Across Our Memories
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Suite d'Across The Universe. Après le départ des visiteurs du futur nos six héros découvrent que leurs futurs-eux leur ont laissé quelques surprises : trois boites contenant des souvenirs de la vie qu'ils ne vivront jamais... DM/HG & HP/GW & RW/LK.
1. Prologue : Jour contre Jour

**Pairing _** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger // Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley // Ronald Weasley & Lux Kensington.

**Genre** **_** Romance... & Romance ! xD

**Rating** **_ **T - encore une fois, si vous trouvez que le rating ne convient pas, prévenez moi.

**Disclamer** **_** Tout appartient toujours à JK Rowling -snif !- en dehors du personnage de Lux... ^^' & de l'histoire, bien évidemment !

**Note de l'auteur** _ Bonjour à tous ! ^^' Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas -mais qui l'ont sans doute deviné en vue du titre- cette fiction assez courte est une sorte de suite à _Across The Universe_... "sorte de suite" parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de la suite des aventures des 6zigOtos présents dans la première fiction, mais des souvenirs des **6zigOtos-du-futur **présents au dernier chapitre de la fiction... Niveau musique, je vous avais saoulé de Beatles [=P] mais cette fois je vous laisse entre les mains du groupe français Telephone -chaque phrase de début de chapitre est d'eux donc. J'ai mis la playlist de cette fiction sur mon blog [avec... bah d'autres chansons...] dans la partie Across The Universe -pas créer une nouvelle partie juste pour une playlist... Aussi, la fic est donc contituée d'un prologue, de huit chapitres de souvenirs & d'un épilogue & je posterais au rythme de deux chapitres par semaines -normalement !- tous les mercredis & tous les dimanches, le lundi restant reservé à _Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains_...

Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas -ou simplement qui n'ont pas lu _Across The Universe_ [Pour ceux là autant commencer à lire à partir du chapitre 1 & zapper l'prologue & l'épilogue !]- dans cette fiction Dumbledore & Sirius sont vivants... Lux est une nouvelle élève venant des états-unis... Drago, Pansy, Blaise & Théodore font partie de l'Ordre [ce qui veut dire en gros que leurs parents bah... ne les aime plus beaucoup ! xD] humm... & je crois que c'est tout ! Je vous laisse avec ce court prologue -néanmoins drôlement plus longs que mes trucs qui veulent rien dire de d'habitude xD- & je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Across Our Memories**

**Prologue**

_**Et même si tu rêves pour des jours meilleurs, Regarder demain te fait peur ! Il n'y a pas de machine ****à**** bonheur****…**_** _ Jour contre jour.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione éternua bruyamment en s'enroulant dans le plus grand drap de bain qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, arrêtant prématurément un autre éternuement et ferma mécaniquement les yeux. Elle sentit deux bras puissants la serrer par derrière, le torse de Drago se plaquant contre son dos. Elle se laissa aller à ce câlin improvisé avec un sourire, observant leurs deux reflets mêlés dans l'immense miroir de la salle de bain commune des Préfets en Chef.

Drago ramena ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient devant ses yeux, les plaquant vers l'arrière avec un sourire en coin très perturbant qui donnait toujours envie de l'embrasser. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait pensé durant toute leur « étreinte » au lac. Elle avait cru pendant un instant que le départ des enfants du futur et de leurs futurs-eux causerait un changement dans l'esprit de Drago et que tout redeviendrait comme avant leur arrivé… Drago l'ignorerait et tout irait mal à nouveau. Il aurait pu l'oublier et faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Pourtant, il était toujours là, ses lèvres grignotant avec douceur la peau de son cou.

Elle se sentait fondre contre sa bouche et se demanda brusquement comment elle pourrait vivre avec lui toute sa vie si elle avait toujours autant envie de faire l'amour. Ils devraient bien participer à une guerre, non ? Mais comment lui résister ? Ses hormones étaient de vraies traîtresses !

« À quoi pensez-vous, Miss Granger ? S'enquit Drago tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille avec application.

- Au futur…

- Le futur était un peu trop présent ces derniers mois, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être devrions-nous songer à ne plus penser à l'avenir pendant quelques temps. »

Elle acquiesça avec sérieux en l'observant, voyant dans ses yeux qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet qui pourrait porter à controverse. Il la serra plus fort avant de se détacher d'elle, renouant davantage la serviette qui à elle seule cachait sa nudité. Elle saisit la chemise qu'il lui tendait et s'habilla. Il fit de même et se dirigea vers le salon en bayant. Le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps et le château semblait endormi. Ils auraient dû se coucher eux aussi, mais les événements de la journée et même plus précisément des derniers mois les tenaient éveillés.

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le canapé, Drago passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et elle l'embrassa. Elle se blottit contre son torse, épuisée malgré elle. L'adrénaline pourtant était toujours là et la tristesse. _Lucie_, _Jude_ et _Lucas_ lui manquaient déjà… Elle était pressée de les revoir, s'ils existaient encore dans leur nouveau futur. Elle sentit un objet dur s'enfoncer dans son dos lorsqu'elle s'étala un peu plus et se déplaça légèrement pour l'en retirer. Il s'agissait d'une petite boite d'environ dix centimètres cube. Elle était recouverte d'une sorte de velours noir et maintenue fermée par un ruban doré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée… Ce n'est pas une bague, autant te le dire ! On va attendre beaucoup de temps avant de se fiancer et tout le tralala, d'accord ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réflexion puérile digne de son meilleur ami Ron en ouvrant la boite. Elle y découvrit d'abord un simple morceau de parchemin plié en petit carré juste de la taille de la boite. Le papier recouvrait tout le contenu du reste de la boite, dissimulant d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes. Hermione le déplia et, comme pour ne pas briser la quiétude qui s'était emparée de leur salle commune lors de la découverte de la boite, murmura :

« C'est mon écriture… Et ça nous est adressé !

- Et bien, ça doit venir de ton futur toi ! Répondit Drago avec logique.

- Oui… Je le lis, d'accord ? (Il acquiesça) _« Nous craignons que trop de changements aient causé trop de soucis, puis nous nous sommes finalement dit que nous ne pouvions laisser passer cette opportunité : celle de vous proposer un moyen de ne pas répéter nos erreurs. Et Merlin sait que les erreurs, nous en avons commises, nous plus que tous les autres. Ces quelques souvenirs, cette trame de nos vies, vous permettront peut-être de comprendre ce qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Dans l'espoir qu'ils vous aident à vous comprendre et à vous aimer sans les drames que nous avons vécus. Drago & Hermione Malefoy. » _»

Drago fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle soulevait une petite planche de bois noire qui dissimulait un flacon contenant des souvenirs -qui se mêlaient- d'une vie qu'ils ne vivraient jamais mais qu'ils avaient désormais l'opportunité d'admirer. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot –sans doute le juron qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes- que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva après avoir écarté Hermione avec une extrême douceur. Il alla ouvrir la porte, se demandant qui pouvait les déranger alors qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin et se retrouva face à quatre personnes : Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lux. Les deux jeunes femmes portaient deux boites identiques à celle d'Hermione, à la seule différence que celle de Ginny était orange et celle de Lux verte.

« Vous en avez une vous aussi ?

- Oui ! Lança Hermione en arrivant derrière lui. C'est génial, non ? Enfin, je veux dire… Bégaya-t-elle en percevant le regard de Drago défilant de ses pieds à sa tête. C'est… cool.

- Cool ? Répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil, railleur mais souriant. Hermione Jean Granger vient bien de dire le mot « Cool » ?

- On peut entrer ? Coupa Harry en regardant le couloir derrière eux. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore nous pardonnera de nous balader à cette heure ci, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Hermione se décala et leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la cheminée et placèrent leurs trois boites sur la table basse. Hermione leur demanda ce qu'il était écrit sur leurs lettres provenant de leurs futurs-eux et Ginny lut rapidement ce qu'elle avait découvert en entrant dans son dortoir, sur son lit.

« C'est le futur Harry qui l'a écrite. _« Nous avons longuement discuté de ce qui avait changé, de ce que nos enfants avaient changé. Et la liste était trop longue alors que nous n'avons passé que quelques heures en votre compagnie. La présence des trois adolescents imprudents qui nous servent d'enfants –et j'espère qu'ils seront les mêmes pour vous- a accéléré les relations entre nous. Tout est différent. Vous avez vécu en mode rapide ce que nous avions mis des années à installer : la confiance, la certitude de nos couples, l'amour aussi. Vous êtes si sûrs de vous… Nous espérons que ces souvenirs pourront vous aider à avancer et à ne jamais douter de ce qui vous lie les uns aux autres. Car malgré les années, malgré les disputes et les batailles, nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés. Et même si je prie pour que tout se déroule plus facilement dans votre futur transformé, j'estime qu'il vous sera profitable de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé afin que vous échappiez aux embuches que nous avons traversé avec mille difficultés. Harry & Ginny Potter. »_

Lux fut la troisième à lire sa lettre, lettre qu'elle avait découverte dans la Salle sur Demande, posée sur la table de nuit de la chambre qu'ils imaginaient toujours avec Ron. Cette trouvaille lui avait fait comprendre que leurs futurs-eux aussi s'étaient parfois retrouvés dans cette salle, et qu'ils l'avaient alors imaginé identique.

« C'est moi… enfin, la future-Lux qui l'a écrite.

- Tu m'étonnes… Grimaça Ron en baillant. Même mon futur-moi ne doit pas être doué avec les mots. Certaines choses ne changent pas selon les époques, les versions du monde et l'âge !

- Tu me laisses lire, oui !? Uhm… alors, _« Après mille discussions sur ce qu'il fallait vous montrer ou non, nous sommes tous parvenus à un accord. Seules nos relations importent, ce que nous avons vécu les uns et les autres et que nos enfants ont chamboulé. La guerre reste un terrain sur lequel nous ne pouvons nous aventurer sans trop risquer et Lucas, Jude et Lucie se sont déjà hasardés sur une pente trop glissante. Ainsi, nous voilà avec nos souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais. Bien évidemment, la guerre fait partie intégrante de nos vies, mais nous avons tenté de ne pas vous dévoiler trop de choses. Car malgré la guerre, nous vivons une vie en dehors d'elle. Elle prend une place importante, trop importante, mais nous tâchons souvent de l'oublier pour mener une vie normale. Une vie que vous ne vivrez plus, mais qui peut encore vous apprendre des tas de choses et vous faire avancer. En espérant que tous ces souvenirs vous aident à surmonter les épreuves que vous rencontrerez sur une route différente de la notre. Ron & Lux Weasley. » _

Les six adolescents restèrent momentanément silencieux, sachant désormais avec plus de précision ce que ces petites fioles contenaient. Pourtant, il restait encore une question qui n'obtenait pas de réponse. Une question qu'Harry finit par poser :

« Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire de ça ?

- Je pense qu'ils voulaient qu'on les regarde, autrement ils ne nous les auraient pas donnés ! Lança Lux en haussant les épaules. Et puis, j'avoue que j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment ça s'est passé en détails ! Pas vous ? »

Les deux autres filles acquiescèrent à s'en dévisser la tête, mais les trois garçons restèrent dubitatifs. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient été assez surpris lors des nombreuses séances de pensine infligés par leurs futurs rejetons car ils leur avaient montré des souvenirs étonnants. Ils y avaient découvert un Drago papa poule, un Ron plutôt sérieux et un Harry paternaliste. Ils n'avaient guère envie de se voir davantage. Hermione le comprit et soupira en les dévisageant :

« Okay, j'ai une idée… Demain, on en parlera au professeur Dumbledore et il nous dira ce que nous devons faire selon lui. Ça vous va ? (Ils acquiescèrent tous) Et maintenant, vous avez sommeil, vous ? »

**.**

**.**

Albus Dumbledore observa les trois petites boites qui reposaient sur son bureau, puis il leva ses yeux d'un bleu perçant dissimulé derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune vers les six adolescents assis devant lui.

« Je sais qu'il s'agit là de votre propriété… Et de vos souvenirs en quelque sorte. Mais je pense sérieusement qu'il serait plus logique que nous les regardions tous ensemble. Après tout, nous sommes nombreux à faire partie de cette vie que vous ne vivrez jamais.

- Mais, la Lux du futur dit elle-même que ce sont des souvenirs de couples, professeur… Murmura Hermione en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec une certaine gêne. Il est possible qu'ils soient parfois intimes.

- Je ne pense pas que nos… nous-du-futur aient utilisé la magie juste pour nous donner des visions de ce qu'on fait déjà ! Fit remarquer Drago avec un sourire libidineux.

- Je suis d'accord avec Mr Malefoy. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que nous les voyions nous aussi. De plus, je pourrais contrôler ce qu'il se passe et… nous faire sortir de la pensine dans le cas où, comme Miss Granger le suggère, certaines scènes contiendraient trop de nudité ! »

Hermione s'empourpra et acquiesça avec violence en serrant le bas de sa jupe dans ses poings. Ron sourit et demanda :

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on les regardera ?

- Que pensez-vous de ce soir ? Prévenez donc vos nouveaux amis que la réunion aura lieu dans la Salle sur Demande. Je présume que si ses souvenirs peuvent vous apprendre des choses importantes sur vous-mêmes, ils contiennent également certaines leçons pour les autres. Ils pourraient nous aider à en savoir plus…

- Afin de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs ! » Conclut Lux avec sérieux.

**.**

**.**

Ginny appuya son front contre l'épaule d'Harry alors que le professeur Dumbledore préparait une installation leur permettant à tous de voir ce qu'il y aurait dans la pensine vu qu'ils étaient réellement nombreux. Certains étaient en pleine discussion et s'impatientaient, rêvant de toujours en voir plus… Surtout car ça ne les concernait qu'à moitié ! Ils étaient sûrement un peu voyeurs ! Du moins c'est-ce que pensait Hermione lorsqu'elle observait le petit groupe d'élèves constitué des trois meilleurs amis de Drago –Pansy, Blaise et Théo, de Luna –seule Serdaigle en dehors de Lux, et des dernières années de Gryffondors. Fred et George étaient également présents –Ron avait fait l'erreur de leur parler de cette réunion. Elle avait l'impression de participer à une fête de famille une peu spéciale. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et elle se sentit rougir, regrettant de plus en plus de ne pas avoir regardé ces souvenirs avant d'en parler au directeur.

« Alors, par qui commençons-nous !? » Demanda Pansy en sautillant sur place, de plus en plus alerte.

Les six concernés se lancèrent des regards courroucés, presque défiants. Ils s'attendaient apparemment à ce que certains y passent en premiers, mais aucun n'avait le cran de se lancer. Un court silence pesa dans la Salle sur Demande, tous se demandant quel couple serait le premier à s'engager, risquant de fait de dévoiler quelques secrets intimes qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas forcément partager. Hermione serra la main de Drago dans la sienne, craignant que le professeur Dumbledore ne finisse par les désigner.

Elle savait parfaitement que leur relation dans ce passé qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avait été incroyablement charnelle dès le départ, qu'ils s'étaient littéralement sauté dessus et que leurs débuts avaient dû se faire uniquement dans l'espace restreint d'une chambre à coucher. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il n'y ait rien de trop osé ne lui permettant plus de regarder ses amis ou son directeur dans les yeux. Ron, lui, angoissait à cause des mots de son fils du futur qui avait un jour raconté qu'il s'était montré ridicule dans ses tentatives de drague à Lux dans leur ancienne vie. Harry et Ginny, eux, ne s'inquiétait que d'une seule chose : deux des frères Weasley étaient présents et si certains souvenirs concernaient leurs relations physiques, Harry finirait étripé par ses frères de cœur.

Dumbledore finit par sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'ils enduraient. Il réalisa qu'il s'était peut-être montré un peu trop enthousiaste et que –même s'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'eux car ils ne vivraient jamais ce qu'ils verraient dans la pensine- les six adolescents étaient complètement gênés par la situation. Il finit par trouver une solution au problème et l'exprima à haute voix :

« Nous allons simplement mettre tous les souvenirs dans la pensine. Ainsi, je présume qu'ils se mélangeront. Le destin seul décidera de quels souvenirs nous profiteront en premier. Je suppose même que –s'ils ont lancés un sort à leurs souvenirs comme je l'imagine- tout s'organisera parfaitement. Laissons le destin décider… Cette solution vous convient-elle ? »

Ils acquiescèrent après s'être concertés du regard et s'approchèrent tous de la pensine lorsque Dumbledore leur demanda de le faire. Ils formèrent plus ou moins un cercle et ils passèrent les boites contenant leurs souvenirs au professeur. Celui-ci laissa tomber les pensées dans la pensine. Ils observèrent tous ces quelques fils bleutés qui tourbillonnèrent quelques secondes, puis Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur ces ricochets et murmura :

« Allons-y ! »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** vOilà ! -court hein ? Mais en fait on s'en fout d'cette génération maintenant... xD J'espère que ce début vous a plu -bien que techniquement parlant... bah l'histoire ne commence qu'au chapitre 1 ! Bref, vous aurez droit à... Je ne sais pas combien de souvenirs... une 5oaine je crois mais je n'ai pas compté ^^' - & je crois bien que le couple Hermione/Drago en a un peu plus que les autres (ouais, je sais, c'est pas bien de ne pas partager équitablement...). Ils se déroulent sur cinq ans si je ne me trompe pas... & aussi, j'ai posté un ptit "news" sur mon blog sky' avec bah... c'qui va s'passer dans les prochaines semaines tout bien organisé pour une fois niveau postage & tout l'tralala ^^' donc... vOilà !

Sinon, je souhaite un "bonzaniversaire" de "oh-t'es-viiiiieilleuh !" à Snivilly, enfin bref Helene qui faite ses... 111 ans si mes souvenirs sont exactes ! =P Noyeux Zanniversaire de 22 ans à l'amoureuse de Severus-&-Jake !

Et voilà ! Bon, j'abandonne mon clavier -enfin façon d'parler parce que je retourne écrire ! xD- & je vous laisse au votre ! =P

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews ..._

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	2. Chapter 1 : 2ooo Nuits

**Note de l'auteur** _ Re-bOnjour à tous ! Je vais commencer par un grand, immense, ultra-méga-géantissime merci ! Pour vos reviews & commentaires & tout l'tralala itou itou qui m'ont fait danser un mélange particulier de samba & de... Tess [vous voyiez les ptits chiens en plastique qu'on mets sur la plage arrière dans les voitures et qui secouent la tête quand on bouge ? Bah c'est ça, le _moi_ !] Bref, j'ai recommencé à faire craquer mon plancher ! =P Heureuse de revoir certains d'entre vous -qu'avez disparus- & pis de voir des gens nouveaux -ou qui ont changés de pseudo, ou qui reviewez pas avant mais que je ne reconnais pas... Fin' bref, tout ça pour en venir à ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que ce que vous attendez -histoire d'pas vous décevoir direct quand même... --' & pis j'espère surtout réussir à vous faire rire... ou au moins sourire ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**.**

**.**

**Across Our Memories**

**Chapitre o1**

_**Deux mille nuits passées à t'imaginer, t'imaginer. Maintenant je suis là et je guette tes pas.**_** _ 2ooo nuits.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Juillet 1997. Le Terrier.**

Le soleil s'était à peine levé derrière les quelques vallées entourant le Terrier que les nombreux habitants de la maison déjeunaient au rez-de-chaussée, profitant des dons culinaires de Molly Weasley. Elle avait fait encore plus d'efforts en ce jour où ils fêtaient tous le 17ème anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Ils n'avaient pas organisé grand-chose car un mariage se déroulerait un peu plus tard, causant ainsi déjà assez de soucis. Dans sa chambre, Ginny Weasley faisait les cents pas, craignant de descendre pour déjeuner simplement parce que c'était beaucoup trop dur pour elle de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Harry. Le jeune homme avait rompu quelques semaines plus tôt, après le faux enterrement de Dumbledore servant à dissimuler le changement de camp de plusieurs Serpentards et à assurer la couverture de Severus Rogue. Et depuis, elle n'était simplement pas capable d'être avec l'élu qui avait rompu tel un héro chevaleresque voulant sauver sa belle. Elle l'avait plutôt bien pris au départ, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait sa raison pitoyable.

Elle aimait Harry, le désirait plus que tout au monde. Elle se moquait complètement de ce qu'elle risquait en vivant à ses côtés et était décidée à le lui faire comprendre. Elle finit par soupirer, s'écroulant sur son lit avec bien trop de pensées dans la tête. Elle perçut des pas dans les escaliers et les voix de son frère et des deux meilleurs amis de ce dernier, dont Harry. Elle se leva d'un bond et se rua vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée avant d'appeler Harry. Le jeune homme se figea dans les escaliers et Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent des regards très différents : le rouquin suspicieux, la brune encourageant. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre de Ginny, ses deux amis quittant les lieux pour rejoindre celle de Ron.

Il retrouva Ginny près de la fenêtre, face à lui. Il n'avait jamais vu sa chambre et observa rapidement les lieux avant de se concentrer sur elle qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était belle, magnifique, comme toujours. Et être auprès d'elle lui était très douloureux, comme s'il avait le soleil dans les yeux et qu'il n'arrivait pas en s'en détacher pour autant. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en détournant son regard de la rouquine qui restait silencieuse, bien que ce soit elle qui ait souhaité le voir.

« Salut… Finit-il par dire bêtement.

- Salut. Répondit-elle tout aussi bêtement. Bon anniversaire.

- Merci. »

Elle finit par se rapprocher de lui et il releva les yeux, résistant à son désir de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, lui volant ainsi quelques moments de plus, quelques instants qui lorsqu'il s'en irait lui feraient encore plus de mal. Bien évidemment, il n'allait jamais vraiment s'éloigner, étant donné que Dumbledore était finalement vivant et qu'il lui avait suggérer de continuer ses études. Il irait en cours normalement et quitterait Poudlard avec Dumbledore lorsque ce serait nécessaire. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas sortir avec elle. C'était dangereux et stupide et égoïste. Il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Alors à quoi bon ?

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon avis. Murmura-t-elle finalement avant de s'avancer vers lui, le contournant pour aller fermer la porte à laquelle elle s'adossa. Je sais que généralement, dans une relation, quand l'un des deux partis veut rompre, il ne demande pas vraiment l'acceptation de l'autre. Mais étant donné que tu n'as pas rompu parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi, mais pour un tas d'autres raisons… je présume que j'ai le droit de refuser la rupture ! »

Harry parut surpris un instant et s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, si bien qu'elle pouvait parfaitement voir sa cicatrice, symbole même de tout ce qui les séparait. Elle rougit légèrement. Malgré son ton qui lui donnait l'air d'être sûre d'elle, elle ne l'était pas du tout, et la délicate rougeur envahissant ses joues en était la preuve même. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répliquer avec douceur :

« Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne comme ça, Ginny.

- Oui, et bien je m'en fiche… Je… Je me fiche complètement que ce soit risqué et suicidaire et ridicule… Je me moque que Tu-Sais-Qui veuille s'en prendre à moi pour la bonne raison qu'une guerre s'annonce ! Je suis une Weasley, tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère, tu fais partie de la famille. Nous risquons déjà beaucoup tous les jours que tu passes dans cette maison. Mais, ça ne changera absolument rien que je sois ta petite-amie en plus de tout ça. Et puis, on sera à Poudlard, il y aura Dumbledore et…

- Ginny…

- Non, la ferme ! Laisse-moi finir ! Je… J'ai attendu pendant des années que tu fasses enfin attention à moi ! Et les quelques petits mois que nous avons passés ensemble ne me suffiront pas. Si cette guerre doit durer dix ans, il n'est pas question que je me prive de quoi que ce soit simplement parce que certaines décisions feront de moi une personne imprudente. Et je refuse de laisser tomber maintenant sans savoir si ça peut vraiment marcher. Parce que dans ce cas, ce ne sera pas la guerre qui me tuera, mais les mille questions sans réponses qui me brouillent le cerveau actuellement ! Alors sauf si tu trouves une raison autre que celles que tu as émises lors de l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore, il est possible que je… que je…

- Que tu ? Insista-t-il en souriant désormais face à ses tergiversions.

- Okay, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais faire. Mais, je deviendrais peut-être violente ! Je te lancerais des sorts et je suis prête à te frapper s'il le faut pour te remettre les idées en place… Mais… (Elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux.) Si tu ne m'aimes plus, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses de recommencer. Après tout, l'histoire de « Je n'ai aucune envie que Voldemort veuilles s'en prendre à toi » était peut-être une manière plus galante de me plaquer afin de ne pas t'attirer les foudres de mes frères. Dans ce cas, je comprendrais parfaitement… Il suffit que tu me dises que tu ne ressens absolument rien pour moi et j'arrêterais de te menacer. Ron s'en chargera à ma place. Dis-le et je laisse tomber… »

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux de toute la fin de son petit discours, dévoilant une véritable inquiétude pour elle. Il s'avança d'un pas encore alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui dise qu'en réalité elle ne lui avait jamais plu, que tous ces souvenirs qu'elle avait n'étaient que des créations de son imagination, que rien n'était réel. Lui en revanche, savait parfaitement que tout ça était réel car il n'aurait jamais eu une telle imagination. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de ses sentiments pour elle qu'au moment où elle avait remis leur véracité en doute. Il hésita quelques secondes, voulant croire par-dessus tout à ce qu'elle disait. Après tout, il était un risque dans tous les cas lorsqu'il la côtoyait. La nature de leurs relations pouvait restait secrète aux gens qui ne leur étaient pas proches. Il avait tant besoin de croire que cette relation soit possible. Il avait tant besoin d'imaginer qu'un avenir se profile déjà après la guerre et qu'elle en fasse partie.

Il aurait dû s'éloigner et s'excuser, ne pas répondre à ses interrogations et la laisser là. Cela aurait été plus simple pour lui d'une certaine façon, il le savait. Elle aurait fini par épouser un autre et aurait fondé une famille. Alors il se serait retrouvé seul et n'aurait plus eu une aucune crainte pour la vie de Ginny. Pourtant, il n'était simplement pas capable de lui faire du mal en s'éloignant encore. Il savait qu'elle ne pleurait quasiment jamais, mais pressentait qu'elle craquerait cette fois ci. Il passa ses mains dans le rideau roux qui dissimulait à demi son visage depuis qu'elle avait baissé la tête et le remit en place derrière ses oreilles. Elle leva les yeux, croisant son regard émeraude qui lui donnait des frissons et qu'elle imaginait déjà à la perfection sur leurs futurs enfants. La main d'Harry se déplaça finalement sur sa nuque et il l'attira vers lui, se baissant légèrement pour être à sa hauteur lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais comme toujours, suivit son instinct. Après tout, celui-ci lui avait bien servi des milliers de fois face à Lord Voldemort. Il fallait bien qu'il se charge aussi de le guider pour ses relations amoureuses.

**.**

**.**

**2o Septembre 1997. Couloir de Poudlard. **

Ron quitta le dortoir des Gryffondors en courant, Harry sur les talons. Tous les deux avaient un peu trop trainé au lit, discutant de la rupture du rouquin avec le troisième membre de leur trio quelques jours plus tôt après une relation de moins d'une semaine, et de la relation du brun avec la petite dernière des Weasley. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'un des couloirs en voyant arriver le professeur McGonagall, laquelle les malmènerait sans nul doute si elle réalisait qu'ils trainaient encore dans le château à une heure pareille. Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur et attendirent qu'elle passe, ne les voyant heureusement pas. Harry poussa un profond soupir avant de lancer :

« Je devrais trouver une excuse, genre… « J'étais avec Dumbledore en train de trouver des solutions pour sauver le monde ! ». Mais on a Potions, et le professeur Rogue…

- Il te déteste encore plus depuis que tu sais qu'il avait envie de culbuter ta mère.

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire ça autrement ? Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de la culbuter. Il était juste amoureux d'elle. Corrigea Harry en essayant d'enlever les horribles images qui s'incrustaient dans son cerveau quand il imaginait que son professeur de Potions et sa mère auraient pu sortir ensemble.

- C'est la même chose. Railla Ron en sortant un paquet de bonbons de son sac de cours, le fait d'avoir manqué le petit déjeuner le traumatisant beaucoup plus que l'idée qu'il soit en train de sécher le cours de Potions.

- Ok… alors, si je dis que j'ai envie de culbuter ta sœur, c'est toujours la même chose ?! »

Ron fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, lequel sourit avec fierté, heureux d'avoir réussi à faire taire son meilleur ami.

« Bon, d'accord, j'arrêterais de dire que Rogue voulait… enfin tu sais quoi avec ta mère. Si t'arrête de sortir avec ma sœur !

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on ait encore cette discussion !? Répliqua froidement Harry. On en a déjà parlé environ un millier de fois et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne cesserais pas de la voir simplement pour te faire plaisir. Et puis, tu sais très bien que Ginny pourrait me crucifier si je rompais à nouveau pour une raison stupide.

- Elle est agaçante, hystérique, coléreuse… Comment tu peux avoir envie de sortir avec elle !?

- Tu es sortie avec Hermione. Elle est trop intelligente, hautaine, névrosée, et a des milliers d'autres défauts qui font que pourtant, on l'aime… Alors, sérieusement, tu n'as rien à me dire. Et puis, c'est ta petite sœur, alors forcément tu ne peux pas comprendre. En tout cas, on doit vraiment aller en cours. Rogue a tendance à tout faire pour m'enlever des points alors j'aimerais mieux ne pas lui donner trop de possibilités. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'un autre enseignant ronchon ne pourrait les surprendre et leur passer un savon. Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille d'environ son âge qui quittait une salle de cours, ses livres sous le bras, une plume coincée derrière l'oreille. Ses yeux étaient assez sombres, en totale opposition avec ses cheveux qui étaient presque blonds. Elle était toute petite et assez menue, si bien qu'elle flottait dans sa robe de Poudlard. Elle semblait presque voler lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle passa devant eux et Ron resta bouche bée, n'ayant jamais ressenti ça de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, jusqu'à ce que cet éclair de lucidité lui tombe dessus. Elle était magnifique, mais il y avait encore autre chose. C'était comme une révélation qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit avant elle.

Harry lui donna un coup à l'épaule en s'avançant dans le couloir, lui n'ayant même pas remarqué la jeune fille, trop concentré par l'entreprise visant à piquer des chocogrenouilles de Ron sans se faire repérer. Ron suivait toujours la jeune inconnue du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la bibliothèque.

« Ron ? Ça va ?

- Umh… émit simplement le concerné, son attention toujours porté sur les portes de la bibliothèque.

- D'accord. Bon, tu viens ! Ce n'est pas qu'une énième remarque désagréable de Rogue ne me ferait pas extrêmement plaisir, mais je crois qu'on devrait se dépêcher. Sinon, même Hermione va se sentir obligée de nous faire comprendre à quel point nous sommes des imbéciles. Et on aura droit à un discours sur l'importance de cette année avec les ASPIC et tout ça… Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle nous rabâche une nouvelle fois les oreilles avec les examens, n'est ce pas ?! »

Ron n'eut aucune réaction et Harry passa sa main devant ses yeux, l'air légèrement préoccupé par l'état de léthargie de son meilleur ami. Le rouquin finit par enfin secouer la tête et retrouva ses esprit, toujours ailleurs cependant. Il était simplement obsédé par l'image de cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais à laquelle il mourrait d'envie de parler.

**.**

**.**

**14 Octobre 1997. Grande Salle de Poudlard.**

Installés à la table des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient en pleine discussion. Ils conversaient joyeusement sur les mille méthodes de tortures possibles à infliger à Drago Malefoy qui organisait des soirées dans la salle commune des préfets en chef sans l'accord de sa condisciple, Hermione, laquelle ne le supportait plus. Ron s'arrêta brusquement, son regard se posant sur la table des Serdaigle où Luna Lovegood venait de se pousser pour faire un peu de place à une jeune fille. _LA_ jeune fille. Celle dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et dont il rêvait pourtant toutes les nuits. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, qui leva les yeux vers lui en cessant d'expliquer comment elle pourrait découper chaque partie du corps de Drago.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous voyez bien que je ne l'ai pas inventée ! Regardez ! C'est la fille qui parle avec Luna ! »

Harry se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles, comme Ginny qui soupira, navrée d'apprendre que la fille dont parlait son frère à longueur de temps était réelle et qu'elle subirait ainsi ses assauts répétés et maladroits de Ron. Hermione articula un « Jolie » appréciateur et Harry haussa finalement les épaules en revenant vers ses amis.

« Ouais, c'est Lux.

- Tu l'as connais !? S'écria Ron, si fort que la moitié des élèves de leur table se tournèrent vers lui, l'air de se demander ce qui arrivait au meilleur ami de celui que tous appelaient désormais « L'élu ».

- Ouais. Luna me l'a présentée la semaine dernière. Elle vient des États-Unis et souhaitait me parler à propos de la guerre et de Voldemort et de… Enfin, bref. Elle est gentille. Un peu… bizarre. Mais gentille.

- Mais tu la connais ?! Répéta Ron en haussant un sourcil, ce qui lui donna un air de proxénète vicieux et tordu.

- Oui, je viens de te le dire. Enfin, j'ai dû lui parler quelques dizaines de minutes alors, je ne la connais pas vraiment. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu peux me la présenter ? »

Hermione fit de grands mouvements de tête à l'adresse d'Harry, lui signifiant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ginny posa sa main sur le genou de son petit ami par-dessous la table, lui cramponnant la jambe très fort afin qu'il n'accepte pas cette idée complètement saugrenue. Ron n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les femmes et encore moins avec celles qui lui plaisaient. Il parlait de Lux depuis des semaines et ils savaient tous que s'il se retrouvait face à la jeune fille, il serait complètement ridicule. Comme très souvent… Ron insista cependant, lançant un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, tiraillé entre l'avis –qu'il partageait- de sa petite amie et de sa meilleure amie, et son envie de faire plaisir à son meilleur ami.

« Uhm… Je… Je…

- S'il te plait !

- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il finalement en soupirant, soulagé d'avoir réussi à prendre une décision malgré la violence de la poigne de Ginny qui s'était déplacée contre sa cuisse et l'air menaçant d'Hermione.

- Merci ! » S'exclama Ron avec un immense sourire un peu idiot.

Harry regretta instantanément d'avoir accepté et tenta de rattraper le coup alors que Ginny récupérait sa main et ronchonnait en prenant sa fourchette –presque agressive.

« Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire de stupide ou de mal élevé ou de…

- De digne de toi ! Conclut Hermione en roulant des yeux, irritée par la façon dont Harry se comportait actuellement, à toujours vouloir faire plaisir à Ron pour que ce dernier cesse de le harceler à cause de sa relation avec Ginny. En clair, évite simplement de parler Ron-Ron. Sérieusement, tu n'es pas doué avec les gens… Tu es toujours insensible et tu fais des réflexions sans aucun sens quand tu es gêné. Alors…

- Ok, je ferais attention à ce que je dirais. » Promit Ron avec un haussement d'épaule peu encourageant qui dévoilait bien plus de choses que ses mots.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ses amis le traitaient de cette façon, comme s'il passait son temps à faire des gaffes avec tout le monde. Il savait être sérieux et réfléchir avant de parler. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas lui faire confiance ? Il n'eut pas le temps de leur poser la question afin d'obtenir des explications contenant des exemples afin d'illustrer leurs propos défaitistes. En effet, Lux venait de se lever avec ses livres de cours –qu'elle ne semblait jamais quitter car à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle les tenait- et s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle. Il la suivit des yeux avant de se lever d'un bond, adressant un signe à Harry qui plongea son visage entre ses mains. Il se demanda dans quoi il s'était fourré quand Ron le tira par le col. Il fut bien forcé de se lever et suivit Ron jusqu'au hall sous les regards désolés d'Hermione et de Ginny qui elles, ne quittèrent pas la salle car elles ne voulaient pas assister au massacre de cette rencontre.

En arrivant dans le hall, Ron pointa son doigt vers Lux qui commençait à monter dans les escaliers. Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

« La montrer du doigt fait partie des choses à ne pas faire ! Hermione avait raison, tu n'es vraiment pas doué avec les filles.

- Tu sors avec ma sœur. C'est facile pour toi.

- Tu oses dire que sortir avec Ginerva Weasley est une chose simple !? Elle est presque plus folle qu'Hermione quand elle veut… Allez, tu es prêt à paraitre normal ? Lux ! »

Il n'avait pas attendu de réponse de la part de Ron qui se raidit instantanément dès que Lux se tourna vers eux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry qui était étrangement accessible alors qu'elle avait imaginé qu'il puisse être un crétin arrogant simplement parce qu'il était l'élu. Elle descendit les quelques marches des escaliers qu'elle avait gravit auparavant et s'approcha jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques pas d'eux sans que son sourire ne disparaisse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois en train de faire l'idiot dans les couloirs ou dans certains cours. Ce dernier était de plus en plus blême. Même ses tâches de rousseurs avaient pâli. Sa gorge était sèche. Son pouls rapide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Salut, Lux. Lança joyeusement Harry, beaucoup trop réjoui pour paraitre normal.

- Salut.

- Hum… Je te présente Ron. C'est… Ron. »

Harry réalisa qu'en effet, il n'était pas doué avec les filles, même quand ces dernières ne lui plaisaient pas. Les femmes restaient les créatures d'un territoire inconnu, malgré le fait qu'il soit ami avec l'une d'elle et qu'il sorte avec une autre. Cette fois, c'était encore différent. Comme Hermione, ou encore Luna, il ne voyait pas réellement Lux comme une fille. C'était plutôt une amie potentielle, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne asexuée. Mais l'idée qu'elle plaise à Ron la transformait inévitablement en personne de l'autre sexe, donc en fille. Ce qui la rendait étrangère et donc effrayante.

« Salut, Ron. » Sourit Lux en le dévisageant, appréciant ce qu'elle voyait.

Il était adorable avec ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur. Son allure dégingandée lui donnait l'air gentil. Mais il était grand et ses épaules étaient larges. Il paraissait solide, fort. Elle aimait ce genre d'hommes. Sans doute parce qu'elle était toute petite –elle faisait bien deux ou trois têtes de moins que lui- et maigrichonne. Il aurait pu la dissimuler entièrement derrière sa carrure.

Mais en attendant d'imaginer autre chose, elle réalisa qu'il ne parlait pas du tout, ne lui rendant pas son salut. Il semblait ne même plus respirer. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant et Harry bouscula –pas discret pour un sous- son meilleur ami pour le ramener sur la Terre ferme. Apparemment, ce geste ne provoqua aucune réaction et Ron ne dit rien. Harry finit par lancer la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Il est sourd et muet ! »

Lux haussa un sourcil, interrogatrice. Elle l'avait vu parler avec ses amis des dizaines de fois et elle comprit immédiatement à quoi ce mutisme soudain était dû. A elle. Elle lui plaisait. Comprendre ça pouvait effrayer certaines filles ou les exciter au contraire. Mais chez Lux, cette constatation était des plus habituelles. Elle était belle, elle le savait. Elle plaisait souvent aux garçons et avait eu de nombreux petits amis lors de ses années d'études aux États-Unis, avant qu'elle n'arrive en Angleterre, quelques mois plus tôt. Ici, plusieurs garçons s'étaient contentés de la regarder, mais aucun n'avait osé l'aborder ce qui l'amenait à penser que les Anglais étaient beaucoup moins sûrs d'eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

« C'est bizarre… Vous aviez l'air de discuter avant que je ne vienne vers vous. C'est incroyable comme certains garçons deviennent sourds et muets lorsqu'ils sont face à certaines filles. A plus tard. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Ron. »

Elle leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers, s'éloignant sans que Ron ne lui ai dit un seul mot, simplement parce qu'il était figé et ne respirait même plus. Harry attendit qu'elle disparaisse en haut des escaliers pour frapper son meilleur ami d'une violente tape sur le haut du crâne. Ron sortit de sa torpeur –un peu trop tard et bégaya :

« Elle…

- Elle est partie, bougre d'imbécile ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, exactement !? Là, c'est certain qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre vous vu qu'elle doit penser que tu es un abruti même pas capable de former des phrases ou même de dire un seul mot !

- Je…

- Non, rien ! Bon, allez… Faut que j'aille raconter ça à Hermione et Ginny, histoire de pouvoir me moquer de toi et rire de cette histoire au lieu de me demander pourquoi mon meilleur ami est devenu sourd et muet face à une fille. »

**.**

**.**

**17 Novembre 1997. Dortoirs des Gryffondor.**

Le dortoir des jeunes filles de Gryffondor était plongé dans un silence quasi religieux alors qu'elles étaient toutes endormies. Avec la guerre, plusieurs élèves n'étaient plus revenus à Poudlard et les dortoirs reflétaient parfaitement ce vide. Ginny avait déménagé du dortoir des 6èmes années, comme Romilda Vane qui avait un an de moins qu'elle, pour celui des dernières années. Au départ, la dernière des Weasley avait préféré dormir dans ce dortoir plus vivant afin d'être avec Hermione, mais celle-ci l'avait rapidement abandonné pour les quartiers des préfets en chef. Elle se retrouvait désormais avec Lavande et Parvati, pipelettes insupportables qu'elle n'aimait guère.

Allongée dans son lit à la seule lumière de la lune, la jeune rouquine n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle savait parfaitement que ses inquiétudes étaient banales pour une jeune fille de son âge sortant avec l'homme le plus recherché du pays. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'angoisser simplement parce qu'Harry s'était montré distant le soir même après sa réunion avec Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui parler et lui demander comment ça s'était passé. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement et son corps tremblait sous ses draps sous le coup de l'angoisse. Elle soupira en se redressant sur son lit, ne pouvant simplement plus se retenir et tenter de s'endormir. Elle ne le pourrait pas, elle le sentait.

Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons qui étaient posés au sol et se leva, entendant Lavande ronchonner dans son lit lorsque le sommier grinça. Elle se déplaça tout doucement dans le dortoir, prenant garde à ne se cogner à rien, ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila dans le couloir, descendant finalement les escaliers menant à la salle commune avant de gravir les marches conduisant au dortoir des garçons.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, vérifiant qu'ils dormaient tous. Neville ronflait très légèrement. Dean avait la bouche entrouverte et un filet de bave s'écoulait jusqu'à son menton. Seamus était entièrement dissimulé par ses draps. Ron parlait un peu, grognant quelque chose concernant des araignées. Harry lui dormait profondément sur ventre, ses bras pliés sous son oreiller. Elle s'avança, refermant la porte grinçante derrière elle et s'approcha du lit d'Harry.

Elle passa sa main sur son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il grommela et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la forme sombre dont la seule touche de couleur était orangée n'était pas une hallucination, mais sa petite amie. Il récupéra ses lunettes qui étaient à l'exacte place où il les avait laissées avant de s'endormir et tout devint plus net. Son regard oscilla entre Ginny et Ron qui parlait toujours en dormant. Il s'arrêta finalement sur sa petite amie, saisit sa main et l'attira vers nuit, non pour l'embrasser ou plus, mais pour qu'elle vienne sur son lit afin qu'il puisse rabattre les baldaquins, les cachant ainsi aux yeux des autres. Il saisit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation à l'espace désormais plus ou moins fermé. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient désormais certains de ne pas se faire surprendre –sauf dans le cas où Ron viendrait à se réveiller et voudrait savoir pourquoi son ami cherchait à se dissimuler- il murmura :

« T'es dingue… Je tiens à ma vie, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tendance à me fourrer dans des tas d'ennuis que j'ai envie de mourir assassiné par mon meilleur ami ! »

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer son petit laïus et s'allongea contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse. Elle posa son visage au niveau de son cœur et laissa les battements erratiques du jeune homme la bercer. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'elle était incroyablement crispée, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, l'autre se posant sur sa taille. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien… rien ne va. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis bien là maintenant…

- Quoi ?

- Harry… Tais-toi. Reste juste là. Et tais-toi. On parlera demain… »

Il s'allongea un peu plus confortablement, la gardant serrée contre lui. Il l'entendit renifler et remarqua que son propre t-shirt, à l'endroit où le visage de Ginny était calé, devenait humide. Elle ne pleurait pourtant jamais. Il ne sut comment réagir et se contenta de renforcer son étreinte, songeant que peut-être, avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait la réconforter. Il sentit ses mains se refermer sur son t-shirt dans son dos.

« Ginny… Je suis vraiment censé te laisser pleurer sans dire quoi que ce soit ?

- Oui.

- D'accord… Enfin, non, pas d'accord. Se rétracta-t-il lorsqu'elle renifla à nouveau. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Colin Crivey t'as encore suivi dans les douches pour prendre une photo de « La copine de l'élu nue » ? Si c'est le cas, autant te dire qu'il…

- Ce n'est pas ça, Harry. Ton coup de poing de la semaine dernière et les insultes de Ron ont suffi à le calmer, je crois. C'est juste que… Tu étais bizarre tout à l'heure et je… »

Elle se redressa, essuyant ses yeux humides du dos de sa main, effaçant les larmes sur ses joues sans pour autant réussir à lui faire oublier à lui qu'elle avait pleuré. Surtout lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle pleurait par sa faute. Il se redressa sur un coude et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Elle bredouilla finalement :

« Si tu apprenais une chose grave, importante ou même secrète qui pouvait changer quelque chose à cette guerre… Si tu devais partir loin et longtemps et courir des tas de dangers… Si quelque chose chamboulait absolument tout… Tu me le dirais ? Je suis certaine que tu raconterais tout à Ron et à Hermione, et je le comprends parfaitement. Ce sont tes deux meilleurs amis et tu as vécu des tas d'aventures à leurs côtés. Mais… Tu me caches des choses. Je sais que tu es l'élu et je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir nous débarrasser de… V… Voldemort. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai pas plus d'idées concernant l'issue de cette guerre que les journalistes de la Gazette. Sauf que contrairement à eux… J'ai peur pour toi à chaque minute où tu n'es pas avec moi. Et je n'ai pas juste peur de ta mort parce qu'elle provoquerait la victoire de Voldemort. Non, j'ai peur pour toi. Pour Harry Potter et non pour l'élu… Et à chaque fois que tu es distant, froid, désagréable ou simplement fatigué, j'imagine le pire. J'imagine que tu as appris quelque chose qui t'as fait comprendre que tout était déjà perdu, que nous battre ne mènera à rien, que tu vas… mourir. Et c'est complètement stupide parce que tu es peut-être fatigué à cause de Ron qui te rabâche les oreilles avec Lux, ou désagréable parce qu'Hermione te harcèle pour que tu étudies un peu plus, ou distant parce que tu as d'autres choses en tête et que je ne suis pas le centre de ton monde. Mais… Mais quand tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas me raisonner et me dire que ce ne sont que des petits soucis qui te pèsent. J'imagine les drames. Alors… Je… J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe quand tu pars, pourquoi tu es fatigué, ce qui t'angoisse… Je… J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus que tous les rédacteurs de la Gazette. »

Elle cessa de parler, ses larmes s'étant taries alors qu'elle énonçait ce discours qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des semaines. Harry resta muet quelques secondes, réalisant facilement à quel point cela lui coûtait d'oser dire tout ça à haute voix. Et plus encore, ce qu'elle endurait en étant avec lui. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

« Si j'étais si distant tout à l'heure, c'est parce que pendant la réunion… Je me suis légèrement disputé avec Dumbledore. Je lui ai expliqué que selon moi, nous devions donner plus de détails sur ce que nous savons à certaines personnes… Certaines personnes dont tu fais partie. Les gens auxquels nous accordons véritablement notre confiance, comme tes frères, tes parents, Sirius, Remus… Ceux qui ont toujours été là et qui seront toujours là. Il a dit qu'il trouvait ça dangereux de vous confier des informations alors qu'il y avait tant de chances pour que dans les prochains mois, la guerre se déclenche réellement. Il suppose que ça se passera comme la dernière fois, que certains seront enlevés et que dans ce cas là… Plus les gens seront au courant, plus les informations que nous maintenons concernant la façon d'exterminer définitivement Voldemort seront disponibles aux Mangemorts. Il pense que sous la torture, la plupart d'entre nous craqueront, que nous ne sommes pas prêts à vivre ça. Et que dans tous les cas, aucun de nous n'est assez doué en légimencie pour protéger des informations face à de parfaits légimens comme Voldemort.

- Je présume donc que tu ne me diras rien de plus ?

- Laisse-moi finir. Soupira-t-il avec un air impatient et un sourire. Je lui ai expliqué qu'Hermione et Ron pouvaient tout aussi bien se faire enlever et qu'il avait pourtant accepté que je leur raconte tout. Il pensait que j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, que je ne pouvais porter ce fardeau tout seul et… Enfin bref… Je lui ai demandé si exposer tous ces petits détails que nous étions les seuls à connaitre à Rogue et au Professeur McGonagall était une façon de m'aider ou en quoi leur contribution à ces foutues réunions pouvaient changer quelque chose… Rogue s'en est mêlé en me reprochant tout -de la guerre des gobelins à l'existence de Voldemort, puis le professeur McGonagall m'a soutenu en proposant que nous mettions Sirius, Remus et Fol'œil au courant afin qu'ils puissent faire ce que je ne peux pas faire en restant à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté, parce qu'apparemment le fait que cette guerre me concerne d'aussi près ne compense pas les années d'expérience que je n'ai pas. Grimaça-t-il, l'air curieusement amer et en colère.

- Alors… seuls Sirius, Remus et l'Auror barge entreront dans le cercle de ceux qui savent ?

- Non. Toi aussi. Chuchota-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Mais tu as dit que le professeur Dumbledore… Commença-t-elle sans plus rien y comprendre.

- Oui, il l'a dit. Mais il m'a aussi répété des dizaines de milliers de fois de suivre mon instinct et que je savais ce que j'avais à faire, qu'il avait confiance en moi et en mon jugement. Alors, qu'importe ce qu'il a dit aujourd'hui. J'ai la certitude que je passerais le reste de ma vie avec toi. J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça sera et il est possible que ce reste de vie soit extrêmement court, mais… J'en suis certain. Et mon instinct me trompe rarement alors…

- Alors ?

- Alors je n'ai aucune envie de te voir pleurer à chaque fois que je serais ailleurs, ce qui risque d'arriver souvent parce que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être l'élu en ce moment. Je… »

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se rallongea, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle cala son front contre son épaule, comprenant qu'il s'apprêter à tout lui raconter, et saisit l'un des bords de la couverture qu'elle ramena sur eux. Il rit lorsqu'elle renifla une nouvelle fois avant de passer son bras autour d'elle, prêt à engager l'une des discussions les plus importantes de sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment la commencer et le fit finalement de la manière la plus simple qui soit :

« Je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu des Horcruxes ? »

**.**

**.**

**28 Décembre 1997. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Ron se laissa retomber sur son matelas, l'air un peu sonné. Harry qui partageait sa chambre durant les vacances de Noël à son plus grand désespoir –il aurait apprécié de pouvoir retrouver Ginny parfois seul à seule se tourna vers lui, quittant de fait son livre traitant des Horcruxes du regard. Ils étaient réveillés depuis peu et attendaient de pouvoir aller déjeuner. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que d'ordinaire et un tour avait été organisé pour qu'ils puissent tous diner. Les adultes mangeaient généralement les premiers –car les jeunes avaient la mauvaise habitude d'être toujours en retard lorsque le réveil sonnait trop tôt. Madame Weasley préparait ainsi des dizaines de repas tous les matins, midis et soirs –avec l'aide de ceux qui savaient cuisiner, personnes assez rares dans cette maison. Pour les douches, le mécanisme était le même, chacun passait à un horaire précise. L'organisation les aidait à se supporter les uns les autres car vivre en communauté tout le temps –avec des gens qu'ils n'appréciaient pas forcément- n'était pas des plus simples.

Ron enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, ne portant qu'une serviette de bain autour de sa taille, la peau encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Harry haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant, sachant que d'ordinaire son meilleur ami était assez pudique et pas du genre à se balader –même devant lui- dans une telle tenue. Il comprit donc que la situation devait être grave.

« Ron ?

- Gogrameleuh…, émit le rouquin pour seule réponse, le son de sa voix étouffé par le coussin.

- Génial, tu parles une autre langue. Avec moi, tu peux continuer l'anglais, s'il te plait ? »

Ron souleva sa tête, ses cheveux roux dégoûtant contre son front. Il avait l'air de s'être fait frapper de plein fouet par le magicobus, et Harry fronça les sourcils en se redressant en position assise sur son lit. Il attendit des explications, mais Ron n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Ginny entra dans la pièce en riant, ayant apparemment du mal à contenir un fou rire. Ses joues étaient roses, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu rire comme ça depuis des siècles. Ron grogna avant de renfoncer son visage dans son oreiller.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Harry en se mettant debout, rejoignant Ginny près de la porte. Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Ron a un peu trop trainé dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure et Lux était la suivante à y aller… Et elle n'a pas frappé. Elle en a vu un peu trop… »

Harry resta bouche bée, se tournant finalement vers son meilleur ami qui grogna plusieurs fois dans son oreiller, prononçant sans doute des mots qui furent rendus incompréhensibles par l'oreiller. Ginny ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire et Harry finit par lui lancer un regard voulant sans doute dire « Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! ». Sa petite amie haussa les épaules avant de chuchoter, narquoise :

« C'est mon frère ! C'est mon rôle de me moquer de lui. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et elle lui lança un sourire auquel il ne pouvait résister. Il était simplement impossible pour lui de dire quoi que ce soit de son comportement quand elle lui souriait comme ça. Il finit par soupirer, las, et revint vers son meilleur ami qui émettait toujours des bougonnements indéchiffrables, prêt à lui rendre le sourire ou du moins à dédramatiser la situation. Il devait s'avouer que si cette histoire lui était arrivé à lui, il n'aurait plus jamais regardé la fille concernée. Il perçut le mot « mourir » dans le discours de son meilleur ami et chuchota à l'adresse de Ginny :

« Tu devrais sortir…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tes rires ne vont rien arranger. Allez, s'il te plait… Je te retrouve dans la cuisine. »

Elle fit la moue, mais accepta finalement de lui obéir avec regrets. Elle aurait aimé entendre les bégaiements de son maladroit de grand-frère. Elle quitta cependant la chambre après avoir rapidement embrassé Harry. Entendant la porte se refermer, Ron se releva, se dirigeant vers la vieille armoire qui envahissait un mur entier de la petite pièce sombre. Il en extirpa quelques vêtements et s'habilla dans un silence morbide. Harry se réinstalla sur son lit, réfléchissant à la situation. Frapper aux portes avant d'y entrer était le seul moyen de ne pas se créer de tels moments de gêne et il s'agissait là d'une habitude des plus élémentaires. Le matin précédent, Lux avait frappé à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir alors qu'il s'habillait dans la salle de bain. Elle avait frappé !

« Elle l'a fait exprès ! Réalisa-t-il soudainement, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Ronchonna Ron en bougonnant toujours autant.

- Lux ! Elle est intelligente et elle frappe toujours avant d'entrer dans une pièce. Tu te souviens qu'Hermione s'était moquée d'elle en plaisantant la semaine dernière quand elle a frappé alors que la porte était ouverte pour demander la permission de venir avec nous ? Elle… elle l'a fait exprès ! Comment elle fait exprès depuis qu'on est ici de débarquer en petite tenue pour nous… enfin surtout _te_ dire bonne nuit, et quand elle oublie d'apporter ses vêtements dans la salle de bain ce qui l'oblige à sortir très légèrement vêtue… Elle le fait exprès ! »

Ron s'écroula sur son lit et se remit à grogner. Harry, en ayant assez de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, se leva, le repoussa et lui arracha son oreiller qu'il tint prisonnier entre ses bras.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Elle me torture… Ce n'est pas une bonne chose !

- Elle te torture ? Répéta Harry en retenant un rire, trouvant que les termes utilisés étaient un peu exagérés. Elle se balade à moitié nue devant toi ou s'arrange pour te voir nu… Et c'est de la torture ? Ok, Ron, là je crois que tu as vraiment un souci. Ça veut dire qu'elle t'apprécie tout ça ! Malgré le fait que tu sois sourd, muet et maladroit. Bon, elle a une drôle de manière de te le montrer… Mais, le mot « torture » est peut-être un peu fort pour décrire ce qu'elle te fait… _subir_. »

Ron soupira, épuisé par tout ça. Il avait presque l'impression d'être revenu en 6ème année quand il sortait avec Lavande et qu'Hermione était jalouse. Les histoires sentimentales étaient toujours un vrai casse-tête pour lui alors que tous les autres semblaient parfaitement bien s'en sortir en amour. Même Luna Lovegood avait un petit-ami maintenant –Théodore Nott- et ils avaient l'air amoureux l'un de l'autre ce qui était surréaliste pour tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. Lui seul ne savait pas se débrouiller dans ce genre de situation. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Aller parler à Lux ? Rien que cette idée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il n'arrivait qu'à bégayer lorsqu'il était face à elle. Comment pourrait-il tenir une conversation toute entière ?

Harry sourit et Ron réalisa qu'il avait parlé, exposant ainsi toutes ses pensées aux oreilles de son meilleur ami amusé par la situation, pas compatissant du tout. Le jeune brun remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un air sérieux et légèrement conspirateur.

« En effet, arriver à lui parler pourrait être un bon début. »

Il rendit son oreiller à Ron et le rouquin retrouva sa position préféré de ronchon sous l'œil diverti d'Harry qui –s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce pour aller se doucher- entendit un second :

« Je veux mourir… »

Il fut patient et attendit d'avoir fermé la porte avant de se mettre à rire, se moquant légèrement de l'idiot qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

**.**

**.**

**19 Janvier 1998. Bibliothèque de Poudlard.**

Hermione enroula méticuleusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son majeur, son regard chocolat paraissant absorbé par son manuel de Métamorphose de niveau 8, livre qu'elle avait découvert dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. Il contenait des dizaines de leçons réservées aux As de la magie tel que les enseignants, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer réussir un jour à faire tout ce que ce livre contenait. Elle fut rapidement happée par le chapitre consacré à la métamorphose humaine et se demanda si elle pourrait –comme les Maraudeurs l'avaient fait- se transformer en animal si elle étudiait assez cette magie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que Ginny s'installèrent à sa table, ne se souciant pas qu'elle puisse désirer être seule parfois. Depuis la mort de ses parents quelques semaines auparavant, ils se montraient un peu trop collants avec elle et la nuance de pitié de leurs regards soucieux l'insupportaient. Elle les évitait ainsi un maximum possible. Mais ils s'accrochaient et elle ne pouvait se débarrasser d'eux.

« Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Harry d'une voix douce et un peu trop mielleuse.

- Ouais, comme quand tu me l'as demandé à midi au déjeuner, et ce matin au petit-déjeuner et hier soir et toutes les autres fois. Ça va ! »

Elle rassembla ses nombreux livres de cours, glissant le manuel de métamorphose entre eux pour que Mme Pince ne le remarque et lui explique pendant des heures que les livres de la réserve ne pouvaient sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle se releva et ses trois amis l'observèrent, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« Tu t'en vas ? S'étonna Ron alors qu'elle récupérait sa besace et rangeait ses livres dedans –le pauvre sac craquant presque à mesure qu'elle le remplissait.

- Oui… Je dois voir le professeur Lupin pour un cours. Mentit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite. On se voit au diner. »

Elle quitta la bibliothèque sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, devinant que l'un d'eux aurait très bien pu lui proposer de l'accompagner. Harry trouvait toujours des raisons un peu sottes pour la suivre, inventant des devoirs et des discussions urgentes avec certains professeurs. Elle parcourut les dizaines de couloirs et escaliers séparant le lieu de prédilection qu'était la bibliothèque pour elle de la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau représentant une jeune fée souriante qui se goinfrait de cerises. Elle chantonna sa demande de mot de passe et Hermione l'énonça rapidement, le portrait s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. Elle rejoignit sa chambre dont elle claqua violemment la porte et balança son sac par terre avant de s'allonger sur son lit, sa tête dans le vide. Elle inspira plusieurs fois avec force, ses poumons se rompant presque sous le trop plein d'air qu'ils recevaient. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de se sentir vivante depuis quelques temps. Sentir sa poitrine se soulever sous le rythme de sa respiration lui donnait l'impression d'être réellement encore _là_. Elle prit garde à ne pas ciller, refusant simplement de voir le corps de son père ou celui de sa mère derrière ses paupières closes.

Une fois assurée qu'elle était bel et bien en vie, elle se releva, allant jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son homologue. Elle découvrit un joint sur le rebord du lavabo et siffla violemment un « Vaurien ! » à l'adresse de l'absent Drago qui laissait toujours trainer ses cigarettes, ses bouteilles d'alcool ou les sous-vêtements de ses nombreuses amantes d'une nuit, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle tombe « accidentellement » dessus. Il faisait toujours tout pour la choquer et avait organisé des dizaines de fêtes en petit comité avec les autres Serpentards et les greluches qui partageaient leurs lits. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir littéralement envie de l'étriper dès qu'il était là, avec ses réflexions stupides et ses regards de débauché.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de l'éponger avec sa serviette de bain, se demandant si les litres d'alcool que Drago dissimulait dans le placard sous le lavabo pourraient l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais elle n'avait jamais bu de sa vie en dehors des quelques gorgées de vins que son grand-oncle Edward lui faisait boire à noël quand ses parents ne la voyaient pas. Ses parents… Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et chassa les pensées qui l'obsédaient en secouant la tête avant de retourner à sa chambre.

Elle retira rapidement sa robe de sorcières et ses chaussures. Son t-shirt vint s'ajouter à la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait posés sur sa chaise de bureau –laquelle ne supporterait guère plus de tissus si elle ne les rangeait pas un peu. Elle s'apprêtait à enlever sa jupe quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle fit volte face, se retrouvant face à Drago Malefoy dont le regard s'illumina quasi imperceptiblement en découvrant sa tenue. Puis il se ressaisit et il redevint aussi froid que d'habitude dès que les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent. Se retrouver en soutien-gorge et jupe devant ce sale type faisait partie de la liste de ses pires moments de gêne désormais, et il se dressa directement en première place.

« Réunion avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre ce soir à dix-neuf heures dans la salle sur Demande. » Annonça-t-il simplement, mimant l'indifférence à la perfection.

Il lui tourna le dos et quitta sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Elle en resta coite. Puis, la surprise passée, elle réalisa qu'elle était en colère. Elle récupéra son t-shirt et l'enfila avant de rejoindre la salle commune qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques mois.

« Attend, c'est tout !? Hurla-t-elle, le faisant se retourner. Pas de réflexion immature, sexiste, raciste ?! Pas de remarque perverse !? Même quand je suis entièrement habillée, tu trouves généralement une façon puérile de m'insulter ou de dire des insanités et là, tu entres dans ma chambre où je suis à moitié nue et tu ne plaisantes même pas sur le sujet pour me mettre mal à l'aise !? Par le caleçon de Merlin, mes parents sont morts, d'accord ! Mais j'ai déjà des amis lourds et pleins de compassions si bien qu'ils m'étouffent littéralement ! Alors, toi, évite ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de Drago Malefoy par-dessus tout ça ! Alors vas-y, fais ce que tu avais envie de faire en entrant avant de te rasséréner : « Ses parents sont morts, je ne vais pas en rajouter » ou une autre idiotie du même style ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'il l'embrassait déjà, ses lèvres se mouvant sur les siennes avec langueur, câlines. Voilà ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire. Pas des réflexions, pas d'insultes… Non, il avait juste eu envie de la sentir tout contre lui. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que lui, Drago Malefoy, avait sa bouche posée sur la sienne, ses mains se plaquèrent à plat contre son torse et elle le repoussa. Il n'eut le temps que de sourire, heureux d'avoir réussi ce tour de force et d'avoir pu en profiter quelques secondes. Puis le poing d'Hermione se fracassa contre son nez. Il se le tint à deux mains, l'odeur du sang lui parvenant, puis son goût contre sa bouche. Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'avis de Madame Pomfresh pour faire un pronostique : il était cassé. Hermione resta figée une seconde, puis se ressaisit, tentant de mettre de côté la honte qu'elle avait de pouvoir faire preuve d'une telle violence.

« Merci. Murmura-t-elle en rejoignant sa chambre, l'air songeur. C'était mille fois mieux qu'une réflexion débile. »

**.**

**.**

**o9 Mars 1998. Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor.**

Le soleil se couchait derrière les fenêtres, le dortoir étant illuminé d'une lueur orangée concordant parfaitement avec les draps et rideaux des Gryffondor. Harry et Ginny étaient allongés sur le lit du jeune homme, prenant le temps d'étudier lorsqu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Pourtant, il devait bien s'avoue qu'il avait pris beaucoup de retard à chaque voyage qu'il faisait avec Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils recherchaient les Horcruxes et que les examens approchaient un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Néanmoins, il préférait profiter de Ginny dès qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls tous les deux… Ce qui arrivait très rarement.

Ginny posa sa plume sur le drap, laissant une marque d'encre qui vint s'ajouter à toutes les autres, puis vint se caler contre le torse d'Harry qui laissa tomber ses bouquins pour l'enlacer. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, appréciant cette étreinte à sa juste valeur. Les mains d'Harry s'aventurèrent sur ses cuisses. Il n'eut pas le temps de les remonter que Ron entra dans la pièce en sifflant, bruyant afin d'interrompre comme il se devait les câlins de son meilleur ami et de sa petite sœur.

« Salut ! » Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Ginny soupira, exaspérée par les interventions constantes de son grand-frère qui se montrait un peu trop envahissant. Les mains d'Harry s'éloignèrent du corps de sa petite amie, à regret. Mais il tenait à ses mains et Ron n'hésiterait pas un instant à les lui couper si elles touchaient certaines parties du corps de Ginny devant lui. La rouquine en question se redressa en prenant son livre de Potions, son parchemin et sa plume. Le regard assassin qu'elle lança à son frère aurait effrayé n'importe qui, mais celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était, estimant bêtement qu'il se devait de protéger sa vertu autant qu'il le pouvait. Ginny posa un dernier baiser sur la bouche d'Harry et Ron se racla la gorge.

« On se voit plus tard… Murmura finalement la jeune fille. Merci de ton arrivée inopinée, Ronald !

- De rien, de rien ! »

Il avait bien saisi la nuance d'ironie dans la voix de sa sœur, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Ginny quitta la pièce, claquant la porte pour la forme afin de montrer que sa colère n'était pas feinte. Harry la suivit du regard, puis rattrapa son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, prêt à se remettre à étudier. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir être en colère lui aussi, mais Ron était son meilleur ami et il comprenait parfaitement qu'en sortant avec sa petite sœur, il le trahissait un peu. Pourtant, il aurait apprécié que Ron ait un peu plus confiance en lui. Il avait beau sortir avec Ginny depuis plusieurs mois, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait seize ans et que leur relation connaissait trop de hauts et de bas pour risquer de la rendre plus sérieuse. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire comme les autres élèves de son année : conduire sa petite amie jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où il ferait apparaitre un lit avant de se presser de lui faire l'amour car d'autres couples attendaient pour le faire eux aussi. Il estimait qu'ils méritaient mieux tous les deux.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes quand vous vous voyez Ginny et toi ! » Annonça brusquement le rouquin depuis son lit.

Harry leva les yeux de son manuel pour observer son meilleur ami, s'attendant à une blague. Voyant que Ron ne souriait pas du tout, il comprit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Il posa alors son livre et s'assit convenablement, posant ses pieds au sol.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas !? S'exclama-t-il.

- Non. C'est ma petite sœur…

- Et quand elle sortait avec Dean ou Corner, elle t'envoyait une liste de leur programme chaque semaine et tu la validais !?

- Non… Soupira Ron avant de se redresser. Mais cette idée de programme, c'est pas mal ! Tu pourrais…

- Non, je ne pourrais pas ! Répliqua sèchement Harry. Ron, j'ai supporté pas mal de choses. Je comprends que tu n'apprécie pas que je sorte avec Ginny et que tu t'inquiètes, mais sérieusement… ça serait sympa que tu sois un peu plus ouvert d'esprit et que tu comprennes que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, puis éclata de rire. Harry ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi ce qu'il venait de dire avait une portée comique, mais Ron avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour assez spécial. Lorsqu'il parvint –non sans mal- à cesser de rire, il s'expliqua :

« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance ! Je paris qu'à chaque fois que vous faites plus que vous embrasser, tu penses à mes parents ou à ce que je ferais si je vous voyais !

- Non… Mais maintenant, c'est certain que je vais y penser ! Merci, Ron.

-A ton service, vieux ! De toute façon, c'est Ginny qui m'inquiète… Elle a tendance à agir avant de réfléchir… Elle est trop fougueuse ! C'est elle que je surveille, pas toi.

- Tu sais que je suis un grand garçon et qu'elle ne pourra rien faire sans moi… du moins, je n'espère pas. Alors, cesse donc de nous embêter quand on est seul tous les deux. Parce que c'est dans les moments où elle est en colère contre toi et qu'elle ferait tout pour te rendre dingue qu'elle mériterait d'être vraiment surveillée. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille la calmer avant qu'elle n'imagine des plans visant à te torturer.

- Elle fait ça !? Se récria Ron en perdant toute couleur.

- Oui. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est extrêmement douée ! »

**.**

**.**

**13 Mai 1998. Bibliothèque de Poudlard.**

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était devenue en peu de temps un lieu au silence presque sacré, les étudiants de dernière année révisant leur ASPIC comme si leur vie tenait aux notes qu'ils obtiendraient. La plupart des élèves présents travaillaient en groupe. Les 5èmes années, eux, ne faisaient que passer parfois, sans pour autant réellement étudier, comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'avec la guerre, ils n'auraient guère l'occasion de poursuivre leurs études, et même de travailler. Les 7èmes années, eux, estimaient que la guerre finie, il vaudrait mieux avoir un maximum de diplômes. Et ils étaient trop proches du but pour abandonner maintenant.

Lux Kensington quitta la réserve, transportant plusieurs livres d'Enchantement jusqu'à sa table où Hermione étudiait, Ginny auprès d'elle rédigeant un devoir de Potions juste pour pouvoir rester avec elles. Harry et Ron étaient en retenu. Harry pour insolence –le professeur Rogue et lui s'étaient disputés en plein cours, provoquant presque une nouvelle guerre. Ron en voulant soutenir son meilleur ami s'était vu punir lui aussi. Ainsi, elles se retrouvaient seules toutes les trois, Hermione et Ginny ayant tout naturellement admises Lux dans leur petit groupe depuis quelques temps déjà, surtout grâce à Luna.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes en voyant de petits points noirs assombrir les pages de son livre de cours. Petits points noirs qui n'existaient pas réellement, mais dont l'apparition était provoquée par sa fatigue depuis quelques jours. Les examens la stressaient encore plus qu'en 5ème année. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne pouvait réviser dans sa chambre, Drago ayant la mauvaise habitude de mettre de la musique à tue-tête ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer ou de se coucher tôt.

« Dites… Ron, il continu à parler de moi ou non ? S'enquit brusquement Lux, rougissant légèrement à la seule évocation du prénom du garçon qui lui plaisait un peu plus que les autres.

- Hum… Il s'est légèrement calmé. Admit Hermione, réalisant en effet que c'était bien le cas alors qu'elle ne s'était pas réellement posé la question auparavant. Disons qu'il n'a plus l'air aussi obsédé qu'il l'était en début d'année.

- Oh… »

Ginny releva la tête de son devoir de potions, reconnaissant dans ce simple « Oh » plus de déception que Lux ne l'aurait exprimé généralement. Hermione haussa un sourcil en comprenant elle aussi que le manque d'attention de Ron heurtait la jeune Américaine.

« Euh… ça te dérange ? S'étonna la petite sœur du principal concerné avec une grimace, presque dégoûtée qu'une fille aussi jolie que Lux puisse s'intéresser à son grand-frère.

- Non, pas du tout. Juste… J'ai entendu une conversation entre Lavande et Parvati dans les toilettes ce matin. Elles parlaient de Ron et… Lavande a dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble tous les deux. »

Ginny lâcha sa plume, laquelle roula sur la table avant de tomber au sol. Hermione, elle, secoua la tête pour que les affreuses images s'étant gravés dans son cerveau s'en échappent.

« Lavande et Ron !? Arrête, Ron est tellement… maladroit. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'avait rien d'un garçon ayant beaucoup d'expérience au début d'année quand nous sommes sortis ensemble. D'accord, ils sont sortis ensemble… Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils…

- Pas l'année dernière quand ils sortaient ensemble, Hermione. L'interrompu Lux en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise de s'immiscer dans la vie de Ron d'une telle manière. D'après ce que disait Lavande, ça s'est produit il y a peu de temps. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris.

- Argh… Exprima Ginny, trouvant ce mot plus clair que ce que mille phrases. Lavande et Ron… C'est plus flippant encore que d'imaginer Rogue avec la mère d'Harry. »

Hermione acquiesça elle-même avec une grimace. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Lavande et son exubérance d'ado demeurée. Et elle la détestait plus encore depuis quelques semaines, lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée dans la salle commune des préfets en petite tenue avec Drago. Mais elle sentait que les interrogations de Lux avaient un autre sens que pour elle.

« Tu… Tu l'aimes bien, Ron ? »

Cette question pouvait sembler stupide, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de la poser afin de ne pas faire de plans sur la comète et de ne surtout pas donner de faux espoirs à son imbécile de meilleur ami qui –si ce qu'avait entendu Lux était vrai- avait commis l'erreur de sa vie. Ginny semblait suspendue aux lèvres de Lux, attendant qu'elle acquiesce ou mente. Mais Lux n'était pas une froussarde qui dissimulait ses sentiments sous des couches de mensonges bien ficelés. Alors elle murmura, la voix basse et tremblante :

« Et bien, oui.

- Comment ça se fait !? S'écria Ginny, s'attirant les regards furieux d'autres étudiants qui étaient plongés dans leurs examens. Je veux dire… Mon frère est un maigrichon insensible et immature un peu nigaud ! Il fait des blagues qui ne sont pas drôles et est souvent ridicule sans le vouloir… Il est susceptible… Il ne peut pas te plaire.

- Si, il me plait… C'est normal que tu ne le comprennes pas, c'est ton frère ! Et puis, sérieusement… Harry est impulsif, colérique et ressent le besoin quasi-viscéral de sauver tout le monde ! Tu sors avec un type qui se fourre toujours dans les ennuis, qui est légèrement arrogant et a sans doute des tendances suicidaires alors… Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

- Réflexion moldue. Fit remarquer Hermione à Ginny alors que celle-ci grimaçait, ne pouvant contredire les défauts que Lux avait trouvés à Harry. Moi, je te comprends. Enfin, Ron et Harry sont mes meilleurs amis et j'arrive à voir leurs qualités généralement. Même si aucune de vous n'a tort concernant leurs petites imperfections… Enfin, autant te prévenir, Lux. Ron est également un peu trop collant, il est jaloux et extrêmement possessif. Mais en dehors de ça, c'est un garçon génial…

- Pourquoi tu ne sors plus avec lui, alors ?! ricana Ginny en roulant des yeux, n'imaginant pas que quiconque puisse aimer son frère.

- Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami avant tout… C'est comme si je sortais avec Harry. Bon, en parlant de ces deux zigotos, je vais aller les retrouver… On a une réunion avec le professeur Dumbledore ce soir. Je crois qu'il souhaiterait avoir une liste complète de ceux qui emménageront au 12 Square Grimmaurd à la fin de cette année. Vous croyiez que je pourrais railler discrètement Drago Malefoy de la liste ou ils vont le remarquer ? »

Les deux autres se mirent à rire pour seule réponse, devinant parfaitement qu'elles n'avaient pas à lui dire ce qu'elle savait parfaitement. Non, virer Drago Malefoy n'était pas une chose possible, simplement parce qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Hermione récupéra ses livres et quitta la bibliothèque, rejoignant hâtivement les cachots avec l'envie irrésistible d'étriper son rouquin de meilleur ami. Elle le retrouva avec Harry alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux du bureau de Rogue en grognant des insultes à l'adresse du « débile ne comprenant rien à la vie avec ses cheveux gras et ses petits yeux pervers » qu'était leur enseignant de potions.

Harry se figea dans le couloir dès qu'il aperçut le regard sombre d'Hermione et attrapa Ron, le tirant par le poignet avant de siffler :

« Je crois que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Ron haussa les épaules avec un air malheureux de martyr alors qu'Hermione s'approchait. Il recula d'un pas dès qu'elle se retrouva face à lui et elle hurla :

« Tu as couché avec Lavande Brown !? »

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami et répéta, criant lui aussi :

« Tu as couché avec Lavande Brown !? »

Ron resta muet pendant quelques secondes, son regard allant avec une vitesse alarmante entre ses deux amis. Il finit par acquiescer et Harry se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche, l'air profondément traumatisé par cette idée –ou plutôt par les images dans sa tête. Hermione dodelina de la tête, contrariée par tant de sottise.

« Quoi ? Grommela Ron en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, se demandant en quoi cette situation était choquante.

- Tu oses nous demander ce que ça fait !? C'est Lavande Brown ! Il n'y a pas plus commère qu'elle déjà… Et puis, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Et surtout que Lux te plaisait ! S'égosilla Hermione. Non, mais sérieusement… être amis avec une fille ne vous a rien appris à vous deux !?

- Hum… Puis-je savoir en quoi les erreurs de Ron ont un rapport avec moi ? l'interrogea Harry avec un air innocent.

- Rien, mais tu aurais dû l'en empêcher !

- Je n'étais même pas au courant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé !? »

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air penaud, enfonçant son autre main dans sa poche tout en continuant à se balancer comme s'il aurait voulu être partout sauf dans ce couloir. Il songea que même les cachots du manoir Malefoy auraient été plus accueillant en cet instant. Pourtant, Harry attendait toujours sa réponse et il ne pouvait transplaner de Poudlard. Alors, il fut bien forcé d'expliquer :

« Et bien… Lavande est venue me voir et puis, elle m'a dragué et je me suis laissé faire. Et Lux m'ignore complètement au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué tous les deux. Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. Hermione a bien fait la même chose avec Viktor Krum et on ne lui a pas fait la morale pour ça !

- Oui, sans doute parce qu'elle sortait avec Viktor Krum et que… Non en fait, on aurait dû te faire la morale à toi aussi. S'arrêta Harry en mimant la réflexion, son regard se posant sur une Hermione rougissante. Enfin bref… De toute manière, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps ! Ce n'est pas un sujet d'actualité. Alors que Lavande et toi, c'est complètement n'importe quoi ! Surtout quand on sait que tu parles de Lux depuis des mois…

- Et que Lux sait que tu as couché avec Lavande et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça particulièrement réjouissant. Annonça froidement Hermione en prenant un air condescendant de celle qui savait des choses que les autres ne savaient pas.

- Elle est au courant !? » S'étouffa Ron en perdant toute couleur.

Hermione approuva d'un simple hochement de tête et Ron soupira, Harry comprenant exactement ce qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'instant même car il s'agissait d'un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien : la culpabilité. Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas à s'acharner sur lui pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était grave et pouvait avoir des répercussions sur sa possible relation avec Lux. Ron finit par s'adosser au mur, ses deux amis restant parfaitement silencieux, leurs regards en disant déjà trop.

« Je suis un crétin…

- Ouais. Enfin… ça fait sept ans qu'on te le dit. » Chuchota Hermione.

Harry fut secoué par un rire, plus nerveux qu'autre chose et Ron –ne s'énervant même pas car il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison cette fois- le suivit le de peu. Un fou rire finit par les gagner tous les trois, leurs nerfs craquant véritablement pour la première fois en plusieurs mois. La situation n'avait rien de drôle, mais ils savaient qu'il valait mieux en rire que d'en pleurer.

Hermione laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, lequel lui envoya un sourire avant de se tourner vers Ron qui avait du mal à être sérieux dans les moments graves. Ils réalisaient parfaitement tous les trois qu'il ne s'agissait là que du début de leur histoire. Que la guerre –bien qu'elle se rapproche inexorablement- ne les avait pas encore touché réellement. Qu'ils étaient encore en sécurité entre les murs de ce château qu'ils devraient bientôt quitter. Qu'ils entreraient alors dans un monde plein de dangers et que la guerre les heurterait avec tant de violence qu'ils en sortiraient blessés –ou morts.

Harry était le seul à ne pouvoir fuir. Sa place était ici, son rôle avait été bien défini dès le départ. Il était l'élu. Il avait une tâche à accomplir. Ron et Hermione, eux, auraient pu s'évaporer, s'éloigner de cette guerre qui serait sans nul doute meurtrière pour vivre une autre vie, ailleurs. Ils y avaient songé tous les deux, bien qu'aucun n'ait le courage de l'admettre. Car un peu malgré eux, ils avaient scellé leurs destins à celui d'Harry. Ils étaient trois. Et tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble –le Trio d'Or imbattable de Poudlard, ils avaient l'étrange sentiment d'être Tout-Puissant. Rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Tant qu'ils étaient trois.

**.**

**.**

**15 Juillet 1998. 12 Square Grimmaurd**.

Le couloir du Quartier Général était déjà rempli d'une bande de jeunes, le troisième étage leur étant principalement réservé. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, mais la plupart des jeunes filles se bousculaient pour utiliser les trois salles de bain qu'elles se partageaient depuis quelques jours. Les garçons préféraient déjeuner en pyjama, ne résistant jamais à l'appel de leur estomac –surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des six fils Weasley. Madame Weasley, leur mère, passait dans le couloir pour essayer de contrôler ces adolescents qui se chamaillaient toujours un peu. Elle avait légèrement l'impression d'être devenue la surveillante d'un camp d'été rempli de jeunes pleins d'hormones qu'elle devait réveiller tous les matins si elle ne voulait pas les voir trainer comme des légumes tout l'été.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre en baillant et redressa son immense t-shirt blanc trop long qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, t-shirt avec lequel elle dormait. Elle passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes entremêlées et tenta de les dresser un peu, croisant le regard moqueur de Lavande Brown à qui elle voulait toujours arracher les yeux quand elle faisait cette tête là. Madame Weasley l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la queue pour la salle de bain et lui lança un grand sourire. Hermione fut immédiatement suspicieuse, sachant d'instinct qu'il s'agissait du genre de sourire que sa mère d'adoption utilisait dès qu'elle allait demander un service.

« Bien dormie, ma puce ? »

Hermione acquiesça très lentement, avec une prudence exagérée. Madame Weasley posa sa main sur son épaule, toujours souriante. Hermione se promit mentalement de dire un « Non ! » ferme et définitif, quelle que soit la question que lui poserait la mère de son meilleur ami. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, de plus en plus méfiante. Le regard de la mère de famille oscilla entre le visage de la jeune femme et la porte de la chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, juste à côté de celle d'Hermione. La brune grogna directement, comprenant ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit :

« Non, non et non !

- Hermione, s'il te plait ! Je le réveille tous les matins et il est simplement insupportable. Je me disais que si une personne de son âge se chargeait de le réveiller, peut-être qu'il serait plus aimable. Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps. Et nous avons une réunion avec l'Ordre complet dans moins d'une heure !

- Madame Weasley… Je doute sérieusement que Malefoy apprécie de se faire réveiller par… Une Sang-de-Bourbe-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il n'est pas poli avec moi même quand il se lève à dix heures, alors là…

- S'il te plait ! »

Madame Weasley paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs et avait presque hurlé cette requête, qui ressembla immédiatement à un ordre. Hermione hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de fuir en direction de la porte de chambre de Drago, se demandant s'il était réellement si affreux que ça. Elle avait du mal à supporter le jeune homme d'ordinaire et n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être pire le matin que le reste du temps. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre avec une grimace et hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper plusieurs coups secs. Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur et elle soupira, navrée :

« S'il dort nu, je me crèverais les yeux… »

Elle appuya sur la poignée de porte et poussa son battant en entrant, résistant à grand peine à l'envie d'allumer la lumière et d'hurler « DEBOUT ! » ce qui aurait assurément mis le garçon de mauvaise humeur. Elle avança dans la semi pénombre, suivant le faisceau projeté par la lumière du couloir, distinguant sans difficultés chaque meuble de la chambre. Elle fut étonnée par l'ordre qui régnait dans cette pièce, habitué au bazar de la chambre que partageaient Ron et Harry. Elle s'approcha du lit, observant le corps de Drago qui –à son plus grand plaisir- était vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama noir, mais était torse nu. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les écouteurs de son lecteur cd dans les oreilles –ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Elle bredouilla :

« Malefoy ? »

Rien ne montra qu'il l'avait entendu d'une quelconque façon et elle grommela plusieurs fois des injures. Elle se refusait à le toucher et songea une fois encore à le réveiller de manière plus brutale. Elle s'avança encore vers lui et remarqua pour la première fois un tatouage sur son omoplate. À dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer son dos nu précédemment et fut surprise d'y voir cette marque assez ironique. Il s'agissait en effet d'une sorte d'imitation satirique de la Marque des Ténèbres. La seule exception tenait dans les trous des yeux qui étaient en forme d'étoiles et au serpent sortant du crâne qui avait été décapité, la tête trônant quelques centimètres plus bas. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir osé penser que Drago Malefoy avait une qualité : l'humour. Humour noir, mais quand même.

« Malefoy ? Répéta-t-elle. Malefoy ! »

Elle percevait le son sortant des écouteurs, réalisant qu'il avait dû dormir avec un tel bruit dans les oreilles toute la nuit. Elle inspira profondément et se lança, s'avançant encore jusqu'à pouvoir l'atteindre en tendant la main. Elle lui frôlait à peine l'épaule qu'elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Elle ferma mécaniquement les yeux et ne les rouvrit que quand son corps fut entièrement allongé sur le matelas, un poids pesant sur elle. Les poings de Drago maintenaient ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et les serraient un peu trop fort.

« Salut ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en rouvrant les yeux.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il maintenait Hermione Granger sous lui et que ses hanches étaient entre les cuisses de la jeune fille. Le souffle d'Hermione soulevait sa poitrine et elle haleta :

« Tu me fais mal ! »

Il la lâcha très lentement, son regard passant sur les jambes nues de la brunette qui était rouge de confusion. Il se retrouva à côté du lit et elle rabaissa violemment son t-shirt afin d'en dévoiler le moins possible. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en tentant de cesser de la regarder alors qu'elle se levait à son tour, se retrouvant face à lui.

« On… On a une réunion… alors… Hum… à toute à l'heure ! »

Elle bégayait tant qu'il eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, surtout trop obsédé par la vision de ses jambes nues. Elle le contourna, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie en ayant très envie de partir en courant et de ne plus jamais voir le regard si charnel de Drago sur elle. Il se retourna d'un mouvement saccadé et l'arrêta :

« Désolé de… Je n'apprécie qu'on me réveille comme ça ! Enfin, pas la partie où tu étais au dessous de moi… La partie avant ! J'ai été surpris ! »

Elle se retourna en maintenant son t-shirt vers le bas avec ses mains et acquiesça avec un sourire crispé. Il la regarda de haut en bas, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nue d'aussi près. Il regretta étrangement de ne pas se lever plus tôt pour la voir déambuler ainsi vêtue –ou plutôt dévêtue- plus souvent. Ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre quelques secondes sans dire un seul mot, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Elle parce qu'il avait tout de même fait une réflexion assez libidineuse en parlant « d'elle au dessous de lui ». Et lui parce qu'il avait osé faire une réflexion libidineuse à Hermione Granger, la seule fille au monde qui –selon lui- ne pouvait avoir de libido excepté dans ses rêves. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il aurait pu à l'instant même la déshabiller et la plaquer contre la porte pour lui faire l'amour. Il se retint néanmoins et elle marmonna, le coupant dans ses désirs de pulsions sexuelles.

« Hum… Ouais, je comprends que tu dormais encore à moitié et que je t'ai… surpris. Et que tu as beaucoup de réflexes !

- Merci.

- De rien. Je vais y aller… Et… à plus ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant presque et rejoignit la sienne, juste à côté, claquant la porte avant de s'adosser dessus en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle eut plus de difficultés que jamais à le faire et se demanda qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête pour qu'elle ose penser à Drago Malefoy comme à un potentiel amant. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'un homme la regardait comme ça et se rasséréna qu'il s'agissait là d'une réaction tout à fait normale. Après tout, quelle femme saine d'esprit aurait été capable de résister un regard plein de luxure de la part de Drago Malefoy ?! La réponse était claire et nette –même pour celle qui détestait cet homme : aucune !

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** vOilà, c'est finiiii ! =P Plus de Ron/Lux pendant ce chapitre... Un Ron très... Roniesque ! Et puis Harry & Ginny qui s'compliquent toujours un peu la vie [quoi que j'comprends quand même qu'être amoureuse du Batman-Sorcier, ça doit pas être simple tous les jours... Surtout quand Robin -alias Ron xD- est dans les parages à souler l'monde !] & pis un ptit début d'Hermione/Drago -vous vous souveniez quand dans l'dernier chapitre d'Across The Universe le Drago-du-futur racontait ce baiser dont son visage se souvenait encore ? Bah... le voilà ! =P Bref, j'vais pas m'amuser à décrypter tout quand même ! xD J'espère simplement que ça vous a plu !

A demain pour ceux qui lisent _Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains..._ & à mercredi pour tous les autres avec _Across Our Memories_ !

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews... =D_

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	3. Chapter 2 : Ne me regarde pas

**Note de l'auteur _** Reuh un immense-gigantissime-trop-trop-trop-énorme-merci-merci-merciiiiiii ! ... Humm, enfin bref, vous m'avez compris, non ? xD Je vous nèmeuh hi hi hi... Ok, d'accord, il est tard quand j'écris cette nOte & j'suis légèrement hystérique, alors faut pas s'moquer ! =P Tout ça pour vous remercier & vous dire que j'suis vraiment contente que ça vous ai autant plu ! d'autant plus que j'ai ces idées de scènes dans la tête depuis si longtemps que j'attendais vraiment vos réactions ! Plus de Drago/Hermione dans ce chapitre, je rassure les fans ! ^^' Humm... Et bonne lecture à tous ! =D

**Across Our Memories**

**Chapitre o2**

**_Quand tu me vois, que je te noie, Et qui est toi, et qui est moi, Ne parlons pas, pour une fois, Je veux frémir, ou en finir._ _ Ne me regarde pas.**

**.**

**.**

**25 Août 1998. Le Terrier.**

Les mariés dansaient vaillamment au centre de la piste de danse, les regards des invités -des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour la plupart- posés sur eux. Luna –anciennement Lovegood- venait de s'unir pour l'éternité à Théodore Nott. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de cette façon qu'avaient les gens de se marier très tôt, parfois trop tôt, lors des guerres. La raison de ses mariages, de ses grossesses et toutes ses accélérations se produisant dans la vie de ces jeunes devenant trop vite adultes était simple : le mot éternité perdait de son sens lorsqu'ils pouvaient tous mourir rien quand sortant à visages découverts.

Les Weasley –et surtout Madame Weasley bien évidemment- s'était fait une joie d'organiser ce mariage, se résignant même à accepter que tout soit jaune et non blanc, car Luna estimait que le jaune était une couleur « plus vivante et ensoleillée ». Il s'agissait du premier mariage entre des jeunes _si_ jeunes et quelques uns –comme Maugrey- avaient du mal à apprécier la fête. Après tout, le marié faisait partie intégrante du groupe ayant organisé le plus de soirées à Poudlard, et l'alcool coulait à flots. Les quelques adultes encore responsables de leurs actes tentaient de pousser les adolescents à ne pas boire une goutte, mais peu obéissaient.

Même Ron avait bu –deux verres d'un alcool sorcier assez léger- et semblait un peu trop joyeux et souriant. Harry n'avait rien avalé de la journée, la gorge serré à l'idée du départ de Ginny pour Poudlard, une semaine plus tard. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et ils n'avaient pas parcouru la moitié du chemin affranchi par Théo et Luna. Bien évidemment, il ne souhaitait pas se marier. Ginny et lui avaient eu une conversation à propos du mariage en apprenant les fiançailles de leurs amis, et ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde : ils n'avaient en aucun cas besoin d'une fête coûtant beaucoup de temps et d'argent pour se prouver leur amour. De plus, l'idée même de porter un corset achevait la rouquine.

Harry la regarda danser non loin de là avec Lux, emprises d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui avait sûrement un rapport avec l'alcool. Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami, lui aussi fixant les deux jeunes filles, son regard porté sur la plus petite –et plus saoule. Lavande passa près d'eux et il ne lui accorda pas un regard, bien qu'elle se déhanche d'une façon trop peu naturelle qui prouvait qu'elle souhaitait attirer son attention. Elle n'y parvint pas et Harry fusilla la jeune blonde du regard, lui ordonnant de ne pas insister. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna –enfin- il se tourna vers le rouquin.

« Elle est longue à la compréhension celle-ci…

- Promets-moi que tu ne te marieras jamais. Les mariages c'est ennuyeux. Répondit simplement Ron, prouvant qu'il n'écoutait pas réellement son meilleur ami. Quoi que je suppose que si tu te mariais… Les Mangemorts débarqueraient et foutraient tout en l'air ! Ou Rita Skeeter viendrait vous interroger en plein milieu de vos vœux… Ou…

- Ron, ça va, j'ai compris ! Si j'avais déjà eu envie de me marier, je crois que tu réussirais à me persuader de ne surtout pas le faire ! Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'est vraiment pas une chose qui m'intéresse. Une journée de plus à porter une cravate me tuerait à coup sûr ! Alors si tu te maries un jour, promets-moi que ça sera un mariage 'jean et-t-shirt' !

- Ok, ça marche ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main pour la forme alors que Ginny et Lux se rapprochaient d'eux en souriant. Ron baissa les yeux, absorbé par le bout de ses chaussures où quelques paillettes brillantes s'étaient collées. Paillettes qui constituaient l'allée centrale conduisant à l'autel –selon les désirs de la mariée bien évidemment ! Il avait beaucoup de mal à regarder Lux en face depuis qu'elle savait pour Lavande et lui, même si le comportement de la jeune fille n'avait pas changé à son égard. Elle était toujours souriante et aussi séduisante, mais n'avait plus tenté _malencontreusement_ d'entrer dans la salle de bain quand il y était et ne dévoilait plus autant de peau qu'elle le faisait en décembre.

Ses parents étaient rentrés au États-Unis, ne s'acclimatant pas au rythme d'Outre-Atlantique. Ils venaient de Californie et la pluie avait eu raison de leurs nerfs. Ainsi, Lux se retrouvait seule. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle et fuir la guerre afin de vivre une vie des plus normales –bien qu'ils prévoient tous sans naïveté que la guerre envahirait rapidement d'autres pays. Mais elle savait que sa place était ici. Elle n'avait jamais été une trouillarde. Elle ne fuyait pas devant une bataille. Ce jour là, elle avait décidé d'en engager une nouvelle, l'alcool aidant un peu. Un combat qui concernait de très très près Ronald Weasley.

Ginny se blottit contre Harry, lequel l'embrassa assez chastement afin de ne pas s'attirer des regards noirs de ses frères de cœur qui étaient tous présents. Lux les regarda, presque attendrie. Ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble, leur physique se complétant autant que leur personnalité. Lorsque l'un baissait les armes, l'autre l'aidait, lorsque l'une était triste, l'autre lui rendait forcément le sourire. Elle aurait aimé vivre la même chose. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui faisait des ronds dans la terre avec le bout de sa chaussure, manifestement très gêné.

Madame Weasley interpella son fils et –pour la première fois de sa vie- Ron accourut presque vers elle, comme particulièrement emballé à l'idée de découper de la viande ou laver des assiettes. Lux le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la maison. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis finit par rejoindre elle aussi le Terrier où Molly avait passé toute la journée ou presque à s'agiter. La mère de famille ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, Lux ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle ne saisissait pourtant pas très bien les raisons qui poussaient Madame Weasley à toujours lui jeter des regards réfrigérants. Elle croisa la femme en question dans le salon et quitta précipitamment la pièce afin de ne pas avoir à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Lux finit par retrouver Ron dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle, consigne que sa mère avait dû donner à tous ses fils jusqu'à ce que son petit dernier accepte. La vaisselle restait une activité aussi banale que le ménage lorsqu'il s'agissait de le faire avec magie, mais ils ne pouvaient l'utiliser dans cette maison, sachant que toute activité magique détectée par le ministère infiltré serait sûrement rapporté aux Mangemorts. Ainsi, il la faisait comme tout moldu qui se respecte. Elle resta dans l'entrée quelques secondes puis finit par se rapprocher de lui, lui adressant un timide sourire auquel il répondit après avoir failli casser une assiette.

« Je peux t'aider ? » proposa-t-elle simplement en voyant la pile de vaisselle sale qui dépassait de l'évier.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, se doutant largement qu'il refuserait afin de ne pas passer trop de temps seul avec elle, et saisit un torchon avant de se mettre à essuyer ce qu'il nettoyait. Le regard bleu du jeune homme se figea sur ses assiettes. Ils travaillèrent dans un silence de plomb, des bribes de conversations leur provenant depuis le jardin, accompagné de la musique –sans doute choisie par Théo. En un quart d'heure à peine, ils eurent tout nettoyé. Lux se demanda quoi lui dire pour lui faire comprendre –sans pour autant l'effrayer- qu'il lui plaisait. Il avait un peu bu et elle pria pour qu'il réagisse bien à cette nouvelle.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine, interrompant l'instant que Lux attendait depuis trop longtemps et récupéra une bouteille de champagne avec un sourire, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place. Elle quitta donc rapidement les lieux et Lux remarqua que Ron était sur le point de faire de même.

Le souffle court, il se réfugia dans sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit poussiéreux en tentant de se calmer. D'accord, elle l'avait aidé, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle avait simplement profité de quelques instants pour échapper à la fête. Il fallait absolument qu'il tente de l'oublier et d'arrêter d'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios où ils finissaient ensemble. Il devait se raisonner ! La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit légèrement et Lux apparut, toutes les bonnes résolutions du jeune homme se perdant naturellement au fin fond de son cerveau comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à elle.

Il se redressa sur son matelas, ne souhaitait pas paraitre débraillé ou gamin face à elle. Elle replaça distraitement une mèche d'un châtain clair presque blond derrière son oreille et –ne demandant même pas la permission de le faire- entra dans la chambre et referma la porte. Son regard parcourut la chambre encore décorée –il n'arrivait pas se dire qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais dans cette maison simplement parce que le professeur Dumbledore avait déclaré qu'il valait mieux se regrouper. Puis elle lui sourit.

« Jolie chambre… Fan des Canons de Chudley ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu les connaisses ? S'étonna-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait là de la phrase la plus longue qu'il n'ait jamais prononcée devant elle.

- Ils ont battus les Scroutt de Bakersfield en championnat il y a deux ans. Ma meilleure amie était une fan de Quidditch aux États-Unis et j'étais allée voir le match avec elle. C'était pas mal. Mais je préfère les championnats féminins. Les femmes sont drôlement plus violentes une fois installées sur un balai ! »

Une ébauche de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ron et elle se sentit extrêmement fière lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Lui-même –réalisant qu'il souriait réellement- fut mal à l'aise et se leva. Il n'arriverait jamais à résister aux envies lui tiraillant les côtes s'il restait auprès d'elle aussi longtemps. Surtout seul avec elle. Dans une chambre. Une chambre avec un lit. C'était beaucoup trop de choses à supporter. Il ne la connaissait qu'à peine, ils n'avaient jamais eu de réelles discussions –tout ce qu'il savait d'elle se résumait à ce qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient bien voulu lui raconter. Elle supposait qu'il en allait de même pour elle. Il regretta d'avoir tant attendu avant de lui dire autre chose qu'un simple « Salut » décomposé. Désormais, il était beaucoup trop complexe de se parler, comme si retarder l'échéance avait dressé des murs entre eux.

Il avait trop rêvé d'elle pour oser la regarder dans les yeux, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que les songes de la jeune fille ne concernaient que lui depuis un an. Mais Ron n'avait jamais été sûr de lui face au sexe opposé et n'imaginait pas pouvoir plaire à une telle beauté qui en plus d'être attirante possédait une intelligence sans doute presque équivalente à celle d'Hermione. Il ne réalisait pas bien qu'en un an, il avait encore pris cinq centimètres. Il ne réalisait pas que sa musculature bien dessinée grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch en faisait fantasmer plus d'une –surtout lorsqu'il portait une chemise comme ce jour là. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait un charme fou malgré ses défauts qui –pour Lux- le rendaient unique.

Il avança vers la porte et elle s'adossa nonchalamment dessus, lui bloquant le passage avec un sourire malin. Il n'était même pas question qu'il songe à fuir devant elle une nouvelle fois. Le séquestrer semblait être un plan imparable en vue du trouble et de cette étrange tension quasi sexuelle s'étant installée entre eux. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et une mimique amusée se dessina sur les traits fins de Lux.

« A quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable d'elle afin de conserver le peu de tenu qu'il lui restait, évitant par la même occasion de lui sauter dessus.

- A rien.

- Alors, laisse-moi passer.

- Alors rapproche-toi ! » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, le sourire en plus.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il obéit, se doutant malgré tout qu'il ne suffirait pas qu'il s'avance pour qu'elle se pousse. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il était vraiment immense par rapport à elle. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules découvertes de la jeune femme, l'incitant à se déplacer légèrement. Elle ne cilla même pas, continuant pourtant à sourire, des frissons se formant sur sa peau à l'idée seule qu'il avait ses mains sur son corps. D'accord, les épaules n'étaient pas une zone érogène connue, mais pour Lux, le fait qu'il lui ait parlé et ose de plus la toucher décrochait ses pieds du sol –littéralement.

Il laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il s'agissait d'une caresse. Arrivé au milieu de son avant bras, il l'écarta et saisit la poignée de porte. Il ne l'abaissa pas pour autant, réalisant qu'il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Dangereusement proche. Il se racla la gorge, troublé par cette soudaine promiscuité. Il lui aurait suffit de baisser très légèrement la tête pour humer le parfum de ses cheveux, sachant depuis quelques temps déjà qu'il sentait la mandarine.

Il perçut un bref mouvement contre lui alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, n'arrivant pourtant pas à atteindre sa bouche. Elle pria pour qu'il se penche. Il n'y tint plus. Ses volontés s'évaporèrent. Il ne pouvait simplement plus réfléchir. Sa main tenant la poignée de porte vint instantanément se poser sur la hanche de Lux, l'autre remontant de son épaule à son cou. Il hésita encore alors qu'il se baissait un peu.

Mais la patience n'avait jamais été l'un des points forts de Lux. Celle-ci agrippa violemment le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise, l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser. L'ébahissement passé, Ron serra le tissu de sa robe bustier contre sa taille plus fort, relevant légèrement la soie d'un jaune éblouissant contre ses cuisses. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, acceptant naturellement l'effleurement des doigts de Ron contre sa peau nue. Elle avait attendu cet instant avec une impatience fébrile et se refusait simplement à arrêter. Elle se moquait de passer pour une fille facile. Elle avait juste envie d'être dans ses bras, de le sentir entièrement contre elle, _en_ elle. Elle ne voulait leur donner l'occasion de reculer.

Elle déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, lui faisant implicitement comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été particulièrement habile à deviner le langage du corps, il saisit parfaitement ses intentions et les accepta sans réfléchir davantage. D'un doigté léger, il dégrafa le haut de sa robe avant d'abaisser sa fermeture éclair. Le tissu tomba au sol en un bruit aérien et elle sentit son cœur s'envoler très haut, certaine qu'il ne redescendrait jamais. La chute aurait été trop brutale. Elle décida à l'instant même où il l'attira vers le lit, qu'il n'était plus question qu'elle embrasse d'autres lèvres que le siennes.

**.**

**.**

**26 Août 1998. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Lux saisit le premier oreiller qui lui tomba sous la main et l'abattit violemment sur la masse endormie recouverte d'un drap qu'était Hermione Granger. La lionne se leva d'un bond, baguette en main, prête à se battre et sursauta en reconnaissant Lux à la lumière de la lune qui dispersait une lueur argenté dans la pièce. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'abaisser sa baguette alors que Lux s'écroulait sur son lit avec un soupir de martyr. Si Ginny avait poussé un tel soupir, Hermione aurait immédiatement appelé une personne plus qualifiée pouvant empêcher le suicide de sa meilleure amie. Mais avec Lux, chaque émotion était doublée ou triplée. Si elle se cognait à un meuble, elle pouvait passer 2o minutes à hurler à la mort comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Ainsi, Hermione ne s'angoissa pas outre mesure, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil résigné à son réveil qui indiquait 1h3o sur matin.

« J'espère que quelqu'un est mort pour que tu me réveilles à cette heure ci ! Grommela-t-elle en se réinstallant dans son lit.

- Non… même pas. Mais je préférerais que ce soit le cas. »

Hermione plissa le front, ses sourcils ne formant plus qu'une ligne mince au dessus de ses yeux assombris par la fatigue. Puis son regard détailla davantage la tenue de son amie, laquelle portait toujours sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur qui était étrangement froissée. Ses cheveux semblaient particulièrement dépeignés –ce qui était rare pour Lux, sa chevelure tombant généralement à la perfection sur ses épaules sans qu'elle ait réellement besoin de les coiffer. Ses pommettes hautes flamboyaient littéralement et ses yeux pétillaient –d'excitation sans doute.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé !? S'angoissa soudainement Hermione, engrangeant tous ses détails en réalisant ce qu'ils pouvaient vouloir dire.

- Je crois que j'ai violé Ronald Weasley. »

La simple formulation de cette phrase provoqua un fou rire chez Hermione qui eut beaucoup de difficultés à redevenir sérieuse malgré les regards furibonds de Lux à son égard. Finalement, après quelques minutes, une crampe la saisit et elle cessa de s'esclaffer, réussissant à bégayer, sa voix entrecoupée par quelques gloussements :

« Tu… as…. quoi !?

- Je lui ai bloqué le passage pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir ! C'est une forme de séquestration, non ?! Et puis ensuite, j'ai été… aguicheuse ! Je ne suis jamais aguicheuse ! Enfin, si, ça m'arrivait… aux États-Unis. Et c'était affreux ! Enfin, pas les États-Unis… C'est ici que c'était affreux !

- C'était affreux ? répéta Hermione avec une moue désolée, comprenant bien qu'une mauvaise expérience sexuelle pourrait tout gâcher.

- Non, le sexe c'était génial ! Le pied intégral ! C'est la situation qui était bizarre, surréaliste ! C'était comme si à force d'avoir attendu, je n'avais pas cru ça possible et… ça s'est réalisé ! J'avais du mal à me connecter et à penser que c'était réellement vrai ce qu'on faisait. Puis, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler… Madame Weasley est arrivée alors qu'on se rhabillait.

- Vous n'aviez pas fermé la porte !? S'égosilla Hermione, se demandant intérieurement comment ils pouvaient être aussi stupides.

-Non. Elle me détestait déjà bien avant toute cette histoire, alors maintenant c'est clair qu'elle doit être en train de fabriquer une poupée vaudou pour planter ses couteaux de cuisine dedans. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait me tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel avant de tenter de dédramatiser : Disons juste qu'elle te lancera des regards si noirs que tu finiras par te pendre toute seule comme une grande ! Mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque de te tuer. Si ça peut te rassurer, elle détestait Fleur au début… Et maintenant, elles s'entendent assez bien. Il suffirait juste que tu sois plus… Anglaise !

- Il faut que je change de nationalité pour qu'elle daigne m'apprécier !?

- Non, juste de comportement. Que tu arrêtes de faire la moue devant le pudding, que tu portes des jupes de temps en temps à la place de tes jeans, que tu sois moins… Midinette ! » Conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaule, souhaitait réellement minimiser l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Lux ne riposta même pas, sachant parfaitement qu'Hermione avait raison sur ce dernier point. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que Ginny, ni aussi impétueuse qu'Hermione. Elle avait une affreuse tendance à tout exagérer et à attirer l'attention sur elle. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était comme ça. Elle ne changerait pas de personnalité juste pour faire plaisir à Madame Weasley ! Et puis, Ron semblait l'apprécier comme elle était. En quoi l'avis de sa potentielle belle mère pouvait-elle l'intéresser ? Elle s'allongea entièrement, dans le même sens qu'Hermione, et celle-ci caressa doucement ses cheveux, sentant qu'elle avait avant tout besoin de compagnie.

« Tu veux dormir ici ? »

Lux acquiesça simplement, somnolant déjà à moitié. Cependant, Hermione avait quelques questions et souhaitait obtenir de vraies réponses. Pour elle, l'avis de Molly comptait peu tant que ses amis étaient heureux… Et avec un peu de chance, ensemble !

« Alors, Ron et toi, ça y est ?

- Pas vraiment, non… Après que Madame Weasley soit arrivée, on s'est séparé et… Disons que je ne l'ai pas vraiment revu depuis. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il pense de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu pourras lui demander, toi ? C'est ton meilleur ami après tout, je suppose que vous parlez de ce genre de choses.

- En fait, non. Enfin, Harry si… Parce que s'il discutait de l'évolution de sa relation avec Ginny à Ron, celui-ci l'assassinerait sur le champ ! Mais Ron, non. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à exposer ses sentiments et à raconter sa vie. Remarque, Harry non plus… Mais j'imagine que Ron parle de ça avec Harry plutôt qu'avec moi. Je pourrais toujours demander à Harry s'il sait quelque chose par contre…

- Tu crois qu'il te le dirait ? Ça ne serait pas une sorte de trahison ?

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Je sais exactement tout ce qu'il se passe entre Ginny et lui ! C'est le moyen parfait pour faire du chantage… Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il ne veut pas me le dire au départ, il craquera rapidement… »

**.**

**.**

**Dans la chambre d'à côté…**

Ron n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans un demi sommeil, ne parvenant jamais à fermer les yeux plus de quelques minutes sans voir apparaitre des flashs plus qu'émoustillants de la veille. Tout s'était trop bien passé pour être vrai et il se demanda brièvement s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve qui lui avait paru trop réel. Peut-être avait-il imaginé tout ça après tout. Il n'était pas habitué à boire et l'alcool pouvait avoir des conséquences stupéfiantes sur certaines personnes. Ou autrement, il devenait simplement fou. Et ça, il pourrait largement le mettre sur le compte de la guerre.

Harry, dans le lit d'à côté, finit par allumer la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, agacé par les grincements constants du sommier de Ron. Il récupéra ses lunettes sur son nez afin de pouvoir voir plus distinctement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et faillit rire en découvrant la position de Ron, tout emmailloté dans ses couvertures malgré la chaleur d'août.

« Non, mais à quoi tu joues ? S'enquit-il en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre, étouffant littéralement. Tu sais que j'ai une réunion avec Dumbledore demain matin à sept heures… Si je m'endors, je doute qu'il ne le remarque pas étant donné que je serais seul avec lui. Alors, explique-moi le problème, histoire que je puisse le régler et dormir !

- Je ne crois pas que ce problème soit dans tes cordes… Maugréa Ron en s'adossant à son oreiller, démêlant distraitement les draps qui l'entouraient.

- Dis toujours.

- Tu as déjà fait un rêve si… réaliste et en même temps si peu tangible, qu'il te paraissait vrai même une fois que tu étais réveillé ? »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, mimant –assez mal- la réflexion car il avait facilement la réponse à cette question. Il retourna sur son lit, attrapa une bouteille d'eau trainant là et finit par expliquer :

« Généralement, je rêve de Voldemort… Et ce que je vois _est_ vrai donc forcément très réaliste. Autrement, je ne rêve presque jamais. Sauf de choses qui se sont réellement passées. Mais, que je te rassure : si tu as rêvé comme en troisième année que des araignées te demandaient de danser les claquettes, autant te dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve !

- Non… Ce n'est pas ça. Et puis, je parlais plutôt de… pas de cauchemars… Plutôt un beau rêve. »

Ses joues devinrent rouges dès qu'il énonça ces mots et Harry fut secoué par un rire, s'étouffant presque avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il avait encore dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il l'eut avalé, il s'esclaffa :

« De quel genre de rêves parles-tu exactement ?!

- Tu sais bien…

- Ouais, je sais. Mais j'ai très envie de te l'entendre dire !

- Harry !

- Ok, d'accord… Je vois. Enfin, apparemment, vu la tête de ta mère et la discussion qu'elle a eu avec ton père en rentrant après le mariage ce soir, c'était tout sauf un rêve. Et puis sérieusement, ça t'arrive souvent de faire des rêves comme celui-ci pour que tu ne sois même plus capable de distinguer le faux du vrai ?

- Ma mère a parlé de quoi avec mon père !? S'emporta le rouquin, n'osant même pas répondre à la question.

- D'abord du fait que leurs fils soient tous de futurs alcooliques –ce qui est tout de même légèrement exagéré soit dit en passant… Puis de son dernier fils –je suppose donc qu'il s'agit de toi- et de –je cite- « l'autre américaine insupportable vivant sous ce toit ». Lux et toi ? Sérieusement… Je ne croyais même pas que ça arriverais un jour. Tu as pris quoi... ? Trois mois avant d'être capable de lui dire « bonjour ». J'imaginais que tu prendrais bien quatre ans avant que vous ne passiez à l'étape supérieure. Quoi que là, si j'en crois que ce que disais Madame Weasley sur le manque de vêtements, vous avez sauté plus d'une étape !

- Par le caleçon de Rogue !

- Retiens-toi d'utiliser cette expression devant moi ! Siffla Harry avant de poursuivre : Donc, ça devrait te rassurer non ? C'était vrai ? Bien que je ne comprenne pas que tu ais pu en douter…

- J'ai bu, je te rappelle… Je n'ai pas les idées très claires. Et je ne les avais pas non plus quand j'étais avec Lux. C'était sûrement horrible, sauf que je m'en souviens comme de quelque chose de génial. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être…

- Ron, la ferme ! »

Harry se rallongea en soupirant, comme ennuyé par les histoires de son meilleur ami qui s'inquiétait toujours un peu trop. Cette fois, ça frôlait la paranoïa. Ron dévoila d'un regard noir qu'il était vexé et Harry retira ses lunettes, montrant qu'il avait avant tout envie de dormir.

« Arrête donc de t'angoisser pour rien… Tu es obsédé par elle depuis des mois, depuis presque un an même ! Alors réjouis-toi un peu. Tu recommenceras à te poser mille questions demain matin.

- Sauf que demain, elle sera au petit-déjeuner et que je…

- J'interrogerais Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle sait. Promit le brun en un bayement sonore.

- Elle te le dira ? Il n'y a pas ce truc de solidarité féminine qui l'empêchera de parler ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Souffla Harry en éteignant la lumière pour clore définitivement la discussion. Mais la solidarité masculine ne m'a jamais empêché de répondre aux questions d'Hermione à ton sujet… »

**.**

**.**

**09 Septembre 1998. Bar Cubain du centre de Londres.**

La plupart des clients avaient quitté les tables du bar et dansaient sur de la musique cubaine, se collants les uns aux autres en se déhanchant parfaitement en rythme. Au bar, Drago Malefoy buvait quelques bières, examinant les dossiers qu'il venait de récupérer lors d'une mission au ministère. Il venait à peine de retrouver son apparence normale, les effets du polynectar s'étant dissipés un peu trop rapidement ce qui avait failli lui causer pas mal de problèmes. À lui et à la jeune femme qui quitta les toilettes, retirant son pull trois fois trop grand car il contenait le corps de Millicent Bulstrode quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Hermione Granger s'avança vers Drago, lequel ne put s'empêcher de la scruter, admirant la courbe de ses hanches alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, s'installant au tabouret en face du sien. Elle eut l'air gênée sous ses yeux, pourtant habituée depuis quelques semaines à ces constants regards qui la déshabillaient.

« Alors, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la boisson de Drago.

- Apparemment, mon père…

- Attends, excuse-moi ! C'est de la bière !? »

Il haussa un sourcil en acquiesçant, s'interrogeant sur le regard assassin d'Hermione qui la faisait ressembler au professeur McGonagall.

« Sais-tu que nous sommes en mission tous les deux ?

- Non, la mission est finie. Donc, techniquement, j'ai le droit de me souler autant que je veux ! Et toi aussi ! Ouah ! Hermione Granger, saoule…

- Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de l'imaginer ! Le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air résigné par l'exceptionnelle sottise de son partenaire de mission du jour. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas être là, on devrait rentrer…

- Il est dix heures. Le passage vers le QG ne s'ouvrira que dans une heure. Alors, on reste ici en attendant.

- Et pourquoi ici !? S'enquit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, remarquant un couple sur la piste qui avait plus l'air de copuler que de danser.

- Parce que les bibliothèques et les musées ne sont plus ouverts à cette heure ci ! Railla-t-il avec un sourire angélique, demandant au barman une autre bière d'un geste de la main. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de te trouver dans un endroit où les gens boivent, fument… Dansent !? Ajouta-t-il en remarquant le même couple qu'elle quelques minutes auparavant. Enfin, je crois qu'ils dansent… Mais tu devrais te détendre un peu. »

Il referma le dossier et le glissa à l'intérieur de son manteau, montrant par ce simple geste qu'il ne voulait plus parler de travail pour le reste de la soirée. Mais surtout pas de la guerre. Il porta le goulot de sa bière à sa bouche et avala quelques gorgées. Elle contempla sa bouche aux lèvres fines qui englobaient parfaitement le verre de la bouteille et elle se demanda pourquoi elle imaginait les miracles que feraient ses lèvres sur ses tétons. Et ses doigts fins qui se crispaient sur la bouteille et qui auraient parfaitement pu saisir sa poitrine pour jouer avec elle. Il posa sa bière sur le bar et se tourna vers elle, percevant son regard qui avait l'air de dire : « Prends-moi ! ». Et Merlin seul savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre depuis des semaines justement.

« Granger ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle détourna le regard de ce visage et de ce corps absolument parfait qui lui donnaient des envies peu catholiques. Elle adressa un petit signe de la main au barman qui s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire charmeur, comme prêt à la séduire. Le regard de Drago l'en dissuada et il parut immédiatement plus professionnel.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mademoiselle ?

- Umh… Juste un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait. »

Le rire de Drago la désarçonna et elle se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Il haussa les épaules en la dévisageant, l'air de dire « J'en étais sûr ! ». Elle soupira d'agacement et revint vers le barman avec un sourire.

« Une vodka orange. » Se rattrapa-t-elle, un peu trop tard.

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna, revenant en un millième de secondes avec sa boisson. Drago la regarda saisir le verre et se demanda si elle allait réellement boire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'un jeune homme typé –probablement cubain- grand et musclé s'approcha d'elle. Il tapota discrètement son épaule et l'invita d'une voix particulièrement suave et sexy :

« Vous voulez danser ? Sauf si vous êtes avec lui, bien évidemment… »

Hermione se tourna vers l'homme, puis son regard oscilla entre Drago –qui la défiait presque d'accepter- et l'adonis métissé qui lui tendait la main. Étrangement, le sourire railleur de Drago lui faisait plus tourner la tête que les muscles saillants de l'autre homme. Elle bredouilla :

« C'est gentil, mais non merci… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et retourna vers la piste, retrouvant d'autres amis à lui qui dansaient tous parfaitement bien. Hermione se mit à fuir délibérément le regard de Drago qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était partagé entre sa joie face au refus de la jeune femme et la fierté d'avoir prévu sa réponse avant même qu'elle ne la prononce.

« Je suis certain que tu ne bois jamais ! Et tu n'accepterais jamais l'invitation d'un inconnu dans un bar où les gens ont l'air de s'envoyer en l'air quand ils dansent. Que tu n'as jamais été saoule… Que tu n'as jamais fumé… Que tu n'as jamais… Ah si, ça oui ! Se rattrapa-t-il en récupérant sa bière.

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Krum. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, les joues rougeoyantes de colère et de honte.

« Comment tu sais ça !?

- Toi et Weasley fille, vous parliez de vos relations amoureuses déprimantes en dernière année dans la salle commune des Préfets. Au cas où tu as oublié, j'étais préfet et nous partagions cette salle. D'où le sens du mot « commune ». Il m'arrivait très souvent de surprendre vos conversations pitoyables d'adolescentes... »

Elle resta stupéfaite quelques secondes et mit davantage de temps à répliquer :

« Oui, enfin moi je t'entendais t'envoyer en l'air depuis ta chambre alors je crois que niveau intimité, j'ai plus envahi la tienne que toi la mienne.

- Oui, enfin moi l'intimité, j'en ai sincèrement rien à faire. Persifla-t-il en imitant parfaitement le ton sec et agacé de la lionne. Tu m'entendais ? Ouah… Le savoir aurait pimenté un bon nombre de mes relations de dernière année.

- Pervers !

- Merci. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux d'être un pervers que d'être une petite froussarde !

- Je ne suis pas une froussarde ! Se défendit-elle.

- Tu as commandé une vodka que tu ne vas pas boire et tu as refusée l'invitation d'un type qui doit sans doute être mannequin… Ou strip-teaseur ! Tu es une froussarde, une poule mouillée… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'elle s'empara de son verre et but son contenu d'une seule traite avant de se mettre debout avec une grimace de dégoût. Apparemment, elle n'était guère habituée à boire de l'alcool et eut du mal à en supporter le goût. Drago la regarda se lever, observant son jean qui moulait parfaitement le bas de son corps et son débardeur blanc qui laissait dévoiler une bretelle de son soutien-gorge vert. Vert ? Depuis quand une Gryffondor pouvait-elle porter du vert ? Il eut du mal à se retenir de se lever et de l'entraîner vers la piste pour danser. Elle le provoqua du regard et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les danseurs et plus particulièrement vers celui qu'elle avait éconduit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il rit et le barman se pencha vers lui :

« Soit dit en passant, vous pourriez être plus sympa avec elle… Elle est sexy ! »

Drago le fusilla du regard et l'homme se remit à nettoyer ses verres. Drago reporta son attention vers la piste et sourit en contemplant Hermione qui dansait, ses hanches collées à celles du cubain. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie s'infiltrer dans ses veines mais tenta de la contrôler le temps d'une danse. Elle bougeait bien, parfaitement en rythme avec la musique. Elle était plus belle que jamais, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne résista guère longtemps à son envie de rejoindre la jeune femme et se leva. Il adressa un signe à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier s'éloigna et il le remplaça, Hermione se rapprochant mécaniquement de lui. Elle lui sourit et marmonna :

« Tu sais que je ne danserais jamais avec toi en temps normal.

- Ouais, je sais…

- Et bien… Tant qu'on est d'accord… »

Elle s'empourpra en sentant les mains de Drago glisser sur ses hanches, les caressant par-dessus son débardeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher encore et finit par fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait arrêter de la toucher, appréciant la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts alors que ses mains remontaient sous son vêtement. Pourtant, il s'éloigna dès la fin de la chanson, se rappelant qu'il s'agissait là d'Hermione Granger et qu'il n'avait simplement pas le droit de se comporter ainsi avec elle. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne et grommela, la voix rendu rauque par l'excitation qui s'était lentement insinuer en lui malgré ses constantes réflexions mentales : « C'est Hermione Granger ! Sang-de-Bourbe et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en chef ! ».

« On ferait mieux d'y aller ! »

Elle acquiesça, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce brusque revirement de situation. Ils quittèrent le bar après qu'il ait posé quelques billets sur la table et ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues sombres, attendant qu'il soit vingt-trois heures pour transplaner. Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, la plupart des adultes étaient déjà couchés. Les plus jeunes discutaient et jouaient aux échecs dans le salon, mais Hermione ne songea même pas à les rejoindre dès l'instant où elle vit Drago monter les escaliers. Elle le suivit et l'arrêta dans le couloir du troisième étage, alors qu'il approchait de la porte de sa chambre.

« On doit arrêter ça ! »

Il fit volte face, se retrouvant devant elle en un millième de secondes, le regard plus sombre désormais alors que les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient sous ses mille interrogations mentales.

« Arrêter quoi ?

- De… Depuis que je t'ai réveillé, il y a quelques semaines… Il y a… Ce truc !

- Quel truc !?

- Ce truc qui fait qu'on est gêné tous les deux quand on est dans la même pièce ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que pour toi je ne sois qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et que tu ne sois pour moi qu'une fouine sarcastique, sournoise et désagréable…

- Je suis une fouine sarcastique, sournoise et désagréable !? Répéta-t-il en un éclat de rire –et Merlin qu'elle aimait son rire.

- Oui. Mais… Il y a ce truc. Alors, c'est simple, tu ne m'approches plus, tu ne me fais plus de réflexions qui me font faire des choses débiles…

- Tu n'as bu qu'une vodka et danser avec un inconnu alors que j'étais là ! Ce n'était pas si débile.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne et cet imbécile m'a pincé les fesses ! Riposta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vraiment !? Grogna-t-il, un éclair de colère traversant ses pupilles. Enfin, là n'est pas la question… Tu veux vraiment que je ne t'approche plus ? »

Elle acquiesça avec foi et comme pour prouver la véracité de sa demande, se dirigea vers sa chambre d'une démarche assurée. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle fut retournée avec force et plaquée sur celle-ci. Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir, s'assurant que personne ne les découvrirait ce qui aurait assurément créé un conflit interne plus barbare que la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Puis il plaça sa main dans le cou d'Hermione, l'autre fourrageant ses boucles brunes. Elle cessa instantanément de respirer, réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais senti un tel désir dans son bas-ventre avec qui que ce soit. Les iris anthracite de Drago la fixaient si intensément qu'elle se sentait fondre. Son visage se rapprochait inexorablement du sien et elle ferma les yeux, voulant profiter de cet instant dont elle avait rêvé mille fois ces dernières semaines.

Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur les siennes et il l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à réfréner. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre et il sentit avec étonnement les doigts d'Hermione se glisser dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur la sienne, leur souffle se mêlant alors qu'ils jouissaient avec délectation de cet instant d'une infinie perfection. La situation était bien différente de leur premier baiser quelques mois auparavant. Elle ne le frapperait pas cette fois. Leur baiser se renforça alors que des bruits de pas et des bribes de conversations leur parvenaient de l'escalier. Elle réussit non sans mal à le repousser, ses mains restant accrochées à sa nuque comme pour qu'il se s'échappe pas.

« C'était stupide… Pantela-t-elle.

- Complètement ! » Approuva-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux, son regard étant devenu étrangement vitreux.

Elle comprit que les pas provenaient désormais des escaliers entre le 2ème et le 3ème et qu'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre à tout moment. Elle détacha à regret ses mains de sa nuque, les laissant pendre lamentablement des deux côtés de son corps qu'elle sentait tendu par le désir. Il sembla saisir le dilemme intérieur de la jeune femme, laquelle s'interrogeait sur les deux positions qui s'offraient à elle. Ils pouvaient se souhaiter une bonne nuit et en rester là, ou ils pouvaient tous les deux entrer dans l'une des chambres et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Elle pensa à ses amis et à leur réaction s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy. Puis elle imagina leur réaction s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait _couché_ avec Drago Malefoy. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sa main saisissant la poignée de porte de sa chambre. Il comprit sans peine le message délivré dans ce simple geste et s'éloigna d'un pas, ses mains quittant le visage de la jeune femme aux lèvres rougies.

« Bonne nuit, Granger…

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy… »

Elle abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte, réussissant au bout de quelques secondes à arrêter de fixer la bouche de Drago, qui souriait, plus crispé que d'ordinaire. Elle lui tourna finalement le dos et se glissa dans sa chambre, refermant la porte en la claquant presque. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en allumant la lumière. Elle avait toujours du mal à respirer correctement, comme si la présence de l'adonis blond qui dormait dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne bloquait ses voies respiratoires. Elle entendit les voix d'autres anciens élèves de Poudlard qui se disaient bonne nuit dans le couloir, puis le silence revint. Mille pensées l'accompagnaient. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Elle se souvint malgré elle du tatouage de Drago et se demanda quel effet ça lui aurait fait de pouvoir le toucher, ainsi que tout le reste du corps du jeune homme. S'il faisait l'amour aussi bien qu'il embrassait, elle venait de rater l'occasion du siècle.

Elle avait envie de le sentir contre lui, d'humer son parfum musqué, de goûter à sa peau… De… Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus folles à mesure qu'elle imaginait ce qu'elle pourrait faire de lui, et surtout : ce qu'il pourrait faire d'elle. Après tout, il était Drago Malefoy ! Combien de filles avait-elle entendu hurler son nom lors de l'orgasme depuis sa chambre en dernière année ? Combien de filles disaient qu'il était un amant d'exception ? Toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait rêvaient de coucher avec lui, juste une fois –car elles savaient toute qu'il ne le faisait qu'une fois !- et d'autres l'avaient déjà fait, ou du moins, disaient l'avoir fait.

Elle n'y tint plus et rouvrit sa porte à la volée, prête à rejoindre celle de Drago. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Il était là, le poing levé comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper mais hésitait encore. Lorsqu'il vit le regard qu'elle lui lança, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé, la poussant à l'intérieur de sa chambre, refermant la porte sans oublier de tirer le verrou. Il la souleva presque jusqu'à son lit sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres des siennes. Il exhala contre sa bouche :

« Je croyais que c'était stupide ? »

Elle sourit, son regard planté dans le sien alors qu'il était exactement dans la même position que quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle l'avait désiré pour la première fois.

« Il m'arrive de l'être. »

**.**

**.**

**Le lendemain… 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Enroulée dans son drap, Hermione faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle était debout depuis quelques minutes seulement et s'était réveillée seule, après la nuit de luxure et de plaisir la plus mémorable de sa vie. À dire vrai, elle n'avait couché que deux fois avec Viktor Krum et elle s'était plutôt ennuyée, si bien qu'elle s'était demandée si elle n'était pas légèrement frigide. Elle avait réalisé durant la nuit que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Et surtout que Drago Malefoy était bel et bien un coup exceptionnel comme le disaient toutes les filles passées dans son lit. Elle finit par s'écrouler sur son lit en grognant de mécontentement, ou de frustration. Elle avait espéré se réveiller avec lui et remettre ça, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement –sa réputation de Don Juan le précédent- qu'il ne faisait jamais l'amour plusieurs fois avec la même femme. Pourtant, elle aurait vraiment voulu que ce soit différent cette fois…

La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit et le visage souriant de Lux lui apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Je peux rentrer ? Madame Weasley m'a demandé de voir ce que tu faisais… étant donné que tu n'es pas venue à la réunion de ce matin. »

Hermione acquiesça avant de saisir son oreiller, ou plutôt celui qu'avait utilisé Drago cette nuit là et le plaqua sur son visage, humant le parfum du jeune homme malgré elle. La porte se referma et Lux s'installa au pied du lit d'Hermione, croisant ses jambes sur le matelas. Après quelques minutes, Hermione extirpa son visage de son oreiller en soupirant. Elle observa Lux qui la dévisageait, l'air grave, prête à l'aider quel que soit le problème.

« Lux… Tu veux bien être Ginny pendant quelques minutes ? S'enquit-elle avec une moue penaude.

- Comment ça, « être Ginny » ?

- Et bien… Je vais t'annoncer quelque chose. Et tu devras réagir exactement comme Ginny l'aurait fait. Sauf qu'elle est à Poudlard et que ce serait complètement stupide d'aller la voir pour un problème personnel sans importance. Mais j'ai besoin de la réaction de Ginny, c'est psychologique…

- Ou pathologique ! Corrigea Lux avec un acquiescement affligé. Mais vas-y ! Je suis parée à être Ginny Weasley ! Forte et compréhensive. »

Lux repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se tint plus droite, comme pour montrer à quel point elle prenait sa mission au sérieux. Hermione sourit en la voyant faire, remontant son drap sur sa poitrine pour ne pas dévoiler à Lux davantage qu'elle ne souhaitait en voir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait un suçon au cou et que Lux avait donc parfaitement saisi que le sujet « relation sexuelle » serait exposé dans les prochaines minutes. Hermione grimaça en se recroquevillant, dos collé à son oreiller.

« Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler, à qui que ce soit ! Et surtout pas à Ron ou à Harry !

- Ron et moi, on a couché ensemble une fois et depuis on ne s'est pas adressé la parole alors… Remarque, on ne s'est jamais adressé la parole tout court ! Il est sourd et muet avec moi, tu sais bien ! »

Hermione étouffa un rire et Lux soupira, exaspéré par ce garçon qu'elle aimait un peu trop, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait songer à draguer qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Très bien… Alors, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un.

- Oui, ça j'avais deviné ! Persifla Lux avec un grand sourire, toute excitée à l'idée d'une discussion entre filles.

- Ginny n'aurait jamais dit ça.

- Oups… Donc… Oh mon dieu, Hermione, qui c'était !? lança-t-elle avec un ton pithiatique avant de percevoir le regard glacial de son amie. Ginny n'aurait jamais paru si hystérique?

- Non…

- Hermione, je peux juste être moi ? S'il te plait !

- J'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy. » Lâcha Hermione en fermant les yeux, comme prête à recevoir un coup, ou qu'une bombe tombe sur elle à l'instant.

Voyant que rien de tel ne se produisait, elle rouvrit un œil et regarda à moitié le visage choqué de Lux qui –la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés- la dévisageait. Hermione, comme toujours, vu dans sa réaction celle d'une américaine, car jamais Ginny ou aucune autre de ses amies n'aurait été si expressive. Lux était toujours un peu comédienne, toujours dans l'exagération à exploiter le côté comique ou dramatique des situations pour faire le clown. Cette fois, elle paraissait vraiment choquée. Hermione finit par ouvrir les deux yeux et dodelina de la tête comme pour demander à son amie d'avoir enfin une attitude normale. Lux ferma la bouche et bredouilla :

« La réaction de Ginny serait… »

Elle ne conclut pas sa phrase et donna une tape assez violente à Hermione, en haut de sa tête. La brune répliqua vivement :

« Non, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend !?

- Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était Ginny ! Ma réaction est la suivante ! »

Elle se leva et se mit à sauter partout en une sorte de danse festive de la joie, se déhanchant en piaillant : « Han ! Han ! Han ! Han ! » et claquant des doigts. Hermione resta un instant figée, sous le coup de la surprise, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Lux, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- T'as couché avec Drago Malefoy !? Ça mérite une danse de la joie ! On devrait même organiser une fête et s'en souvenir tous les ans ! C'est génial, merveilleux, incroyable ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, toi, Hermione Granger, tu coucherais avec Drago Malefoy, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! C'est si improbable…

- Je ne suis pas certaine de devoir bien le prendre. Remarqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil, sachant que Lux disait ça car elle n'avait rien des filles avec lesquelles il couchait d'ordinaire.

- Hermione, t'es une nonne ! Et t'as couché avec le type le plus anti-religieux de cette planète ! Il est sexy. C'est un salop. C'est donc un salop très sexy. Chaque sourire, chaque regard est un appel à la débauche avec lui.

- Lux, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Je veux dire… D'accord, il est sexy et c'est un salop. Mais il n'est pas si pervers que ça. Enfin, je ne peux pas dire que je l'avais remarqué…

- Oui, c'est parce que t'es une nonne. Répéta Lux avec un sourire compatissant.

- Arrête de dire ça ! »

Hermione fit la moue et glissa une boucle brune qui s'était échappé de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille, l'air vexée. Lux se réinstalla au pied du lit en tailleur et lui adressa un regard sincèrement désolé. Elle paraissait également assez impatiente d'avoir des détails croustillants de cette relation entre sa meilleure amie et l'un de leur pire ennemi. Mais elle savait qu'Hermione n'était pas très expansive et ne lui dirait pas grand-chose.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ça te fait ?!

- D'être une nonne ?

- D'avoir couché avec Drago Malefoy !? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout, prenant garde à ne pas laisser glisser le drap dans lequel elle s'était emballée. Elle ne souhaitait pas se rhabiller, juste pour garder l'odeur de Drago sur son corps et la sensation de ses mains sur elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Lux qui fit la moue, prenant un air de chien battu en émettant le couinement d'un animal triste. Hermione fit signe que non de la tête.

« Oust !

- Même pas un petit détail croustillant ?

- Dégage, Lux ! »

**.**

**.**

**15 Septembre 1998. Bibliothèque des Black au 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Un hurlement strident retenti dans la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée où Hermione et Lux recherchaient quelques informations sur les Horcruxes ou Voldemort. Des centaines de livres de Magie Noire emplissaient les étagères et elles espéraient bien trouver des détails supplémentaires dans les biographies du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Lux ne savait réellement ce qu'elle cherchait, se contentant de suivre les explications assez vagues d'Hermione, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes. Elle n'avait même pas le droit de se poser des questions sur la signification de ce mot. Et son cri n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une quelconque histoire de magie, mais plutôt avec un livre en particulier. Hermione mit quelques minutes à la retrouver parmi les dizaines d'étagères et le fouillis environnant et fronça les sourcils en découvrant son amie hilare.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

- Je viens de trouver le livre suprême ! S'extasia Lux en sautillant, tenant un petit bouquin contre sa poitrine.

- Quoi, tu viens de découvrir « Quels sont les Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort, où se trouvent-ils et comment les détruire ? » ? Railla Hermione.

- Non, mieux ! »

Lux ferma les yeux en prenant un air mystique quasi Trelawnerien et tendit le livre qu'elle maintenait auparavant droit devant elle, dévoilant ainsi le titre et la couverture à Hermione.

« Le Kâma-Sûtra pour les Sorciers ?!

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un spécialement pour les sorciers… Murmura Lux d'un ton inspiré avant d'hausser les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. En tout cas, c'est incroyable que les Black ait possédé un tel livre… Je veux dire, ils étaient secs et coincés selon Sirius, non ?

- Oui… Et j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils l'aient lu, surtout ! »

Lux fit mine de réfléchir, ses doigts caressant l'image de la couverture où un homme tenait sa baguette à une main, l'autre étant posée sur sa braguette. Puis elle proposa :

« Ou peut-être qu'il était à Sirius. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était assez semblable à Malefoy à son époque. Enfin, ça devait être assez différent je suppose dans les années 70. Mais il est plus logique que ce livre lui ait appartenu plutôt qu'à ses parents. »

Elle sourit et Hermione comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait très envie de le feuilleter.

« Lux, on n'a pas le temps… Il y a des centaines de livres ici et nous devons récolter un maximum d'informations ! Et pas sur le Kâma-Sûtra, mais sur Lord Voldemort. Est-ce que tu réalises que nous sommes en pleine guerre ?

- Allez ! » Supplia Lux avec une moue de chien battu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par acquiescer avec circonspection, curieuse malgré elle de savoir ce que contenait ce livre. Lux l'ouvrit et tourna rapidement les pages, quelques grimaces se formant sur son visage parfois, alors que la brune s'impatientait, attendant un avis. Lux secoua la tête en s'arrêtant de tourner les pages.

« Même pour des sorciers c'est impossible à faire ! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête, navrée. Sauf si certains sorciers ont des pénis mesurant soixante centimètres et capable de se plier en toutes situations… Ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr ! Du moins, je n'espère pas. Ça serait assez effrayant, je crois. Mais… Ouah ! »

Elle s'arrêta sur une autre page et Hermione n'y tint plus, se rapprochant de Lux pour regarder les dessins elle aussi. Lux pencha sa tête sur le côté et elle fit de même, voyant déjà la peinture à l'envers. Pourtant, elle savait très bien de quelle position il s'agissait. Lux souffla :

« Ça m'a pas l'air agréable…

- Crois-moi, ça ne l'est pas du tout ! approuva Hermione avec un hochement de tête, ses joues devenant rouge feu dès que Lux leva les yeux vers elle. Bah quoi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être jalouse du fait que tu fasses ce genre de trucs alors que moi je suis désespérément célibataire ? Enfin, je ne suis pas jalouse de ta relation avec Drago. Quoi que… Nom d'un gobelin, je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir quelqu'un. Non, mais sérieusement, vous faites ce genre de trucs ? Lança-t-elle, revenant au livre, si choquée par l'image qu'elle le referma. C'est presque acrobatique ! »

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et s'éloigna, furetant entre les étagères sans répondre. A vrai dire, ils faisaient tout… Et parfois n'importe quoi, ce qui leur provoquait quelques fous-rires. Elle appréciait ces instants où brusquement, il devenait plus humain alors qu'il riait. Ses joues rougissaient, ses yeux pétillaient. Puis il redevenait sérieux et étudiait son corps jusqu'à aboutir au résultat recherché : l'orgasme de la jeune femme.

Ses doigts caressèrent les tranches poussiéreuses des manuels de magie noire et Lux la suivit, son livre toujours dans les mains.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance. Tu couches avec l'inventeur du Kâma-Sûtra ! Enfin, du moins, il est si… Expérimenté que c'est tout comme. Cependant, c'est un problème. Tu ne passeras pas ta vie avec lui, j'imagine. Et quand tu sortiras avec quelqu'un d'autre, la déception sera immense !

- N'exagère pas, Lux. S'esclaffa Hermione en saisissant un livre intitulé « La Naissance d'un Mage Noir ». Je suis certaine qu'il y a des tas d'autres…

- Oui, mais ça serait impossible que tu ais la chance de coucher avec deux dieux du sexe dans la même vie ! Autrement, tu serais bénie !

- Tu as sérieusement besoin de parler à Ron, toi… Et surtout de recoucher avec lui. J'ai l'impression que tes nerfs craquent complètement ! C'est comme si d'avoir couché avec lui t'avais rendu accro et que désormais, tu es en manque. Et tu déplaces ta frustration sur ma relation avec Drago…

- Et alors ? Je veux vivre par procuration ! Laisse-moi faire ! »

Hermione reposa son livre et se dirigea vers la petite table où elle avait disposé quelques pavés lui paraissant intéressants. Lux l'y rejoignit en quelques secondes, posant son livre elle aussi. La porte de la bibliothèque s'entrouvrit et le propriétaire de la maison apparut. Sirius Black s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et leur sourit avant d'expliquer :

« Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait organiser une réunion avec tous les membres de l'Ordre. Ils vont enfin expliquer à tout le monde le… Enfin, ce que certains ne savent pas. Et… Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça !? »

Lux tenta de récupérer le livre, mais Sirius fut plus rapide et éclata de rire en le feuilletant. Hermione et Lux échangèrent un regard et Sirius se souvint –un sourire aux lèvres :

« J'en avais offert un exemplaire à James le jour de son mariage… Lily avait passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes à me frapper avec et à me traiter de pervers. Mais je crois qu'il leur a bien servi par la suite. »

Hermione pouffa et Lux grimaça, ayant toujours un peu de difficultés à imaginer que des adultes puissent avoir un jour eu une vie –et des rapports sexuels. Sirius continua à parcourir les pages du regard, se souvenant apparemment très bien de chaque position, qu'il avait sans nul doute testé quelques années plus tôt. Hermione imagina largement que l'homme était déjà en train de se voir l'offrir à son filleul et ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre cette idée :

« Si tu penses à l'offrir à Harry, fais le quand il est seul ! Autrement, les Weasley au grand complet risquent de t'étriper. Et… Il serait plus conseillé que tu évites de lui parler de la position dans laquelle il a été conçu ! »

**.**

**.**

**17 Septembre 1998. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Drago quitta la cuisine, ayant réussi à survivre à un petit déjeuner en compagnie de Potter, des Weasley et des autres anciens élèves de Poudlard avec lesquels il n'avait jamais eu de lien. Blaise était encore en train de dormir, Théo devait être en train de faire il-ne-savait-quoi avec Luna, sa femme, et Pansy était en grande discussion avec Potter, avec lequel elle devenait plus ou moins amie. Contrairement à ses trois meilleurs amis, il avait beaucoup de mal à instaurer des relations normales avec ces gens qu'il avait passé sept années à ignorer ou mépriser. Enfin, ces gens en dehors d'Hermione.

La jeune femme en question apparut face à lui, au bas de l'escalier et lui adressa un timide sourire, comme toujours mal à l'aise de le croiser en dehors de sa chambre à coucher. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, se penchant pour vérifier que personne n'était sur le point de quitter la cuisine. Heureux de constater que ce n'était pas le cas, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, laquelle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, profitant de quelques minutes de tranquillité bien à eux. Ils s'étaient revu de nombreuses fois en une semaine. Ils avaient fait l'amour à chaque fois, ne résistant ni l'un ni l'autre à l'envie de se déshabiller mutuellement. Il y avait eu cette matinée étrange où ils n'avaient osé se regarder. Puis, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils avaient découvert leur passion commune pour la douche. Douche dans laquelle ils avaient couché ensemble une seconde fois.

Rien que d'y repenser, son désir devint plus ardent et il renforça leur baiser, mordillant le bout de sa langue avant de le suçoter. Elle grogna contre sa bouche et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour calmer ses ardeurs. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter pourtant quand il commençait, sauf elle peut-être. Pourtant ses ongles qui griffaient son cuir chevelu et sa poitrine qui se soulevait contre son torse prouvaient qu'elle avait autant envie de lui que ce qui pourrait suivre. Mais ils perçurent plus de bruits provenant de la cuisine et s'efforcèrent de se lâcher. Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre comme si elle venait de mettre du rouge à lèvres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant de devant ses yeux en soupirant de frustration. Il lui sourit, charmeur.

« Ce soir, ta chambre ? »

Elle acquiesça en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ne réalisant pas à quel point chacun de ses mouvements dégageait une singulière sensualité. Elle était incroyablement belle lorsqu'elle mordillait ses lèvres, habitude lorsqu'elle était gênée ou excitée. Il passa ses doigts contre sa joue rougissante avant de la contourner pour monter les escaliers. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Il avança dans le couloir menant à sa chambre et fut brusquement arrêté par Pansy, qui l'avait suivi depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Elle agrippa son bras et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre, le bousculant avant de claquer la porte. Drago enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et avança légèrement sa tête en avant, l'air de demander ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit ainsi traité. Pansy posa ses mains sur ses hanches, apparemment assez en colère car ses yeux lançaient véritablement des éclairs. Chez la plupart des gens, cette expression n'était pas à prendre au sens littéral du terme, mais avec Pansy, il avait parfois réellement l'impression que des courants électriques traversaient la pièce et tentaient de le détruire.

« T'es malade, c'est définitif !

- Je… quoi ?

- Tu as couché avec Hermione Granger ! Je comprends que tu sois un homme et que t'ai besoin de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et de t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, de marquer ton territoire ! Mais Hermione Granger est une fille géniale et je trouve ça absolument abominable que tu oses t'amuser avec elle ! Je saisis la nymphomanie qui caractérise notre groupe ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis amie avec vous trois là, Théo, Blaise et toi, parce que je sais que vous êtes toujours d'attaque… Quoi que maintenant que Théo est marié, il va falloir que je trouve une autre raison d'être amie avec lui. Bref, dans tous les cas, je pense que tu es vraiment un crétin, un beau salop même –et non, Drago, le mot « beau » n'est pas celui à prendre en compte. Alors, j'espère que tu as été clair avec elle dès le début et que tu ne vas pas jouer avec Hermione comme tu as joué avec toutes les autres.

- Pansy, tu peux me laisser en placer une ?! Tenta-t-il de l'interrompre.

- Tu as couché avec Hermione. Si ce n'était pas si navrant et dégradant pour elle d'avoir couché avec un imbécile tel que toi, ça pourrait presque être encourageant ! T'as enfin couché avec une fille qui a un cerveau… Enfin, en dehors de moi.

- Pansy…

- Mais franchement, à quoi tu pensais !? N'empêche, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait pu coucher avec toi… T'es un imbécile. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a couché avec un imbécile ?

- Ce que je trouve navrant, c'est que tu sois censé être ma meilleure amie et que tu sois si apte à m'insulter. Avec une amie telle que toi, je pourrais presque me passer de Potter et Weasley pour les réflexions cinglantes. Quoi qu'ils sont si doués pour ça… Et j'aime tellement répliquer !

- Drago, la situation n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais qu'ils seraient capables de t'émasculer, tous les deux, s'ils l'apprenaient !? Pas de réflexions débiles du genre « Je suis trop masculin pour être émasculé ! » sinon je te jure de t'arracher les testicules moi-même ! »

Drago éclata de rire, mais le regard de Pansy lança à nouveau des éclairs et son rire s'évanouit dans sa gorge. Il s'assit sur son lit avec une mimique indécise et il attendit qu'elle continu à l'insulter et à critiquer tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne le fit pas pourtant et poussa un long soupir, comme si elle souhaitait se dégonfler. Puis elle le rejoint, s'installant à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais couché avec Hermione Granger… Je veux dire… C'est une nonne ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Drago se tourna vers Pansy et lui accorda une grimace très spéciale qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et semblait vouloir dire : « Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas ! ».

« Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a rien d'une nonne. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une nonne, mais je suis certain qu'elles ne font pas ce qu'Hermione… enfin Granger fait. Riposta-t-il avec une œillade malicieuse.

- Drago, quoi qu'elle fasse, il ne faut plus jamais que ça se reproduise. C'est le genre d'erreur qu'elle peut faire une fois, mais sûrement pas deux… Elle est intelligente, normalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Enfin, il faut que tu me promettes que ça ne se reproduira jamais, d'accord !? »

Drago serra les dents et sifflota, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait dire pourtant. Il savait que Pansy lui enverrait une bonne gifle s'il osait avouer que l'erreur dont elle parlait, Hermione l'avait commise plus d'une fois. Et il espérait la commettre encore et encore… Il ne se lassait étrangement pas d'elle, ne se rassasiant pas de lui faire l'amour.

« Tu promets que cette relation avec Hermione restera unique, même si je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses avoir envie de recommencer juste pour embêter Harry et Ron et… Tout le monde. Mais, ça ne serait pas correct. Donc, répète après moi : Moi, Drago Malefoy, je promets que c'était la première et dernière fois où j'osais toucher le corps d'Hermione Granger ! »

Drago fronça les sourcils et inspira avant de souffler, aussi sérieux que possible –ce qui était extrêmement complexe pour lui :

« Moi, Drago Malefoy, je promets de tenter de ne pas coucher avec Hermione Granger une dix-huitième fois ? »

Pansy se leva d'un bond et hurla :

« Tu as couché avec elle dix-sept fois !? Tu ne couches jamais avec les filles plusieurs fois ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Elle te récite l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ quand vous êtes au lit et ça t'excites !? Elle est ultra souple ?! Ou tu es simplement suicidaire et tu rêves de te faire assassiner par ses amis !?

- Si elle me récitait l'Histoire de Poudlard, ça ne donnerait sûrement plus envie de dormir que de coucher avec elle. Quant à sa souplesse, je n'ai jamais été très porté sur les acrobaties dans ces situations.

- Quelles situations ? »

Blaise et Théo venaient d'arriver dans la chambre, toujours aussi discrets quand ils désiraient surprendre des conversations dont ils ne devaient pas entendre un mot. Blaise referma la porte derrière eux et s'adossa à la porte, Théo allant s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. Drago les observa tour à tour avant de s'exclamer :

« Non, mais, vous vous croyiez chez vous là !?

- Ouais… Approuva Blaise en haussant les épaules avec un air idiot. C'est quand que t'aimes pas faire des acrobaties ? »

Drago se laissa tomber en arrière, préférant la position allongé finalement pour entendre ses amis déblatérer des idioties. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna vers les deux autres garçons.

« Drago a couché avec Hermione Granger dix-sept fois ! »

Théo parut choqué. Blaise eut l'air encore plus pervers que d'habitude dès qu'il se mit à sourire, imaginant apparemment les dix-sept fois. Théo lança, agacé et quasi offensé :

« Drago, quand je t'ai dit que j'allais me marier avec Luna, tu m'as frappé pour –je cite- « me remettre les idées en place ! »… Et maintenant tu couches avec Hermione ?

- Elle n'aime pas les acrobaties non plus ? S'enquit Blaise sans prêter attention à ce que disait Théo, la déception se lisant sur ses traits. En fait, tu as couché avec elle dix-sept fois, donc je suppose qu'elle fait des trucs spéciaux ? C'est fou… Hermione Granger… Je pensais qu'elle se marierait avec Krum et qu'elle passerait sa vie à être insatisfaite sexuellement. Drago, tu as sauvé Hermione Granger ! »

Pansy s'empara brusquement d'un magazine de Quidditch qui trainait au sol et le roula avant d'aller frapper le crâne de Blaise –lequel accepta le coup dans se défiler, Théo –qui se recroquevilla sur son siège et Drago qui ferma les yeux quand le papier glacé s'abattit sur le bout de son nez. Puis elle se mit à hurler, comme toujours quand ses amis étaient aussi idiots :

« Théo, cesse un peu de nous rabattre les oreilles avec ta Loufoca de femme ! Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, vous passez vos nuits à faire des choses que je n'aimerais pas nommer, on le sait ! Toi, Blaise, essaie de penser avec ton cerveau du haut juste une fois, s'il te plait ! Et Drago, je t'interdis de coucher avec Hermione !

- Et… Commença Blaise.

- Toi non plus ! Personne ne couche avec Hermione Granger ! Aucune des personnes qui n'est dans cette pièce actuellement…

- Uhm… ça me donne des idées… toi et Hermione. Et moi entre vous deux ! Minauda Blaise.

- La ferme ! »

Drago éclata de rire et elle le frappa une nouvelle fois pour le faire taire. Elle se pencha finalement au dessus de lui et murmura :

« Drago, tu promets ? »

Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant de la texture de la peau d'Hermione sous ses doigts, du goût de sa bouche sur la sienne, de la façon dont elle mordait le creux entre son épaule et son cou quand elle avait un orgasme, de ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos, de son parfum alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses boucles brunes, de son regard chocolat qui se floutait légèrement au fur et à mesure de…

« Je promets. »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** vOilà, c'est finiiii ! J'paris que vous êtes tous étonnés pour Ron & Lux... mais j'crois que sinon ils ne se seraient jamais adressé la parole... Quoi que, ce n'est pas encOr' gagné hein... z'Ont toujours pas parlé ! xD Pour Hermione et Drago, un début comme prévu très... charnel & tout l'tintouin... Drago résistera-t-il longtemps à la tentation ? [_Drago, résister pour être sérieux ? nan mais Pansy, tu planes ! =P_] Pas de Harry / Ginny dans ce chapitre... je viens juste de capter... Souisnulleuh ! mais j'y peux rien si font pas d'conchoncetés eux encOr'... =P Et pis l'Histoire du Kama-Sutra, j'avoue que c'était un ptit peu un grOs délire prévu d'puis un bail... Humm, j'vais arrêter d'dire des bêtises & vous laissez dire les votres ! =D ... nan mais j'aime les bêtises, ne vous offensez pas !

A dimanche !

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews... =D_

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	4. Chapter 3 : Crache ton Venin

**Note de l'auteur _ **Humm... alors qu'est ce que je pourrais avoir danser cette fois en lisant vos reviews ? Humm... la macarena ! xD vOilà, c'était l'chapitre de la macarena ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire un grand merci pour tous vos gentils reviews & commentaires itou itou, j'suis contente que cette minific vous plaise autant ! ... Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Across Our Memories**

**Chapitre o3**

_**Tu es le long, long serpent tortueux et vicieux. Tu siffles au fond d'un monde creux qui t'empêche d'oser****…**_** _ Crache ton venin.**

**.**

**.**

**23 Septembre 1998. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Ron n'avait jamais été sûr de lui. C'était même son pire défaut. Ça le rendait jaloux, possessif et légèrement paranoïaque dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'avait plus réellement le choix. Il n'allait pas passer des mois à continuer à regarder Lux comme un imbécile amoureux alors qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble après tout. Bien évidemment, il avait bêtement espéré que ce soit elle qui vienne vers lui, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Après avoir parlé à Hermione, il avait compris qu'elle ne le ferait pas et qu'elle attendrait que lui fasse le premier pas cette fois. Alors il inspira profondément, prenant la licorne par la corne comme disaient les sorciers, et frappa à la porte de la chambre qu'habitait Lux –Ginny la partageant avec elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard.

Il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas là –mais où aurait-elle pu être ?- jusqu'à ce que ces espoirs soient rapidement abattus lorsque la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit. Lux apparut, un simple peignoir de soie bleu la recouvrant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se changer avant la réunion du soir même. Elle parut surprise, mais tout de même heureuse de le voir là. Il se racla la gorge, passa sa main derrière sa nuque avec son air gauche habituelle et elle haussa un sourcil, lui demandant de ce simple signe ce qu'il faisait là exactement. Il bégaya :

« Je peux entrer ? »

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit la porte avec un vague sourire, sincèrement impatiente de connaitre la suite des événements si bien qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir appuyer sur un bouton qui accélérerait le temps. Elle n'avait jamais été très calme dans ce genre de situation et elle estimait avoir bien assez attendu. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et chuchota :

« Il faut que je me change… La réunion commence dans cinq minutes alors… »

Il acquiesça, croyant un instant qu'elle allait le renvoyer. Mais elle se contenta de récupérer ses vêtements sur son lit avant de filer derrière un paravent qui datait de l'époque où les Black vivaient encore au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle passa sa tête sur le côté tout en défaisant le nœud de la lanière de son peignoir et lui proposa de s'assoir. Il s'installa au coin du lit et se racla la gorge une énième fois. Il avait l'impression que les mots étaient des solides qui se bloquaient dans sa trachée, puis dans sa bouche qu'il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir. Les mots restaient alors coincés et il finissait toujours par les ravaler. En se raclant la gorge, il pensait pouvoir les obliger à sortir.

Mais il ne put plus parler en réalisant que le paravent laissait tout de même voir les contours de la silhouette de Lux. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle laissait glisser son peignoir au sol, se penchant légèrement pour saisir ce qui semblait être une culotte.

« Par le gland de merlin…

- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Hum… non, non rien du tout ! Bredouilla-t-il en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire sans être distrait.

- Tu voulais me parler ? » Demanda-t-elle avec perspicacité.

Il rouvrit les yeux, remarquant qu'elle enfilait sa jupe. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis de soutien-gorge et eut très envie de se lever pour la rejoindre. Il grommela quelque chose comme « Focus ! » à sa propre adresse et Lux repassa sa tête par devant le paravent avec un froncement de sourcils. Voyant son visage rougissant, elle réalisa qu'elle en dévoilait sans doute un peu trop. En effet il pouvait désormais voir l'un de ses seins et pas derrière le paravent : en vrai ! Il détourna le regard et elle se recula un peu avant de saisir son soutien gorge qu'elle enfila.

« Ron ? De quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ? » S'empressa-t-elle de demander en comprenant qu'il était presque sur le point de se défiler.

Ron rassembla ses pensées alors qu'elle mettait un t-shirt et se rapprochait enfin de lui, toute habillée. Elle s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui et resta muette, le temps qu'il parvienne à formuler la phrase qu'il rêvait de prononcer depuis un an et trois jours. Ce n'était pas un « Je t'aime », il était bien trop tôt encore. Ce n'était pas non plus un « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » qui paraitrait presque effrayant dans la situation qu'était la leur. Ce qu'il allait dire semblerait sans doute désuet vu qu'ils avaient déjà sauté quelques étapes. Mais il la prononça quand même :

« Tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble, un de ces jours ? Ou un soir ? Ou… enfin quand tu veux ? Si tu veux…

- Ce sera avec plaisir. » Acquiesça-t-elle pour cesser ses mille tournures de phrases différentes qui ne voulaient plus rien dire.

Ron soupira, apparemment soulagé que ce douloureux instant soit passé. Elle retint un rire pour ne pas le vexer d'une quelconque manière ce qui les obligerait obligatoirement à tout recommencer depuis le début. Elle se leva et murmura, cherchant avant tout à organiser ce rendez vous pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de fuir.

« On pourrait sortir demain soir. Hermione m'a parlé d'un bar pas très loin. Ça nous permettrait d'avoir un peu d'intimité parce que cette maison craint vraiment question espace ! (Il acquiesça, réalisant que ça y est, il allait avoir un vrai rendez vous avec Lux.) Alors, on se verra demain soir. Maintenant, il faut que je finisse de me préparer… On se retrouve à la réunion ? »

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Lux posa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, ne le voyant pas sourire bêtement. Elle s'adossa quelques secondes à la porte avec un immense sourire, sentant son cœur battre à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine comme si elle venait de courir un sprint. Elle attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas en profiter. Alors elle grimpa d'un bond sur son lit et se mit à sauter, rebondissant sur le matelas en riant, ayant l'air parfaitement idiote mais s'en moquant complètement.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et elle s'écroula par terre en réalisant que celui qui la regardait sauter était celui qui avait provoqué cet état d'euphorie. Ron se retrouva à côté d'elle qui riait toujours –riant d'elle-même cette fois en trop peu de temps pour le dire.

« Ça va ?! demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, s'inquiétant parce qu'elle s'était cognée à sa table de chevet.

- Je vais merveilleusement bien !

- Ok… Euh… Génial… Ouah… Moi qui pensais que j'étais le plus ridicule de nous deux ! »

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing à l'estomac en mimant d'être froissée qu'il se moque d'elle. Sa moue ne convainc pas Ron qui se mit à rire à son tour et elle le suivit dans son fou rire, réalisant qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'elle l'était de lui à cet instant précis.

**.**

**.**

**29 Septembre 1998. 12 Square Grimmaurd. **

Hermione se glissa au bas de l'escalier en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, épuisée par ses insomnies qui duraient depuis plusieurs jours déjà, plus particulièrement depuis qu'elle ne couchait plus avec Drago. Elle entra dans la cuisine, n'allumant aucune lumière car elle ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent à nouveau pour elle en la surprenant. Elle ne dormait presque plus et s'était assoupie le matin même au petit déjeuner, ce qui les avait tous alerté. Madame Weasley lui avait préparé une potion de sommeil, mais elle n'avait eu aucun effet. Elle s'approcha du frigidaire et ouvrit la porte, un rayon lumineux éclairant la pièce. Elle prit une bouteille de jus d'orange et dévissa le bouchon pour boire au goulot.

« Salut ! »

Elle se retourna d'un bond, lâchant presque la bouteille. Elle se retrouva face à Drago qui était assis sur la table de la cuisine, son visage illuminé par les néons artificiels du frigidaire. Il sourit en voyant la surprise se peindre sur ses traits tirés. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en l'observant sourire, toujours aussi beau quand il cessait d'être froid et hautain –bien que son air Malefoyien l'excita particulièrement dans certaines situations.

« Salut…

- Tu n'arrives pas non plus à dormir. Supposa-t-il en désignant la bouteille de jus –lui-même tenait un pot de glace dans lequel il avait planté une cuillère.

- Bah, non… Comme tu le vois. Sourit-elle, son sourire n'atteignant malheureusement pas ses yeux cernés.

- De la glace ? Ça n'aide pas à dormir, mais elle est excellente. »

Elle referma la bouteille de jus et la rangea dans le frigidaire avant d'allumer l'une des lampes de la cuisine, la plus petite. Elle ne voulait pas que la lumière réveille Sirius qui dormait au salon la plupart du temps. Et surtout, elle ne voulait se donner davantage l'occasion d'admirer le torse nu de son amant de dix-sept fois. Il lui tendit sa petite cuillère et elle l'accepta avec un sourire, réalisant qu'elle partageait autre chose que son lit avec lui pour la première fois. Elle planta sa cuillère dans le pot et la porta à ses lèvres, le chocolat lui titillant le palais. Elle avala encore quelques bouchées en silence, puis il lui piqua la cuillère, grommelant avec une grosse voix qui ne lui allait pas :

« J'étais là en premier ! »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et il rit doucement, adorable avec ses cheveux blond en pagaille et son air endormi. Il prit une cuillère de glace avant de la lui rendre, n'ayant plus vraiment envie de grignoter. Elle soupira en recommençant à manger.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir depuis quand ?

- Hum… Depuis… Hésita-t-il avec une moue de réflexion qui ne la convainc pas.

- Depuis qu'on ne couche plus ensemble. conclut-elle.

- Ah oui, c'est ça ! S'esclaffa-t-il en acquiesçant comme s'il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Toi aussi ? »

Elle approuva d'un bref hochement de tête, sa cuillère dans la bouche. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens à elle aussi et une boucle lui barrait le front. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour la remettre à sa place, lui caressant le front sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne cilla pas à ce contact qui lui semblait naturel, mais mille papillons naquirent dans son bas ventre. Elle craignait presque qu'il entende les battements d'ailes. Ses joues s'enflammèrent malgré elle et elle se félicita de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière principale. Elle avait beau être épuisée, son désir pour lui était toujours aussi incandescent et elle se demanda si elle retrouverait enfin le sommeil en cédant à ses pulsions.

Elle se leva d'un geste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, désirant à tout prix se contrôler pour ne pas avoir à mentir à nouveau à ses amis comme elle l'avait fait durant la courte semaine de relations qu'elle avait entretenue avec Drago. Elle referma le pot de glace sans lui demander s'il en voulait encore, les mains tremblantes. Elle le rangea dans la partie congélateur du frigidaire avant de se tourner vers lui, le regard flamboyant.

« Bonne nuit, Drago.

- Bonne nuit ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire taquin et railleur, se moquant d'elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi avant qu'il continu : Tu sais très bien que tu ne dormiras pas mieux une fois que tu seras retournée dans ton lit, alors… Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

- Si par quelque chose, tu entends « quelque chose de sexuel », il n'en est pas question. Nous savons, toi comme moi que c'était complètement idiot de faire ce que nous avons fait et…

- Idiot, mais particulièrement plaisant ! Révisa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule tout en se mettant debout.

- Là n'est pas la question… Le fustigea-t-elle en se reculant d'un pas, pressentant dans son comportement qu'il espérait plus de cette nuit là que des dernières où ils s'étaient enfin ressaisis.

- Elle devrait peut-être être là, justement. »

Ça y est. Il était là, à peine à quelques décimètres d'elle, si proche qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main, de l'attraper par le col et de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'ainsi elle retrouverait le sommeil et comblerait enfin le vide qui oppressait sa poitrine depuis quelques jours. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être si vite devenue accro à Drago, un homme qu'elle avait passé des années à haïr de tout son être, un homme qui la dégoutait foncièrement, un homme… Il lui sourit simplement et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa gorge. Comment faisaient toutes ces femmes qui étaient passées dans son lit sans jamais réitérer l'expérience par la suite ? Peut-être était-ce ça le problème au fond ? Elle avait fait l'amour avec lui plus de fois que toutes ces autres femmes. Il faisait sans doute partie des erreurs qu'il ne fallait commettre qu'une seule fois pour ne pas devenir dépendante : comme avec l'alcool, la drogue et le tabac. Hélas, elle se sentait déjà perdre la partie alors qu'il s'avançait encore, percevant sans difficultés qu'elle était sur le point de flancher.

« Arrête d'avancer ! » lui ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il obéit avec un hochement de tête et s'arrêta, ne pouvant de toute façon pas s'approcher davantage sauf à souhaiter lui rentrer dedans. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas trop se tenter. Il savait aussi qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il finit de la convaincre en lançant :

« Arrête un peu de te comporter comme si tout ça était un drame… La Terre ne va pas cesser de tourner si nous cédons. Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler sous nos pieds. La guerre ne va pas devenir plus barbare qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Rien ne se passera de grave simplement parce que nous couchons ensemble une fois de plus. Quant à tes amis… S'ils viennent à l'apprendre, je doute sincèrement que l'infime différence entre dix-sept et dix-huit change quoi que ce soit à leur réaction.

- Tais-toi ! »

Il éclata de rire face à sa réponse des plus inattendues. Elle se sentait craquer et se refusait simplement à ce que ce soit si simple, juste parce qu'il parlait bien et que sa voix rauque hérissait les poils de ses avant-bras. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, son visage à la hauteur du sien.

« Hermione… Ce n'est pas en me disant de la fermer que tu vas faire taire la petite voix dans ta tête qui te dit que j'ai parfaitement raison !

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire à ta voix du « Je-suis-si-sûr-de-moi » de la fermer, elle aussi ! Répliqua Hermione en plantant son regard dans celui de Drago dont le sourire s'effaça. Sincèrement, j'aimerais bien que tu doutes parfois… Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

- Tes mains sont sur mon torse. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle laissa son regard glisser le long du visage du jeune homme puis réalisa qu'il disait vrai et pinça ses lèvres en sifflant un juron. Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière, laissant un « outch ! » lui échapper quand son crâne frappa la porte du frigidaire sur lequel elle était adossée. Il posa ses mains par-dessus celles minuscules d'Hermione sur son torse et les prit dans les siennes sans quitter la jeune brune rougissante des yeux. Elle semblait presque au bord des larmes, comme si les deux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle lui donnait le tournis et qu'elle ne voulait se décider à choisir. Il finit par demander, désirant cesser les pensées qui la torturaient.

« On monte ?

- Pas question. Ronchonna-t-elle en remontant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, les nichant finalement autour de sa nuque, opposant ses mots à ses gestes. Je n'ai aucune envie de me réveiller à côté de toi, demain matin… »

Le sourire de Drago réapparut, plus large qu'auparavant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'elle se retrouva assise sur la table, ses jambes autour des hanches du blond qui la jaugeait toujours. Elle émit un bruit bizarre, mélange de couinement et de rire et s'exclama à voix basse :

« T'es dingue ! Pas question qu'on fasse ça ici…

- Toi, moi dans cette cuisine. Pas de réveils communs… Pas de baisers du matin… Purement et simplement un remède à l'insomnie qui nous pèse tous les deux depuis douze très longues nuits…

- Je doute que cette explication convienne à qui que ce soit si on venait à nous surprendre ! Riposta-t-elle alors que tout son corps hurlait son acceptation aux paroles de Drago.

- Non, c'est vrai… On pourrait aussi dire qu'on est somnambule !

- Drag…

- Froussarde ! »

Il la défiait du regard, quelques rides d'expressions plissant les extrémités extérieures de ses yeux. Elle ne souriait plus et lui en voulait désormais, vexée. Pourtant elle ne put que répondre à son attaque en resserrant la prise de ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Puis elle l'embrassa, priant pour que personne n'entre dans cette cuisine à cet instant précis… Ou qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide qui croirait à cette histoire de somnambulisme.

**.**

**.**

**Le lendemain matin…**

Hermione fut réveillée par le poids de Lux sur elle, la jeune américaine ayant décidé de la réveiller assez violemment, inquiète de trouver son amie dans un état léthargique proche du coma. Elle sautilla sur l'ancienne Gryffondor qui grogna en se cachant le visage sous l'oreiller, espérant ainsi faire croire qu'elle n'était pas là.

« Tu as réussi à dormir ! Piailla Lux en sautant encore sur le matelas qui se soulevait et s'abaissait sous ses bonds. C'est génial !

- Mmh… Et tu viens de me réveiller… Grommela Hermione, de mauvaise humeur.

- Désolée… Mais il est déjà midi et on s'apprêtait à manger. Je me suis dit que tu devais tout de même avoir faim. En fait, tu vois bien que cette histoire d'insomnie n'avait rien à voir avec Malefoy… Tu as largement pu dormir sans lui ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais pu croire que tout ça le concernait. Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais partie de ces femmes incapables de se passer des hommes. Bien que je saisisse parfaitement qu'un type comme Malefoy puisse manquer dans un lit à partir du moment où on a partagé quelques…

- J'ai couché avec Drago cette nuit dans la cuisine. » Coupa Hermione.

Lux cessa enfin de sauter et s'écroula sur Hermione qui se redressa.

« T'as couché avec Drago cette nuit dans la cuisine ? répéta Lux, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout –mais alors du tout !- à cette nouvelle. Où ça ?

- Dans la cuisine… Bredouilla Hermione, sachant très bien que son amie attendait une réponse plus précise qu'elle lui offrit après une hésitation. Sur la table de la cuisine.

- Argh… J'ai mangé sur cette table ce matin !

- Tu sais que tu es sur le lit dans lequel j'ai aussi couché avec lui. »

Lux se leva pour aller s'adosser au bureau, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme si elle ne voulait respirer le même air que Drago Malefoy. Hermione montra le bureau du doigt et grimaça explicitement. Lux s'en éloigna en un bond et Hermione énuméra rapidement :

« Ni le bureau, ni le lit, ni la moquette, ni le fauteuil, ni la porte…

- Oui, enfin en clair, je ne m'approche plus d'aucun de tes meubles et je reste debout. Mince… comment je vais faire pour sortir sans toucher à la porte !?

- Lux… N'exagère pas non plus. »

La concernée revint s'installer sur le lit d'Hermione et effaça sa moue dégoûtée de son visage, ne voulant absolument pas blesser celle qu'elle considérait plus ou moins comme sa meilleure amie depuis quelques mois déjà.

« Alors… C'est reparti pour un tour ?

- Non… C'était juste… cette nuit.

- Mouais, tu parles ! Ricana Lux en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu te rends compte que tu as dit ça les dix-sept premières fois ? Le seul espoir qu'on a que vous arrêtiez de faire des bêtises c'est qu'il se lasse. Parce que… Et bien… Tu vois ? »

Lux parut embarrassée tout à coup, comme si elle réalisait un peu trop tard qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Hermione baissa les yeux, sentant une pointe d'amertume piquer son cœur défaillant. Oui, elle voyait parfaitement et ne put s'empêcher de conclure ce que son amie n'avait osé prononcer, juste pour s'entendre énoncer ces mots à haute voix :

« Parce que c'est Drago Malefoy et que Drago Malefoy se lasse toujours… »

**.**

**.**

**o4 Octobre 1998. Poudlard.**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque le professeur Dumbledore referma le dossier qu'il lisait depuis près de deux heures et qui contenait la liste des lieux où Lord Voldemort aurait pu dissimuler ses Horcruxes. Il avait parfois du mal à supporter ses longues réunions ennuyeuses. Il était un homme d'action, et non un bureaucrate. Ces discussions lui donnaient toujours plus envie d'aller à l'aventure, quitte à y aller à l'aveugle. Mais maintenant qu'il était considéré comme un adulte par la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, il ne pouvait faire de caprices. De plus, Ginny n'accepterait sans doute pas qu'il se permette de partir sans plan au préalable. Dumbledore lui adressa un regard complice par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et il baissa la tête, sentant très bien que son mentor savait exactement ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. Il confirma ses doutes quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Harry. Nous passerons à l'action dans trop peu de temps et tu regretteras sûrement les moments où tu étais tranquillement assis sur ce confortable siège.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, j'en doute. Sourit Harry avant de se lever, ayant préparé sa question depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor est « Bulles Baveuses ». Répondit simplement l'enseignant avec un sourire, sachant depuis longtemps ce qu'avait le jeune homme dans la tête. Mais ne t'y attarde pas trop. Autrement, Molly m'en voudra d'avoir accepté que tu puisses distraire sa fille alors qu'elle devrait travailler… Elle me priverait sans doute de ces merveilleuses tartes à la citrouille et crois moi quand je dis qu'il s'agirait d'un drame à mes yeux.

- Merci professeur. »

Il récupéra le dossier qui lui appartenait- détenant les informations identiques à celles de Dumbledore et quitta les lieux après avoir serré la main du vieil homme avec lequel il passait de plus en plus de temps. Travailler sur les Horcruxes et sur l'histoire de Lord Voldemort, son ennemi principal, était une tâche bien plus complexe et pesante que ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ. Il regrettait parfois de ne pas pouvoir foncer et tout détruire pour en finir au plus vite. Il parcourut les couloirs le séparant du portrait de la Grosse Dame en marchant très vite, des milliers de pensées concernant cette guerre dans la tête. Il y avait cette petite voix déplaisante qui lui disait toujours que cette guerre continuerait encore longtemps et qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Cette voix ne se taisait que lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Ginny et être avec elle était sans nul doute la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Il se prenait parfois à sourire bêtement lorsqu'elle lui adressait des petits signes, lorsqu'elle lui envoyait des lettres par hibou ou même lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre plus avec elle. Il se sentait plus prêt que jamais. Mais au Quartier Général, ils étaient toujours envahis par tous ses frères et par Molly qui semblait comprendre ce qui était sur le point de se produire et voulait à tout prix l'empêcher. Et il ne pouvait passer que peu de temps à Poudlard sans craindre de s'y faire surprendre.

Il arriva devant le portrait dissimulant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et énonça le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui le laissa passer non sans lui avoir précisé qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là. La pièce dans laquelle il entra était presque entièrement vide. Accueillant généralement une centaine d'élèves, la maison Gryffondor n'en contenait plus qu'une dizaine désormais. Les Serdaigle n'étaient qu'au nombre de six et les Poufsouffles de quatre. Des Serpentards, il ne restait qu'un élève, tous les autres grossissant désormais les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi l'école restait ouverte pour moins de trente élèves, l'homme lui avait simplement expliqué que cette guerre ne devait pas modifier davantage le cours de leur vie et que tant que des étudiants voulaient apprendre, les professeurs seraient présents. Il avait trouvé cette façon de fonctionner légèrement utopiste en vue des mille changements bouleversant leurs existences chaque jour.

Il aperçu Colin Crivey qui se leva d'un bond en le voyant et courut presque vers lui, appareil photo en main. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ginny le remarqua et posa brutalement tout ce qu'elle avait en main pour s'approcher de lui. Il n'eut même pas la patience d'attendre d'être seul avec elle et l'embrassa avec toute la passion possible. Elle parut quelque peu surprise d'une telle fouge, mais se laissa délicieusement prendre au piège, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme pour approcher encore plus son visage du sien. Le flash de l'appareil photo de Colin interrompit leur baiser alors que quelques rires fusaient et Ginny passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies en s'empourprant. Colin adressa un clin d'œil à Harry qui dut se retenir de ne pas aller écraser son appareil photo contre un mur pour avoir osé saisir cet instant. L'adolescent parut le sentir car il proposa avec un sourire d'excuse :

« Vous pouvez aller dans le dortoir des garçons, si vous voulez… Il n'y a personne ! »

Ginny pouffa nerveusement avant de saisir la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle n'en avait que faire des commérages qui parcourraient rapidement les couloirs de l'école dès la fin de la journée. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à son ancien dortoir dont elle ferma la porte. Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, le désir pouvant se ressentir à mille kilomètres à la ronde. N'importe qui –même Ron qui généralement ne réalisait guère ce qu'impliquaient les sentiments- aurait compris qu'ils étaient sur le point de ne plus retenir l'envie qui les tiraillait depuis des semaines. Mais Harry finit par retrouver un peu de sérieux et la repoussa avec douceur, le souffle court.

« Il y a des gens en bas… Des gens dont un qui détient un appareil photo et se ferait un plaisir de saisir chaque instant… »

Ginny éclata de rire, puis le reprit par la main pour l'attirer vers l'un des lits, s'écroulant sur lui en l'obligeant à faire de même et à un peu se laisser aller. Elle s'installa au dessus d'Harry, se doutant très bien de l'effet qu'elle produisait dans une telle position sur un homme normal tel que lui. Il n'était pas de bois après tout et bien qu'il tente tant bien que mal de refreiner la plupart de ses pulsions, il avait parfois bien des difficultés à conserver l'esprit clair. Lorsqu'elle était dans cette position, il ne faisait que peu de mouvement, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et tenta de penser à autre chose. Elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche pour demander :

« Quelqu'un sait que tu es là ? Et comment as-tu obtenu le mot de passe ?

- La réponse à ces deux questions tient en un seul nom : Dumbledore. »

Ginny se releva avec un sourire tordu à la limite de la grimace puis finit par rire :

« Dumbledore ?! Je crois que Ron a raison lorsqu'il dit qu'il est fou… C'est comme s'il nous poussait à faire ce que nous sommes en train de faire ! Tu crois qu'il le sait ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait à ce genre de distractions lorsqu'il a utilisé le terme « distraire »… Ou du moins, je ne l'espère pas. Quoi que Dumbledore sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château alors je présume qu'il sait aussi ce que nous faisons là, maintenant. »

Ginny leva la tête vers le plafond comme si elle s'attendait à y voir Dumbledore qui les espionnait, puis finit par revenir vers son petit-ami qui ne semblait guère à l'aise dans cette position. Ou du moins, il avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre. Elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait qu'ils fassent l'amour. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Elle le désirait à un tel point qu'elle rêvait de lui la nuit –et il ne s'agissait pas là de rêves des plus calmes. Elle frôla sa bouche de la sienne avant de chuchoter :

« Tu sais ce que je voudrais ?

- Là, tout de suite, j'en ai une vague idée ! » Soupira-t-il en glissant sa main dans le creux de ses reins, la remontant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de la placer sur sa nuque, la poussant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir répondre à sa demande, mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir à la volée. La personne apparaissant au pas de la porte eut un effet désastreux sur la virilité du jeune homme qui se dégonfla brusquement comme un soufflé. Le professeur McGonagall leur lança à tous les deux un regard réfrigérant et ils se séparèrent pour descendre du lit. L'enseignante attendait apparemment des excuses, mais celles-ci ne vinrent pas. Ils n'avaient aucune intention de s'excuser pour s'être embrassés. Elle le comprit sans difficulté dès que les deux jeunes gens pris en fautes échangèrent un regard complice et amusé.

« Mr Potter, dehors, immédiatement ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à fureter dans ce château sans y être accompagné par un enseignant ! Ou sinon, je peux vous promettre de rapporter tout ça à… (Elle tenta apparemment de se souvenir de ceux chargés de son éducation.) aux Dursley ! Ou plutôt à Sirius… Quoi que cette situation le ferait rire et il vous encouragerait… Madame Weasley ! Voilà ! Je rapporterais tout ça à Madame Weasley ! Maintenant, oust ! »

Harry acquiesça simplement avant de se tourner vers Ginny, posant un léger baiser sur sa joue rougissante. Le professeur McGonagall toussota et il quitta les lieux. L'enseignante attendit quelques secondes, s'assurant qu'il quittait également la Salle Commune –Colin Crivey lui adressa un regard navré- puis elle se tourna vers Ginny qui attendit le sermon ou la punition. L'enseignante se contenta d'annoncer, presque sèchement :

« Je crois qu'il serait grand temps que vous ayez une petite discussion avec votre mère.

-O joie… Railla Ginny en grimaçant. Je suis impatiente d'y être… »

**.**

**.**

**o9 Novembre 1998. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione, Lux et Pansy étaient installées dans la cuisine, s'occupant toutes les trois à la cuisine afin d'aider Madame Weasley qui semblait presque au bord de la crise de nerfs à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de couper des pommes de terre ou de faire toute autre chose du même genre. Lux agissait ainsi davantage pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la mère de famille que par un quelconque sentiment qui lui donnait envie d'aider. Drago entra brusquement dans la pièce et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire, sans aucune crainte que personne ne lui fasse la moindre réflexion étant donné qu'en dehors de Molly –qui semblait passionnée ou presque par la préparation de son repas- les deux autres personnes présentes savaient parfaitement ce qu'il se passait entre Drago et elle.

Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire avant de se diriger vers le frigidaire, bientôt arrêté par une jeune fille Américaine nommée Cathy venant tout juste de débarquer en Angleterre pour aider –son père ayant été l'un des fervents révolutionnaires pendant la guerre où il avait apparemment perdu la vie du côté des membres de l'Ordre. Elle minauda un peu, rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière et Hermione –sentant se former une boule à son ventre- détourna le regard. Elle ne put donc admirer le regard dénué de tout humour et incroyablement méprisant que renvoya Drago à la dite-jeune fille avant de s'emparer de sa bouteille d'eau puis de quitter la pièce.

Cathy vint alors rejoindre le petit trio avec un léger sourire, comme si elles étaient amies de longue date. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Lux avait pu admirer l'une de ces nouvelles arrivées du continent draguer un Ron rougissant et n'appréciait bien évidemment pas que qui que ce soit tente de lui voler son presque petit ami –le mot presque étant celui à prendre en compte pour la plupart des gens de la maison. Hermione haïssait Cathy par principe, ne sautant pas réellement de joie à l'idée d'être l'une des filles emplissant le harem de Drago Malefoy alors qu'elle n'était pas réellement le genre de femmes à jouer à ce petit jeu sordide de la séduction –elle ne s'estimait pas assez douée pour ça et l'idée même de devoir affronter cette Cathy lui donnait des sueurs froides bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout froussarde en général. La Cathy en question soupira, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules :

« Ils sont tous si mignons dans cette maison ! Tous si… chous ! So British ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement sous les trois regards dépités des trois demoiselles. Cet Harry Potter…

- Pris. Répliqua froidement Hermione, ne désirant pas que qui que ce soit ait la possibilité même infime de piquer son petit ami à Ginny sans que celle-ci puisse se défendre.

- Ah oui ? Je ne l'ai vu avec personne pourtant…

- Sa petite amie est à Poudlard. Lança Lux avec un regard qui se voulait décourageant mais qu'apparemment la blondinette ne saisit guerre.

- C'est comme s'il était libre alors…

- Je ne le conseille pas. Même si Ginny n'est pas là actuellement, je lance un aussi puissant sortilège de Chauve-Furie qu'elle quand on embête mes amies. »

Cette fois, la Cathy comprit le message mais ne quitta la table pour autant, ayant apparemment d'autres idioties à débiter, comme si elle avait un nombre de regard assassin à récolter pour la journée de la part des trois jeunes filles lui faisant face.

« Et ce brun là aux yeux bleus… Très grand… Théodore, un prénom comme ça.

- Il est marié. Coupa sèchement Pansy qui –même si elle n'était pas la première fan du mariage entre l'un de ses meilleurs amis et Loufoca Lovegood ne supporterait pas que quiconque en dehors d'elle-même tente de briser cette union.

- Oh… Et le blond qui était là, il y a deux minutes ? Il est incroyablement attirant... Et je suis certaine que ça doit être un Dieu au pieu !

Lux et Pansy sentirent nettement Hermione se crisper, retenant à grand peine son envie d'hurler : « Non, Drago est à moi ! » ce qui était complètement faux et lui attirerait pas mal de soucis si elle osait le dire dans cette maison. Lux jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione avant de réaliser que Pansy faisait de même. Fallait-il dire que Drago était célibataire et accepter par conséquent que cette Cathy puisse tenter de le séduire ? Même si Pansy ne supportait qu'à peine la relation entre Hermione et Drago, pressentant qu'elle finirait extrêmement mal, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la préserver encore un peu.

« Impossible, Drago est avec moi. Mentit-elle alors, un soupir de soulagement échappant à Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Et le rouquin qui est toujours avec Harry Potter ?

- Pris également ! Annonça Lux avec tant de foi que même Hermione aurait pu y croire sur le coup.

- C'est vraiment incroyable… Enfin, ils sont tous si mignons et sortent avec des filles comme vous… Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que vous fassiez beaucoup d'efforts, vous les Anglaises ! »

Cette fois Hermione prit la mouche, n'appréciant que très moyennement cette réflexion. Elle répliqua avec une dureté quasi Malefoyienne qui fit frémir Lux et sourire Pansy –qui se sentit presque fière de découvrir une Hermione de Serpentard.

« Oui, c'est certain ! Nous, nous avons pour habitude de porter des vêtements et de les enlever uniquement lorsque la situation le permet ! Et non avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand. »

Lux se pencha légèrement vers elle et chuchota un vague « Oui, enfin, tu couches avec Drago Malefoy » que Cathy ne perçut heureusement pas, mais qui fit rire Pansy. Cathy haussa les épaules, se demandant si ces filles là n'étaient pas folles finalement, puis décida de s'en moquer. Elle grommela en se redressant, prête à quitter la place car elle comprenait –enfin !- qu'elle était de trop :

« Dans tous les cas, les Anglais sont drôlement moins pervers que les Américains…

- Oui, mais je te conseille juste d'écarter un tout petit peu plus les jambes en marchant et ils se rueront sur toi ! Persifla Pansy sous les rires de ses amies. Enfin… c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire ! »

**.**

**.**

**12 Novembre 1998. 12 Square Grimmaurd. **

Allongé sur le matelas, Drago caressait sensuellement les hanches de la jeune demoiselle avec laquelle il couchait depuis deux mois et deux jours –sans compter la courte pause imposée par ses amis qu'il n'avait réussi à poursuivre plus d'une douzaine de jours. Hermione somnolait à demi, prenant comme toujours beaucoup de temps pour se réveiller alors que lui-même n'avait qu'à peine dormi. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir lorsqu'il n'était pas seul. Il était trop préoccupé par ce qu'il pourrait dire en dormant –car il lui arrivait de parler lors de certains songes bons ou mauvais- ou par les mouvements désordonnés de son corps lorsqu'il cauchemardait. Il ne se faisait simplement pas à l'idée de pouvoir montrer quelques faiblesses –car selon lui ses cauchemars prouvaient qu'il n'était pas si fort et solide qu'il le disait – à Hermione.

La jeune femme, elle, ne se posait pas autant de questions. Lorsqu'ils avaient fini de discuter, elle s'endormait tranquillement, son visage reposant sur l'épaule de Drago ou sur son bras. Elle ne ronflait pas, ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas –sauf pour se coller davantage à lui. Il aurait donc pu dormir s'il l'avait vraiment voulu… Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et il avait même parfois fait mine de dormir pour qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil avec elle. Auquel cas, elle lui aurait sans doute proposé d'aller dans sa chambre lorsqu'il souhaitait se reposer un peu.

Mais non. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la simple idée de ne plus pouvoir la prendre au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle bougeait un peu trop et qu'elle l'attendait. Il ne pouvait imaginer se passer du parfum se dégageant de ses boucles brunes ou de ses petits baisers le matin. Il l'observait dormir tous les matins depuis des semaines et sourit en l'entendant ronronner alors qu'elle se collait davantage contre son torse, ses petits poings serrés plaqués entre leurs bustes. Elle dormait toujours les poings crispés. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi… Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et capta son regard sur elle.

« Salut… » Murmura-t-elle en desserrant ses poings, plaquant ses mains à plat sur le torse ferme de Drago.

Appuyé sur l'un de ses coudes, il la contemplait alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une culotte et la chemise qu'il portait la veille. Elle l'avait enfilé après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, étant du genre frileuse. Elle frissonna quand la main de Drago glissa sur sa taille et qu'il la rapprocha de lui en une étreinte. Elle remonta sur lui jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur son cou, lui mordillant la peau avant de l'embrasser. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et souffla :

« Bonjour… »

Elle sourit et se détacha légèrement de lui en sentant une pression contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, associé à la douceur du sous-vêtement de Drago. Il lui adressa une grimace d'excuse lorsqu'elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce petit câlin du matin et à son envie de le renforcer que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard, toute trace de désir ayant brusquement disparu de leurs iris. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, elle avec sa chemise, lui avec uniquement un boxer noir.

« Hermione ?! »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux et réalisant que c'était la voix d'Harry. Drago articula un « Oh mon dieu ! » silencieux avant de se pencher pour récupérer son pantalon et l'enfiler. Harry frappa plus fort à la porte et Hermione se rua sur Drago, le poussant violemment dans son armoire avant d'en fermer la porte. Elle bredouilla rapidement :

« Excuse-moi !

- A choisir entre la mort et l'enfermement… Je choisis ton option ! » Entendit-elle depuis l'intérieur du meuble.

Elle s'esclaffa, presque amusée par cette situation bien qu'elle soit particulièrement gênante. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et s'avança vers la porte de chambre, inspirant profondément avant de l'ouvrir en prenant l'air « je viens de me réveiller ». Harry lui accorda un sourire avant de s'étonner :

« Tu viens de te réveiller ?

- Ouais… Bailla-t-elle, se sentant pitoyable de mentir à son meilleur ami. Ça va ?

- Et bien… Oui. On avait une réunion ce matin, t'as oublié ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa table de nuit et par conséquent vers son réveil et fut hébétée en voyant qu'il était déjà midi. Elle revint vers son meilleur ami et s'excusa d'un regard penaud accompagné d'une grimace. Harry remarqua enfin sa tenue, son regard glissant de la chemise deux fois trop grande pour elle dont les boutons n'avaient pas été tous fermés, et ses jambes nues. Il n'eut aucune réaction inappropriée comme n'importe quel garçon, se moquant de voir le corps de sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal à voir comme une femme. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« C'est la chemise de qui ? »

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle la referma et la rouvrit plusieurs fois, Harry plissant le front à mesure que les secondes défilaient et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Omettre sa relation avec Drago avec ses amis était une chose. Mentir à son meilleur ami en le regardant droit dans les yeux en était une autre. Harry fit un étrange mouvement de la tête comme pour insister et rappeler qu'il était là à attendre une réponse. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur son bureau où un livre de Botaniques qu'elle lisait était posé parmi d'autres.

« Neville ! »

Harry se décrocha presque la mâchoire en émettant une sorte de ricanement rauque particulièrement risible. Puis il rit franchement alors qu'Hermione devenait rouge écrevisse et qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait énoncé le prénom de Neville.

« Neville… Neville Londubat ?

- Ouais…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec la chemise de Neville ?! S'esclaffa Harry.

- Bah… J'ai couché avec lui et je l'ai gardé en souvenir, bien évidemment ! » Assura Hermione en essayant de conserver son sérieux.

Harry émit un « hein ?! » ridicule en battant plusieurs fois des paupières comme s'il avait besoin de retrouver la vue pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait. Voyant qu'elle n'éclatait pas de rire et qu'elle semblait être sérieuse, il se figea et se laissa appuyer au chambranle de la porte. Puis après quelques secondes d'un silence emprunt d'une forte réflexion, il souffla :

« Tu couches avec Neville ?

- Non, j'ai couché avec lui, une fois…

- Et tu as gardé un souvenir de cette nuit mémorable ? Railla-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Non, sérieusement… elle est à qui cette chemise ?!

- Je te l'ai dit, elle est à Neville ! Répéta Hermione, se croyant presque.

- Arrête Hermione, imaginer que tu puisses coucher avec Neville, c'est comme imaginer un Ron pas obsédé par Lux, une Lux pas hystérique, un Blaise qui ne fasse pas une réflexion perverse à chaque fois que quelqu'un mange une banane, une Pansy qui réfléchisse avant de coucher avec n'importe qui, une Ginny qui… Non, en fait on ne va pas parler de Ginny. Sérieusement, à qui est cette chemise ? Tu peux me le dire… »

Il lui sourit, se voulant persuasif, mais ayant l'air plutôt grotesque en fin de compte. Hermione grimaça, se demandant si elle devait dire la vérité finalement. Mais une idée lui vint et elle soupira de soulagement sous le regard circonspect d'Harry.

« Ok… Je sais que tu vas trouver bizarre, mais je voulais te le cacher parce que… tu n'aurais pas compris, mais… C'est un Serpentard et tu vois, je doutais que ça vous plaise. C'est Blaise.

- Zabini ?

- Oui. Tu l'aimes bien, n'est ce pas ?! Se récria-t-elle, incertaine désormais.

- Oui, j'aime bien Blaise.

- Génial ! Souffla-t-elle en paraissant extrêmement débarrassée de ses interrogations et angoisses, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème.

- Génial que j'aime bien Blaise alors que c'est toi qui a couché avec lui ?

- Ouais… Enfin, bref… On en parlera plus tard !

- Oui. Mais pourquoi t'as pensé à Neville ?

- Plus tard, Harry ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en souriant et retourna au couloir, lui lançant avant qu'elle ne ferma la porte :

« Tu nous rejoins après ? Je te ferais un contre rendu de la réunion !

- Génial ! »

Elle ferma la porte alors que Drago sortait de l'armoire, hilare. Elle le fusilla du regard en boutonnant un autre bouton de sa chemise, sans oser le regarder. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire pour se moquer d'elle.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu aurais pu aller à Serpentard ? Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mentir aussi mal… Neville, sérieusement ? C'est un fantasme ? Parce qu'autant te dire que je ne serais simplement pas capable de rivaliser avec Neville Londubat…

- Oh, la ferme ! Répliqua-t-elle en retirant brutalement sa chemise, la lui balançant au visage.

- Eh ! T'as cassé des boutons !

- Et alors ?! »

Elle récupéra un débardeur blanc qui trainait sur sa chaise de bureau et l'enfila, s'approchant ensuite de son armoire. Drago l'arrêta en la saisissant par la taille, souriant, toujours amusée par ses qualités pitoyables de menteuse. Elle faisait la tête et une moue boudeuse s'était posée sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de l'embrasser et elle le repoussa. Il rit à nouveau.

« Par contre, tu sais que tu m'as sérieusement fait flipper quand tu as commencé à parler de ce Serpentard avec lequel tu couchais… »

Hermione lui donna un coup à l'estomac et le poussa pour aller chercher un jean dans son armoire. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle se glissait dedans en sautillant sur place. Il alla s'asseoir au pied du lit et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux en se penchant légèrement.

« Je crois que tes parents ont loupé un truc dans ton éducation… T'es obligée de faire ça quand tu enfiles un pantalon ?

- Et toi, tu es obligée d'être un petit con arrogant, satirique, persifleur, cynique et maniaque !?

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi !

- Drago ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il levait les bras vers le ciel comme s'il voulait s'excuser… ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas !

- Oui ?

- Arrête de sourire comme si tu étais un ange ! Je couche avec toi, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Elle rajouta un pull à sa tenue, sachant qu'il faisait beaucoup plus frais au rez-de-chaussée car elle avait la mauvaise habitude de chauffer sa chambre –ce qui exaspérait Drago lequel aimait avoir froid. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un éclair de déception passant dans son regard alors que la peau d'Hermione était de plus en plus couverte.

« En fait… J'admets être arrogant, satirique, persifleur et cynique… Mais maniaque ?

- Drago, tu ranges tes vêtements par tissus et couleurs !

- Ah ouais, j'avoue… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit basculer sur lui, l'entrainant sur le lit pour une étreinte plus coquine. Elle cessa de l'embrasser et se redressa légèrement, une jambe de chaque côté du bassin de Drago qui fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'éloigner d'un coup.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Blaise…

- Ah oui… C'est vrai que tu as couché avec lui ! S'esclaffa Drago avec un acquiescement très sérieux.

- Oui… Et je crois qu'il apprécierait de le savoir ! »

Elle se leva après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, escaladant son corps en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal à l'entre jambe. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et l'observa quand elle se coiffa –enfin au maximum possible vu qu'elle avait des cheveux assez impossible à maitriser. Il demanda :

« En fait… Pourquoi tu as pris le risque de dire que c'était Blaise ? Potter n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié…

- Oui. Mais que Blaise se fasse émasculer ne me poserait aucun problème personnel. Même si lui n'apprécierait pas… Je tiens plus à ce qui fait que notre relation est si géniale qu'à Blaise. D'ailleurs, tu crois que si on les lui coupait, il arrêterait de faire des réflexions vaseuses ?

- Non, pour ça il faudrait lui couper la langue ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules et quitta sa chambre en fermant la porte. Il se rallongea complètement alors qu'elle la rouvrait, passant son visage dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Tu peux faire le lit avant de partir s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est ton lit !

- Oui… Justement. Et je te conseille de le faire si tu veux pouvoir entrer dedans une nouvelle fois ! »

Elle referma la porte et quitta l'étage, cherchant Blaise qu'elle retrouva au salon. Il était assis avec une Suédoise, fille d'une ancienne amie d'école de Remus. Ils bavardaient et Hermione remarqua qu'il avait posé sa main sur le genou de la jeune blonde en discutant. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de venir interrompre cet instant et s'approcha d'eux.

« Blaise, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Elle lui lança un gentil sourire, de ceux auxquels il ne résistait jamais et il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille avant de se lever pour suivre Hermione. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine, où seule Molly était en train de cuisiner.

« Si on te pose la question, toi et moi, on a couché ensemble. Expliqua-t-elle sans lui donner des raisons à cette requête.

- Non ! S'écrira Blaise en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux révulsés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Drago me tuerait. Il a toujours détesté partager ses jouets… »

Hermione se raidit, son regard devenant d'un noir d'encre alors que les joues de Blaise prenaient une couleur rosée et qu'il reculait contre le mur, sentant qu'elle allait faire une crise. Pourtant, rien de tel ne se produisit. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête, sa peau se colorant légèrement, son canal lacrymal sur le point d'exploser. Blaise marmonna quelques insultes à sa propre adresse et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle.

« Désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Et puis… c'est complètement… Merde… Là, Drago va vraiment me tuer !

- Pourquoi ? Il craint que tu casses son jouet ? »

Elle tourna les talons et déboula dans le salon où Harry lui adressa un signe de la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre avec Ron sur le canapé. Elle ne répondit pas à sa demande et dévala l'escalier, montant d'un pas sec et guindé les deux étages menant au troisième. Blaise la suivit et la rattrapa dans le couloir à l'instant même où Drago quittait la chambre d'Hermione, entièrement habillé.

« Hermione, je ne voulais vraiment pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit ! » Hurla presque Blaise en serrant le poignet d'Hermione pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

Drago se rapprocha d'eux alors qu'Hermione se dégageait de l'étreinte de Blaise, y parvenant uniquement grâce au regard que le blond lança à son meilleur ami. La jeune femme se faufila entre eux deux jusqu'à se réfugier dans sa chambre, claquant la porte si fort que celle-ci se détacha presque de ses gongs. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes figés, leurs regards fixés à la porte. Blaise tenta ensuite de se faire tout petit et recula de quelques pas en silence. Drago le rattrapa par le cou, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair si bien que le métissé se plia sous la force de cette poigne, peu habitué à être torturé par son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » Articula Drago, la voix blanche et froide de colère.

Blaise grimaça et émit simplement un « Aie, aie, aie, tu me fais mal ! » qui obligea Drago à le lâcher. Il savait que s'il voulait avoir des aveux en bonne et due forme, le « prisonnier » devait pouvoir parler normalement. Blaise se massa la nuque quelques minutes avant de souffler :

« Je lui ais dit que tu n'aimais pas partager tes jouets. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, ne voyant apparemment pas le problème de cette simple phrase. Voyant que son ami n'ajoutait rien, il répliqua :

« Quoi ? Elle a capté que j'étais égoïste… Et ?

- Hum… disons que j'ai légèrement… sous-entendu… qu'elle puisse être l'un de… L'un de ces jouets en question. »

Drago ferma les yeux, sa mâchoire se crispant, ainsi que ses poings. Blaise –voyant là les premiers signes d'une possible bagarre à venir- recula afin de ne plus être accessible. A son grand étonnement, Drago ne le frappa pas, mais lui tourna le dos, ce qui était bien pire. Il lui en voulait, si bien que même des coups ne pourraient rien changer à sa colère et à son amertume. Blaise soupira :

« Je suis désolé… J'ai juste… C'était l'habitude ! Et puis, tu la connais. Quand t'es avec elle, tu te retrouves simplement incapable de mentir. Les mots viennent tout seul ! Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance et je suis vraiment…

- C'est bon, Blaise. Ça va. Je vais juste… Je vais la voir, ok ? Ensuite, je déciderais si je te tue ou non ! »

Il ne frappa même pas à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et entra, Blaise quittant le couloir avec une désagréable envie de fuir aussi le pays. Drago referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et retrouva la jeune brune qui partageait ces nuits, allongée sur le lit, un magazine qu'elle tenait à l'envers dans les mains. Il sourit.

« Tu es même incapable de faire semblant de lire ! (Aucune réponse ni même signe qu'elle puisse l'avoir entendu.) Allez… Tu m'écoutes ? (Toujours rien.) Tu sais que c'est assez rassurant pour moi de te voir incapable de mentir ou de faire semblant…

- C'est le Chicaneur. Je lis les réponses d'un test. Qui sont à l'envers !

- Ah… D'accord. Tu… Tu lis le Chicaneur. Et bah dis donc, ça t'a sacrément remué la remarque de Blaise. » Insinua-t-il en tentant d'amener la conversation au sujet qu'il désirait évoquer.

Elle lança le magazine en direction de son visage, mais il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Il rit doucement, moqueur.

« Tu sais que tu n'as aucune force ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'adossant à l'oreiller. Un regard assassin. Pas même un minuscule sourire. Elle était presque effrayante. Il la rejoint sur le lit et elle se recroquevilla, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes pliées.

« Désolé pour ce qu'il a dit…

- C'est comme ça que tu leur parles de moi !? Coupa-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Non parce que je saisis parfaitement le sens de notre relation à tous les deux ! On passe nos nuits ensemble et on se déteste comme pendant les sept années à Poudlard en public ! On ne fait que coucher ensemble et je le sais parfaitement ! Je l'accepte sans difficultés étant donné que c'est aussi ce que je veux ! Sauf qu'il n'est pas question que je sois qualifiée de _jouet_ ! Je considère qu'on est exactement au même niveau toi et moi. Il n'y a aucun dominant, ni aucun dominé. On couche ensemble. Ensemble. On est deux. Alors, si c'est comme ça que tu me considères, autant laisser tomber immédiatement…

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel sur toi à Blaise ou à Théo ! Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant légèrement d'elle.

- Tu n'as jamais dit que j'étais une sorte de jouet avec lequel tu t'amusais ?

- Non ! J'ai dit ça sur des tas de filles…

- Ah oui ?

- D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire… Admit-il avec un rictus contrit.

- Non, en effet…

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça sur toi ! En fait, je ne parle jamais de toi avec eux. Parce que Blaise dit des trucs crades sur le fait qu'il rêve de te… Hum… Enfin, bref… Et Théo n'arrête pas de m'insulter parce qu'apparemment je ne l'ai pas soutenu pendant sa relation avec Luna. Et puis, Pansy me frappe.

- Elle te quoi ? Pouffa Hermione, retrouvant immédiatement le sourire en imaginant la scène.

- Elle pense que je vais te… faire du mal. Si je m'en tiens à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement, je peux peut-être me ranger à son avis. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et il s'allongea entièrement sur le lit, près d'elle et elle le laissa faire. Ou du moins, elle n'eut aucune réaction de rejets. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il câlina le creux de sa paume avec un sourire angélique, et elle souffla :

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça… »

Il se redressa légèrement et passa sa main libre sur sa joue, la laissant retomber sur la courbe de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, des frissons la parcourant de haut en bas. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa joue et susurra tout près de son oreille :

« Et comme ça ?

- Drago… Tu n'échapperas pas à cette discussion !

- Et merde… »

Il dégagea son visage de son cou et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Elle ébaucha un sourire en le voyant ronchonner puis soupira.

« Bon, tu es d'accord pour dire que toi et moi, on est à égalité ? On prend du plaisir tous les deux et…

- Ouais, ça c'est sûr !

- Drago, je t'en pris, sois sérieux un peu ! Tu sais être sérieux, n'est ce pas ? Alors, tu es d'accord pour…

- Oui. Toi et moi, on couche ensemble et je suis _ton_ jouet ! »

Hermione éclata de rire en se tournant vers lui, le poussant tout doucement alors qu'il entourait sa taille de ses bras, la serrant contre son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans ses boucles brunes et la serra de plus en plus. Finalement, il dégagea son visage de ses cheveux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle ne l'empêcha pas de le faire et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, renforçant leur baiser.

« Je croyais que je ne t'aurais pas comme ça ? Haleta-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Oui, enfin on couche ensemble toi et moi… On n'est pas forcé de discuter en fait, toi et moi ! »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** vOilàààà... Vous avez vu !? Drago aura tout de même tenu presque 2semaines... xD Presque ! & sont-ils pas magnOns Ron & Lux ? xD -j'l'imagine trop en train de sauter sur son lit comme une perdue jusqu'à ce que Ron entre... lOl J'ai un peu beaucoup déliré avec Harry & Ginny... Viv'McgO ! & puis aussi avec Neville... que ce soit clair, j'adOore neville mais l'imaginer dans le lit d'Hermione c'est... si... Argh ! impossible ! & j'aime beaucoup Blaise complètement à la masse -serait-il un fils caché des Weasley !? xD & à mort l'américaine ! niark niark niark xD Uhm... je crois que c'est tout ! Je vais vous laisser à vos reviews & commentaires &... Questions ? xD & supposition &... fin brefOuille quoi, à vos claviers ! =D & à demain pour les lecteurs de JdM,JdV & à mercredi... -ou jeudi peut-être sur ce coup là car pas sûre que je sois dispo... sinon ce sera dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi ^^'- pour les autres !

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews... =D_

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	5. Chapter 4 : J'suis parti

**Note de l'auteur _** bOu ! lOl -vous z'avez eu peur hein !? ... Nan ? xD Humm, sans commentaire. Déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews -j'postes un ptit peu avant mercredi pour ça ! =P fin surtout pour m'excuser d'pas avoir répondu à vos reviews -du moins ceux de lundi & aujourd'hui je crois. Mais je ne les ai pas reçus. --' Je m'en suis rendu compte en réalisant que je ne recevais aucun reviews sur JdM, JdV & en jetant un coup d'oeil au compteur qui pourtant augmentait... fin bref, je ne sais pas si c'est un souci avec fanfic ou avec ma messagerie, mais je ne les ais pas reçu donc j'peux pas "reply reviewer" xD J'tenterais de répondre un max quand je les recevrais -pas la première fois que ça m'arrive hélas ! xD donc j'suis quasi certaine de les recevoir dans les prochains jours... ! Fin', puisque je suis connectée & que j'ai mon chapitre prêt, j'l'envoie maintenant quoi... ^^' Bonne lecture !

**Across Our Memories**

**Chapitre o4**

**_J'suis parti d'chez mes parents, J'en avais marre d'faire attention. Je suis resté un vagabond, Je cherche encore ma vraie maison._ _ J'suis partie d'chez mes parents.**

**.**

**.**

**2o Décembre 1998. 12 Square Grimmaurd. **

Harry s'était installé dans la cuisine, la pièce la plus calme de la maison car en dehors de Madame Weasley qu'il avait l'impression de voir uniquement dans ce lieu depuis des années, personne ne restait jamais trop longtemps. Mr Weasley aussi était présent cette fois, soutenant sa femme dans la préparation du repas du soir. Ainsi, il pouvait tranquillement lire le livre que lui avait prêté Dumbledore en précisant qu'il y découvrirait sans doute des choses intéressantes : Les Contes de Beddle le Barbe. Harry ne saisissait pas trop comment un livre pour enfant lui permettrait de se battre contre Voldemort, mais comme toujours, se contentait de suivre les indications de son mentor qui devait bien avoir des raisons de lui demander de faire certaines choses sans queues ni têtes. Cho Chang entra brusquement dans la pièce et voyant qu'Harry était seul –chose rarissime, en profita pour s'assoir face à lui avec un sourire. Harry releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un vague bonjour avant de se replonger dans l'histoire du sorcier au cœur velu.

« Harry… »

Le jeune homme la regarda à nouveau, lui demandant d'un froncement de sourcils ce qu'elle voulait exactement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer –d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas besoin, Harry avait bel et bien remarqué qu'elle tentait de le séduire depuis quelques temps- que Ginny entra dans la cuisine et adressa à la petite chinoise un regard si givrant qu'elle sembla un instant possédée. Elle vint s'assoir aux côtés de son petit ami qui réalisa immédiatement que le sourire qu'elle arbora en le regardant était fictif. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, presque violemment –lui faisant comprendre si besoin était qu'elle serait prête à le tuer de ses mains s'il n'osait que serait ce penser à l'idée de la tromper un jour, puis elle se tourna vers Cho Chang en interrompant leur baiser et lui lança avec un sourire d'une hypocrisie effrayante :

« Oh, bonjour, Cho ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! »

Harry du enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de ses avants bras pour ne pas éclater de rire, sincèrement amusé par les réactions parfois puériles de sa petite amie. Cho resta coite un millième de secondes, puis se leva d'un geste sec avant de quitter la pièce. Ginny soupira avant de reporter son regard sur Harry qui s'était mis à rire.

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?! Ou tes lunettes ne te servent à rien ?! s'emporta-t-elle en voyant qu'il trouvait la situation désopilante alors qu'elle-même était extrêmement nerveuse.

- Même Ron a compris ce qu'elle tentait de faire, Ginny ! Ricana Harry en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table. Mais ta réaction était peut-être légèrement exagérée. J'ai cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les yeux… Moi qui pensais que seul Ron était quelque peu paranoïaque et d'une jalousie maladive, je commence à soupçonner que toi aussi tu sois contaminée !

- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Elle t'a regardé comme si tu étais une sorte de… Je comprends ce qu'elle essaie de faire ! Après tout, tu es l'élu, alors forcément…

- Le fait que je sois le numéro Un dans la liste des personnes à éliminer de Voldemort fait de moi un type attirant ? Ouah… Les filles sont vraiment tordues.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry ! bouda soudainement la petite rouquine, si bien qu'il comprit –enfin- qu'elle était réellement inquiète et qu'il se devait de la rassurer.

- Tu as raison… Mais je ne prends pas cette histoire au sérieux parce que Cho ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ! Elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville ! Que dis-je ? Elle ne t'arrive même pas à l'orteil ! »

Ginny parut rassurée et sourit, l'embrassa et se leva pour aller aider sa mère. Harry resta dépité un instant à l'idée d'avoir pu sortir de telles bêtises. Il lui aurait fait la déclaration d'amour la plus banale et niaise que cette fois, ça aurait suffit. Elle avait juste besoin d'être certaine qu'il l'aime réellement. Et ça, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. A ses yeux, personne ne pouvait valoir Ginny et c'était sans doute le plus important. Mr Weasley s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et murmura –afin de ne pas se faire entendre par son épouse et par sa fille :

« C'est éreintant de sortir avec une femme Weasley, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais… Vous auriez pu me prévenir tout de même !

- Voyons, Harry ! s'esclaffa Arthur. En quoi la situation aurait-elle été amusante si tu avais été prévenu ? »

**.**

**.**

**o6 Janvier 1999. Bibliothèque de Poudlard.**

Il n'y avait que peu d'élèves à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année scolaire, la plupart des plus jeunes ayant décidé d'arrêter leurs études. Seuls la plupart des sixièmes années et septièmes années étaient encore présents entre les murs de la grande école. Les couloirs, les dortoirs, la Grande Salle et la bibliothèque étaient beaucoup plus vides que les années présentes et Hermione Granger eut du mal à ne pas se faire repérer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se trouver dans Poudlard sauf lors des réunions de l'Ordre qui s'y déroulaient parfois. Pourtant, Harry venait tout le temps lui pour voir Ginny, mais lui était un professionnel des choses à ne pas faire sans se faire prendre. Hermione elle aussi souhaitait voir sa rouquine de meilleure amie. Après près de quatre mois à lui dissimuler son aventure sexuelle débridée avec Drago Malefoy, elle s'était décidée durant la nuit à lui annoncer ce qu'il se passait. Elle craignait sa réaction et surtout que Ginny puisse aller le dire ensuite à Harry.

Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque et y trouva rapidement Ginny qui feuilletait un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, seule. En dehors de Luna et Colin, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à Poudlard et dès l'instant où elle aperçut Hermione elle se redressa sur son siège avec un immense sourire et lui adressa un signe de la main. Hermione vint s'installer face à elle avec un sourire crispé et bredouilla :

« Salut, ça va ?

- Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Et toi, ça va, tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre ! Qui est mort ?

- Je suis venu te voir pour te parler d'un truc… Qui n'a rien à voir avec la mort !

- Oh, génial… J'en ai marre des enterrements. Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Hermione croisa ses mains sur le bureau et inspira, cherchant dans l'air un peu de force et de courage. Elle n'y trouva que les molécules poussiéreuses s'échappant des pavés reposant là depuis des siècles et toussota. Ginny fronça les sourcils et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, plaçant son menton entre ses mains en coupe. Hermione bredouilla finalement en entortillant ses doigts, geste qui prouvait qu'elle avait vraiment le trac.

« Je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment… enfin, « sortir » n'est peut-être pas le mot, mais… Je passe du temps avec quelqu'un. »

Ginny acquiesça en souriant.

« Ouais, je sais.

- Tu sais ? répéta Hermione en se penchant en avant.

- Hermione, je suis venue pendant les vacances de noël je te rappelle. Et j'ai bien remarqué que tu sortais de ta chambre plus tard que d'habitude et que tu avais toujours l'air un peu ailleurs, que t'avais des marques au cou et les joues roses… Et ce matin là où je suis venue dans ta chambre et que tu portais une chemise d'homme !

- Merlin, faut vraiment que j'arrête de lui piquer ses chemises.

- Si tu peux cacher ça à Harry et Ron, tu ne peux pas me le cacher à moi. Ils sont toujours complètement à côté de la plaque, mais j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais différente pendant les vacances. Mais la question est : qui est ce !? »

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Ginny se redressa sur son siège, changeant de position jusqu'à plier ses jambes sous ses fesses.

« Non, attend je vais deviner ! Harry m'a dit que tu avais passé une soirée avec Blaise… Enfin, par soirée, j'entends nuit ! C'est lui ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec Blaise. Il m'a embrassé en étant saoul à noël, mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus. C'est juste que… Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry sache vraiment avec qui je couchais.

- Okay… Alors… avec qui tu pourrais sortir ?

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je te le dise ? Ça serait plus simple.

- Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer avec un type de notre âge à vrai dire. Tu es tellement vieille ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur, vexée.

« Lux m'a dit que j'étais une nonne… Toi, tu me dis que je suis vieille !

- Désolée. Alors, c'est quelqu'un de plus vieux ? Hum… Sirius ?

- Sirius est le parrain de mon meilleur ami ! Et… Il est… bah… sûrement plus jeune que moi mentalement !

- Tu vois que t'es vieille… Remus ? Non, il est marié.

- Avant que tu ne proposes le professeur Rogue ou le professeur Dumbledore, autant te dire qu'il a notre âge ! Ironisa Hermione.

- Ok… Hum, pas Neville –tu ne coucherais jamais avec Neville !, pas Dean, pas Seamus… Pas Ron… Ce n'est pas Ron, n'est ce pas ?

- Non !

- Je présume que ce n'est pas Harry… Autrement, il est possible que je te tue. Quoi qu'il serait lui-même au courant s'il couchait avec toi ! Bref, ça élimine les Gryffondors ! Tu ne recouches pas avec Krum, n'est ce pas ? Ce serait assez glauque. Comme une sorte de retour en arrière. Donc, non ! Dans les anciens Serdaigle et Poussoufle, personne ne te plaisait donc je suppose que maintenant ça ne peut pas être l'un d'eux. Et… ce n'est pas Blaise. Théo est marié à Luna et je ne crois pas que tu sois le genre de femme à être une maîtresse.

- Génial. Je suis une vielle nonne qui ne peut pas être la maîtresse d'un type… Alléluia !

- Désolée. Enfin, c'était un compliment tu sais ! Mais… ça élimine aussi les Serpentard. »

Elle parut bloquée, ne voyant pas vraiment s'il avait d'autres garçons au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Hermione murmura :

« Tu n'as pas énuméré tous les Serpentards.

- Hum… si ! Enfin, c'est bien un homme n'est ce pas ?

- Magnifique, maintenant je suis potentiellement lesbienne.

- Non, mais… Le seul garçon qu'il reste, c'est Malefoy ! Et… Et bien, tu ne coucherais jamais avec Malefoy ! »

Hermione émit un petit gloussement hystérique avant de baisser les yeux, ses joues devenant rouges de honte. Ginny ouvrit la bouche en grand et hurla :

« Tu couches avec… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione bondit littéralement de son siège et sauta sur Ginny en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Elles s'écroulèrent toutes les deux sur le parquet en un vacarme assourdissant en vue du silence régnant dans la bibliothèque précédemment. Mme Pince apparut près d'elles en trop peu de temps pour le dire, prête à les enguirlander comme elles le méritaient.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites !? Miss Granger !? Vous ne devriez pas être là ! Oust, et que je ne vous voie pas trainer ici à nouveau ! Miss Weasley, sortez d'ici vous aussi ! Et réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous ferez de votre vie si vous cassez les chaises de la bibliothèque au lieu d'y étudier ! »

Hermione se redressa, écrasant un peu plus Ginny au passage, les joues de la rouquine étant désormais de la même couleur que ses cheveux. La brune réussit finalement à se mettre debout, l'air sincèrement désolée et elle finit par tendre sa main à sa meilleure amie qui prit du temps à la saisir. Ginny épousseta sa jupe plissée en jaugeant sévèrement Hermione du regard. Elle récupéra ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair de feu et fusilla la bibliothécaire du regard, laquelle recula d'un pas en arrière, de toute évidence effrayée par ce regard.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas guindé et Hermione s'excusa rapidement auprès de Mme Pince avant de suivre sa meilleure amie. Elle l'interpella plusieurs fois dans le couloir avant que la rouquine se retourne.

« Tu te rends compte que la bibliothèque est le seul endroit où je ne dois pas subir les réflexions de la plupart des autres élèves et leurs mille questions sur Harry ? Et qu'en plus je peux enfin éviter les flashs de Colin et les discours de Luna sur des créatures qui n'existent pas ?

- Désolée…

- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça ! Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser de coucher avec un type qui a passé sept ans à te critiquer, à critiquer ma famille et à critiquer les parents d'Harry, ce qui est encore plus affreux vu qu'ils sont morts ! Un imbécile qui s'est moqué de tes cheveux et de tes dents ! Maintenant qu'il t'a vu nue, ça ne le dérange plus ?!

- Ginny ! s'écria Hermione, son regard parcourant le couloir pour vérifier que personne n'allait les entendre. Les gens changent !

- Oui, toi peut-être. »

Ginny lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos et se remit à avancer, Hermione la rattrapant quasi immédiatement. Elle aurait même couru s'il le fallait, voulant à tout prix rétablir la vérité et faire entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Je n'ai pas changé ! Lui, si ! Enfin… Non, pas vraiment. C'est toujours un crétin la plupart du temps, mais il est du bon côté au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Ah oui… C'est un ange ! Un ange à cause de qui Buck a failli mourir, un ange qui a failli vous faire renvoyer Harry, Ron et toi des dizaines de fois, qui nous a à tous fait des tas de coups foireux, qui nous a insulté, qui s'est battu avec Harry et Ron, qui…

- Ok, Ginny ! Je me souviens parfaitement de toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises ! Je le sais ! Mais… Je couche avec lui, bon sang ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser.

- Tu m'étonnes… Ricana Ginny avec une moue moqueuse.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ?!

- Parce que tu es la millième fille à passer dans ton lit et qu'il y en aura encore mille après ! »

Hermione recula d'un pas en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, cette fois non par gêne mais pour retenir son envie de pleurer. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi offensée de toute sa vie. Elle savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie disait vrai, mais l'entendre prononcer ces mots d'une telle façon la rendait simplement malade. Ginny lui avait craché ses mots au visage avec tant de mépris, qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu la traiter de « salope » ou pire. Il fallait avouer que pour n'importe quelle personne apprenant qu'elle couchait avec Drago, elle deviendrait irrémédiablement l'une des nombreuses idiotes assez sottes pour coucher avec lui. Pourtant, elle se sentait si bien lorsqu'elle était avec lui qu'elle arrivait sans difficultés à oublier toutes les autres filles… Et espérait naïvement qu'elle parvenait aussi à les lui faire oublier.

« Ok, tout est dit. Déclara finalement Hermione en reboutonnant son manteau, prête à s'en aller et à ré-affronter le froid. La prochaine fois, gifle moi, ça sera plus rapide ! Et sûrement moins douloureux… »

Elle n'eut le temps que de parcourir quelques mètres que Ginny la rattrapa, agrippant son poignet avant de l'obliger à se retourner.

« Désolée… Je… Je ne voulais pas être méchante, mais… Bredouilla Ginny en replaçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Non mais, Hermione, tu le sais ! Ajouta-t-elle après un silence en haussant les épaules comme si il s'agissait là d'une évidence. C'est Drago Malefoy ! Tu as vécu à dix mètres de sa chambre en dernière année, si tu t'en souviens… Et j'ai passé quelques soirées avec toi à me demander s'il égorgeait toutes ces filles, parce qu'il est physiquement impossible d'hurler autant de plaisir ! D'ailleurs… Elles simulaient, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh que non ! Tu crois que je prendrais autant de risques pour quelques heures de simulation intensive ?

- Ouah… Tu as bien dit « quelques heures » !?

- Gin', c'est vraiment si important que ça ?

- Non mais tu plaisantes ? Le seul intérêt au fait que tu sortes avec Drago Malefoy c'est tous les petits détails croustillants que tu vas pouvoir me raconter. Et aussi… Dis, tu crois qu'il a couché avec Chang ou Brown ? Ou… Enfin, n'importe quelle fille que je n'aime pas ?

- Lux et toi, vous êtes tordues… Et puis, oui. Il a couché avec tout le monde, alors je suppose qu'il y a bien dans le lot des filles que tu n'aime pas. Cho sans aucun doute.

- Tu pourras lui poser des questions ? »

Hermione éclata de rire avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es complètement dingue ! Mais… Oui, je le ferais ! Par contre, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu as besoin d'un petit ami !

- J'en ai un… Je sors avec Harry si tu te souviens bien ? Malefoy est doué au point de te faire perdre la mémoire ?!

- Rectification : un petit ami avec lequel tu couches. »

Ginny grimaça avant de vaciller d'un pied à l'autre avec un air penaud, de toute évidence aussi chagrinée que ça ne soit pas le cas. Elle et Harry n'avaient jamais réellement eu le temps de coucher ensemble, trop envahis lorsqu'ils se voyaient par tous ses frères et ses parents, ou encore par leurs amis et par la guerre. Il lui semblait que leur couple passait toujours en dernier. Ils n'avaient quelques instants à eux que lorsqu'Harry venait la voir à Poudlard, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité dans la salle sur demande, ça lui semblait si cliché ! Elle attendait de plus que le garçon concerné le lui propose réellement. Mais maintenant que même Hermione avait quelqu'un – du moins, d'une certaine manière, elle était complètement désespérée. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit sa meilleure amie quelques minutes auparavant et s'écria :

« Tu l'as dit à Lux avant de me le dire !?

- Mince, je savais bien que tu finirais par le remarquer…

- Pourquoi !?

- Tu étais ici… Et j'avais besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Je craignais aussi que tu en parles à Harry. Tu ne lui en parleras pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Ginny mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, hésitante apparemment, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à promettre une telle chose. Après tout, elle aimait Harry et omettre la relation Drago/Hermione serait assez simple. Le souci viendrait lorsqu'Harry commencerait à se douter de quelque chose et qu'il lui poserait directement la question. Dans ce cas ci, elle ne pouvait être sûre de pouvoir lui mentir. Pourtant, Hermione était sa meilleure amie et elle se devait de tout faire pour l'aider.

« D'accord, ça marche. Je ne lui dirais rien. »

**.**

**.**

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Drago quitta sa chambre et –avec un bref regard vers le couloir et toutes les portes qui pourraient potentiellement s'ouvrir, pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione, refermant précipitamment la porte en la claquant presque, la jeune fille levant les yeux de son livre pour l'observer. Hermione fut étonnée de le voir si tôt. Généralement, ils attendaient que tout le monde soit couché pour se rejoindre et faire l'amour. Cette fois, il n'était que vingt-deux heures, en clair trop tôt. Elle posa son livre sur sa table de chevet en le dévisageant, attendant qu'il explique ce qui lui passait par la tête pour qu'il ose se pointer alors que n'importe qui pouvait encore venir la voir.

« Il est tôt. fit-elle remarquer en l'interrogeant du regard quant à sa présence.

- Ouais… Mais Pansy m'a dit que tu étais allé voir la fille Weas… Enfin, Ginny. J'attendais que tu reviennes et te voilà.

- Je suis rentrée il y a plus de quatre heures. Précisa-t-elle, sachant pertinemment lorsqu'il mentait désormais, ayant remarqué à mesure que le temps passait les minuscules petits tics qu'il avait dès qu'il ne disait plus la vérité.

- Ah oui…

- Il faut que je me déshabille rapidement parce que je t'ai beaucoup manqué ?

- Très amusant ! »

Il la rejoignit sur le lit et l'embrassa, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux en renforçant son étreinte, ayant en effet si envie d'elle tant envie d'elle que ses reins lui brûlaient. Elle passa ses ongles contre le col de sa chemise en le tirant vers elle pour qu'il s'allonge. Il roula sur le matelas, l'attirant pour qu'elle soit au dessus, à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il la maintenait par la taille sans quitter ses lèvres, se moquant presque d'étouffer à cause du manque d'oxygène. L'embrasser était la chose la plus excitante qu'il puisse vivre selon lui, et il eut presque envie de la tuer quand elle posa ses mais contre son torse pour se redresser. Il la maintint contre lui en passant sa langue contre ses lèvres.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça…

- Quand je fais quoi ? S'enquit-elle en déboutonnant un bouton de la chemise noire du jeune homme, puis un deuxième.

- Ces moments où d'un coup, tu arrêtes de m'embrasser ou… Enfin, d'autres choses. Surtout que je sens que tu vas vouloir qu'on discute. Est-ce que ça s'est si mal passé que ça avec la… Ginny ? Elle a hurlé et va nous dénoncer à tes autres amis débiles et il faudra qu'on se trouve un autre endroit pour faire ce qu'on est en train de faire, sauf que Potter m'aura émasculé ce qui nous empêchera de faire quoi que ce soit, puis nous deviendrons tous les deux complètement fous à cause du manque et on laissera les Mangemorts nous tuer… Fin !

- Flippant… Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire des phrases aussi longues. Mais, non… Disons que ça s'est assez mal passé au départ et qu'ensuite, elle l'a plus ou moins accepté. A vrai dire, elle m'a rappelé certaines choses également quand elle m'a presque traité de salope. Des choses te concernant. (Il fronça les sourcils, attendant plus de détails.) Quand tu te moquais de moi… d'Harry et de Ron... et de nos familles… Et puis cette histoire avec Buck… Et en première année quand Hagrid avait son dragon… Et…

- Okay, c'est bon, je me souviens de tout ça, Hermione. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'énumérer tout ce que j'ai fait de mal en sept ans… surtout que tu ne pourrais pas faire une liste exhaustive, toi ! Tu n'as pas pris connaissance de toutes les imbécilités que j'ai pu commettre. Particulièrement en dernière année, d'ailleurs. Mais je… Enfin, je pensais que tout ça c'était oublié ! Ou du moins que ça n'avait pas d'importance lorsque nous étions dans cette chambre.

- Si on va dans le couloir, on pourra en parler ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Si on y va dans cette position, je suis à cent pour cent d'accord !

- On couche ensemble depuis plus de cinq mois et j'estime qu'on devrait pouvoir avoir des discussions sérieuses.

- Justement, Hermione, on couche ensemble ! Nos relations sont censées être simples, et ne pas être lourdes. On doit uniquement prendre du plaisir dans notre semi relation… Pas avoir des discussions et tout le tralala !

- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais coucher avec n'importe qui, ça serait beaucoup plus facile ! Tu n'as qu'à coucher avec une imbécile qui ne sait pas formuler des phrases et qui n'a pas un tel passé de haine avec toi ! »

Elle posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes sur ses hanches et les enleva, avant de commencer à se lever. Il la rattrapa et l'allongea de force sur le lit, maintenant ses poignets comme il l'avait fait le matin où elle l'avait réveillé. Elle frémit sous les baisers qu'il déposa dans son cou puis à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle ronchonna :

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça…

- Quand je fais quoi ? Rit-il, réalisant qu'il répétait exactement ce qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

- Ces moments où tu arrives à me faire taire juste comme ça… Autant te dire que des milliers de personnes ont tout tenté pour me faire arrêter de parler et que tu es le seul à avoir trouvé une solution réellement fiable. Et celle-ci marche à tous les coups ! C'est réellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir conclure une conversation avec toi. Mais sérieusement, Drago… Je… Je veux qu'on en parle !

- Tu veux que je m'excuse ? »

Elle le poussa si violemment qu'il faillit tomber du lit, mais se raccrocha à elle.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser !? Hurla-t-elle si fort qu'il se rua sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Tu te souviens du maitre mot de notre relation : discrétion ! Crier dans ta chambre où tu es censée être seule, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler la discrétion. Et oui, je pourrais. Enfin, autant te dire que tes cheveux étaient réellement effrayants pour tout être humain vivant sur cette planète il y a quelques années. Et tes dents… D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé à celles-ci ?

- Une longue histoire. Mais c'est grâce à toi.

- Okay… Et pour ces histoires de Sang-de-Bourbe, je m'excuse sincèrement. Par contre, ne me demande pas de retirer toutes les insultes que j'ai faites à tes amis… Eux, je ne les supporte pas et ça ne changera pas. Je ne veux toujours pas coucher avec eux non plus alors…

- Drago… Soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Quoi ? Minauda-t-il en revenant tout contre elle. Non, mais sérieusement, je ne leurs ferais pas d'excuses et je ne te dirais en aucun cas que je ne pensais pas ce que je leur disais car je le pensais. Comme je pensais qu'il était physiquement impossible pour une femme blanche d'avoir une coupe afro comme la tienne et que seuls les lapins avaient des dents aussi longues que les tiennes… Mais ça s'est arrangé avec le temps et disons que maintenant je n'ai plus aucun problème avec ça. Quoi que parfois quand je me réveille avec toi, c'est affolant l'état de tes cheveux… ça me fait presque peur !

- Drago, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à raccourcir la discussion.

- Ouais, je sais. C'est pour ça que je passe mon temps à t'embrasser, je n'ai jamais été doué pour formuler des phrases… surtout quand celles-ci concernent des excuses ou l'acceptation de mes torts… ou une quelconque forme de sentiments ou…

- En clair, les seules phrases que tu puisses prononcer sont : « déshabille-toi ! » ou « passe moi le beurre » ?

- Mmh… en gros c'est ça. Approuva-t-il en déposant quelques baisers sur ses joues et le long de sa mâchoire, habitué à l'embrasser même quand ils se disputaient.

- D'accord… Alors, je vais m'en contenter. Souffla-t-elle en ramenant son visage à la hauteur du sien en passant ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'il soit à son niveau.

- Sûre ?

- Oui, certaine… Je crois que je peux m'en passer. Maintenant, tu pourrais formuler l'une des seules phrases que tu arrives à dire. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir en tripotant le bas de son t-shirt, comme s'il allait le lui lever. Puis il finit par demander avec un air circonspect et malicieux, si bien qu'elle sut ce qu'il allait faire bien avant qu'il ne prononce :

« Passe moi le beurre ! »

**.**

**.**

**14 Février 1999. Poudlard.**

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un souffle contre sa bouche. Elle se cogna violemment à la personne à qui appartenait ce souffle et elle faillit hurler. Harry posa sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri avec un sourire railleur, se moquant un peu de sa peur si soudaine qui était pourtant parfaitement légitime. Après tout, il n'était pas l'une des personnes qu'elle s'attendait le plus à voir au beau milieu de dortoir de filles de Gryffondor à une heure aussi tardive. Il posa son majeur sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire avant de la prendre par la main. Voyant qu'il comptait lui faire quitter son dortoir, elle récupéra sa robe de sorcière afin de se vêtir un peu plus et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons avant de le suivre. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir menant à tous les dortoirs, Harry l'embrassa. Vraiment. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais ce baiser avait un goût différent de tous les précédents, comme une sorte de final explosif, comme si brusquement, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Et surtout qu'il la voulait elle. Interrompant le baiser, il susurra contre sa bouche entrouverte :

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin… »

Elle le repoussa doucement, ses doigts restant emmêlés dans les cheveux frôlant sa nuque de son petit ami. Elle fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il était sans doute une heure du matin et ils avaient donc atteins le 14Février, mais elle s'étonnait qu'il soit passé aussi tard –ou aussi tôt selon le point de vue- pour le simple plaisir de lui souhaiter la Saint-Valentin –fête à laquelle il ne tenait pas particulièrement. Il perçut ce à quoi elle pensait et soupira :

« Je pars cet après-midi avec Dumbledore et je ne reviendrais pas avant la semaine prochaine, donc…

- J'étais certaine que tu ne venais pas ici juste pour une foutue fête commerciale ! S'emporta-t-elle à voix basse, sachant que cette fois ci le professeur McGonagall préviendrait immédiatement sa mère si elle venait à encore trainer dans les couloirs avec Harry.

- Gin… t'adores la Saint-Valentin. Répliqua-t-il, la connaissant assez bien pour le savoir et surtout car elle commençait habituellement à en parler un mois avant le jour J. Bon, tu veux rester là à bouder ou tu veux me suivre ?

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Tu sais que je n'ai absolument pas le droit de quitter Poudlard. J'ai beau avoir parfaitement confiance en toi, je ne tiens pas à me faire massacrer par ma mère au cas où nous nous ferions surprendre…

- Premièrement, je ne me fais jamais surprendre quand je quitte le château. Deuxièmement, j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité. Troisièmement, ta mère me tuerait, pas toi. Et dernièrement, nous ne quitterons pas le château ! De plus c'est censé être une surprise, alors si tu voulais bien éviter de poser mille questions, ça serait gentil ! »

Ginny n'hésita plus une seconde en entendant le mot surprise et acquiesça avec un immense sourire, pressée de savoir quel lieu incroyable il avait découvert et il voulait lui montrer. Il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité, lui prit la main pour l'inciter à se rapprocher de lui et les recouvrit tous les deux, les rendant invisible. Il la conduisit ensuite à travers le château sans lâcher sa main, surprise qu'elle soit capable de se taire pour garder un peu de suspens. Il la poussa finalement dans les toilettes des filles du 2ème étage, ceux de Mimi Geignarde et les débarrassa de la cape qu'il fourra dans son sac à dos. Ginny frissonna lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'un des lavabos, caressant doucement un petit serpent gravé sur le robinet. Il finit par murmurer quelque chose en fourchelangue et Ginny sursauta en le dévisageant.

« A quoi tu joues !?

- T'as bien dit que tu me faisais confiance, n'est ce pas ? Persifla-t-il alors que le lavabo basculait, ouvrant le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets.

- Rassure-moi, tu es bien Harry Potter ? »

Harry éclata brusquement de rire, se demandant comment elle pouvait poser une telle question aussi tard. De plus, Poudlard était si bien protégé qu'il était impossible –ou presque- de briser ses défenses. Mais il se força tout de même à la rassurer, en profitant pour la charrier un peu :

« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin. Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est… Se mit-il à chantonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup sur la tête en lui tirant la langue. Allez, excuse moi, c'était trop tentant ! Tu devrais te remettre à faire ce genre de petits poèmes, tu sais…

- Arrête de te moquer ! Riposta-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le tuyau permettant d'accéder à la Chambre. Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »

Harry lui prit la main pour seule réponse et l'attira vers lui, désignant d'un léger signe de tête le tuyau pour lui signifier qu'il fallait qu'ils y entrent. Elle grimaça et il sortit son balai qu'il avait rétréci par magie et auquel il rendit sa taille normale. Il y grimpa et proposa à Ginny de monter dessus. Elle obéit mécaniquement, poussée par la curiosité. De plus, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque de la mettre en danger d'une quelconque manière. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle poursuive sa dernière année à Poudlard afin d'être constamment protégée par Dumbledore et qu'elle ne se trouve pas au centre de la guerre qu'était le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il hésitait toujours à la faire participer aux batailles et lorsqu'elle s'y retrouvait prise comme c'était arrivée une seule fois, il s'occupait plus d'elle que des autres. Il était même un peu trop protecteur à son goût, elle qui n'appréciait pas d'être mise de côté.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le tunnel, Ginny ferma les yeux, s'accrochant à la chemise d'Harry qui fonçait un peu trop vite à son goût. Il s'arrêta finalement à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle frissonna en se remémorant ce qu'il s'y était passé lors de sa première année à Poudlard et parut soulagée lorsqu'Harry tourna à gauche. Il descendit de balai et la poussa à faire de même puis s'avança vers le mur où elle remarqua une infime fissure dans la roche.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? J'ai cru qu'on allait… Tu sais, entrer là dedans ! Murmura-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'entrée de la Chambre.

- Pour quoi faire ? S'enquit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Pour qu'on se souvienne de la merveilleuse nuit où tu as failli mourir ? Ouah… ça serait ultra romantique dis donc ! Ok, d'accord, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très doué la plupart de temps pour ce genre de choses, mais y n'empêche que même Ron saurait qu'emmener une fille dans un lieu qui lui rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs n'est pas une bonne idée ! C'est comme si… quelqu'un proposait à Hermione d'aller visiter la maison de ses parents morts. Je ne suis pas certain que l'idée l'enchanterait.

- Alors… Où va-t-on ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire puis revint vers le mur fissuré. Il posa sa main sur la roche et murmura la même chose qu'un peu plus tôt en fourchelangue. Elle comprit que cela signifiait sûrement quelque chose comme « Ouvre-toi » et ne fut pas surprise de voir le mur se déplacer, découvrant un passage qui lui était jusque là resté inconnu. En même temps, elle ne s'était jamais attardée dans les couloirs de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry lui prit la main et elle cessa de songer à ce qu'elle avait vécu pour se concentrer sur ce présent et sur la chaleur de la main du jeune homme avec qui elle sortait depuis si longtemps qu'il lui paraissait parfois qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Pourtant, étrangement, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Il était si changeant. De plus, ils ne se voyaient pas assez pour s'ennuyer l'un de l'autre.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir sombre, seulement illuminé par la baguette magique d'Harry. Elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois, mais il la retint, ne tenant pas à ce qu'elle se blesse, ce qui les aurait forcés à remonter. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une porte de bois datant des siècles apparemment vu son état. Harry la poussa et la fit rentrer dans une pièce sombre. Il finit par diriger sa baguette magique vers les murs qu'elle ne distinguait qu'à peine et plusieurs torches s'allumèrent, illuminant la chambre. Car il s'agissait d'une chambre, ayant sans nul doute appartenu à Salazar Serpentard des siècles auparavant. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait un bureau magnifique où une plume était encore déposée, ainsi qu'un livre ouvert, comme si leur propriétaire n'allait pas tarder à revenir pour les utiliser.

« Le professeur Dumbledore et moi, on est revenu ici pour voir si Voldemort n'avait rien dissimulé pouvant être un Horcruxe… mais apparemment, il n'y a rien de tel. Enfin, ça nous a permis de découvrir cette chambre où Salazar Serpentard devait vivre après que les trois autres l'aient viré de Poudlard. En fait, il vivait encore ici, sous les fondations. C'est un peu glauque, mais j'adore cette chambre… »

Ginny parut comprendre son point de vue, car elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas si épais qu'elle eut l'impression de s'y enfoncer. Harry esquissa un sourire en la voyant faire puis la rejoint, s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Ils observèrent en silence les milles dessins recouvrant le haut du baldaquin. Ils représentaient des serpents dévorant des lions minuscules, ou des scènes de batailles, quelques filets lumineux traversant l'espace entre les groupes. Ils restèrent silencieux, se rendant que le lieu où il se trouvait était d'une perfection historique qui aurait rendu fou bon nombre de sorciers passionnés.

Elle vint se blottir contre son torse au bout de quelques minutes d'un mutisme partagé et caressa les boutons de sa chemise comme pour signifier qu'elle désirait la lui retirer. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait conduit dans cette pièce qui semblait détaché, séparé du monde qu'ils partageaient avec leur famille et leurs amis trop envahissants. C'était l'endroit parfait. Ici, personne ne viendrait jamais les déranger. Il lui adressa un petit sourire un peu crispé et elle se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser. Il posa une main sur sa taille, l'autre trouvant place dans sa chevelure rousse dépeignée. Elle roula finalement sur lui avec un sourire et l'embrassa avec la fougue habituelle, ses doigts trouvant rapidement le chemin de sa chemise qu'elle commença à déboutonner.

Elle trembla légèrement contre lui et les doigts du jeune homme se firent plus hésitants alors qu'il était sur le point de lui retirer sa robe de sorcière. Mais elle le rassura d'un regard. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps déjà. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander entre deux baisers :

« Aucune chance que Dumbledore décide de faire une balade par ici ?

- Non, aucune chance… S'esclaffa Harry en se demandant si c'était en effet possible, bien que cela l'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Génial… »

Alors elle se remit à l'embrasser, rassurée et surtout certaine de ce qu'elle ce qu'elle était sur le point d'obtenir –et avait toujours désiré : lui.

**.**

**.**

**28 Juin 1999. Californie, Maison des Kensington.**

Ron inspira profondément, tentant désespérément de se calmer afin de ne pas étriper son presque beau-père, le père de Lux, qui expliquait en long et en large à quel point l'Angleterre était un pays affreux et déprimant et à quel point les Anglais étaient des gens coincés et sans intérêt. Lux lui lançait sans cesse des regards d'excuses qui –malheureusement- ne l'atteignaient pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle l'insupportable ronchon qui critiquait son pays et sa famille. Mr Kensington était fondamentalement le genre d'homme que Ron détestait par principe car il ne l'avait vu que cinq minutes avant qu'il retourne s'installer devant son petit écran pour regarder le match de football américain en buvant de la bière. Il avait simplement demandé à quelle heure le repas serait près à son aussi insupportable épouse –mangeuse de soja en conserve et accro au Pilate- puis était venu s'installer à table, où désormais il insultait à peu de chose près tout –en dehors des Américains, du sport et du président. La petite sœur de Lux –Jenny- avait planté ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et une « musique » faites de hurlements et de solos de batteries se laissaient entendre pour toutes les personnes assises à table.

Lux soupira alors que son père engageait –tout en tripotant sa moustache- le seul sujet de discussion qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

« Et cette guerre ! On se demande à quoi vous pensez vous autres, les sorciers ! À croire que ça vous amuse de jouer aux soldats… Et puis ma fille qui s'y met. Je disais bien que l'Angleterre était un pays ridicule ! Il a même une mauvaise influence sur ma petite Lux.

- Papa… Tenta d'interrompre Lux.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu ne pensais pas à toutes ces idioties de combats pour je-ne-sais-quoi mené par un adolescent ! Quand des gens commenceront à mourir, vous réalisez que ce n'est en aucun cas un jeu et… »

Ron se leva brusquement, renversant son verre d'eau. Lux leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfiée. Lui d'ordinaire assez timide lorsqu'il se trouvait avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas –et surtout avec ses parents car il souhaitait au départ faire bonne impression- était rouge de colère. Jenny avait retiré ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, réalisant qu'il y avait peut être une possibilité pour que la soirée devienne un peu plus intéressante. Mr et Madame Kensington observèrent Ron étrangement, se demandant quelle mouche le piquait lui qui n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit depuis le début de cette journée en dehors d'un « bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer » ou autres banalités. Mais Ron serra ses poings sur la table et articulant, la voix rendue rauque par la colère :

« Nous savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas un jeu. Nous avons déjà perdu des amis dans cette guerre. Voldemort a tué des tas de gens et il n'est pas du tout question que vous ridiculisiez une guerre dont vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne la vivez pas ! Nous, oui. Alors tenez vous en à ce que vous connaissez et parlez nous donc de bière et de football. Ou mieux : fermez la ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle à manger, en claquant la porte. Lux resta stupéfaite une nanoseconde avant d'éclater de rire, heureuse de rencontrer ce Ronald Weasley là, plus passionné et fort que jamais. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à faire taire son père. Alors elle se leva, rejoignant Ron qui s'était assis sur le perron et observait les voitures qui passaient. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et saisit sa main dans la sienne avec un grand sourire avant de souffler :

« Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Répondit-il mécaniquement comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Ron… S'offensa-t-elle alors qu'il levait les yeux à son ton, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais pour la première fois et tu l'as fait comme si tu m'annonçais l'heure ! »

Ron se tourna réellement vers elle avec un air stupéfait qui la laissa pantoise. Il finit par froncer les sourcils et avec une grimace très tordue qu'il devait être le seul à pouvoir former sur son visage, demanda :

« Tu es sûr que je ne te l'ai pas dit avant ? (Elle fit signe que « non » en tournant ses yeux dans ses orbites.) Ah… Désolé. Je ne savais pas que c'était si important… »

Lux secoua la tête, navré par cette réflexion que seul Ron pouvait faire, puis se mit à rire en voyant son air déboussolé et penaud, comme s'il réalisait brusquement qu'en effet il aurait du le dire différemment. Alors elle murmura d'une voix douce :

« D'accord, on recommence tout depuis le début : Je t'aime, Ron. »

Il sourit et approcha son visage du sien, frôlant sa bouche de la sienne, son regard bleu pétillant perdu dans le noisette de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Lux. »

**.**

**.**

**o1 Juillet 1999. 12 Square Grimmaurd. **

Harry fut brutalement réveillé en recevant un oreiller sur la tête. Il s'écroula de son lit, se cogna à des livres et grogna de douleur alors que Ron contournait le matelas pour l'aider à se relever. Harry réalisa brusquement que son meilleur ami n'aurait pas du revenir des États-Unis avant plusieurs jours et craint un instant qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave. Après tout, Ron n'était pas très chanceux en amour et Lux avait très bien pu le plaquer s'il s'était mal comporté avec ses parents. Pourtant, vu le réveil que lui avait accordé le rouquin, il décida de se moquer cruellement de lui dans le cas où son histoire avec Lux se serait mal finie. Il n'y songea que quelques secondes avant de se rasséréner qu'il lui serait impossible de faire ça. Il était trop proche de son meilleur ami pour être aussi méchant que ça.

Il observa la chambre, remarquant que Ron avait posé ses sacs par terre près de la porte –déjà close- et que les lumières étaient allumées. Il s'étonna de ne pas s'être rendu compte du bruit et de l'éclat des luminaires, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours à cause de réunions et de courtes missions de sauvetage au Manoir Malefoy. Après quelques secondes –lui permettant d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux et de chausser ses lunettes- il bailla :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait un truc très très grave… Articula Ron en s'asseyant sur son propre lit, alors qu'Harry se réinstallait sur le sien avec un air inquiet.

- Hum… T'as tué les parents de Lux ?

- Non. J'aurais bien voulu d'ailleurs ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'ils puissent être si… si… Américains ! Lux a été adoptée, c'est obligé ! Il est simplement impossible qu'elle soit la fille et la sœur de ces gens là. S'emporta le rouquin en tentant de décharger sa colère de lui-même à d'autres. Et… C'est à cause d'eux que Lux et moi, on est parti dès le premier jour… »

Harry eut l'air songeur. Ron était parti depuis quatre jours et il ne revenait que maintenant alors qu'apparemment les parents de Lux ne lui plaisaient pas. Il ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, mais saisit sans difficulté que l'erreur dont parlait Ron s'était produite entre le départ de chez les Kensington et leur retour au Quartier Général –car il supposait ou espérait plutôt que Lux était rentrée elle aussi.

« Bon… Alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps si vous avez quitté les parents de Lux depuis… Lundi ?

- On… On a volé une voiture. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'aurais du me rendre compte qu'on n'était plus réellement dans notre état normal ! Parce qu'en dehors d'éléments de Potions de Rogue, je n'avais jamais rien volé de ma vie ! Enfin on s'était dit qu'on s'aimait alors…

- Vous avez… quoi ?!

- On s'est dit qu'on s'aimait… Quoi tu trouves ça trop tôt ?!

- Je parlais du vol de voiture, Ron ! Bien que le fait que tu lui ais dit que tu l'aimais ne m'étonnes pas… Mais le mystère reste entier : pourquoi est-ce réciproque ? Plaisanta Harry.

- Harry, t'es censé être mon meilleur ami ! Pour la voiture, c'était celle qu'avait Lux quand elle vivait encore en Californie. Mais, tout de même… On l'a volée. Mais bon, les papiers étaient encore à son nom et on ne pouvait pas rentrer trop tôt ici… Sinon, tu connais maman, elle déteste Lux ! Je parie qu'elle nous aurait expliqué que le fait que nos parents n'apprécient pas notre relation était le symbole même de son échec à venir. Bref… On a roulé jusqu'à l'océan… Puis on s'est dit que tant qu'à faire, on avait cas se balader un peu… Et… On était sur l'autoroute, et on a vu le panneau qui indiquait Las Vegas, alors on y est allé. »

Harry se pencha un peu en avant, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire d'aussi grave que ce vol de voiture, bien qu'il sache que Las Vegas était la ville où tout était permis, même les pires extravagances. Voyant qu'il devrait s'expliquer d'avantage, Ron lança :

« Tu sais ce qu'on fait à Las Vegas ?

- On se soule ? On joue de l'argent que Lux et toi n'avaient pas ? On rencontre des call-girls ? On se marie ? »

Ron baissa les yeux à l'énonciation de cette dernière phrase et Harry se figea, stupéfait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors que Ron levait sa main gauche, une alliance reposant à son annulaire. Le brun n'y tint plus et éclata brusquement de rire, n'en revenant pas que son meilleur ami ait pu faire une telle chose. Généralement c'était lui le plus spontané –et parfois idiot- du Trio et même lui n'aurait en aucun cas osé de faire ce que Ron venait de faire. Entre deux rires, il parvint difficilement à prononcer :

« Ta mère va te tuer ! »

Ron laissa retomber son corps en arrière sur son matelas en dissimulant son visage dans ses paumes. Harry tenta de retrouver son sérieux et au bout de quelques minutes, y arriva.

« Alors… Elvis t'a uni à Lux pour… L'éternité ?!

- Tu crois que les mariages de Las Vegas sont de vrais mariages ? Bégaya Ron pour seule réponse.

- Oh que oui ! Non, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois montré aussi… Irresponsable ! Même moi je ne ferais jamais ça ! Premièrement, ta mère me découperait en rondelles et ensuite, je suis quasi certain que je ne pourrais jamais me marier même en ayant ingurgité des litres d'alcool ! Et voilà, que toi, Ronald Weasley, tu épouses Lux… Ouah, elle s'appelle Lux Weasley, maintenant ! Nom de Merlin… Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai plus rien à craindre de ta mère et de ses petites remarques qui veulent toutes dire « Que faites-vous, Ginny et toi, Harry ? »… Elle va faire un infarctus en apprenant ce que tu as fait !

- Sauf si je ne lui dis pas… Murmura Ron, son visage toujours dissimulé entre ses paumes.

- Tu avais bu ?

- Plus que jamais. » Admit Ron.

Harry sourit simplement avant de remarquer que la situation angoissait vraiment Ron.

« Enfin… T'es mariée à Lux. Que vous ayez fait ça à Las Vegas dans une chapelle avec comme seul religieux un type -qui a sûrement eu le droit de vous marier grâce à internet- déguisé en star hollywoodienne morte, ou avec 500 invités choisis par ta mère ici… Qu'est ce que ça change au fond ? Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime alors… Que vous soyez mariés n'est pas une catastrophe. »

Ron se redressa lentement, l'air d'avoir eu une illumination soudaine. Harry craint le pire pendant un instant car les illuminations de Ron n'étaient jamais de bonnes idées.

« Voilà ! S'écria le rouquin en souriant. On a cas se marier !

- C'est déjà fait, Ron ! Lui rappela Harry sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Non ! Je veux dire… se marier pour de vrai… Après tout, ma mère n'aime pas Lux et elle l'aimera encore moins en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais si elle pouvait organiser un vrai mariage comme elle aime le faire, peut-être que ça la calmerait.

- Peut-être… Acquiesça Harry avec circonspection. Enfin… En tout cas, je suis très fier de toi ! Tu as volé ta première voiture et tu t'es marié tout ça en quelques jours à peine. C'est enfin comme si tu étais devenu un adulte ! »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** Hi hi hi xD J'crois que c'est un peu le chapitre le plus... con-con de la fiction pour le moment ! =P Mais j'adore la fin ! je ne voulais pas d'un mariage nian-nian pour ces deux là =P Bref, une Ginny jalouse -celle que je préfére, j'avoue ! (avec un Arthur qui est heureux de voir un autre souffrir lOl), toujours des remarques sympas avec Hermione... heureusement qu'elle a ses coupines hein xD (désolée d'ailleurs, après vous l'avoir fait imaginée avec Neville... j'la fais être avec dumby ou devenir lesbienne --'... xD), Un drago d'amour -c'est monmien d'abord !, Hum après Première fois Harry/Ginny... -nan mais sérieux, z'Ont pris plus de 2 ans ! ... Lents ? xD un peu... -enfin c'est bien de prendre son temps hein... mais là ça frôle le sadisme [de la part de l'auteur, j'entends !? nan mais euh ! xD] Et puis bah Ron-rOn se rebelle... -z'l'aimeuh ! hihihi ! et pis sont crOmagnons... jusqu'au moment où... xD Allez savoir pourquoi j'vous résume les chapitres hein... Just' que bah ça m'permets d'vous dire ce que je préféres -étant donné que ce sont mes persos qui commandent, c'est presque comme si j'étais une lectrice hein ! =P bon j'vais arrêter d'raconter n'impoooorte quoi [ça prouve que j'ai l'moral =P] & j'vais vous laisser à vos reviews... -si vous voyiez que je ne réponds pas c'est que je ne les ai pas reçu... --' mais j'tenterais de prendre un max de temps par la suite pour le faire ! & à dimanche !

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews... =D _ espère atteindre les 1oo... ? syouplé [... s'il vous plait version moi aujourd'hui]_

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	6. Chapter 5 : ça c'est vraiment toi

**Note de l'auteur _** bijOur ! Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci... Pour vos reviews !!! Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs fanfictionnels de tout l'univers entiiiier ! =P xD Ok, j'me calme. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire merci... avant votre lecture ! Et aussi excusez moi d'pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais j'les ai tous reçu d'un coup -pour 2 chapitres d'AoM + celui de JdM, JdV, ce qui a fait un beau paquet ! Du coup j'ai répondu qu'à quelques uns -qui m'posaient des questions- mais j'vous dis simplement merci ! Enfin, j'me remets à répondre maintenant hein, vu qu'appremment ça remarche normalement ! ^^' Bref, amusez vous bien ! -je vous préviendrais quand tout commencera à partir en cou... cacahouettes dans la fic ! =)

**Across Our Memories**

**Chapitre o5**

_**Quelque chose en toi ne tourne pas rond ! Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me laisse con****…**_** _ ****Ç****a c'est vraiment toi. **

**.**

**.**

**23 Mai 1999. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, réalisant que le professeur Dumbledore lui parlait depuis l'extrémité de la table de cuisine du QG de l'Ordre où se tenait une réunion très importante. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle et ses amis la scrutaient en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne s'était jamais endormie en cours et voilà qu'elle s'évanouissait presque pendant une conversation des plus sérieuses à laquelle tenait la survie de leur monde tel qu'ils le voyaient. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil, taquin alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils, Ron somnolant lui aussi à moitié –ce qui était normal car c'était Ron !

« Miss Granger ? Vous êtes d'accord avec ce que nous disions ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore en la dévisageant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, amusé par la situation.

- Hum… Bien évidemment. Acquiesça-t-elle avec un immense sourire censé lui donner un air sûr d'elle.

- Très bien, alors la réunion est finie. Nous nous reverrons tous la semaine prochaine. Harry, demain dans mon bureau. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, certains –les plus studieux dont Hermione faisait habituellement partie- rassemblant leurs notes, puis quittèrent la cuisine pour la plupart. Harry attrapa Hermione par le coude et l'attira dans le salon avec Ron qui la dévisageait bizarrement.

« Tu as réussi à ne jamais t'endormir pendant un seul cours d'Histoire de la Magie de toute ta scolarité et tu t'endors quand Dumbledore parle !? S'écria Harry en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu vas bien ?! T'es malade ? Fatiguée ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux nous parler ? »

Côte à côte, le rouquin et le brun à lunettes observaient leur meilleure amie avec un air sérieusement inquiet, comme si elle couvait une maladie très grave. Mais non, elle était simplement épuisée par ses mille nuits de dévergondage en compagnie de Drago Malefoy avec lequel elle couchait désormais toutes les nuits. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elle ne fermait pas l'œil. En clair, il lui était simplement impossible de passer une nuit complète à dormir. Elle se racla la gorge, sachant d'instinct que la vérité ne serait pas une réponse à donner sauf à vouloir se faire arracher la tête.

« Je… ça va. J'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir depuis quelques temps. Mais ça va passer. Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je vais aller… faire une sieste. J'en ai besoin.

- D'accord. Au fait, tu as accepté de t'occuper du plan de la prochaine attaque au manoir Malefoy tout à l'heure.

- Quoi !?

- Quand Dumbledore t'a réveillé… C'était ça que tu as accepté avec tant d'entrain ! Alors, bon courage ! Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

- Et moi aussi ! Approuva Ron dans le vide, son regard étant beaucoup trop porté sur Lux à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour que ces paroles soient sincères.

- Merci… à plus tard alors. »

Elle quitta le salon, sentant le regard d'Harry lui vriller le dos. Il sentait très bien qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux trois, mettant ça sur le compte de la guerre qui leur bouffait l'existence, de l'importance de sa vie de couple à lui et des problèmes qu'ils avaient tous à maintenir des liens solides dans leur petit groupe car ils grandissaient. Mais il ne se doutait pas –ou du moins, elle l'espérait- de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Elle n'était plus réellement à l'aise avec eux, eux qui ne savaient plus ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie et surtout avec Drago, eux à qui elle mentait tout le temps finalement.

Elle se cogna contre un corps dur et froid au beau milieu du couloir menant aux escaliers. Drago. Il lui accorda un sourire et elle se sentit fondre. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait annoncer la vérité à ses amis. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle romprait si ses amis le lui demandaient, et alors tout ça –la liquéfaction face à Drago, ces nuits blanches, ces baisers- serait fini. Il lui sourit, un peu narquois comme il savait si bien l'être, et suggéra :

« Fatiguée ?

- Oui, si tu savais. Hum… d'ailleurs, est ce que ça te dérangerait que nous calmions le jeu ? Cette nuit au moins. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil… Je sais que généralement, les pauses ce n'est pas notre truc, mais j'aimerais bien dormir. Juste une nuit. Et…

- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, remarquant qu'elle était réellement épuisée.

- C'est vrai !?

- Oui, je t'assure. J'ai besoin de dormir moi aussi d'ailleurs. Alors, okay… »

Il sourit alors qu'elle paraissait réellement soulagée par son acceptation. Elle craignait tant de n'être qu'un moyen de contenter ses attentes sexuelles et de se faire plus ou moins plaquer si elle lui refusait quoi que ce soit. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient dans un lit, simplement parce qu'être avec lui faisait tomber toute trace de pudeur chez elle. Cependant, le repousser pour une nuit lui paraissait déjà être un grand pas.

Cathy, l'Américaine venant tout juste de s'installer dans la maison passa près d'eux, adressant un sourire charmeur à Drago et un regard jaugeur quasi méprisant à Hermione.

« Salut, Drago. Salut… _toi_ !

- Salut. » Répondit simplement Drago sans la regarder véritablement, son regard ne lâchant même pas Hermione une seconde.

Mais Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé. Elle suivit des yeux cette blonde parfaite qui mesurait dix bons centimètres de plus qu'elle pour dix kilos de moins, jalouse pour de bon. Quand elle revint vers Drago qui la dévisageait, elle grimaça. Elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte que plusieurs filles dans cette maison rêvaient d'être l'une des nombreuses amantes de Drago et que s'il ne passait pas la nuit avec elle, il pourrait passer la nuit avec une autre. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait couché qu'avec elle depuis leur première fois, et elle ne voulait pas accepter l'idée de passer après une autre. Surtout après l'une de ces idiotes d'américaines blondes et superficielles.

« Laisse tomber ce que je viens de te dire ! lança-t-elle après un silence.

- Quoi ?

- On se voit ce soir.

- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir…

- Hum… non. Ça va. Je… tu viens. Ce soir. Dans ma chambre. Je vais aller dormir un peu maintenant… Bonne nuit. Enfin, je veux dire… bon après midi et à plus tard ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et monta à une rapidité hallucinante les deux étages conduisant à sa chambre, Drago restant stupéfié par l'état de la jeune femme. Hermione s'écroula sur son matelas, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller et ronchonna. La porte s'ouvrit et Pansy apparut, s'avachissant elle aussi sur le lit. Elles parlaient de plus en plus toutes les deux et s'entendaient extrêmement bien. Bien que Pansy soit légèrement plus débridée que toutes les filles qu'Hermione connaissait, et même carrément folle furieuse.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu te sois endormie pendant le discours d'Al !

- Al ? répéta Hermione en extirpant son visage de son oreiller pour regarder Pansy.

- Oui, Albus Dumbledore. Bref, il faut que tu dormes !

- C'est ce que je comptais faire… Et puis, tu es entrée !

- Désolée… Mais tu devrais faire une pause avec Drago, histoire de passer quelques nuits complètes. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est largement possible que vous soyez tous les deux un peu trop épuisés ! Même Drago somnolait ce matin pendant la réunion. Faites donc une petite trêve !

- Je l'ai proposé à Drago. Admit Hermione en se relevant.

- Et ?

- Et il a accepté. Puis l'une de ces filles là, Courtney ou Kimber ou Cathy ou Je-ne-sais-pas-quelle-prénom-qui-fasse-encore-plus-strip-teaseuse est passé. Ils se sont dit bonjour et… J'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus aucune envie de passer après une fille de ce genre !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Si je ne passe pas la nuit avec lui, il la passera avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et… Peut-être qu'il réalisera que je ne suis pas si géniale que ça ou dans tous les cas, moi, je n'aurais pas envie de coucher avec lui s'il couche avec n'importe qui !

- Tu es… jalouse ?! Haleta Pansy, plus surprise que jamais.

- Non !

- Oh si, tu l'es ! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Drago, n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'il n'est pas encore assez grand pour vivre ça. Il a dix ans d'âge sentimental. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Drago a couché avec toi un nombre incalculable de fois alors que généralement il ne reproduit pas ses erreurs avec les autres. Ce qui veut forcément dire que tu es soit un super coup… soit la femme de sa vie ! Je suggère la seconde option car ayant moi-même couché avec lui, je serais légèrement vexée si tu étais la meilleure. De toute façon, il n'ira pas voir ailleurs. J'ai l'impression qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convienne parfaitement… du moins, pour le sexe. Ensuite… Et bien c'est Drago, alors, je ne crois pas que tu puisses attendre vraiment plus de lui.

- Je le sais, ça ! Mais… Même si c'est uniquement sexuel, et ça me va largement, je n'ai aucune envie de le partager.

- Oui, ça je m'en doute ! Mais s'il avait accepté, je ne vois aucune raison qui te pousse à passer la nuit avec lui.

- Imagine qu'il aille coucher avec… Kimber, Courtney…

- Drago n'a jamais été attiré par les blondes à forte poitrine ! Il a aussi besoin de sommeil ! Et surtout, te forcer à coucher avec lui… Sérieusement… Il s'en rendra forcément compte ! Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il préférerait que vous passiez moins de nuits ensemble tant qu'elles gardent de leur qualité ! »

Hermione soupira avant de bailler, l'air encore endormie bien que sa sieste de réunion lui ai été assez profitable. Pansy se leva du lit, sentant qu'il lui faudrait parler à son meilleur ami pour arranger la situation.

« Bon, je te laisse dormir ! Mais réfléchis un peu à ce que je t'ai dit. On se voit plus tard… »

Elle quitta la chambre et ferma bien la porte, espérant ainsi que personne ne viendrait réveiller Hermione avant un bon moment. Elle rejoignit la chambre de Drago où elle retrouva le jeune homme dans l'exacte position que celle dans laquelle elle avait retrouvé Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'installa sur le lit avec lui et d'une légère tape sur la tête, lui signifia qu'elle était là. Il grogna simplement et elle se lança dans une discussion qu'elle savait problématique.

« Il faut que tu lâches Hermione. »

Drago grogna encore avant de se redresser pour dégager son visage de ses draps. Il soupira, irrité par sa meilleure amie qui finissait par vraiment l'énerver.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion environ dix mille fois, Pansy ! Tu ne pourrais pas te faire à l'idée que j'ai bien l'intention de coucher avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra ? Non, mais vraiment…

- Je ne te demande pas de la lâcher définitivement ! Juste de vous laisser une pause à tous les deux ! Parce que sérieusement, actuellement, si on me demandait avec qui je préférerais aller combattre des Mangemorts, je choisirais n'importe qui sauf vous deux ! Vous êtes tellement harassés par vos nuits que vous ne pourriez sans doute même pas vous défendre si on se faisait attaquer.

- Je le sais… Mais elle a dit…

- Attend, Drago ! Je sais ce qu'elle a dit ! Je suis allée lui parler ! C'est un peu agaçant de faire le hibou entre vous deux d'ailleurs alors ça serait sympa que vous parliez ensemble. Mais dans tous les cas, elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa petite tête. Et elle a juste peur que tu ailles voir ailleurs au cas où elle te demanderait une pause…

- Sérieusement ?! S'étonna-t-il en se relevant entièrement, la dévisageant comme s'il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il se passait.

- Oui ! Sérieusement. C'est une Gryffondor, que veux-tu ? Sont pas logiques ces gens là… Enfin bref, tu dois vraiment allé la voir et passer la nuit avec elle sans coucher avec elle ! »

Drago fronça les sourcils en faisant une grimace, presque désolé d'avoir à prononcer ces mots :

« Et bien… ça ne changerait rien. Je ne dors pas vraiment avec elle.

- Pourquoi ? Elle ronfle ? Parle ? Gigote ?

- Rien de tout ça. Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand il y a quelqu'un avec moi.

- Du tout !?

- Du tout.

- Mais comment tu feras quand tu seras marié ?

- Je n'ai aucune intention de me marier.

- Pour ça ?

- Oui, c'est la principale raison ! Railla-t-il. Donc j'irais voir Hermione et je lui dirais qu'on ne se voit pas ce soir. C'est bon !

- Non ! Parce qu'elle va penser que tu verras quelqu'un d'autre. Alors il faut que tu passes la nuit avec elle, même si tu ne dors pas. Promis, Drake ?

- Promis, Pancake !

- Non ! Pas ce surnom !

- Alors, pas de Drake… » Répliqua Drago en tirant la langue, gamin.

Pansy n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se blottir contre son torse, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait lors de leurs conversations. Il embrassa le haut de son front en passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules, son regard fixé au plafond. Pansy caressa mécaniquement le bas de son t-shirt avant de se redresser, demandant d'une voix suspicieuse :

« Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup Hermione, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'autrement, quand je t'ai dit qu'elle allait se poser des questions, s'angoisser et que cette situation pourrait potentiellement la rendre triste… Tu m'aurais fait comprendre que tu moquais complètement de ce qu'elle allait ressentir et que je ne devais en aucun cas m'en mêler. Alors que là, tu as accepté de faire de ce que je demandais afin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Ce qui veut dire en un sens que tu tiens plus à elle qu'à toutes les autres…

- Sans doute parce que je me moquais royalement de toutes les autres ! Affirma-t-il sans aucun remord alors qu'il se montrait réellement comme le crétin qu'il était sans en avoir honte. Mais je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps avec une seule de ces filles… alors bien évidemment, Hermione compte plus. Et puis, elle est sans nul doute mille fois plus belle et intelligente que ces filles.

- Merci, sympa.

- Toi, c'est différent. T'es ma meilleure amie depuis plus de quinze ans… Donc tu es forcément intelligente !

- Crâneur ! Bon, je vais te laisser dormir… Et n'oublie pas d'aller voir Hermione ! »

**.**

**.**

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Drago se faufila dans la chambre d'Hermione comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis plusieurs mois déjà et referma la porte, prenant bien soin de tirer le verrou afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par qui que ce soit. Hermione dormait complètement sur son lit, sa couette tirée jusqu'au menton, sa respiration profonde prouvant qu'elle était réellement assoupie. Il s'approcha d'elle, admirant la façon dont sa bouche était entrouverte, à peine, d'une sensualité étonnante pour une bouche. À dire vrai, il devait s'avouer qu'il était désormais capable de trouver tout incroyablement attirant chez elle : ses boucles entremêlées, ses hanches bien dessinées, la courbe de ses reins qui étaient un véritable appel à toutes sortes de positions infaisables, le galbe de ses seins, ses chevilles fines… Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il avait toujours été sérieusement obsédé par les poignets et les chevilles. Et Hermione était parfaite à ces endroits là.

Il passa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, dégageant quelques mèches plus courtes qui tombaient devant ses yeux clos. Elle ne frémit même pas et il retira son t-shirt avant de plonger sous la couette à son tour. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de la réveiller et de tenir une longue discussion qui exposerait un peu trop ses sentiments à la surface du monde. C'était tellement plus simple pour lui de ne rien en dire. Il s'appuya sur un coude pour l'observer alors qu'elle venait tout naturellement dans son sommeil se blottir contre son torse. Ses petits poings –toujours serrés- vinrent se plaquer contre son abdomen et il la contempla soigneusement, remarquant comme toujours mille détails qui faisaient qu'elle était elle, et qu'elle lui plaisait.

Il y avait sa façon de mordiller ses lèvres, sa manière étrange de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses épaules ou de replacer une mèche contre son oreille –elle ne faisait pas ça comme les autres filles, ses gestes étant beaucoup plus crispés comme si ses cheveux étaient une source de problèmes incalculables, ses poings qui se serraient dans son sommeil, son sourire large qui ne dévoilait pourtant jamais ses dents, cette manie condescendante qu'elle avait de rouler des yeux comme si elle était mille fois plus intelligente que toute personne qui lui faisait face, sa langue qu'elle passait contre ses lèvres dès qu'il avait fini de l'embrasser –comme si elle souhaitait effacer toute trace de ces baisers ou au contraire garder encore un peu le goût de sa bouche contre la sienne… Elle était différente de toutes les autres filles avec lesquelles il avait couché. Elle était Hermione Granger et il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à aimer une fille aussi incroyable qu'elle. Il en était incapable.

Le principal sujet de ses pensées ouvrit doucement les yeux, réalisant enfin qu'il était là. Elle sourit légèrement en le remarquant et ses poings se décrispèrent jusqu'à se poser à plat contre ses abdominaux, ses ongles le griffant presque. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes, ses doigts glissant contre sa nuque sur laquelle il appuya doucement, la conduisant vers lui. Il posa un baiser rapide sur son front et elle murmura :

« Désolée de ne pas m'être réveillée avant…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne comptais pas te réveiller de toute façon. »

Elle dégagea son visage du torse du jeune homme pour le contempler, voyant dans son regard grisé trouble plus de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais su en dire. Il sourit face à son air surpris et elle fronça les sourcils en se redressant légèrement, appuyant elle aussi son avant bras contre le matelas.

« Vraiment ? Je… Je t'ai dit qu'on…

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie. Et puis, on peut juste… dormir. »

A sa plus grande surprise, elle sourit largement puis -se laissant tomber dos à son matelas, éclata d'un rire franc et quasi moqueur.

« Quoi !? s'écria-t-il sans comprendre ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état d'euphorie, songeant que la fatigue y était pour quelque chose.

- Tu veux qu'on dorme !? Tous les deux ?

- Hum… Et bien… oui. »

Elle cessa de rire et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour le dévisager, doutant sérieusement de la santé mentale de l'homme lui faisant face.

« Tu… Ouah. Hum… Par dormir, tu veux bien dire… dormir ? Nuit complètement platonique où nous serons pourtant allongés tous les deux côte à côte dans le même lit ? C'est bien ça que tu veux dire ?!

- Oui, en effet. C'est ce que j'ai voulu dire par « On peut juste dormir ». Je t'ai connu plus intelligente et rapide à la compréhension.

- C'est juste…. Inattendu. Mais, ça me va. »

Elle sembla brusquement comprendre ce qui l'avait amené à proposer cette étrange solution qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Après tout, il n'était guère du genre à apprécier de juste dormir avec une fille. Surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il se moquait généralement de ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu as parlé à Pansy, toi ?! Articula-t-elle finalement, détachant chaque syllabe comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré –ou plutôt comme si elle devait se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver si je dis que oui ?

- Drago ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait pu aller répéter tout ce que je lui avais dit ! Voilà pourquoi je ne devrais pas être amie avec la meilleure amie du type avec qui je couche !

- C'est moi, le type en question ? Parce que je n'aime pas vraiment la qualification de « type », je trouve ça assez dédaigneux.

- Oui, c'est toi, bougre d'imbécile ! Je vais la tuer ! Mais d'abord, je dois te dire que je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors du tout, jalouse ! (Elle s'était désormais levé et parcourait la pièce en faisant de grands pas) C'est juste que ces filles là, on ne sait pas où elles ont trainé ! Et puis, sérieusement, elles ont des noms de… strip-teaseuses ou d'actrices porno ! Alors je ne passerais jamais après une fille comme ça. Elles sont…

- Blondes, yeux bleus, grosses poitrines, longues jambes, anciennes pompomgirls dans leurs établissements sorciers aux États-Unis, celles qui passent leur temps à me draguer… Même que l'une d'elle a passé son doigt sur sa langue avec un air qui se voulait sexy, mais que j'ai trouvé particulièrement ridicule –surtout quand Blaise a ajouté avec un peu de bave au coin de la bouche qu'elle était, je cite « une bonnasse »… Ce sont ces filles là que tu jalouses ?! »

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher de long en large pour le regarder, voyant à son air parfaitement ahuri qu'il n'en revenait pas. Pourtant, ça lui paraissait complètement normal qu'il puisse être attiré par ce genre de filles. Elles étaient les parfaites répliques des femmes qui faisaient les couvertures des magazines cochons de son oncle Jimmy. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et -avec quelques hochements de tête particulièrement secs- prouva premièrement qu'elle était bel et bien jalouse et deuxièmement qu'elle était jalouse de ces filles dont elle n'avait rien à craindre. Du moins, c'était ce que l'incrédulité du blond lui signifiait apparemment. Il toussota pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu… Tu es dingue ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses imaginer que ce genre de filles me plaisent. Soyons réalistes, tu es tout le contraire de ces Américaines aguicheuses et hystériques et je passe toutes mes nuits avec toi depuis huit mois. Alors comment as-tu pu croire un instant que j'étais le genre d'homme à aimer les poupées parfaites et lisses et –surtout- blondes ? Je… Je ne coucherais pas avec toi si c'était le cas. Je serais là, dehors, à me taper n'importe laquelle de ces filles… Et sûrement même plusieurs de ces filles car elles ne doivent avoir aucune limite. Du moins, Blaise est en train actuellement de les tester et elles ne semblent pas avoir la moindre dignité. Ou sinon, elles sont nymphomanes. Enfin… Dans tous les cas… Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par ces filles là, d'accord ? J'ai toujours préféré la séduction à la provocation…

- Quand tu dis ce genre de choses, je pourrais presque t'épouser… Murmura-t-elle sous son rire.

- Hermione, si tu veux être jalouse, tu peux l'être de… Pansy, de Lux –qui bien qu'elle fasse partie de ces américaines hystériques est réellement adorable- ou de…

- Okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Souffla-t-elle, n'ayant guère envie de devenir jalouse de ses amies.

- Génial. Et puis, c'est presque drôle de savoir que tu t'inquiètes tant de ce genre de choses. Sourit-il en se redressant sur le lit, s'approchant du bord afin de l'inciter à se rapprocher et même à l'y rejoindre.

- Ne te moque pas. Bouda-t-elle en faisant une moue –chose encore qu'il pouvait ajouter à sa liste mentale de tous ces détails qu'il aimait tant.

- Je ne me moque pas. Assura-t-il en tendant la main vers elle, main qu'elle saisit presque instantanément. Bon, maintenant je suis vraiment épuisé –à cause de toi !- et j'aimerais qu'on dorme. »

Elle sourit en se rallongeant avant de passer sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas quand tu es avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne bouges quasiment pas, mais pourtant il t'arrive de m'embrasser ou de me toucher… Et puis je ne me suis jamais réveillé après toi ! Ce qui m'a fait comprendre depuis quelques temps déjà que tu ne dors jamais quand tu es dans ce lit avec moi. Expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule, habitude lorsqu'elle expliquait quelque chose et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se donner l'air trop intelligente, minimisant mentalement ce qu'elle disait juste par ce mouvement.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais dormi avec quiconque ! Je… Je ne dors pas sauf quand je suis seul. Mais je peux quand même rester avec toi.

- C'est Pansy qui t'a dit de faire ça, n'est ce pas ? Soupçonna-t-elle à juste titre.

- En effet. Admit-il avec une grimace contrite.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Et puis, il faudra bien que tu dormes… »

Il acquiesça lentement avant de s'allonger complètement, sentant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Elle fit de même, se blottissant contre son torse alors qu'il saisissait un bout de la couverture pour la remonter sur leurs corps. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il semblait s'installer pour la nuit.

« Tu…

- Je reste. Et puis, si je vois que je n'arrive vraiment pas à dormir, je retournerais dans mon lit. Ça te va ? »

Elle acquiesça en tendant la main vers sa table de chevet, vérifiant si sa baguette s'y trouvait bien –afin qu'elle puisse résister en cas d'attaque surprise de Mangemorts- et éteignit la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans des quasi ténèbres. Elle se colla à son torse, y trouvant le peu de chaleur qui lui manquait. Les doigts de Drago se déplaçaient sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait trouver le sommeil de cette façon, alors que son désir lui tordait l'estomac, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui. Seuls les bruissements des draps alors qu'elle gigotait, tentant de trouver une position confortable vint briser le silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis, son regard fixé au plafond et aux ombres de l'abat-jour y étant accroché, Drago soupira :

« On pourrait peut-être parler… Si tu me racontes l'Histoire de Poudlard, c'est quasi certain que je m'endors directement ! »

Elle prit quelques minutes à répondre –si bien qu'il songea un instant qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Ou on pourrait parler d'autres choses…

- Tu as une idée de sujet ?

- Uhm… Ginny m'avait demandé quand je lui ai annoncé pour nous deux, d'essayer de récolter quelques détails savoureux de tes expériences avec les filles de Poudlard que nous n'aimions pas. Et que nous n'aimons toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je crois que le moment est parfait.

- Détails savoureux ?

- Oui. Tu sais… Des choses ridicules par exemple ! Sur… Cho Chang ? Ou Lavande Brown ? Ou…

- Tu es sans doute la première fille au monde qui me demande de lui raconter comment mes précédents rapports sexuels se sont déroulés ! Tu es complètement dingue… Ou très ouverte d'esprit. Mais, j'ai sûrement quelques anecdotes qui pourraient satisfaire votre curiosité malsaine à Ginny et à toi… Si tu évites d'ébruiter toutes ces histoires. Je n'aimerais pas qu'une horde de furies débarquent une nuit dans ma chambre et tentent de m'assassiner !

- Tu me connais… Je ne suis pas du genre à adorer les commérages.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus que tu puisses me demander des détails sur la sexualité de certaines. Mais bon… Umh… Cho Chang pousse des cris atroces, à casser du verre ou simplement les tympans. C'est complètement effrayant ! Lavande Brown, elle fait des remarques salaces et des réflexions qui excitent sans doute certains hommes, mais qui chez moi ont plutôt tendances à provoquer la perte de toute vigueur.

- Sérieusement ?! Quel genre de réflexions ? S'esclaffa Hermione.

- Des choses comme… « Oh plus fort ! », « Oh plus profond ! » et « Oh, quel bel étalon tu es ! » ou –la pire !- « Prend-moi ! ». Deux filles m'ont dit ça dans ma vie et je crois que ça a été les plus grands désastres sexuels de mon existence ! Puis… Il y a cette fille de Serdaigle, Marietta…. Elle avait des tics et comptait absolument tout.

- Elle comptait ? Répéta Hermione, en quête de plus d'explications car elle haïssait cette Serdaigle, amie de Cho qui les avait vendu à Ombrage en 5ème année.

- Oui. Elle a compté le nombre de couvertures sur mon lit, le nombre de couches –et autant te dire qu'on était au mois de Décembre donc il y en avait beaucoup- de vêtements que j'avais et qu'elle avait, le nombre de fois où la marque de mon caleçon était écrite sur le dit-caleçon… Puis le nombre de fois où… enfin, le nombre de mes va-et-vient. Autant te dire qu'il y en a eu très peu, car je l'aurais tué si elle avait continué !

- Ouah…

- Ouais, c'est un souvenir peu plaisant. Ensuite, il y a Daphnée Greengrass de Serpentard qui m'a annoncé qu'elle m'aimait. Autant dire que le jour où ça se reproduira, il est possible que je me pende !

- Ne jamais dire à Drago Malefoy qu'on l'aime ! C'est la leçon numéro une que m'a apprise Pansy, et c'est aussi la leçon basique du Manuel de Survie à l'Intention de Celles-Qui-Couchent-Avec-Drago-Malefoy.

- Je ne lui avais presque jamais adressé la parole avant ce soir là. Cette déclaration était tout bonnement risible ! S'emporta-t-il soudainement avant de se calmer en sentant la main d'Hermione se balader sur son torse. Y-a-t-il d'autres filles dont je pourrais te parler ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ah si ! Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle qui énumérait les noms de tous sorciers présents sur les cartes des Chocogrenouilles ! Elle aussi c'était une marrante… Et, je crois que c'est tout. Et toi ? As-tu quelques souvenirs tout aussi délicieux à me faire partager ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai eu que… Deux petits amis dans ma vie. Ou trois si je compte la soirée que Cormac McLaggen a passé à tenter de me détartrer les dents –ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais. Ensuite, il y a Ron. J'avais l'impression d'embrasser un frère ce qui n'était pas réellement passionnant. Et il y a Viktor.

- Le Bulgare. Conclut Drago. Comment c'était avec lui ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Il savait sans la voir –car il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour qu'il puisse distinguer son visage- qu'elle était en train de se mordiller les lèvres. Voyant qu'elle tardait à répondre –et s'impatientant rapidement- il lança :

« Je t'ai raconté pleins d'histoires ! À ton tour ! Et ne fais pas semblant de t'être endormie, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

- Je ne me suis pas endormie. Juste que c'est différent. Toutes ces filles n'avaient pas d'importance pour toi. Viktor en avait pour moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup ? répéta-t-il en l'imitant à la perfection. On croirait que tu parles d'un chien que tu avais quand tu étais petite. Tu l'aimais juste « beaucoup » et tu as couché avec lui !?

- Je couche bien avec toi.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ta virginité avec moi. Précisa-t-il, sentant qu'elle se crispait comme si elle n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin dans cette discussion.

- Et alors ? Tu l'as fait avec qui, toi, la première fois ?

- Pansy. Mais j'aime Pansy. C'est ma meilleure amie et je l'ai toujours considéré comme tel. Cette première fois a été pitoyable, mais ça n'a rien changé entre nous. Et puis, on avait fumé et bu, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne m'en souviens quasiment pas… Ce qui n'est pas une grande perte si tu veux mon avis. Alors que bon, toi et l'autre Attrapeur là, vous sortiez ensemble et…

- C'était minable, abominable, dégoûtant même ! Je ne savais pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi… bizarre. Cracha-t-elle finalement, son visage s'empourprant sous ses révélations. Du moins, je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse être comme ça. Alors ça se trouve, tu es minable. Mais je ne m'en rendrais jamais compte car le seul élément de comparaison que j'ai est une première fois glauque avec un joueur de Quidditch qui est plus doué avec un balai qu'avec une femme. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tout de même que tu es –je cite- « le meilleur amant de ces dames ». C'est Lavande qui nous l'a dit… après t'avoir dégoûté pourtant si j'en crois ce que tu viens de me raconter. Et puis, même sans l'aide d'une autre… je sais parfaitement que tu es génial.

- Ouah ! Un compliment d'Hermione Granger –même si il s'agit là d'un compliment concernant un sujet sur lequel je n'ai guère besoin d'être rassuré, c'est… Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Elle le repoussa, sachant qu'il se moquait d'elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il éclata de rire avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, plus câlin que d'ordinaire. Il plongea sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser, profitant de cette énième étreinte qui lui donnait le tournis. Pourquoi se sentait-il plus proche d'elle –cette fille qui pourtant était tout son contraire- que de toutes les autres ? Elle gémit contre ses lèvres quand il resserra leur étreinte, l'écrasant presque contre son torse.

« Je me posais une question… Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, coupant court à tout dérapage possible entre eux deux pour cette nuit là.

- Oui ?

- Pansy m'a redit encore aujourd'hui que j'étais la seule fille avec laquelle tu avais couché plus d'une fois… Elle a suggéré que je puisse être la femme de ta vie ou un super coup. Et…

- Tu es assurément la femme de ma vie. Soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter : Et ce rôle requiert que tu sois un super coup.

- Drago, je ne plaisante pas…

- Moi non plus ! Mentit-il en riant –ce qui lui enleva toute crédibilité. Je suis complètement sérieux !

- Est-ce que c'est le plaisir de la chasse ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il n'était plus près d'elle que la lumière s'alluma si vivement qu'elle lui brûla les yeux. Elle les ferma quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, découvrant que Drago, debout au pied de son lit avec pour seule tenue un caleçon, la fusillait du regard. Elle rajusta son t-shirt qu'il avait légèrement abaissé durant leur câlin. Il paraissait offusqué par la question qu'elle venait de lui poser et elle rougit à l'idée qu'elle soit capable de provoquer un sentiment tel que l'offense chez Drago Malefoy.

« Le plaisir de quoi !? S'exclama-t-il en plissant le front. La chasse ? Je… Je pensais que je n'avais plus à « chasser » justement. On couche ensemble depuis des mois, ai-je encore besoin de tout faire pour te séduire et…

- Non. Bien que je songe sérieusement à te rendre la tâche plus difficile… Persifla-t-elle, taquine. Mais tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire par là. Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir comme tu pourrais avoir toutes les autres. Je reste… Hermione Granger, la seule fille que tu ne peux pas aimer, épouser… La seule avec laquelle tu n'as pas d'avenir. Je sais que c'est exactement ce que nous cherchons, quelque chose de rapide, de clair, de simple. Mais au fond, ça reste une chasse. Un jeu. On joue simplement tous les deux parce que ça nous parait beaucoup plus facile. Ça reste une chasse parce que tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir. Il y aura toujours des tas de choses entre nous. Alors… Je présume que c'est pour ça que tu continues à être attiré par moi.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit-il en revenant sur le lit finalement, intéressé par sa façon de voir les choses car elle permettait ainsi de ne pas tenter de trouver d'autres raisons à son attirance qui semblait irrémédiable.

- Oui. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Tu ne te lasses pas de moi simplement parce que je ne te suis pas entièrement accessible. Je suppose que c'est ça… Enfin, c'est ça ou je suis la femme de ta vie ou… Je suis un super coup. Alors, ça me parait plus logique d'imaginer que je sois encore intéressante à tes yeux simplement parce que contrairement à ces autres femmes, je ne t'appartiens pas même après avoir couché avec toi.

- Ne te sous-estime pas, tu es aussi un super coup… Mais j'imagine que tu as raison. »

Il acquiesça lentement en réaction à sa propre remarque, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une révélation pour lui. Il se rassurait comme il pouvait en écoutant ces explications. Elle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, c'était la situation qui était excitante, qui la rendait excitante. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle et ses cheveux, son sourire, son corps… L'interdit l'attirait, pas elle. Elle glissa ses mains contre son cou et il lui sourit, sachant sans vouloir se l'avouer qu'il se mentait à lui-même. La situation n'avait rien de comparable à tous ces détails qui faisaient qu'elle lui plaisait. Rien n'était comparable.

« Tu es si fatiguée que ça ? Susurra-t-il contre sa bouche, sa voix se couvrant de velours pour devenir plus sensuelle.

- Non… Non, plus maintenant. »

**.**

**.**

**2o Juillet 1999. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Harry s'écroula sur le matelas de la chambre qu'il partageait toujours avec Ron, malgré l'envie d'être avec Ginny qui le tiraillait depuis son retour de Poudlard où elle avait eu ses ASPICs avec d'excellentes notes. Il paraissait étrangement épuisé et son t-shirt était légèrement humide de transpiration. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait fait venir plusieurs personnes qui faisaient autrefois partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou toutes autres 'associations' ayant les mêmes buts dans le combat contre Lord Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Ainsi, une jeune femme –que semblait très bien connaitre Sirius- nommée Emilie avait débarqué au Quartier Général et avait annoncé en les voyant manger leur petit déjeuner qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas gagner la guerre en s'engraissant. Il ne lui avait fallu que dix minutes pour convaincre Dumbledore que quelqu'un devait dispenser à ces jeunes quelques leçons d'entrainement plus physique que magiques. Ils avaient tous espéré –en dehors d'Hermione- qu'il s'agirait de Quidditch…

Sortant de cette leçon très particulière, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il avait précédemment subi n'était rien en comparaison de ces deux heures de tortures et surtout que c'était très éloigné du Quidditch. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ginny apparut, le regard pétillant d'une lueur qu'il connaissait assez bien pour la voir apparaitre de plus en plus souvent. Hélas, depuis qu'elle était à nouveau auprès –ou plutôt encerclée- par ses parents et ses frères, ils avaient beaucoup plus de difficultés à pouvoir se voir sans surveillance. Harry en vint presque à regretter les moments où elle vivait toujours à Poudlard. Ils se voyaient moins, mais au moins les instants qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient vifs, passionnés… Et au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il lui semblait que la passion amoureuse n'avait pas sa place.

Ginny vint hâtivement le rejoindre sur son lit, elle aussi fatiguée par cet entrainement bien qu'elle paraisse plus encline aux câlins et autres choses que faisaient habituellement les couples que lui. Harry lui, n'était pas épuisé uniquement par ces deux heures de sport, mais aussi par ces réunions interminables qui se finissaient tard ou commençaient tôt, par ces missions qui ne leurs apportaient rien d'autres que quelques blessures supplémentaires, par ces cauchemars aussi où Voldemort faisait des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser.

Sa rouquine de petite amie passa ses doigts contre son torse pour le faire revenir au monde réel et il lui accorda un sourire las. Elle remonta sur lui, l'embrassant sensuellement comme pour le réveiller un peu. Ce simple baiser eu l'effet escompté et sa fatigue s'évapora –du moins, pour quelques minutes, car il savait parfaitement qu'il serait encore plus éreinté lorsqu'elle retournerait dans sa chambre. Elle détacha le premier bouton de sa jean alors que les mains du jeune homme venaient se poser sur ses cuisses, caressant sa peau nue. Il remonta langoureusement jusqu'à son ventre, soulevant légèrement le bas de son t-shirt.

Et Ron entra sans se soucier de l'instant qu'il venait d'interrompre, lançant un regard assassin aux deux tourtereaux qui se séparèrent la mine basse, plus frustrés que désolés. Ron parut suspicieux un instant en repensant à leur position et la tension qui se dégageaient d'eux. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry et Ginny s'installaient sagement sur le lit.

« Vous étiez sur le point de faire quoi ? »

Ginny leva la tête vers lui, le poignardant presque de son regard devenu plus ombre. Harry ferma les yeux, sachant que le massacre à venir ne serait pas beau à voir. Ron même réalisa qu'il allait sans doute se faire dépecer vivant par sa petite sœur –qui malgré sa taille était sans doute plus dangereuse que Lord Voldemort quand elle le voulait. Elle s'approcha de lui et planta furieusement son majeur dans son torse.

« Ecoute moi bien espèce de petit crétin d'insensible aveugle, Harry et moi, nous faisons ce que nous voulons ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, nous étions sans doute sur le point de faire ce que Lux et toi faisiez au mariage de Théo et Luna, ou encore ce que vous avez sans doute fait avant et après votre mariage alcoolisé dans une chapelle pourrie de Las Vegas ! Alors, cesse donc de tenter de me faire la morale alors que tu me donnes un exemple pitoyable, _grand frère_… »

Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna le dos et quitta la chambre. Elle repassa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et murmura un doux :

« Tu viens, Harry ? »

Tout cela avec un ton complètement contradictoire que celui qu'elle venait d'utiliser avec son frère. Harry acquiesça très lentement puis se leva, Ron l'arrêta en plaçant sa main contre son torse, plus pale que jamais ce qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Il demanda en détachant chaque syllabe :

« Tu couches avec ma petite sœur ? »

Harry dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas sourire. Il avait beau aimer son meilleur ami au point de sans doute pouvoir tuer pour lui et faire toutes sortes de choses pour faire son bonheur, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui mentir. Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à simplement acquiescer à cette question puis laisser Ron là en plan. Alors il lui rappela, avec autant de prévenance que possible pour ne pas le brusquer, lui qui avait tendance à être si protecteur envers sa sœur :

« On sort ensemble depuis plus de deux ans… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait passer les vingt prochaines années à se regarder avec des yeux de Scroutt-à-pétard sans jamais se toucher ? »

Apparemment, il ne fut pas assez doux. Car le point de Ron lui heurta brusquement le visage et il s'écroula au sol, le nez en sang.

**.**

**.**

**28 Septembre 1999. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Harry s'extirpa difficilement de sous les draps, tentant de ne pas réveiller Ginny qui dormait à points fermés à ses côtés. Il était déjà près de huit heures du matin et il savait que Madame Weasley viendrait rapidement les réveiller s'ils ne le faisaient pas. De plus, il n'avait pas réellement le droit de se trouver dans cette chambre. Il savait que Madame Weasley se doutait bien qu'ils étaient passés à l'étape supérieure –après tout, ils sortaient ensemble depuis bien assez longtemps. Mais il se refusait à lui montrer une quelconque preuve en direct de ce qu'il se passait entre Ginny et lui. Il enfila son caleçon dans la semi pénombre puis son pantalon avant de se pencher vers la rouquine endormie, posant un léger baiser sur son omoplate nue.

La veille, Lux leur avait rendu un immense service en acceptant de séduire Ron pour qu'il en oubli qu'Harry était censé partager sa chambre. Ainsi, Lux avait passé la nuit avec Ron, Ginny avec Harry et ils étaient tous contents –enfin, Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Ron serait moins content en apprenant que son meilleur ami s'était servi de sa petite amie pour coucher sa petite sœur. Il aurait bien aimé que Ron comprenne qu'ils ne faisaient rien de grave, mais une légère tension s'était installée entre eux sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il n'allait tout de même pas arrêter de sortir et coucher avec Ginny juste pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami. Sa relation avec la jeune fille était bien trop importante pour ça. La concernée ouvrit légèrement les yeux et murmura d'une voix endormie :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- L'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher dans mon propre lit comme si j'y avais passé la nuit entière ! Railla-t-il en l'embrassant avant de récupérer son sweat-shirt au pied du lit et de l'enfiler. A tout à l'heure… »

Elle acquiesça et il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, main sur la poignée de porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, se fracassant contre son nez. Il réagit immédiatement, sachant d'instinct de qui il s'agissait et se cacha derrière la porte en se tenant le nez, Madame Weasley ouvrant la porte en grand alors que Ginny se relevait sur son lit, son drap cachant son manque de vêtements.

« Maman ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu, Harry, ma chérie ?

- Harry ? répéta bêtement Ginny en hésitant entre le rire et l'angoisse.

- Oui, acquiesça Molly en s'inquiétant presque du manque de réactionde sa fille. Harry, ton petit ami. Tu sais le grand brun à lunettes qui a une cicatrice sur le front ?

- Ah, ce Harry là… Bah, non, je ne l'ai pas vu… Du moins, pas depuis hier. »

Madame Weasley acquiesça lentement puis secoua la tête, décidant que finalement, elle n'allait pas poser plus de questions car la vérité risquait de ne pas lui plaire du tout. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas savoir, Molly en avait mille fois fait l'expérience avec ses sept enfants un peu trop turbulents pour la plupart. Elle quitta donc la chambre en fermant la porte. Ginny se leva d'un bond et -entourée dans son drap froissé, rejoignit son petit ami qui se tenait le nez après avoir récupéré sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

« Ouah… à chaque fois qu'on est tous les deux, tu finis toujours par être tout cassé ! Pouffa Ginny sans pouvoir s'en empêcher tout en murmurant une formule pour réparer le nez de son petit ami qui dernièrement avait un peu tendance à se recevoir beaucoup trop de coups. Je suis désolée… J'avoue qu'on a eu chaud sur ce coup là, ça aurait pu mal finir. Tu vas bien ? »

Il acquiesça en tripotant son nez comme pour vérifier si tout était à sa place puis l'embrassa rapidement, moins fougueusement que d'ordinaire, craignant apparemment de se casser autre chose. Puis il soupira contre sa bouche, sachant que s'il restait plus longtemps, ça finirait à nouveau dans son lit où ils avaient passé toute la nuit, et il se devait d'être sérieux et de rejoindre la cuisine avant que Madame Weasley ne puisse lancer un avis de recherche.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille… »

Elle glissa ses mains sous son sweat-shirt, ses ongles griffant sa peau. Il grogna légèrement :

« Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, hein… »

Elle fit la moue et il l'embrassa une dernière fois. S'il se devait d'être le plus responsable des deux, il n'hésiterait pas. Il tenait bien trop à la vie pour risquer de se faire surprendre par sa future belle-mère – et mère de substitution la plupart du temps. Il quitta donc la chambre sous la moue amusée de Ginny qui prenait apparemment un plaisir malsain à l'idée de le torturer. Arrivant dans le couloir, il se retrouva face à Mr Weasley dont le regard oscilla entre la porte de la chambre de sa fille et le jeune homme. Puis il souffla :

« Je ne veux rien savoir. »

Puis il continua sa route comme s'il n'avait rien vu alors qu'Harry souriait –soulagé ou perturbé, il ne le savait pas exactement. Finalement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il enfila un t-shirt propre puis rejoint la cuisine où quelques personnes étaient déjà installées. Il s'approcha de Lux qui s'occupait de griller les toasts sur l'un des plans de travail et lui adressa un demi sourire, lui demandant silencieusement comment s'était passé le réveil pour elle. La jeune femme grimaça en pointant Madame Weasley du doigt et Harry comprit que Ron et elle s'étaient fait surprendre. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient mariés, la mère de Ron avait explicitement refusé qu'ils partagent une chambre, comme si leur mariage n'avait rien d'officiel. Elle avait précisé que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rencontré les parents de Lux, il n'était pas question qu'elle les considère comme un couple. Lux avait par conséquent invité sa mère –son père ne voulant pas rater la saison d'un quelconque sport moldu - qui passait par conséquent une semaine au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Semaine qui semblait extrêmement longue pour Ron.

« Comment ça se passe entre Ron et ta mère ?

- Il l'appelle « Le Dragon », je crois que ça veut tout dire… Je comprends qu'elle ne soit pas très agréable à vivre, mais tout de même, il pourrait faire un peu plus d'efforts, tu ne crois pas ? (Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre et continua sur sa lancée : ) J'admets qu'elle est insupportable avec tout le monde ici ! La preuve en est qu'elle persiste à appeler Ron « Vous là » et toi, c'est comment déjà ? Ah oui, « Le vous à lunettes »… Et elle traite Madame Weasley comme une… poule pondeuse, ce qu'avouons-nous, elle est ! Mais ma mère a tendance à trop montrer ce qu'elle pense aux gens. Bref, Ron a sûrement raison de se comporter de cette façon avec elle… Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que mes parents le détestent et que les siens me détestent… Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre que contrairement aux précédentes questions, cette fois, elle attendait une réponse et il s'empressa d'en donner une.

« Pas vraiment. Ça ne veut rien dire au fond. Madame Weasley détestait Fleur et elle et Bill sont mariés depuis plus de deux ans. Hum… Les parents de Tonks n'apprécient pas beaucoup Remus. Et… D'accord, je n'ai pas d'autres exemples à l'esprit, mais je crois que c'est une sorte de coutume que les beaux parents détestent leurs beaux enfants.

- Comme dans les contes pour enfants avec les marâtres et tout le tralala…

- Oui, exactement ! Et puis l'important c'est vous deux… Les parents n'ont absolument rien à voir là dedans tant que vous êtes heureux tous les deux, ce qui est apparemment le cas… »

Il fut brusquement interrompu par Madame Weasley qui s'était approchée d'eux et le regarda comme s'il couvait quelque chose, ou plutôt comme si elle voulait sonder au plus profond de son âme.

« Où as-tu dormi cette nuit, Harry ?

- Euh… Je…

- Il a passé la nuit dans la chambre d'Hermione vu que je l'ai viré de la sienne hier soir, madame Weasley. Coupa Lux avec un sourire.

- Ah, je vois… »

Madame Weasley leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner aux œufs brouillés qu'elle faisait cuir et Harry se retint de frapper Lux.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?!

- Bah… Pour te sauver la mise ! Normalement, on dit merci dans ces cas là tu sais…

- Lux, Madame Weasley m'adore ! Elle me considère presque comme son fils ! Elle ne m'en aurait voulu que quelques secondes si je lui avais dit avoir passé la nuit dans votre chambre à Ginny et toi –sans lui donner de détails bien évidemment… Mais là, tu viens de lui donner une raison de plus de te maudire ! »

Lux baissa les yeux en ronchonnant, puis une claire lueur de détermination illumina son regard et Harry fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sûre d'elle. Elle se tourna finalement vers l'autre côté de la cuisine, en direction de Madame Weasley et Harry posa brutalement sa main sur son mince poignet.

« Je ne te le conseille pas… »

Lux se dégagea de sa poigne et s'avança droit vers sa belle mère, plusieurs personnes présentes levant les yeux vers elle, retenant leur souffle comme s'ils pressentaient que quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire. Lux se racla la gorge et Madame Weasley se retourna, sa spatule à la main.

« Oui ?

- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, et je devrais m'en moquer ! Ce n'est pas vous que j'ai épousé après tout. Mais, je ne m'en moque pas, parce que vous êtes sa mère et que je suis certaine que nous aimons autant Ron l'une que l'autre. C'est au moins une chose que nous avons en commun. Et il nous aime aussi, toutes les deux, alors je crois que nous devrions l'une comme l'autre faire des efforts pour nous supporter, même si vous pensez que je ne suis qu'une petit écervelée et que je pense que vous êtes complètement obsédée par vos enfants et que vous les étouffez alors qu'ils sont adultes. Nous n'avons qu'un seul point commun, Ron ! Et celui-ci devrait largement suffire. Je ne suis peut-être pas la belle fille dont vous rêviez, mais autant vous dire que vous n'êtes pas non plus la belle mère que j'espérais avoir le jour où je serais mariée. Mais, il va falloir nous y faire. Quand vous serez prêtes à le faire, tentez d'être agréable avec moi, je le serais également avec vous. »

Puis, elle tourna les talons, Harry la suivant du regard, simplement stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Madame Weasley resta figée, sa spatule dégoulinante d'œufs gluants toujours à la main. Elle finit par se retourner, sentant que tous les autres s'attendaient à une quelconque réaction… qui ne vint pas. Harry réalisa lors que Lux avait enfin gagné le respect de Madame Weasley. Et qu'elle l'avait fait d'une manière fracassante !

**.**

**.**

**1er Octobre 1999. 12 Square Grimmaurd. **

Assises dans l'escalier séparant le rez-de-chaussée du premier étage, Hermione, Ginny et Lux observaient la discussion entre Ron et sa belle mère. Le rouquin avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et semblait particulièrement gêné. Les trois jeunes femmes, elles, semblaient partagées entre l'inquiétude de ce que pourrait donner cette discussion et l'amusement à l'idée de ce que devait subir Ron. Pansy apparut en haut des marches et vint les rejoindre, restant d'abord debout avant de demander :

« Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

- Ma mère est en train de discuter avec Ron… Couina Lux, qui avait toujours la gorge serrée lorsqu'elle était stressée.

- Ils parlent de quoi ?

- De sexe. » pouffa Ginny.

Pansy n'hésita plus une seule seconde en remarquant que le sujet étant en effet réellement intéressant et qu'il méritait qu'elle s'asseye avec les autres au risque de se faire repérer. La Serpentard remarqua immédiatement que Ron aurait préféré se retrouver sous les roues du Magicobus que dans le salon avec sa belle mère.

« Quel est le problème ? s'enquit-elle en regardant Lux qui se rongeait les ongles.

- Ma mère est contre le sexe avant le mariage…

- Quoi ?! Mais… Elle est dingue ! S'égosilla Pansy jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui plaque sa main sur la bouche un millième de seconde pour lui rappeler d'être discrète. Non, mais… Continua-t-elle à voix basse, Le sexe avant le mariage, c'est aussi important que de choisir un balai… C'est une pratique obligatoire et je dirais même nécessaire. Un balai, il faut l'enfourcher avant de l'acheter !

- Ou une baguette… ajouta Hermione avec un air mystérieux, peu intéressée par l'achat des balais. Il faut voir si… la taille convient, ce genre de choses… Il faut la prendre en main…

- L'agiter… Poursuivit Pansy avec un sourire pervers.

- Et voir si quelque chose en sort. S'esclaffa Ginny, ce qui fit rire les trois autres. Non, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse ne jamais avoir… Enfin, imaginez que le type soit une sorte de fétichiste des pieds et que tu ne le découvres que trop tard !

- Fétichiste des pieds ? répéta Pansy en un rire.

- Ginny déteste les pieds… » Rappela Hermione en observant toujours Ron du coin de l'œil, le cou tendu.

La rouquine la dévisagea soudainement, remarquant un bleu à sa nuque. Elle s'imagina un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un suçon avant de remarquer que la forme était bien trop étrange pour en être un –sauf si Drago avait une bouche très spéciale.

« C'est quoi ce truc sur ton cou ?

- Quoi ? » dit simplement Hermione en touchant sa peau à l'endroit que Ginny désignait.

Elle tenta de se souvenir d'un moment où elle aurait pu se cogner avant de revivre mentalement le petit moment qu'elle et Drago avaient passé dans sa chambre le matin même alors qu'elle tentait de sortir, lui semblant encore d'humeur câline. Il l'avait soulevé contre la porte et s'était glissé entre ses jambes sans prélude supplémentaire, lui faisant l'amour comme lui seul savait le faire. Même quand elle n'en avait pas envie au départ, il suffisait qu'il la touche pour qu'elle décolle du sol. Elle réalisa en voyant les trois paires d'yeux exagérément curieux qui la dévisageaient qu'elle se devait de donner une réponse.

« C'est juste… Je me suis cognée à la patère de ma porte, murmura-t-elle avec le vain espoir que ses amies ne posent pas plus de questions.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour l'atteindre ?

- Hum… J'étais avec Drago… »

Les trois autres se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de se remettre à rire. Hermione s'empourpra légèrement, en remarquant que Ron semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle lâcha alors, comme si elle venait de trouver la solution à un problème très dur à régler et qu'elle s'en sentait fière :

« Ron et toi, vous avez bien couché ensemble le jour d'un mariage après tout ! Quelle importance que ça n'ait pas été le vôtre ? »

**.**

**.**

**14 Décembre 1999. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Le souffle court, Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, tentant de retrouver son calme, de cesser de s'angoisser pour tout, d'arrêter de trop réfléchir et de donner de l'importance à des événements mineurs. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stupide, aussi sale même. Coucher avec Drago Malefoy était une mauvaise idée dès le départ, elle le savait bien… Mais lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle ne se sentait pas être qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres étant passée dans son lit. Non, elle se sentait différente. Il lui arrivait de dire qu'elle était belle –rarement mais lorsqu'il le disait ses yeux prouvaient qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il le pensait. Il était toujours doux ou presque lorsqu'il la touchait –sauf pendant l'amour bien évidemment où là, ils pouvaient être si passionnés qu'ils en frôlaient la violence. Mais lorsqu'ils discutaient tous les deux, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient comme connectés, liés par un sentiment plus fort que le simple plaisir sexuel, plus fort que l'amitié aussi qui s'était instaurée entre eux… Sans doute même, songea-t-elle, plus fort que l'amour.

Mais tout avait dégringolé cette nuit. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait couché avec lui dans cette chambre, _sa_ chambre. Depuis le premier soir, ils s'étaient cantonnés à celle d'Hermione, mais la veille, plongée dans une discussion légèrement houleuse sur la guerre –sujet sur lequel ils n'étaient généralement pas d'accord, ils avaient fini par littéralement se sauter dessus. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de cet acte au départ. Après tout, faire l'amour avec Drago était devenu une chose normale qui ne l'angoissait pas comme au départ avec ses mille questions qui frappaient son cerveau, la plupart du temps accompagnées des prénoms de Ron et d'Harry. Désormais, tout était plus facile, elle n'avait plus réellement peur, ne se sentait plus aussi traitresse qu'au départ. Parfois, elle repensait à tous les problèmes qui se poseraient si ses amis venaient à apprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il suffisait que Drago la touche pour qu'elle cesse instantanément de penser.

Elle regrettait presque l'état dans lequel elle était avec lui, juste parce que cette fois, elle avait dépassé une limite qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu franchir. Sa chambre… Ce lieu où avant d'être elle, il avait possédé plusieurs filles… Ce lieu qui était le symbole même de la débauche qui le qualifiait parfois, avec ces bouteilles planquées dans le fond de l'armoire, cette herbe sorcière dans le placard, sa baguette toujours à portée de main pour lancer le sort de contraception… Ce lieu qui dévoilait parfaitement ce qu'il était, ou plutôt celui qu'il était lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle, car elle ne buvait ni ne fumait. La seule incartade à son caractère de nonne –comme disait Lux- était cette relation passionnelle avec Drago.

Mais elle avait beau aimer être avec lui, elle ne faisait pas partie de son monde. Elle n'aimait pas ce monde. Elle ne pouvait être méprisante, froide, faire mine ne pas être touchée par les événements… Elle ne pouvait faire comme si cette relation entre eux n'était pas importante à ces yeux, car elle seule lui permettait de se lever et d'avoir envie de continuer. C'était une simple lumière dans le néant que créait cette guerre. Elle ne pouvait se mentir encore et dire que ce n'était que pour prendre un peu de bon temps… Mais ce matin là en se réveillant, elle avait eu l'impression d'être comme toutes les autres, celles qui étaient passées entre les bras de Drago avant elle. C'était sans doute stupide de se focaliser sur le lieu où ils l'avaient fait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La porte s'entrouvrit et le visage de la seule personne qu'elle ne souhaitait voir apparut. Drago. Il lui adressa un sourire, un peu inquiet qu'elle ait quitté le lit avant même qu'il se réveille –car depuis quelques temps, il arrivait plus facilement à s'endormir avec elle, plus en confiance qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit. Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire crispé et il entra entièrement, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

« Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-il en la rejoignant sur le lit, posant un rapide baiser sur son front.

- Hum, non aucun… Mentit-elle, aussi mal que d'ordinaire si bien qu'il haussa un sourcil comme pour dire « Tu m'as bien vu, moi, le pro de la dissimulation et du mensonge ? ».

Il s'installa, attendant qu'elle crache le morceau, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire car elle était incapable de garder ses sentiments pour elle la plupart du temps, surtout quand elle sentait que le problème pouvait être réglé en communiquant.

« Nous n'aurions pas du faire ça cette nuit…

- Faire quoi ? Qu'est ce que nous avons fait cette nuit que nous n'avons pas fait toutes les nuits précédentes ? Hum… Je n'ai rien fait de spécial… Et toi non plus… C'est ça qui pose problème, tu commences à t'ennuyer ? S'inquiéta-t-il comme si ne plus assurer était la fin du monde à ses yeux, ce qui était sans nul doute le cas. Parce que…

- Non ! Coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu… C'était génial comme toujours… Et, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse se lasser de ce qui est bon à ce point. C'est juste que… On a fait ça dans ta chambre. »

Il resta perplexe face à cette remarque. Depuis quand le lieu avait-il la moindre importance ? En dehors de la chambre, ils avaient une fois couché ensemble dans la cuisine –la dix-huitième fois- puis une fois dans le placard à côté de la cuisine pendant que les autres déjeunaient –il avait souhaité mettre un peu de piment ce qui avait angoissé la jeune fille à un tel point qu'il avait été incapable de la mener au septième ciel contrairement à d'habitude. Mais il ne saisissait pas où se situait le problème exactement avec cette chambre. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle expliqua :

« Tu as couché avec des tas de filles… Et, même si je présume qu'il n'y en a pas eu autant qu'à Poudlard, tu as quand même passé plusieurs nuits avec d'autres dans ce lit où nous avons toi et moi couché ensemble la nuit dernière. C'est peut-être absurde de ma part de me focaliser sur un tel détail, mais… Je croyais –bêtement sans doute- que je n'étais pas l'une de ces filles qui craquaient sur le Grand Drago Malefoy, meilleur amant de ces dames… Je n'ai pas envie d'être l'une d'elles. Parce que je ne les comprenais pas à l'époque et qu'aujourd'hui encore, je les trouve pitoyable avec leurs petites tentatives de séduction minable, même si moi-même je ne serais sans doute pas capable de faire mieux. Et je… Je ne veux pas être comme toutes ces autres... Et ce matin, en me réveillant dans ton lit, j'ai eu l'impression d'être à l'exacte place que prenaient toutes ces autres femmes… »

Drago parut songeur un instant puis se leva, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la forcer à se lever. Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et en referma la porte avant de tirer le verrou. Il la prit dans ses bras, brusquement et pourtant sans lui faire mal, mesurant comme toujours la portée de chacun de ses mouvements. Il embrassa doucement sa joue, son nez frôla sa mâchoire, ses lèvres remontèrent plus haut et il embrassa sa paupière. Elle frémit, chaque contact lui provoquant comme toujours des minuscules crampes de plaisir à l'estomac. Elle murmura son prénom, la voix floue, lui demandant presque d'arrêter pour que l'erreur de la nuit suivante ne se reproduise pas.

« Laisse moi faire, répondit-il simplement. Ai confiance ! »

Elle inspira profondément, sentant les doigts de Drago fourrager ses cheveux, puis sa bouche tout contre la sienne. Il ne renforça pas le baiser, se contenant de mouvoir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'avait embrassé avec tant de douceur, comme si rien ne se passerait ensuite, comme si leur câlin en resterait là et ne deviendrait pas plus. Il murmura finalement, la voix rauque et suave, comme s'il s'apprêtait à la séduire ce qui l'étonna quelque peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait simplement la convaincre :

« Tu es la seule femme au monde que j'embrasse le matin au réveil, d'ailleurs tu es également la seule à avoir eu l'immense privilège de ne pas être renvoyée du lit une fois l'action finie et la seule à ne pas t'être réveillée seule… Du moins sans compter le premier matin où j'avoue avoir légèrement paniqué… Tu es la seule femme à qui j'ai fait l'amour plus d'une fois… La seule à qui je donne du plaisir non pas pour satisfaire mon égo, mais parce que t'en donner m'en procure… La seule femme avec qui un seul baiser me suffit… La seule femme avec laquelle je puisse fermer les yeux et dormir… La seule femme qui étrangement me parait toujours aussi passionnante même après un an et trois mois… La seule femme au monde ! Et pourtant, il est vrai que j'en ai connues… Enfin, j'ai une solution pour régler ce problème. Recouchons ensemble dans cette chambre ! »

Elle avait cessé de respirer pendant tout ce petit discours qui selon elle équivalait presque à une déclaration d'amour, mais reprit sa respiration et ouvrit les yeux à l'évocation de cette dernière phrase. Il avait tout gâché, n'avait rien compris.

« Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Et bien… Tu ne ferais plus partie de ces femmes qui n'y ont passées qu'une seule nuit… Et tu terminerais le début de mâtinée avec moi vu qu'il n'est que six heures et qu'il nous reste une bonne heure et peut-être même deux avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Ne laissons pas cette nuit nous faire oublier toutes les autres… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir imaginé que ça puisse te poser un problème… Juste qu'avec toi, je n'ai aucune raison de penser aux autres. »

Ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue, la caressant alors qu'elle s'empourprait. Elle finit par se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et il sourit contre sa bouche, fier. Elle le remarqua et marmonna :

« Tu es doué, hein… Pour parler, je veux dire. Tu disais que tu ne l'étais pas, mais tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

- Tu plaisantes ?! C'est le genre de discours sur lequel je passe des semaines ! railla-t-il jusqu'à percevoir son regard sombre. Trop tôt pour les blagues ?

- Oui, trop tôt… Je… J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu plus compliqué entre nous ces derniers mois.

- Sans doute, oui… »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, lui songeant aux paroles qu'il avait prononcé et qui lui venaient droit du cœur si bien qu'il se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas prononcées avant, et elle perdue dans les souvenirs de ces mots qui sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi lui donnait d'autres envies, d'autres rêves d'avenir dont elle n'avait jamais eu idée auparavant. Elle voulut se les sortir de la tête avant de perdre pied et de les lui raconter.

« On devrait… finir notre nuit ensemble. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ici ?

- Non. Mon lit. »

Elle lui saisit la main et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, ayant brusquement l'impression que tout était différent.

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _ **vOilàààà ! =P Moi d'abord, ze veux un Drago ! Si l'une de vous en a un en stock quelque part dont elle ne se sert plus, j'suis prête à vendre mon âme ! =P Je suis prête à payer très cher pour un Harry aussi... Et même un Ron, donc... Pensez à moi ! =P Un Ron toujours aussi... Ron-frère-protecteur-and-so-stupid ! xD Mais j'adore les Weasley en fait dans l'mode "jaloux", Ginny, Ron... ça fait partie d'leur caractère que j'adore ! =P Vous avez eu droit à la version complète de la discussion sur le sexe avant l'mariage... xD Humm... & vOilà... ^^'Au prochain, on revient plus à Harry & Ginny -pour ceux qui suivent un peu les dates... Bébé-Jude est sur le point de pointer l'bout de son nez ! =P (d'accord, c'était horrible comme phrase... "pointer le bout de son nez" ! xD donc on va dire qu'il est conçu...) & puis le commençage-de-cassage-de-relation -euh... vous voyiez quoi ! xD donc... à mercredi ! ^^' J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience sur ce chapitre "plus Drago & Hermione".

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews... =D_

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	7. Chapter 6 : Ce que je veux

**Note de l'auteur _ **BijOur à toutes -y'a-t-il un monsieur dans la salle ?!- Comment chavabien ? -mode plus-de-neurone, sorry ! Alors voilà un chapitre... un chapitre humm... concentré sur Ginny & Harry dirons-nous, mais qui marque aussi une grande avancée dans le couple Hermione Drago ! Humm... "avancé" n'est peut-être pas le terme qui convient... Quoi qu'il en soit, Merci beaucoup pour tous vOs reviiiiiiews du précédent chapitre -j'vous ai déjà dit à quel point je vous aimeuh !? xD & Bonne Lecture ! -_L'auteur précise que toute destruction du matériel informatique ou violence dont les lecteurs voudront faire preuve à la fin du chapitre n'est pas son problème... xD Pas responsableuh du tout !_

**Across Our Memories**

**Chapitre o6**

_**Et les deux mains libres, de te prendre la main, de te dire allez viens. Pas d'mal ****à**_**_ s'faire du bien ! __ Ce que je veux.**

**.**

**.**

**07 Juin 2ooo. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Ginny Weasley était allongée en plein milieu de la salle de bain, sa joue posée sur le carrelage froid et humide, l'air nauséeux. Elle cogitait apparemment, ne cillant même pas, semblant ne plus respirer non plus. Elle était pâle et des cernes s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux alors qu'elle venait de passer dix minutes à vomir tout ce que son estomac contenait. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose dans son regard terne : une question appelant une réponse qu'elle ne pourrait trouver seule. La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et le visage de Pansy lui apparut.

« Je te dérange dans ta mission consistant à écouter les carreaux de la salle de bain ?

- Entre et ferme la porte. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils, mais obéit, venant finalement s'asseoir à côté de la Ginny allongée dans un endroit qui normalement ne prêtait pas à une envie de petite sieste.

« Je t'en parle à toi, parce que t'es la première à être entrée dans cette salle de bain, mais…

- C'est un véritable honneur ! Persifla Pansy avec un sourire.

- Mais aussi parce qu'Hermione va flipper et que Lux va être toute excitée par la situation… Et que j'ai besoin d'une réaction normale et froide et… Logique. Conclut Ginny en se redressant légèrement, s'adossant à la baignoire tout en encerclant ses jambes de ses bras, l'air épuisé et angoissé. Une réaction… d'homme.

- Hum… là c'est de Drago dont tu aurais besoin ! Drago est un homme froid et logique. Tu veux que…

- Non, c'est un truc… dont je ne peux pas parler à n'importe qui. Et je suis certaine que Drago en parlerait à Hermione sur le champ et alors… Enfin… Je veux garder ça un peu pour moi quelques temps…

- D'accord, acquiesça Pansy avec un sourire encourageant censé la pousser à expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Alors…

- Tu te souviens, la semaine dernière quand je me suis évanouie…

- Oui, Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu manquais sans doute de sommeil, rappela Pansy avec un hochement de tête.

- Non… enfin, c'est ce qu'elle vous a dit à vous, mais… Je suis enceinte.

- En quoi ?

- Enceinte. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, rassure moi ?!

- Tu l'as dit à Harry ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est normal, sauf si… C'est bien lui le père, hein ? Soupçonna-t-elle brusquement.

- Non, le père c'est le voisin d'à côté ! Railla Ginny en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr que c'est Harry !

- Alors où est le problème ? »

Ginny resta silencieuse un instant et Pansy lui laissa le temps d'organiser ses pensées tout en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour garder un tel secret alors qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec le père du bébé et les Weasley. La rouquine finit par replacer une mèche d'un roux terni par le manque de soleil derrière son oreille en expliquant ce qui la tracassait tant.

« Madame Pomfresh a eu une réaction… étrange. Elle n'arrête pas de me fusiller du regard depuis qu'elle sait que je suis enceinte…

- Tu veux que j'aille m'occuper d'elle ? Proposa Pansy avec un sourire sadique.

- Non ! Et puis, je ne peux que la comprendre… C'est Harry, Harry Potter ! J'ai beau le voir, moi, comme une personne normale… Je ne peux pas ignorer le fait qu'il porte déjà le poids de cette guerre sur les épaules… Il a beaucoup de responsabilités, et très peu de temps libre. Il y a la guerre, il y a ces réunions débiles qui ne font pas avancer les choses, il y a ses amis, il y a moi… Il est déjà épuisé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il s'engueule avec tout le monde parce qu'il est fatigué et donc sur les nerfs… La seule personne avec laquelle il reste gentil tout le temps, c'est moi. Mais cette guerre est en train de le rendre maboule… Je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter une couche en lui annonçant : « Salut, Harry, tu vas être papa ! »…

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que ce serait un problème ?

- On dort encore dans des chambres séparées parce que ma mère refuse qu'on soit ensemble tant que nous ne serons pas mariés ! S'esclaffa Ginny. Et même si on se mari… ce qui ne nous emballe ni l'un ni l'autre parce que c'est stupide de se marier en ce moment, je suis déjà enceinte… Et si on finit par avoir notre chambre à nous, ce sera un 3mètres carrés ! Un trois mètres carrés où nous devrons élever un bébé ! Ce serait surréaliste…

- Tes parents ont eu sept enfants pendant la guerre, Ginny ! Sept ! Et… Si c'était Hermione qui était enceinte de Drago, ou Lux de Ron, je ne dirais pas la même chose, mais Harry et toi êtes ensemble depuis plus de trois ans… Et ça se voit qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes, si bien que ça en devient frustrant pour les autres quand vous êtes dans la même pièce. J'en viendrais presque à vouloir un vrai petit ami et non pas juste un amant… Enfin, passons, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Harry et toi, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble et que ça crève les yeux ! Alors, un enfant, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose…

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais… Harry est un type génial, alors je suis certaine que tout se passera bien. Si tu le lui dis rapidement bien sûr, parce que s'il découvre que tu lui caches un truc aussi important, sa réaction ne sera peut-être pas celle que tu espères par la suite. Les hommes ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer des nouvelles de ce style il parait… Ils sont plus longs à la compréhension que les femmes dans ce genre de situations. Alors, dis le lui ! Et vite ! D'accord ? L'avis des autres ne compte pas… Madame Pomfresh n'est qu'une vieille aigrie ! Et ceux qui penseront que tu lui apportes encore plus de problèmes, qu'ils aillent voir Voldemort de ma part… Un enfant, c'est censé être une bonne chose, pas un problème. »

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et le visage soucieux d'Harry apparut. Pansy se leva pour quitter la pièce tout en adressant un clin d'œil encourageant à la petite rouquine qui essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes avant d'adresser un vaillant sourire à son petit ami inquiet.

« Toujours malade ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ouais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer… Murmura-t-elle, cherchant le courage de lui dire la vérité mais n'y parvenant simplement pas car elle avait la désagréable impression d'être sale alors qu'elle venait juste de se doucher et qu'elle espérait une autre atmosphère pour une telle nouvelle. Je vais… Me reprendre un bain, ça va me détendre. »

Il acquiesça avant d'embrasser doucement son front. Puis son regard émeraude s'illumina malgré les cernes qui le creusaient et il demanda avec un léger sourire :

« Je peux le prendre avec toi ce bain ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un immense sourire, réalisant qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle pour briser leur vie de jeunes amoureux qu'ils vivaient depuis si longtemps. Car si un bébé n'était pas un problème, il en posait tout de même un : leurs enfants de parents se devaient de devenir adultes.

**.**

**.**

**Un peu plus tard…**

Ginny referma soigneusement la porte de la Bibliothèque des Black derrière elle, restant plus silencieuse que possible pour ne déranger personne. Réalisant qu'Harry était le seul présent dans les lieux, elle se permit d'être un peu moins discrète et s'avança vers lui, posant rapidement ses lèvres contre sa joue en signe de bonjour de retrouvailles d'après quelques heures. Il lui adressa un sourire étrangement faux –elle le sentit car ses lèvres ne formèrent pas la même courbe que d'ordinaire- alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle comprit en une seconde d'où provenait le problème et demanda d'une voix compatissante :

« La réunion s'est mal passée ?

- Mal est un euphémisme… Je ne croyais même pas que cet abruti de ministre puisse être aussi… Abruti justement ! Rufus Scrimgeour ne comprend absolument rien ! Il a raconté des idioties sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas faire peur aux gens avec un pronostique trop pessimiste et ne pas déclarer que nous étions en guerre…

- Il plaisante ? Ça fait des années que nous sommes en guerre ! Il a vécu où pendant ce temps là ?

- Sûrement dans sa jolie petite maison aux Bermudes, railla Harry avec un regard sombre. En tout cas, il a refusé catégoriquement que nous puissions en temps que membres de l'Ordre nous servir du sortilège de mort sans être punis par la suite… C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Ginny esquissa un sourire et –le remarquant- il fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas en quoi ce qu'il venait dire pouvait avoir une portée comique et se demanda pourquoi il ne comprenait jamais ces sourires mystérieux se posant sur les lèvres de sa petite amie de temps à autre. Elle finit par l'imiter avec une perfection telle qu'il se demanda si elle passait son temps à l'observer et l'écouter :

« Je ne suis pas là pour tuer les gens simplement parce qu'ils sont sur mon passage ! Ça c'est le travail de Voldemort ! »

Harry resta figé un instant puis se mit à rire, ne se rappelant pas exactement quand il avait dit ça mais devinant que ça devait dater d'une époque très lointaine où il était aussi très différent de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Ginny se leva de sa chaise pour s'installer sur ses genoux, son dos contre son torse. Il la serra, posa un baiser sur sa nuque après avoir dégagé quelques mèches rousses et murmura :

« Je crois que les choses étaient différentes à cette époque là…

- Pourtant, ça ne fait que quatre ans…

- Suis-je le seul à avoir l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles déjà ?

- Non… Non, tu as raison. Les choses changent et nous aussi. Mais, après tout, pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de l'accord du ministère ?! Je veux dire, ils nous ont permis de lancer des Doloris sans que nous puissions être punis après la guerre, mais peu d'entre nous utilisent ce sort… Nous ne sommes en aucun cas des gens qui aimons faire du mal !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas avec des simples Expelliarmus que nous pourrons nous défendre, soupira Harry en passant ses doigts sous les verres de ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Nous donner le droit de faire souffrir ne sert à rien. Ne pas nous donner le droit de nous défendre comme il le faudrait revient à accélérer notre destruction !

- C'est pour cette raison que je dis que nous n'avons pas besoin de l'accord du ministère ! S'emporta Ginny en se tournant légèrement vers lui pour le regarder en face alors qu'il paraissait songeur. Sois réaliste, Harry, à la fin de cette guerre, si nous perdons, nous mourrons… Et si nous gagnons… Penses-tu sincèrement que le ministère sera capable de nous punir alors que nous aurons sauvé le monde !? »

Harry esquissa un sourire, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison mais ne pensant pas que les autres membres de l'Ordre seraient particulièrement partants pour prendre de tels risques. Elle soupira et il glissa sa main contre son ventre. Elle se raidit brusquement et il demanda avec la même pointe d'inquiétude habituelle :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement et se leva, ses joues rougissants légèrement, se demandant si cette fois, c'était le bon moment pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, après une discussion si déprimante.

« Je… Je… »

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté attendant d'avoir la suite à ce « je », suite qui ne vint pas car Ron entra dans la bibliothèque en grognant :

« Mission avancée !

- Quoi ? dirent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

- La mission d'Albanie programmée pour la semaine prochaine… Bah notre cher maître des potions grassouillet a décidé avec l'autre barge barbu de directeur de l'avancer. On part dans une heure. »

Harry croisa le regard soudain terne de Ginny, mais acquiesça, plus pour la forme car il n'avait pas du tout le choix. C'était Dumbledore la plupart du temps qui organisait ce genre de missions, et il n'avait jamais réellement eu son mot à dire. Pourtant, voir Ginny baisser la tête vers le sol comme si elle était sur le point de sombrer lui donna très envie de –pour la première fois- dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait encore le choix de ses actes et qu'en aucun cas il n'était qu'un pion. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'élu ? N'était-ce pas lui qui était censé sauver le monde de Lord Voldemort ? Pourtant, depuis quatre ans, il lui paraissait clair qu'il ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à quelques missions dont d'autres auraient largement pu se charger ou à figurer au programme de quelques réunions où –dès qu'il osait dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord- les adultes le fusillaient du regard.

Ron finit par sortir, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette pièce et Harry se leva pour s'approcher de Ginny, laquelle releva la tête vers lui avec une grimace. Il lui prit la main, et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre, afin de pouvoir ranger ses affaires sans s'éloigner d'elle. La rouquine s'installa sur ce lit où elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits et il commença à faire son sac. Les yeux perdus dans le néant, Ginny demanda :

« Tu trouves ça toujours aussi stupide que des gens aient des enfants pendant la guerre ? »

S'il comprit quelque chose à cet instant précis, rien ne le montra. Il continua à s'affairer dans ses vêtements qu'il pliait avant de les fourrer dans son sac à dos habituel et répondit sans la regarder :

« Et bien, je suppose que ça dépend des parents… Par exemple, Teddy s'en sort plutôt bien, même si Remus et Tonks sont souvent absents. Et… Prudence… Bon d'accord, elle n'a que quelques mois… Mais Fleur est toujours là pour s'occuper d'elle et Bill ne part pas si souvent que ça ! Hum… Par contre si Ron et Lux avaient brusquement un enfant, je présume que ce serait très bizarre… »

Ginny esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se retournait pour l'observer.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Simple curiosité, mentit-elle alors qu'il venait s'allonger près d'elle.

- Curiosité, hein ? » Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, se demandant si elle pouvait être… Ou _voulait_ être… enceinte ?

Elle l'embrassa pour lui faire oublier ses interrogations qui se lisaient si facilement dans son regard émeraude et –pauvre homme qu'il était- Harry se laissa berner. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Ron et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour ne pas le gêner ou plutôt pour ne pas se faire encore fusiller du regard. Le jeune homme récupéra simplement des affaires à lui avant de sortir, et lorsqu'Harry se retourna vers elle, Ginny comprit qu'il se posait toujours des questions.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a… Lui ordonna-t-il après un silence lourd de sens.

- Non. Ce n'est pas important et tu t'en vas dans une heure…

- Et si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques jours, je vais imaginer quelque chose d'horrible, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur cette mission à la noix et j'aurais tellement la tête ailleurs que s'il y a une bataille, je me ferais tuer. Tout ça par ta faute ! Tu imagines ?!

- Très bien, mais ça s'appelle du chantage ce que tu fais là !

- Oui… Mais ça marche à tous les coups avec toi… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui donner mentalement raison et finit par bredouiller, la voix si basse qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu en étant si proche. Sa voix tremblota légèrement lorsqu'elle engagea :

« Tu sais quand je me suis évanouie la semaine dernière ?

- Et que Madame Pomfresh a menti en disant que c'était à cause de la fatigue ? conclut-il avec un air de celui qui savait tout assez arrogant.

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle a menti ?

- Tu dors deux fois plus que moi, Gin' ! Si tu t'évanouissais à cause de la fatigue, moi j'en serais déjà mort… Et puis elle ne l'a pas dit naturellement. Alors, je me suis dis que ça devais être autre chose. Et que si c'était grave, tu m'en parlerais. »

Sa voix s'assombrit légèrement et Ginny comprit rapidement pourquoi. Elle sursauta presque à l'idée de ce qu'il avait imaginé –lui qui voyait toujours tout de manière assez sombre.

« Je ne suis pas malade, Harry ! Je… Je vais très bien !

- Sérieusement ? Souffla-t-il avec un air rassuré. Génial… Parce que j'ai eu le temps de faire la liste de toutes les maladies sorcières répertoriées et qu'aucune ne correspondait à tes symptômes ! J'ai cru que tu déclenchais une maladie bizarre sans aucune possibilité de guérison et…

- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça…

- Tu viens juste de dire que tu n'étais pas malade… murmura-t-il, une tension palpable se dégageant de sa voix rauque.

- Je ne le suis pas. Je… Je suis enceinte. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ron apparut brusquement, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, un air un peu en colère sur son visage.

« Harry, tu viens ? Rogue veut nous parler de son plan ! »

Harry mit une longue minute au moins à bouger, se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait sans doute jamais vu aussi pâle.

« Dis lui que j'arrive dans cinq minutes… »

Ron fronça les sourcils, son regard se posant sur Ginny qui s'était recroquevillée sur son lit. Il allait demander ce qu'il se passait, mais le coup d'œil sombre d'Harry à son encontre lui fit rebrousser chemin et il quitta les lieux en fermant la porte. Harry resta le regard fixé au battant de bois pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne voyait même pas ses épaules se soulever ou son corps frémir et elle s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir respirer.

« Je… Je comprends que ce ne soit pas le meilleur moment… Même pas du tout. Je veux dire… On vit avec des dizaines d'autres personnes, la fin de la guerre semble être à des années lumières, on est encore jeunes et…

- Et j'espère que tu seras capable de l'élever seule parce que ta mère va me tuer… Conclut Harry en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Attend, c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ?!

- Non, c'est juste la première idiotie que j'ai trouvé à dire…

- Oh… émit simplement Ginny en baissant les yeux, ce simple « oh » valant mieux qu'un long discours. Alors, en dehors du fait que tu tentes de rendre la situation moins dramatique qu'elle ne l'est…

- Dramatique ? Répéta Harry, l'air presque choqué par l'emploi de ce mot. Elle n'est pas… dramatique, si ? Enfin, dramatique c'est… toi possédée par Voldemort en 2ème année, Voldemort qui tue Diggory, la fausse mort de Dumbledore… L'arrivée d'un enfant, ce n'est pas dramatique… C'est… impromptu, angoissant et ça me fait me sentir brusquement très vieux ! Mais, même si le moment n'est pas idéal, qui dit que ce sera mieux à la fin de la guerre ? Et si cette guerre dure 30 ans, on n'aura pas d'enfants quand on sera vieux alors… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Le regard de Ginny était si pétillant en cet instant qu'il crut un instant qu'elle pleurait. Mais non, elle était juste incroyablement soulagée –et surtout heureuse- de sa réaction, comme si elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il puisse lui dire : « Ginny, je ne veux pas de cet enfant. »… Mais non, il était toujours là, parfaitement clair quant à ses sentiments et ce qu'il voulait. Il ne doutait apparemment même pas de vouloir cet enfant alors qu'elle-même n'avait de position arrêtée sur le sujet.

« Juste que… Je pensais que tu réagirais différemment…

- Tu pensais que je me mettrais à sauter sur le lit en hurlant « On va avoir un bébé ! » pour que tout l'univers soit prévenu ? Persifla-t-il avant d'ajouter : Je ne le ferais pas… Parce que tes frères font partie de l'univers…

- Non, je pensais que tu… réagirais plus mal. »

Harry parut une fois de plus estomaqué par ce qu'elle disait, et même plus offusqué qu'elle ait pu penser qu'il aurait une réaction inapproprié face à cette nouvelle qui ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Après tout, ils avaient des rapports sexuels ensemble depuis un an et demi, et il leur arrivait assez souvent d'oublier le sortilège de protection, trop emportés dans leurs étreintes. Ce qui était réellement surprenant, c'est que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais mal réagis. J'étais avec toi quand c'est arrivé en toute logique… Et j'étais consentant la plupart du temps ! (Elle lui donna un coup au ventre et il failli répliquer avant de se souvenir de ce que le sien renfermait désormais.) Non mais vraiment, à quoi tu pensais ? Que j'allais te demander d'avorter ou un truc du même genre ? Ou que j'allais partir en courant ou me mettre à pleurer en t'accusant d'avoir ruiné ma vie ? (Elle le fusilla du regard.) Eh ! Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est Lux qui me racontait comment son père a réagi quand sa mère lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de sa petite sœur… Mais je ne t'aurais jamais accusé de quoi que ce soit !

- Oui… Madame Pomfresh l'a fait à coups de regards noirs à ta place.

- Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle te regardait de cette manière. Mais ça ne la concerne en rien, d'accord ? Gin', elle ne sera pas la seule à être désagréable avec toi, ou avec moi… Alors il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un avant moi ?

- Pansy. Et elle a bien réagi… Mais je sais parfaitement que d'autres seront plutôt de l'avis de Madame Pomfresh.

- Oui, bah ceux là, tu me laisses m'en charger. »

Elle esquissa un sourire alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, Remus Lupin passant son visage souriant dans l'entrebâillement et demandant avec une voix hésitante –sachant apparemment qu'il interrompait un moment important :

« Tu viens, Harry ? On t'attend. »

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement alors que le professeur Dumbledore apparaissait. Harry se leva du lit, adressant un regard d'excuse à Ginny qui apparemment n'était guère impatiente qu'il quitte les lieux –ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement en vue de la situation. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. D'ordinaire déjà, l'idée de passer des jours ou des semaines loin d'elle lui donnait le tournis. Mais cette fois, la laisser là alors qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle devrait l'annoncer aux autres… La laisser tomber et lui donner la charge complexe de dévoiler aux autres quelque chose que certains n'apprécieraient pas… Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Il hésita quelques secondes face au regard inquisiteur de son mentor puis annonça, la voix aussi résolue que possible :

« Il va falloir vous débrouiller sans moi sur ce coup là…

- Pardon ? Dirent Remus et Albus d'une même voix sous le choc qu'il puisse dire ça, lui qui d'ordinaire se sentait responsable de tout.

- Je ne vais pas venir avec vous. Vous pouvez largement vous en sortir, je ne suis pas plus utile là bas qu'ici… Ce n'est pas comme si ma cicatrice se mettait à clignoter à chaque fois que je suis à côté d'un Horcruxe. Alors, je vais rester ici pour cette fois… Et pour quelques temps. »

Le regard de Dumbledore oscilla entre Harry et Ginny, comprenant facilement que quelque chose de nouveau se tramait entre ces deux là, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas exactement à saisir. Remus finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et que Dumbledore n'osait formuler :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ? »

Harry se tourna vers Ginny, lui demandant d'un regard s'il pouvait dévoiler ce qu'il se passait justement et elle acquiesça avec un sourire crispé. Harry revint donc vers ceux qu'il considérait comme des parents de substitution depuis longtemps déjà.

« Ginny est enceinte. »

Lupin acquiesça sérieusement, pas surpris le moins du monde et lança :

« Je me disais bien que tu sentais bizarre…

- Quoi !?

- Ne le prend pas mal ! Juste que les Loups-garous ont un odorat plus développé et que les femmes ont une odeur différente lorsqu'elles sont enceintes… »

Harry avait toujours son regard rivé à celui d'un Dumbledore abasourdi alors que Ginny demandait plus d'explications sur ce qu'elle sentait exactement. Il attendait une réaction qui finit par venir, Dumbledore esquissant un minuscule sourire, ses yeux pétillants bizarrement comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, ému.

« Remus, pourriez-vous prévenir les autres que le voyage est repoussé à après demain, s'il vous plait ?

- Professeur, ça ne changera rien en ce qui me concerne… Coupa Harry en plissant le front.

- Harry, soyons réalistes, Miss Weasley n'est enceinte que de quelques semaines et c'est dans quelques mois que tu te devras d'être réellement près d'elle, ainsi qu'après la naissance de votre enfant… Tu ne peux pas prendre des vacances en temps qu'élu pour une année…

- Ouais, je sais que ce n'est pas un boulot qui permet de prendre des vacances… Maugréa Harry comme pour lui-même.

- Exactement. Alors vous avez deux jours pour l'annoncer à votre famille et vos amis… Et ensuite nous partirons une petite semaine. Si le voyage vient à se rallonger, Harry reviendra. Cela vous convient à tous les deux ? »

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. De toute manière, ils ne sentaient pas réellement qu'ils avaient le choix… Ils savaient que leur vie serait rythmée par la guerre et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais –même en ayant des enfants et en faisant comme si tout était normal- vivre la vie qu'ils auraient aimé vivre tous les deux, ensemble. Alors, sans même se concerter, ils se promirent d'essayer de tout faire pour que cette guerre n'entache pas leurs rêves d'avenir.

**.**

**.**

**11 Juin 2ooo. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione avait parfois du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa relation avec Drago soit découverte par ses amis. Ainsi, Drago et elle prêtaient toujours attention à ce qu'ils faisaient, aux paroles qu'ils se permettaient de prononcer en public, à leur ton lorsqu'ils se parlaient en dehors de la chambre, à toutes sortes d'autres petits détails qu'eux seuls sans doute étaient capable de remarquer. Ils attendaient toujours avec une impatience fébrile les instants où ils se retrouvaient seuls ou presque dans la maison. Ce jour là, une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre était partie en mission –une assez longue mission permettant d'allier les Vampires du nord à la cause des sorciers- et seuls quelques adultes restaient encore au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Profitant des premiers jours d'un réel printemps, d'autres finirent par quitter la maison. Drago et Hermione s'arrangèrent d'un seul regard afin de rester, voulant profiter un maximum des quelques heures où ils pourraient peut-être avoir la maison rien qu'à eux.

D'un bout à l'autre de la table de la cuisine –pièce dans laquelle régnait un silence presque trop lourd de sens- ils se jetaient quelques rapides regards, sachant instinctivement qu'ils devaient faire attention à Mr et Madame Weasley, les deux seules personnes restantes dans la maison. Brusquement, la mère de famille se tourna vers Hermione qui lâcha Drago des yeux, le jeune homme souriant car elle paraissait trop gênée pour que ce soit normal.

« Ma chérie, tu pourrais aller à Poudlard nous chercher un peu plus de vivres, s'il te plait ? Il ne nous reste plus grand-chose et je suppose que les autres auront faim en rentrant ce soir.

- Euh… Non. Couina Hermione avec une voix de souris, peu habituée à refuser quoi que ce soit à Madame Weasley ce qui l'angoissa un peu.

- Non ? répéta Molly en même temps qu'Arthur qui s'était tourné vers la jeune fille lui aussi, choqué.

- Je… Je…

- Oui, Granger ? Railla Drago avec un sourire sardonique qui la fit rougir davantage.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien… » mentit finalement Hermione en tripotant le bois de la table à manger avant d'émettre une petite toux.

Apparemment, Madame Weasley se laissa prendre car elle vint poser sa main sur le front d'Hermione qui rougissait tant qu'elle semblait presque être vraiment malade et fiévreuse. Drago lui, se contenta de secouer la tête en mimant d'être désespéré et Mr Weasley fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, sentant que quelque chose entre ces deux là n'était pas très clair depuis quelques temps. Madame Weasley finit par acquiescer comme si le pronostique confirmait les paroles de la jeune fille et se tourna vers son époux.

« Nous allons y aller moi et Arthur, dans ce cas. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, tous les deux ? précisa-t-elle en observant les deux jeunes assis à table et qui –à ses yeux – se détestaient toujours. Ou Mr Malefoy pourrait nous accompagner.

- Non, je me sens un peu _fiévreux_ moi aussi. » Persifla-t-il avec tant d'aplomb que cela parut bien réel, même pour Hermione qui savait pertinemment qu'il mentait et sentait qu'un sous entendu libidineux se dissimulait derrière cette phrase.

Le couple Weasley finit donc par quitter les lieux par le réseau de cheminée et rejoindre Poudlard –là où toute la nourriture était conservée et surtout payée par le Ministère de la Magie. Une fois dans le salon où Hermione les suivit pour s'assurer qu'ils partaient bel et bien, Madame Weasley se tourna vers elle en fermant sa veste.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller, ma puce ?

- Ce n'est qu'un peu de fièvre…

- Non, je voulais dire avec lui. Drago Malefoy. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas et je n'apprécierais pas qu'il soit désagréable avec toi… Alors, rejoins nous à Poudlard s'il t'embête, d'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça simplement, partagée entre le désir de se vexer car Madame Weasley pensait apparemment qu'elle ne pourrait se défendre seule alors qu'elle avait tout de même plus de vingt ans, et le rire car elle savait qu'elle adorait que Drago l'embête justement. Mr Weasley finit par tirer sa femme vers la cheminée alors que celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir laisser seule sa petite protégée. Mais ils finirent par s'en aller et Hermione rejoignit la cuisine, retrouvant Drago qui lui adressa un sourire tordu avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il l'embrassa avec une telle fougue en la serrant si vigoureusement dans ses bras qu'elle décolla du sol une seconde avant de reprendre son souffle, puis de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il la transporta jusqu'à la table de la cuisine avec un sourire et murmura :

« Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Si, mais nous n'allons sans doute pas prendre ce risque aujourd'hui ! Je te rappelle qu'il faisait nuit la dernière fois… Là, n'importe qui pourrait rentrer plus tôt, l'alarme pourrait se déclencher et on devrait aller se battre, ou…

- Pourrais-tu, je t'en supplie, cesser de réfléchir !?

- Pas question ! Je ne serais plus Hermione Granger si je ne réfléchissais pas… Mais pensons au côté pratique de la chambre : il y a un lit en haut ! Des dizaines même… Alors, nous pourrions peut-être y aller. Ça ne nous coûtera rien de nous allonger.

- Tu veux t'allonger, hein ? » Souffla-t-il avant de la pousser pour qu'elle se retrouvé étendue sur la table.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, son ventre se soulevant ainsi que sa poitrine, ses joues se colorant à nouveau, ses cheveux formant une crinière brune autour de son visage. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, ces doigts remontant légèrement jusqu'au haut de son pantalon noir, à la lisière entre le tissu et sa peau. Il souleva -avec une douceur lui venant tout naturellement dans ce genre de situation- son tee-shirt, ne la touchant qu'à peine. Il remarqua que des frissons se formaient sur sa peau couleur miel et vint rapidement y poser ses lèvres pour lui procurer quelques baisers. Elle ferma les yeux, un sourire sur sa bouche, son corps déjà à mille lieux de cette cuisine lui semblait-il.

Puis une toux résonna dans la pièce et elle eut l'impression de faire une chute de trente mètres, de s'heurter à la table et d'obtenir en prime une commotion cérébrale. Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent sa peau et elle eut l'impression qu'on les lui avait arraché et qu'elle ne les ressentirait plus jamais contre elle. Elle se redressa légèrement sur la table pour découvrir le regard emprunt d'une profonde déception de Madame Weasley. La femme resta coite quelques instants, puis passa devant eux comme si elle ne les voyait pas, récupéra la liste des choses qui manquaient pour la maison accrochée en frigidaire, puis quitta la pièce comme elle était venue, retrouvant le réseau de cheminée qu'elle avait retraversée pour prendre ce qu'elle avait oublié la première fois.

Hermione tremblait légèrement, ne s'en rendant même pas réellement compte jusqu'à ce que Drago le lui fasse remarquer. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses boucles brunes et elle serra les dents, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. A cet instant précis, elle réalisa que la fin de leur relation qui durait depuis presque deux années était proche. Plus encore, elle comprit qu'elle avait toujours su que cela se terminerait sans pourtant s'y être préparée. Comment pourrait-elle quitter ces bras qui la serraient, cette bouche qui l'embrassait, ce parfum qui l'enivrait, tout ce qui faisait de Drago Malefoy ce qu'il était ? Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que lui provoquerait cette séparation, une douleur qui n'avait pas de comparaison, même les Doloris ne pouvaient faire aussi mal.

« Hermione ? l'appela Drago pour la sortir de ses pensées. Hermione, ça va ? T'inquiète, Madame Weasley n'est pas du genre à colporter des ragots… Allez, viens… On monte, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça mécaniquement et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, inconsciente des gestes qu'elle faisait car son cœur battait trop fort et engourdissait son cerveau comme s'il résonnait partout, même dans sa tête. Drago comprit qu'elle n'allait plus particulièrement bien et se contenta de s'allonger à ses côtés sur son lit, la caressant lentement plus pour la détendre que pour provoquer une quelconque excitation. Elle ne réagit aucunement à ses caresses et sembla être un zombi durant des heures. Il comprit parfaitement pourquoi. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie que leur histoire se termine… Mais il ne voulait surtout pas le lui montrer.

**.**

**.**

**La nuit suivante…**

Hermione se glissa au bas de l'escalier avant de se diriger, seule, le nœud dans son estomac n'ayant pas disparu hélas alors que son envie de grignoter quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir –comme ses pensées. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que la cuisine était allumée et faillit tourner les talons lorsqu'elle réalisa que Molly s'y trouvait. Elle espéra pouvoir se faufiler à nouveau dans le salon puis monter jusqu'à sa chambre –où Drago dormait- sans se faire surprendre, mais la voix de Molly l'arrêta :

« Tu comptes m'éviter pour le restant de tes jours ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux puis entra complètement dans la pièce, fonçant vers les placards d'où elle extirpa un paquet de chips, une furieuse envie de partir en courant malmenant ses jambes tremblantes. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre avec son repas de fringale quand Molly lui demanda de s'asseoir avec elle. Hermione hésita un millième de secondes avant d'obéir, s'installant face à celle que tous ici considéraient comme une seconde mère –elle y comprit. La femme buvait du thé, l'air épuisée et aussi tourmentée que la jeune fille lui faisant face. Elles restèrent silencieuses l'une comme l'autre, puis Madame Weasley se mit à raconter :

« Emilie, la femme qui vous donne des cours de sport, et Sirius étaient très proches il y a quelques années, durant la première guerre. De son arrivée en Angleterre et son admission dans l'Ordre jusqu'à la mort des parents d'Harry, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Sirius était un beau joueur en ce temps là, une sorte de Drago Malefoy à une autre échelle bien sûr. Dans ces années, peu de gens approuvaient le comportement de ce genre de jeunes dont James –avant de commencer à sortir avec Lily, Sirius et quelques autres faisaient parties… Mais je crois que Drago les a largement dépassés depuis bien longtemps. Je présume que c'est pour cette raison que Sirius et lui s'entendent si bien, ils sont pareils même si leurs époques d'excès divergent. En tout cas, Émilie et Sirius ont joué au chat et à la souris durant trois longues années et lui comme elle y ont perdu beaucoup… Elle était amoureuse de lui, et je crois que lui aussi l'était d'elle bien qu'avec Sirius, c'est difficile à savoir exactement. Mais maintenant, même s'ils se sont retrouvés et qu'elle sait qu'il n'était en rien coupable de la mort de deux de ses amis –car oui, Émilie aussi était proche de James et Lily- ils n'osent toujours pas se regarder en face. Cette histoire date de vingt ans déjà, mais ils se sont fait tant de mal mutuellement sans croire que cela avait de l'importance, que désormais, ils préfèrent s'éviter.

- Madame Weasley, c'est différent… murmura Hermione, la gorge serrée. Je n'aime pas Drago et… Et il ne m'aime pas. »

Molly pencha sa tête sur le côté comme pour réfléchir, ses mains encerclant sa tasse chaude pour se réchauffer.

« Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ?

- Deux ans… Enfin, un an et presque neuf mois.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas de l'amour, il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre. Et je ne parle pas du plaisir physique ou charnel que vous partagez. Je ne peux pas croire que tu caches à tous tes amis une chose si importante depuis un an et demie juste pour… t'amuser.

- Les filles sont au courant… Enfin, Ginny, Lux, Pansy, Luna aussi je crois que Théo le lui a dit. Et Blaise.

- Je parlais plutôt de tes deux meilleurs amis en particulier… (Hermione resta silencieuse.) Crois-tu réellement que cela vaille la peine ? Cette histoire te fera du mal lorsqu'elle sera finie, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Et je présume que s'il y a un cœur derrière ces sourires en coin et son petit air de Sang-Pur insupportable ce dont je ne doute pas, ça lui en fera à lui aussi. Ces quelques soirées valent-elles réellement la peine de vous faire souffrir tous les deux et de mentir à tes deux meilleurs amis ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse, se rappelant avec une précision infaillible des instants passés avec Drago, de ses sentiments lorsqu'elle était avec lui… Sentiments qui lui semblaient flous simplement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque à les rendre plus réels qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Alors elle murmura, la voix tremblante :

« Oui… Oui, je crois que ça vaut la peine.

- Alors ce n'est pas que pour t'amuser ? Il y a bien quelque chose n'est ce pas ?

- J'imagine, oui…

- Mais, ce n'est de l'amour ? insista Madame Weasley comme pour forcer Hermione à ouvrir les yeux.

- Madame Weasley… Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais parfaitement que l'amour n'est pas un sentiment que je suis en droit d'éprouver pour Drago… Je… Je ne peux pas.

- Oui, mais tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ce que tu fais depuis un an et demie il y a quelques années, et pourtant tu le fais. Nous faisons tous certaines choses, Hermione. Nous sommes parfaitement conscients de nos actes, nous les contrôlons… Nos sentiments par contre sont des choses que nous ne pouvons mesurer ou retenir s'ils ne nous plaisent pas… On peut les dissimuler bien évidemment, mais tu es assez intelligente pour savoir qu'un jour tout sera découvert… Je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout mon possible pour ne jamais rien laisser transparaitre le temps que durera cette histoire et que tu voudras la garder secrète. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'un jour, tout le monde prendra connaissance de votre liaison, comme tu sais qu'un jour –qu'importe quand et dans quelle situation cela se produira- tu lui diras que tu l'aimes. »

**.**

**.**

**18 Juillet 2000. Le Terrier.**

Dans le jardin de la maison inhabitée depuis quelques temps déjà des Weasley, la fête battait son plein. Cette maison était depuis quelques années utilisée uniquement à des fins plus festives grâce à l'espace qu'il procurait et cette impression de vacances qui planait lorsqu'ils y étaient. Chaque mariage, chaque anniversaire important était organisée dans ce lieu protégé alors pour l'occasion des dizaines de sortilèges extrêmement puissants… Plus encore ce jour là car le mariage unissait Ginny Weasley –ou plutôt désormais Potter- à Harry, l'élu, celui dont des centaines de personnes auraient souhaité voir la tête tranchée.

Le jeune homme en question et sa toute nouvelle épouse avaient réussi à s'échapper de l'ambiance « Tout le monde est beau et bien habillé et tout va bien dans le monde » qui les oppressaient autant l'un que l'autre. Debout près de l'étang à quelques dizaines de mètres de la fête, ils buvaient tranquillement leurs jus de fruit –Ginny ne pouvant boire, Harry s'était rangé à la soutenir- leurs regards amusés fixant leurs amis qui dansaient et riaient.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer encore une fois comment nous nous sommes laissés embarquer dans cette mascarade ? Marmonna Ginny en détournant le regard de ses amis pour le poser sur son désormais mari.

- Hum… Je crois que tout a commencé quand on a annoncé à ta mère que tu étais enceinte et qu'elle m'a demandé avec plein d'espoirs « Et vous allez vous marier ? » et que j'ai senti que si nous disions non, j'allais me faire arracher la tête par l'un de tes frères… Et que j'ai finalement dis que oui, nous avions l'intention de nous marier. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui dire : « Madame Weasley, Ginny et moi souhaitons vivre dans le pécher ! »…

- Et dire que je porte un corset à cause de toi ! Si notre enfant né avec des rayures sur le visage, ce sera de la faute de ma mère par contre… C'est obligé que ce truc me serre autant ?! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer… Et puis sérieusement, qui sont tous ces gens ?!

- Gin', on les côtoie tous les jours… Ce sont tous des membres de l'Ordre…

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand est ce que Cho Chang fait partie de nos proches ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a fourré sa langue dans ta gorge il y'a cinq ans qu'elle peut se considérer comme tel. »

Harry n'y tint plus devant la moue boudeuse de la rouquine qui –bras croisés sur sa poitrine déjà serrée par le corset- avait sérieusement l'air titillée par il-ne-savait-quoi qui la rendait à fleur de peau depuis quelques temps. Les hormones sans doute. Pourtant, elle n'arborait qu'un tout petit ventre qui ne ressemblait pas encore à celui d'une femme enceinte. Elle n'avait pris qu'un kilo ou deux –kilos dus à tout ce qu'elle mangeait plus qu'au bébé selon Harry- et ils ne se voyaient qu'à peine. Pourtant elle avait déjà le caractère incroyable d'une femme enceinte… Et plus particulièrement d'une Weasley enceinte !

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry… On avait dit à ma mère un petit mariage et regarde moi ça ! Il est sûrement encore plus démentiel que celui de Bill et Fleur, et hélas moins alcoolisé que celui de Luna et Théo.

- Qu'est ce que ça change puisque tu ne peux pas boire de toute façon ? lui rappela-t-il en observant Ron et Lux qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche au centre de la piste de danse.

- Ça change que les gens saouls rentrent chez eux plus vite… Alors que là… Et en fait, tu tiens à porter nos alliances, je déteste les bagues ! »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de fourrer sa main dans la poche de sa veste, en sortant deux chainons en argent, un plus fin et court que l'autre qu'il lui tendit, un autre plus masculin qu'il conserva. Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il y ait pensé sans qu'elle ne lui en ait parlé avant cet instant et d'un geste, vérifiant au loin si Madame Weasley ne les voyait pas, ils retirèrent leurs bagues et les accrochèrent comme des pendentifs à leurs chaînes. Ensuite, ils se les accrochèrent mutuellement au cou, le jeune homme en profitant pour poser quelques baisers sur la nuque de celle qu'il présenterait désormais comme « Ginny Potter, ma femme. » ce qui lui procurait un étrange sentiment de bien-être qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fête.

« Tu pourrais en profiter pour essayer de le desserrer un peu ? »

Elle désigna d'un doigt son dos et il comprit qu'elle parlait des liens serrant sa robe en plus du corset. Il s'agissait là d'un entremêlement de fils que lui-même habitué à ses cheveux n'aurait pu démêler. Puis, soudainement, son instinct –ou plutôt cette étrange petite voix dans sa tête qui lui faisait répondre aux professeurs à Poudlard ou se battre avec des Serpentards- lui souffla une idée qu'il trouva plus que charmante. Il murmura d'une voix si suave qu'elle sut immédiatement qu'il avait une idée tordue derrière la tête :

« Est-ce que tu tiens à ta robe ?

- Non ! répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation. Dès que cette farce dont nous sommes les principaux interprètes se conclura, je la jetterais au feu… Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, voyant à cette petite lueur taquine qui illuminait son regard émeraude qu'il était sur le point de faire une idiotie « made-in-Potter », _qualité_ dont elle craignait que leur enfant –fille ou garçon- hérite. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses mains se plaçant sensuellement autour de sa taille, il la défia du regard :

« Tu en es certaine ?

- Absolument ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de conclure ce seul mot qu'un cri sortit de sa gorge alors qu'Harry et elle basculaient vers l'étang assez profond dans lequel ils plongèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se redressèrent rapidement, l'eau leur arrivant à la taille, crachant tous les deux l'eau des plus dégoutantes qu'ils avaient avalés. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les sécher, les ébouriffant d'un geste mécanique mais qui provoquait toujours des tourbillons dans l'estomac de la rouquine. Celle-ci se mit alors à rire pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée qui n'avait rien de son rêve de jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux humides, son corps pressant contre le sien alors qu'elle s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait bientôt se débarrasser de sa robe et se retrouver seule avec lui dans une chambre. Ils restèrent là, au beau milieu de cette étang qui les salissait plus qu'autre chose et n'en sortirent –toujours hilares- que lorsque Madame Weasley leur ordonna de le faire.

**.**

**.**

**12 août 2000. Bibliothèque de Poudlard.**

Poudlard était fermé aux étudiants depuis longtemps déjà et en dehors de quelques enseignants y vivants encore, personne ne furetait plus dans les mille couloirs, personne ne faisait de bruit. La bibliothèque, déjà ordinairement silencieuse, était en cet été brûlant plongée dans une atmosphère plus austère encore. Pas un seul son ne venait l'animer, pas un seul rayon de soleil n'éclairait ses allées de livres organisés… Puis un grincement provenant de la porte résonna en écho dans les lieux alors que Drago y entrait, baguette en main. Il la pointa sur les fenêtres dissimulées derrière des rideaux épais et sombres qui s'écartèrent et le lieu fut presque semblable au temps où il y étudiait encore. Il se mit à avancer dans l'allée principale, penchant sa tête de chaque côté comme s'il cherchait quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

Il faillit tourner les talons en voyant que le lieu était vide –malgré le fait qu'il pensait sincèrement _la_ trouver ici- mais remarqua que la porte de la Réserve était entrouverte. Il y entra hâtivement et poussa un bref soupir –comme soulagé- en découvrant Hermione assise par terre, un livre sur les genoux, le dos collé à une étagère. Elle releva la tête vers lui et un bref instant, une lueur différente anima son regard cerclé de noir et brillant de larmes. Elle les effaça d'un geste de la main et détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas se montrer faible face à lui. Hésitant au départ, Drago finit par la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce tu fais là ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ginny m'a dit que tu étais partie… Souffla-t-il. Elle m'a aussi dit que… Madame Weasley a craché le morceau.

- Harry se doutait de quelque chose… Ce n'est pas de la faute de Madame Weasley. C'est moi. Je me suis inquiétée en ne te voyant pas revenir avec les autres et je leur ais demandé où tu étais et… Ils ont senti que quelque chose clochait. Et Madame Weasley est comme moi… elle ne sait pas mentir…

- Potter et moi, on s'est légèrement disputé sur le chemin du retour, s'excusa-t-il pour expliquer son absence. J'avais besoin d'air. »

Elle tremblait légèrement et il réalisa qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, partout, pour la calmer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire à quel point il était désolé que cette histoire prenne une telle tournure. Il aurait même voulu remonter le temps pour que son comportement soit différent et qu'ainsi Potter et Weasley n'aient pas autant de choses à lui reprocher. Il aurait simplement voulu pouvoir être avec elle. Il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un énième sanglot.

« Qu'on-t-il dit pour te mettre dans un tel état ?

- Absolument rien… Harry s'est contenté de monter dans sa chambre et il s'y est enfermé… Et Ron m'a regardé comme il regarde Viktor ou McLaggen… En bref, comme si j'étais une sorte de créature du troisième type absolument abominable. Et je suis quasi certaine d'avoir entendu Cho Chang faire une réflexion qui n'était pas des plus sympathiques à laquelle Ron s'est contenté d'acquiescer alors que généralement il lui aurait fait mordre la poussière. Lavande a échangé un regard avec Cathy, l'américaine qui avait l'air de se demander qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien faire avec une fille comme moi… Et… j'ai l'impression que quelques adultes étaient déjà au courant depuis longtemps parce que Remus et Tonks m'ont lancé un regard désolé comme si j'étais une pauvre fille… Je crois que même le jour où tu m'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et celui où Rogue m'a appelé « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » et Ron m'a imité en train de lever la main en cours… Aucun de ces jours là n'égale celui-ci en matière d'humiliation. »

Drago câlina doucement son épaule alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes et il senti qu'elle se crispait légèrement à cette caresse. Un mur s'était dressé entre eux maintenant que leur histoire n'était plus un secret pour personne. Drago le sentait, épais, dur, infranchissable… Elle balança sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux chatouillant l'avant bras de Drago, habitué à cette caresse depuis qu'il dormait avec elle, son bras toujours callé au niveau cou de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos.

« Je voudrais pouvoir retourner en arrière… »

Il baissa les yeux, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle aurait souhaité changer. Elle aurait tout fait pour effacer ce premier baiser, le leur dans ce couloir, puis leur première fois et toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Elle aurait tout fait pour effacer cette relation qui pourtant était la seule chose dont désormais elle ne pouvait se passer. Il murmura après un long silence pesant tant pour lui que pour elle.

« Je crois que je vais m'écarter du paysage quelques temps… De toute façon, j'ai une mission prévu avec Remus dès demain alors… Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Tes amis oublieront plus vite toute cette histoire si je ne suis pas là. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, son cœur se détachant en mille petits morceaux s'éparpillant partout dans son corps –ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle eut. Il aurait pu enfoncer son poing dans sa poitrine et lui arracher cet organe qui d'un seul coup lui semblait parfaitement inutile. Pourtant, elle se refusa à lui montrer à quel point cette simple phrase lui faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire non plus car les mots semblaient mourir dans sa bouche. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Tout serait plus simple s'il n'était plus là tout le temps, s'il partait en mission plus souvent, s'il disparaissait du paysage… Harry et Ron lui pardonneraient peut-être plus facilement cette incartade si le visage de Drago ne leur apparaissait pas aussi souvent. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait naïvement en hochant la tête, acquiesçant à sa remarque.

Drago mit une seconde à peine pour être debout. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle l'arrête et lui dise qu'elle s'en moquait, qu'elle avait besoin de lui et que ses amis se feraient une raison… Mais non, elle avait approuvé sa remarque et il se devait de respecter son choix même si la colère lui brouillait les entrailles et qu'il avait l'impression stupéfiante et alarmante que son cœur ne battait plus. Elle resta la tête basse et il inspira profondément avant de prononcer un simple au revoir, si simple que quiconque les aurait vu à cet instant se serait dit qu'il ne s'agissait là que de deux personnes qui se connaissaient à peine et n'avaient jamais eu de réels relations.

« Au revoir, _Granger_… »

Elle releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire forcé. Il hésita un millième de seconde puis tourna les talons, enfonçant ses poings crispés dans les poches de son pantalon, se refusant à céder à cette envie de tout casser sur son passage. Il ne l'entendit pas murmurer plusieurs fois, comme si elle récitait une formule magique un « Retourne-toi… Je t'en prie, retourne toi… Je t'en supplie…» des plus éloquents alors que lui-même s'hurlait mentalement « Ne te retournes pas ! Retiens-toi !», et il referma la porte de la Réserve derrière lui. Il tremblait de colère, ou de frustration, lui-même n'aurait su le dire en cet instant tant ses émotions étaient violentes et déstabilisantes alors qu'il quittait Poudlard, qu'il la quittait elle.

Hermione resta assise quelques minutes à la seule lueur de sa baguette magique. Puis la lumière de sa baguette même faiblie dès qu'elle la lâcha. Le livre qu'elle tenait glissa entre ses doigts jusqu'à tomber par terre et à se refermer. Elle inspira à fond, tentant d'oublier ces dernières minutes qui venaient de faire basculer son monde. Avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce, elle avait cru que jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu se sentir plus mal qu'au moment où ses amis l'avaient plus ou moins abandonné. Elle avait eu tort et s'en rendait compte désormais. Elle se redressa, s'accrochant à l'étagère pour ne pas s'écrouler tant ses jambes flageolaient sous son poid. Elle avait l'impression que le monde venait de se renverser. A cause de lui. Elle se laissa finalement retomber au sol et remarqua que ses larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur ses joues. Et cette fois, elle ne les arrêta pas.

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _ **Reuh ! Alors j'suis désolée de dire des bêtises aujourd'hui, mais j'suis en mode "j'arrive à écrire" alors que j'étais en bug depuis deux semaines -et que quand j'écris pas... bah on va dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me parler xD- & là du coup j'suis contente & j'dis des conneries ! J'vous ai dis que j'aimais Pansy ? Un jour j'aimerais bien écrire plus sur elle... J'crois qu'elle sera présente dans ma dernière fic... ^^' Pov' Ginny quand même, sont chiants les gens à penser qu'Harry doit forcement avoir que la guerre & les horcruxes dans sa vie ! Heureusement qu'Harry est là -pour une fois qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes (_cf : Inexistence & Resistance_) ! Après... Hermione & Drago... Ptit parfum de fin dès leur première scène commune... Fin', j'ai bien aimé incruster une ptite coupine à Sirius ^^' Faudrait aussi que j'écrive sur lui... Marre de l'voir en éternel célibataire !-même si j'le vois pas marié-1oenfants. Et Molly -je sais que certains ne l'aiment pas... Mais perso j'arrive pas à imaginer une fic sans elle ! j'l'adOre ! & là encore... Le fait que ce soit elle qui tente de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle aime dRago... PfiOu ! =P Mariage Harry-Ginny, voilà encore une scène que j'avais en tête depuis deux ans -l'moment où il la pousse dans l'étang. Sont choupy tous les deux. c'est vraiment... Le couple parfait, j'arrive pas à les voir l'un sans l'autre ! Et ensuite... The End. Arg Arg Arg. Voilà encore une scène que j'avais dans la tête depuis longtemps. Pff... Et j'les déteste tous... Ils s'comprennent pas, ils sont... Bref ! J'suis même pas capable d'en parler ! xD

**Ptites réponses à certains lecteurs :** _Dame Angélique Malefoy_, Jude Law est absolument... Slurp ! Sexy Attitude de fOlie -dans Holidays j'ai eu envie d'le bouffer entièrement & d'pas en laisser une miette [c'est une métaphore les gens ! on m'a déjà dit que j'étais maso j'vais pas être carnivore en plus ! xD] & j'suis d'accord avec toi concernant Tom Felton il est... moche -dans les films il m'donne envie d'me cacher tellement il fait peur xD. Sauf sur certains shOots que j'ai découverts dernièrement & qui m'ont bluffés [façon poli d'dire que j'ai mon estomac qui a fait un bond de deux mètres & que j'ai eu un gros bug cérébral devant mon ordi où j'ai marmonné seule comme une folle : matérialise toi devant moi histoire que j'puisse te violer... Ok ça y'est j'ai perdu tous les lecteurs qui pensent que j'ai vraiment un souci mental ! xD] & tu n'es pas la seule à déprimer d'être célibaire... J'avoue qu'en ce moment, j'écris sur un type absolument adorable & qui possède un charme certain même s'il n'est pas doué pour le montrer & à chaque fois qu'il dit un truc ou qu'il enlève son t-shirt j'suis en mode "Pourquoi j'ai pas un bômec devant moiiiiiiii ?!" xD Bon, vivre par procuration dans les fics, livres, films est un bon moyen de survivre ! =P -surtout qu'au moins on choisit l'moment où on pense aux persos & contrairement aux vrais mecs, bah on est pas forcé de se les coltiner quand on n'a pas envie ! xD _(Je finirais célibataire avec des chats !)_

Suite', _Lady Hope_ qu'à chaque fois d'puis deux semaines j'me dis, mince faut que j'lui dise un truc & qu'à chaque fois j'oublie --' euh... ah ui [mémoire de Ron Weasley ! xD] pour _Across the Universe_, niveau fautes & tout c'est l'Orgie -quand il m'prend de relire mes fics d'avant quand j'arrive plus à écrire, ça m'saute aux yeux & c'est moche & affreux, quand j'serais riche j'paierais quelqu'un pour tout relire & corriger (j'rencontrerais un vieux riche qui mourra vite c'est prévu =P xD) mais par contre pour cette fic là bah... euh... enfin j'ai lu & relu 15ooo fois chaque chapitre donc... fin bien sûr doit rester des fautes, mais j'pense pas non plus que ça gène la lecture itou, si ? =/ J'voulais te dire autre chose aussi... Mais j'ai oublié -ça va revenir ! xD

& ensuite réponse à plein-des-gens (Osalyne, Lady Hope & pleiins d'autres...) qui se posaient des questions niveau enfants ^^' Jude est né en Décembre 2ooo, Lucas en Septembre 2oo1 & Lucie en Octobre 2oo2 en gros... Donc OuiOui (_dans sa petite voiture jaune & rouge_... Puf ! j'suis désolée de dire autant de conneries aujourd'hui ! xD) Jude est quand même plus vieux que les autres ! ^^' Ils ont une certaine différence d'âge... -Parce qu'y en a qui sont plus longs à la détente que d'autres =P -Hermione & Drago devraient se sentir visés !

vOilà ! Par le Gland de Merlin (xD okok j'arrêterais un jour d'utiliser cette expression !) première note d'auteur aussi longue depuis... _Belahan Jiwa_ au moins ! oO' J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! & que vous me le direz ! Ou que vous me détestez -mais c'était dans l'histoire prévue leur rupture !- & que vous me le direz aussi ! =P ... La fin de cette fic sera postée dimanche prochain ! oO' ouah ! ... Bref !

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews... =D_

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	8. Chapter 7 : Au coeur de la nuit

**Note de l'auteur _** bOudOu ! Merci Merci Merciii de vos reviews ! Je m'étonnes toujours que vous veniez en aussi grand nombre à chaque fois & j'saute toujours sur ma chaise en voyant un nouveau review arriver ! =P ça fait toujours trop plaisir ! Bref, un chapitre Gin/Harry -avec un grand bonjour à BB Jude ! =D _ & pis aussi sur Hermione surtout... Hermione, seule. =[ & y'en a qui m'avaient mal compris dis donc ! Quand j'disais "Suite & fin dimanche prochain" c'est le prochain, pas aujourd'hui ! Il reste encore ce chapitre, un autre puis l'épilogue. BOn, j'vous laisse lire & à tout à l'heure à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

**Across Our Memories**

**Chapitre o7**

**_Il m'a tout donné, puis s'est effacé sans me déranger, et je crois qu'j'ai pleuré_ _ Au c****œ****ur de la nuit.**

**.**

**.**

**Un jour... 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione descendit les escaliers, hésitante, les jambes tremblantes, l'angoisse se lisant sur son visage. Elle inspira en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant d'oser se glisser dans la cuisine jusque là bruyante qui brusquement devint le plus silencieux des lieux au monde. Harry croisa son regard un millième de secondes avant de le plonger dans son bol de céréales. Ron lui adressa un regard noir. Les autres n'osaient qu'à peine la regarder. Lux lui fit signe de venir en essayant de faire comme si tout était normal. Mais Hermione savait bien que non. Elle remarqua que Drago était déjà absent. Elle finit par tourner les talons, réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir avec eux. Et surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie qu'elle fasse partie de leur journée… Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle avait perdu le courage des Lions pour devenir aussi lâche que les Serpents et elle la fit taire. Elle pouvait affronter mille ennemis, et non ses amis…

**Puis un autre... 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione se glissa au bas de l'escalier avant de rejoindre la cuisine alors que tous dormaient déjà depuis longtemps. C'était devenu une habitude. Lorsque tous mangeaient, elle évitait soigneusement la cuisine. Puis, lorsqu'elle n'avait plus aucun risque de croiser qui que ce soit au rez-de-chaussée, elle venait grignoter. Un nœud dans la gorge, elle alluma l'une des lumières de la cuisine avant d'ouvrir la porte du frigidaire. Elle aurait tant voulu entendre cette voix dans son dos murmurer ce « Salut » pour la surprendre… Ses doigts frôlèrent la bouteille de jus d'orange, puis elle se rétracta et ouvrit la partie congélateur pour en sortir un pot de glace. Elle alla finalement s'installer avec une cuillère et son pot et se mit à manger, le regard si vide qu'on eut cru qu'un Détraqueur était passé par là.

**Puis un autre... 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione se retournait et se retournait encore dans son lit, le corps recouvert de sueur, son pouls exalté, sa poitrine se soulevant alors qu'un cauchemar des plus réalistes d'une récente bataille où Drago avait été blessé lui meurtrissait le cerveau. Ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier cauchemar qu'elle faisait à propos de cette bataille où le beau blond avait failli perdre la vie par sa faute, car il s'était reçu un sortilège Sectumsempra qui lui était au départ destiné. Elle avait passé quelques heures à son chevet avant de percevoir le regard noir d'Harry dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Son corps entier fut brusquement secoué par un soubresaut et elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard cerné de noir à cause de la fatigue de ces trop nombreuses nuits si courtes. Elle tenta de calmer les spasmes secouant son corps et lorsque ce fut fait, se leva, comme toutes les nuits depuis le retour de Drago au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle se glissa dans le couloir, essuyant ses yeux du bout des doigts avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle se contenta d'entrer sans refermer la porte et l'observa dormir un millième de secondes, scrutant les mille cicatrices marbrant son dos et qui –selon Madame Pomfresh- disparaitraient très bientôt. Hermione passa doucement sa main contre son tatouage et quitta les lieux alors qu'un bref sourire de plaisir s'inscrivait sur la bouche du blond endormi.

**Puis un autre... 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione avait l'étrange impression d'avancer au ralenti. Depuis un mois, elle ne vivait plus à un rythme normal. Elle se levait dans l'après midi, passait sa journée à lire des livres sans réellement réussir à les comprendre car ne se concentrant pas assez. Une fois le silence fait dans la maison, elle se faufilait telle une voleuse dans la cuisine pour grignoter ou finir les restes de la veille lorsqu'il en restait. Parfois, elle faisait la vaisselle laissée là par Madame Weasley histoire de se sentir encore un peu utile et surtout pour se concentrer sur quelque chose. Puis, après avoir fureté, profitant d'être hors de la chambre, elle remontait dans son antre et essayait de dormir… ce qui se soldait ordinairement par mille cauchemars. Et ainsi de suite… Les journées semblaient être rallongées de cent heures… Où étaient passées ces jours où elle ne pouvait dormir car elle avait trop de choses à faire ? Où étaient passées ces conversations avec ses amis, ces réunions de guerre ? Où était passé Drago ?

**Un jour... Bibliothèque de Poudlard.**

Hermione était entourée de dizaines de livres et de mille parchemins où elle avait noté les idées qui lui franchissaient l'esprit. Elle avait décidé de s'occuper un peu au lieu de broyer du noir dans sa petite chambre et quoi de mieux que les livres pour oublier son morbide quotidien de solitude ? Elle observa les dessins de la transformation en Animagus et se demanda si cela lui prendrait assez de temps pour qu'elle puisse oublier tout le reste. Mais non, elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose de neuf, d'inconnu, découvrir une nouvelle forme de magie, pouvoir changer quelque chose… Elle ouvrit donc le premier livre devant elle, et le feuilleta, avide d'une découverte qui bousculerait sa vie et lui donnerait enfin une nouvelle raison de se lever le matin… Raison dont elle manquait cruellement. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner, elle tomba sur un article évoquant la Magie sans Baguette. Elle sut qu'elle était tombée quelque chose d'important. De très important. Quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être changer le cours de sa petite vie devenue si minable et sans importance à ses yeux et aux yeux des autres depuis quelques temps…

**.**

**.**

**10 Octobre 2ooo. Infirmerie de Poudlard.**

Ginny entra dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard où depuis une semaine environ, tout un groupe de moldus avait trouvé place après l'attaque d'un quartier où peu de personnes avaient survécu. Les moldus étaient devenus en quelques mois la cible principale des Mangemorts qui avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à piller et brûler les maisons ou torturer et violer des êtres humains qui ne pouvaient se défendre contre les Sorciers. Les Moldus comprenaient déjà depuis des années que l'existence présumée d'êtres différents d'eux et surtout plus puissant était un fait avéré et l'Ordre du Phoenix tentait tant bien que mal de les protéger sans pour autant trop leur en dévoiler. Par exemple, ils n'avaient en aucun cas droit de soigner un moldu avec leurs baguettes magiques, quitte à laisser des gens mourir. Certains dépassaient cette règle sans soucis, estimant qu'éteindre le feu brûlant une maison devant des moldus avec leur baguette ou leur sauver la vie dévoilait autant la magie qui était en eux et qu'en dehors des septiques ou des idiots les moldus avaient compris depuis bien longtemps à quoi leur servait ce petit bout de bois qu'ils ne lâchaient pas.

Ginny s'approcha d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'année qui lisait un magazine moldu, sa jambe entourée d'un bandage depuis qu'ils l'avaient sorti de son lit en flammes. Elle s'assura que l'enfant allait bien avant de passer à un autre lit. Depuis quelques temps, elle aidait Madame Pomfresh –qui avait de plus en plus besoin de mains- et apprenait au fur et à mesure ce qu'il fallait savoir en matière de médecine moldue ou magique. Elle finit par arriver auprès d'un vieux monsieur que tous appelaient Ringo, comme le batteur des Beatles car il passait son temps à pousser la chansonnette et n'avait sorti que deux choses de sa maison qui brûlait : son vieux tourne-disque et une énorme boite contenant tous les albums des Beatles. Il avait posé tout ça près de son lit et comme toujours, la pièce était inondée de musique –_Let It Be_ cette fois ci.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Simmons. Comment va votre jambe aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny d'une voix douce en soulevant le drap recouvrant la blessure du vieil homme.

- J'vous ais déjà demandé d'm'appeler Ringo, la p'tite rouquine ! Et couci-couça, ça picote un peu… Vous ne voudriez pas faire quelque chose avec vot' bout d'bois !?

- Désolée Mr… Ringo. Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Vot' brunette de copine est plus gentille que vous ! plaisanta Ringo en jetant un coup d'œil au ventre proéminant de Ginny. C'est pour quand l'petit bout ?

- Janvier, sourit Ginny.

- C'est vous qui sortez avec l'bonhomme à lunettes qu'on voit partout ?

- On est marié oui. Vous pourriez cesser de gigoter le temps que j'examine votre jambe ? Et le bonhomme à lunettes s'appelle Harry. Que voulez-vous dire à propos de la brunette ? C'est bien d'Hermione dont vous parlez ?

- Oui, celle avec qui vot' mari se comporte si mal ! À cause du blondinet qui traine par ici juste pour la regarder…

- Ouah ! S'esclaffa Ginny en remettant le drap à sa place. Vous en savez des choses… Même moi je ne savais pas que Drago venait dans cette infirmerie. Quant à mon mari, je dois avouer que si je pouvais lui lancer quelques sortilèges pour qu'il soit moins stupide avec Hermione, je ne m'en lasserais pas… Mais c'est l'élu, alors techniquement parlant on a besoin de lui ! Et je ne tiens pas à élever mon enfant toute seule. »

Elle prit rapidement sa température avant d'aller chercher une potion qui permettrait d'atténuer sa douleur. A son retour, il avait changé de disque et elle lui adressa un sourire en lui tendant la potion. Il l'avala puis lança :

« Les Beatles sont des génies ma p'tite demoiselle ! Vous voulez que je vous choisisse une p'tite chanson ?

- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Ginny qui se demandait à quoi lui servirait une chanson en ce moment.

- Pour vous et votre amoureux ! Tous les couples ont besoin d'une chanson des Beatles pour tenir la route ! Mon Évangeline et moi, ont a tenu 45 ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le monde… Grâce à John et _I want you_ ! Et j'ai choisis une chanson pour l'blondinet et sa brunette… »

Il changea de disque et la chanson _Hello, Goodbye_ emplie brusquement la pièce.

« Ces deux là ne seront jamais sur la même longueur d'onde… Mais ils s'aimeront toujours ! Et pour l'rouquin là, avec la p'tite blondinette qui parle trop… _I want to hold your hand_ ! Ils sont un peu trop amoureux je crois !

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trop l'être ! fit remarquer Ginny. Et alors, pour Harry et moi ? »

Ringo fit semblant de réfléchir, mais elle sut qu'il avait déjà trouvé la chanson leur convenant depuis bien longtemps.

« _All you need is love_ ! Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, cet Harry là, c'est tout ce qui le sauve depuis l'début alors… Je crois que ça fonctionne bien pour vous deux ! »

Ginny esquissa un bref sourire avant de poser sa main sur son ventre rond, le petit monstre toujours violent s'y trouvant lui donnant un coup de pied. Ringo se déplaça un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer au lit alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Drago apparaissant. Son regard se posa sur Ginny et il s'approcha d'elle, celle-ci comprenant –bien qu'il tente de le cacher- qu'il était déçu de la trouver elle au lieu d'Hermione. Pourtant il parut inquiet et lui demanda si ça allait, ce à quoi elle acquiesça en inspirant profondément :

« Ce gosse est un futur batteur… C'est Fred et George qui vont être contents.

- Ou cette gosse, sourit Drago en se tournant vers Ringo. Ça va Ringo ?

- J'écoute ta chanson à toi et ta brunette, comment ça pourrait ne pas aller ? »

Ginny s'attendait à ce que Drago soit surpris, mais il se contenta de sourire avant de monter le son du tourne disque à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

**.**

**.**

**24 Décembre 2ooo. Infirmerie de Poudlard. **

La grossesse de Ginny commença à se compliquer au début du huitième mois. Son épuisement était tel que Madame Pomfresh avait décidé de la garder jusqu'à l'accouchement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, afin qu'elle puisse toujours la surveiller et vérifier si la jeune femme arriverait au terme sans plus de complications. Pourtant, Ginny savait qu'il n'était pas du tout question qu'elle accouche plus tôt que prévu. Harry était à l'autre bout du pays, et elle ne voulait absolument pas faire ça sans lui. Allongée dans son lit, elle somnolait à moitié, toujours un peu abrutie par les potions censées la détendre et par son énorme ventre qui pesait bien lourd. Elle se tourna finalement en position fœtale et soupira dans la nuit, seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Elle était seule –les moldus ayant été ramenés dans les familles pouvant les accueillir ou déplacés vers les dortoirs de Poudlard, et Madame Pomfresh avait dressé un rideau autour d'elle pour qu'elle ait un peu d'intimité.

Les membres de sa famille et ses amis étaient passés la voir un peu plus tôt pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël, mais elle s'était endormie. A son réveil, ils étaient déjà repartis au 12 Square Grimmaurd, sans doute pour faire la fête –car même les Mangemorts fêtaient noël et il s'agissait d'une journée calme la plupart du temps. Se retrouver seule le soir de noël la déprimait plus qu'autre chose. Elle glissa sa main sur son énorme et ventre et chuchota comme pour se faire pardonner :

« Excuses moi, presque seule… »

Soudain, un étrange bruit lui parvint. Comme une masse tombée au sol que quelqu'un trainait. Puis un gémissement étouffé. Elle se redressa sur le matelas, difficilement et le bébé donna un coup. Elle caressa son ventre, voulant apparemment le ou la rassurer et surtout se rassurer, puis se leva en appelant :

« Madame Pomfresh ? C'est vous ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle tremblota légèrement dans sa légère chemise de nuit blanche. Elle repoussa le rideau et s'avança dans la pénombre, un nuage froid s'échappant de sa bouche à chaque inspiration alors que ses pas sur le carrelage froid semblaient rythmer les battements de son cœur. Elle observa l'infirmerie qui lui paraissait vide. Puis une plainte quasi étouffée se fit entendre au fond de la pièce, là où l'infirmière avait installé son bureau. Ginny s'avança en avalant sa salive, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette magique avec elle. Elle aperçut une masse informe à côté du bureau et –réalisant de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il s'agissait- avança plus vite jusqu'à s'agenouiller, son ventre ne lui permettant pas beaucoup se baisser.

« Madame Pomfresh ? Madame Pomfresh ? »

Ginny observa son corps mutilé, ses yeux à demi clos, sa bouche d'où s'échappait du sang rougeoyant à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parler. La rouquine se releva, récupérant des mouchoirs sur la table pour tenter de stopper quelque unes des hémorragies. Elle retint un hurlement de frayeur quand la main de l'infirmière agrippa son mollet.

« Gin… Der… toi… »

Ginny ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais saisit rapidement le sens de ses paroles lorsqu'un rire résonna dans son dos. Un rire qui fit dresser les poils de ses avants bras. Un rire qui lui donna envie de pouvoir fuir à toute jambe et lui fit plus encore regretter de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle. Elle était seule. Entièrement seule pour se défendre, avec son énorme ventre qui la gênait dans ses mouvements et sa fatigue. Elle se retourna, les battements de son cœur se multipliant alors qu'elle priait simplement pour que quelqu'un arrive. Lucius Malefoy lui adressa un sourire d'un sadisme déroutant. Il savourait sa victoire déjà toute proche, une victoire que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

« Tuer la femme d'Harry Potter et sa future progéniture… Siffla-t-il en avançant d'un pas alors qu'elle reculait. C'est une chose dont le monde me remerciera très bientôt. Combien de temps prendra votre époux pour s'en remettre d'après vous, _Madame Potter_ ? Six mois ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Plus ? Qu'importe le temps que ça prendre, mon maître aura alors pris le pouvoir !

- Je doute sérieusement qu'Harry soit du genre à se renfermer si ce que vous voulez faire se produit, riposta-t-elle, sans vouloir montrer qu'elle avait peur. Il s'arrangera d'abord pour vous envoyer dans la tombe, je peux vous l'assurer ! Et votre soit disant Seigneur avec ! »

Lucius éclata d'un rire noir avant de répliquer :

« Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir exactement ? Tu es seule… Personne ne viendra à ton secours. »

C'était de la pure provocation. Il se nourrissait de sa peur et s'amusait à jouer avec elle avant de la tuer. Car elle ne doutait même pas qu'elle allait mourir… Brusquement, alors que tout lui semblait perdu, elle réalisa qu'une personne pouvait encore la sauver. La lueur qui alluma son regard inquiéta soudain son tortionnaire alors qu'elle plantait ses yeux dans les siens.

« Vous voulez parier !? DOBBY ! »

L'elfe ne mit qu'une seconde à apparaitre et voyant la baguette de Lucius pointer sur lui, s'évapora une nouvelle fois. La surprise figea Lucius quelques secondes et Ginny en profita pour se mettre à courir –beaucoup plus lentement que d'ordinaire. Elle put atteindre la porte avant que Lucius ne sorte de sa torpeur. Elle avança dans le couloir –toujours en courant, mais un doloris lui fit rejoindre le sol. Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la gorge de Lucius alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, baguette en main. Elle essaya de se redresser mais aucun de ses muscles ne pouvait bouger tant elle était épuisée. Même l'adrénaline emplissant ses veines un peu plus tôt ne pouvait plus la sauver. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever en s'aidant de ses coudes, mais rien n'y fit. Son corps était trop lourd. Elle avait l'impression que Lucius Malefoy marchait au ralenti juste pour l'effrayer, ou peut-être était-ce elle dont la vision se floutait qui n'avançait plus à un rythme normal.

Puis, un coup de feu retenti, la réveillant, suivi d'un hurlement. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu de Ringo, l'admirateur incontesté des Beatles. Il tenait une arme moldue, un fusil. Elle réussit à se retourner, Lucius Malefoy s'étant arrêté se marcher car il n'en était plus capable. Un trou béant dans sa cuisse l'empêcher désormais d'avancer. Mais il tenait toujours fermement sa baguette et un éclair vengeur passa dans son regard lorsqu'il la pointa sur le moldu.

Puis un plop se fit entendre et Dobby apparut, Drago à ses côtés. Lucius croisa le regard de son fils qui n'hésita pas une seconde et leva sa baguette. Lucius sembla le défier un instant d'oser le tuer, d'oser commettre un parricide, le pire des actes connus chez les Malefoy.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le corps de Lucius s'écroula au sol et Drago resta un instant impassible avant de s'approcher de Ginny qui, mains sur son ventre, semblait au bord des larmes.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Ringo s'était approché lui aussi, ainsi que Dobby, mais Ginny resta silencieuse, tenant toujours son ventre rond. Drago sa main par-dessus l'une des siennes pour la sortir de son état léthargique inquiétant tout en réalisant que le bas de la chemise de nuit de Ginny était mouillé.

« Ginny ?

- Je… Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux. »

Drago blêmit si brutalement qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais il n'en fit rien et devint soudain l'homme le plus efficace du monde. Il se leva et saisit sa baguette magique, faisant léviter la jeune femme alors qu'il ordonnait à Dobby d'allumer les lumières de l'infirmerie et à Ringo d'aller sonner l'alarme ordinairement prévu pour prévenir d'une attaque. Drago déposa soigneusement Ginny sur un lit alors que celle-ci était secouée d'une contraction. Drago se tourna vers le corps de Madame Pomfresh, baignant dans une marre de sang qui –le corps ayant sans doute été déplacé par son défunt père- avait laissé une trainée rouge depuis la porte. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller vérifier pour savoir qu'elle était déjà morte, son regard restant fixé sur le plafond, éteint.

« Je ne peux pas accoucher maintenant… haleta Ginny en se recroquevillant sur son ventre. Harry… il…

- Dobby ! Va chercher Potter ! Maintenant ! »

L'elfe de maison obéit à l'ordre de son ancien maître et s'évapora, Ringo entrant dans l'infirmerie après avoir sonné l'alarme, son fusil toujours en main. Drago remarqua que Ginny serrait sa chemise de nuit, sans nul doute pour se concentrer sur autre chose que l'affreuse douleur qui partait de son ventre à son col de l'utérus. Drago s'approcha d'elle et demanda à Ringo d'aller prendre une bassine et de l'eau.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas la faire accoucher ?!

- Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air d'un professionnel des accouchements !? répliqua virulemment Drago. Allez me chercher ce que je vous ai demandé ! (Il se pencha vers Ginny.) Si tu n'étais pas la femme d'Harry Potter, je le ferais, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire assassiner à son retour alors on va attendre que quelqu'un arrive, d'accord ?!

- D'accord… Merci… Tu… Tu as tué ton père…

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai la nette impression qu'il n'était plus mon père depuis bien longtemps. Et je crois que Ringo t'as aussi sauvé la vie… »

Ginny esquissa un faible sourire avant d'être désarçonnée par une nouvelle contraction. Elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces, son corps se crispant avec violence alors que des larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Drago lui tendit la main et elle la regarda sans comprendre avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe :

« Tu as le droit de me broyer tous les os de la main jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me remplacer, d'accord ? Mais j'ai assez de force pour supporter une grande pression alors vas-y ! Tu peux me faire mal, vu la situation, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Ginny saisit sa main avec un sourire alors que Ringo s'approchait, Drago lui demandant de passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage de la rouquine. Il obéit alors qu'une nouvelle contraction secouait le corps de la jeune femme, laquelle fit comme Drago l'avait accepté : elle lui détruit les os de la main et il serra les dents, regrettant d'avoir utilisé le terme « broyer ». Enfin, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et la famille Weasley au complet –en dehors de Ron qui était en mission avec Harry- débarqua accompagnée de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Molly accourut vers sa fille en hurlant à ses fils et à son époux de rester dehors. Ils obéirent et seules Lux et Hermione entrèrent, fermant la porte.

« Ma chérie, ça va ?

- J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

- J'ai survécu à ça six fois, mon cœur… Alors toi aussi tu le peux ! Mr Simmons, vous pouvez sortir. Ginny lâche la main de Drago pour qu'il puisse faire de même avant de ne plus sentir ses doigts. Hermione, va chercher un anti douleur dans l'armoire à Potions, Lux, trouve-moi des draps ! »

Les deux jeunes filles obéirent, Ringo faisant de même alors que Drago ne pouvait absolument pas bouger, la poigne de Ginny sur sa main étant beaucoup trop forte. Molly demanda une nouvelle fois à sa fille de lâcher l'homme, mais celle-ci était trop crispée pour le faire.

« Ma chérie, il va vraiment falloir que tu lâches Drago et que tu mettes à pousser, énonça Molly d'une voix ferme.

- Pas tant qu'Harry ne sera pas là ! Rugit Ginny avec une force qui lui venait de Dieu-Sait-Où.

- Il va arriver, tenta de la rassurer Drago sous le regard hébété de Molly. Mais s'il me trouve ici, ma main ne sera pas la seule partie de mon corps qui se retrouvera en bouillie ! »

Ginny lui adressa un regard noir, et lui hurla presque :

« Un bébé de la taille d'un souaffle essaie de s'extirper de mon ventre par mon vagin qui n'est sans doute pas fait pour ça et tu te plains pour ta main !? »

Molly étouffa un rire et Drago lui-même sourit, Hermione et Lux partageant un regard amusé. Drago finit par soupirer :

« Après tout, qui a besoin de deux mains ?! Une seule suffit pour tenir une baguette… Alors… je vais rester là –puisque j'ai le choix- jusqu'à l'arrivée de Potter, d'accord ? »

Ginny acquiesça et Molly lui redemanda de pousser, ce à quoi la jeune femme répliqua un « non ! » ferme et définitif. Un nouveau _plop_ se fit entendre à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry au visage tiré dont le bras était apparemment blessé car son pull était ruisselant de sang. Ginny lâcha immédiatement la main de Drago qui s'éloigna d'un bond avant de s'avancer vers la porte, Ginny demandant d'une voix hachée :

« Tu es blessé ?!

- C'est rien, ça va, l'apaisa Harry avant d'attraper Drago –qui tentait de fuir en se faisant tout petit- et de lui murmurer un bref : Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi… » Répliqua Drago sur le même ton, abasourdi.

Le futur père se dirigea ensuite vers sa femme alors que Drago quittait l'infirmerie. Il se retrouva rapidement cerné de six immenses rouquins et imagina pendant un instant de folie qu'ils allaient tous le cogner et l'envoyer par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Mais ce qui se déroula alors l'étonna au plus haut point. Les six fils Weasley prononcèrent tous un distinct « Merci ! » qui le gêna un peu, avant de s'éloigner de lui, comme si ce simple « merci » ne devait rien changer à la haine qu'ils partageaient d'ordinaire. Lux sortit de l'infirmerie au bout d'une courte minute et bredouilla un vague « Argh… » voulant sans doute dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais au grand jamais d'enfants, ce qui fit rire Ron. Elle s'approcha de Drago sous les regards méfiants des autres. Il se demanda si elle aussi aller le remercier et s'il devait fuir car après tout il n'avait fait que ce qu'il se devait de faire et ne voyait pas en quoi ses actions de l'heure passée étaient si extraordinaires, mais Lux lui montra sa main endolorie d'un geste.

« Madame Weasley m'a dit de passer ça dessus pour que ça calme la douleur, dit-elle en prenant une pommade sorcière alors qu'il lui tendait la main. C'était génial ce que tu as fait…

- Dobby est apparu devant moi et je n'ai pas réfléchi… ça paraissait normal, répliqua-t-il, en ayant brusquement assez d'être considéré comme un héro après avoir été traité pendant deux ans comme un paria.

- Oui… C'est ça qui est génial ! lui apprit-elle en comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, avant de reprendre à voix plus basse : Tu sais… Je crois que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, peu d'entre eux se précipiteraient pour te sauver. Le fait que tu n'ais pas hésité alors que c'est la femme de ton pire ennemi, c'est incroyable gentil ! De plus, tu as tué ton père… ça n'a pas du être facile.

- Premièrement : Lucius Malefoy n'était pour moi qu'un géniteur absolument ignoble qui a passé les dix-sept premières années de ma vie à tenter de façonner de ma façon de penser à ma façon de me comporter ! Il n'était pas un père ! Deuxièmement : ça fait longtemps déjà qu'Harry Potter n'est plus mon pire ennemi… C'est Voldemort, maintenant, comme pour vous tous. De plus, j'aime bien Ginny. »

Lux sourit simplement en massant sa main et il sentit la douleur s'apaiser de plus en plus. Puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tous se tournèrent vers elle comme si elle portait la parole divine ou une solution à cette guerre interminable, et elle resta silencieuse un instant, comme pour ménager son effet avant d'annoncer :

« C'est un garçon ! »

Des cris se mirent à parcourir le couloir alors que Fred glissait cinq gallions dans la paume de son jumeau George, perdant apparemment un pari fait sur le sexe du bébé. Hermione se demanda comment ils pouvaient parier là-dessus puis croisa le regard de Drago. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire et elle le lui rendit, heureuse qu'il lui accorde à nouveau un peu d'attention et cesse de la regarder comme il aurait contemplé un mur vide.

**.**

**.**

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Ginny ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude cerné de noir d'Harry qui depuis l'accouchement avait apparemment eu le temps de se doucher, de se raser, de guérir sa blessure au bras et de se changer. Il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit difficilement, épuisée par son accouchement. Elle chercha le berceau où reposait son fils du regard, mais ne le voyant pas, se redressant brusquement, sa tête lui tournant. Harry se leva de son siège et lui ordonna d'une voix rauque de se rallonger.

« Il est avec tes parents. On ne voulait pas qu'il te réveille en pleurant. Tu as besoin de sommeil… avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé cette nuit. Alors, pour une fois, obéis et reste tranquille ! Il va bien, tout le monde va bien… Rallonge-toi ! (Elle obéit en soupirant, exténuée.)

- Madame Pomfresh…

- Elle est morte, conclut Harry avec un air sombre. On l'enterrera demain… Pour que tu puisses être là. On a déjà renvoyé le corps de Malefoy devant son foutu Manoir par contre. »

La voix d'Harry s'était instantanément teintée d'une tonalité vengeresse, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir lui-même envoyé Lucius Malefoy dans la tombe. Ginny se rappela soudainement d'un événement de la veille et chuchota :

« Tu as dit « merci » à Drago…

- Oui, il le fallait bien vu il t'a plus ou moins sauvé la vie.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas pardonné à Hermione aussi facilement ?

- Je n'ai rien pardonné à Malefoy. Je l'ai juste remercié. Mais les choses sont redevenues comme avant, maintenant…

- Pas question que le père et le parrain de mon bébé se détestent.

- Le quoi !? Répéta Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, tu l'as dit toi-même… Et je n'ai pas envie que l'un de mes frères soit le parrain. Ils sont déjà oncles, c'est bien suffisant…

- Et… Neville ? Dean ? Même Blaise ou Théo si tu veux ? S'emballa Harry, prêt à tout pour que Drago ne soit pas le parrain de son enfant.

- Non, Harry. Ce sera Drago, un point c'est tout ! Et pour la marraine, tu as le choix entre Hermione, Lux et Pansy…

- Lux dans ce cas. Deux Serpentard, ça ferait trop ! Quant à Hermione…

- Ne vas-tu jamais comprendre qu'Hermione n'a aucun compte à vous rendre concernant sa relation avec Drago ? »

Harry resta silencieux, ne voulant répondre à cette question, car il ne saurait quoi dire, trop aveuglé par l'étrange sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait en compagnie de celle qu'il ne cessait pourtant de considérer comme sa meilleure amie bien qu'il ne lui ait pas dit un mot depuis des mois. Il changea finalement de sujet alors que Ginny se recroquevillait sous ses draps.

« Ringo m'a demandé s'il avait un droit de propositions de prénoms…

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que tant que notre fils ne s'appelait ni Ringo, ni John, ni George, ni Paul… Il pouvait toujours proposer.

- Et ?

- Que dis-tu de Jude ? Comme dans la chanson _Hey, Jude_…

- Je ne la connais pas… »

Voyant qu'elle ne refusait pas d'office cette proposition qui lui plaisait particulièrement –elle avait l'intention d'appeler leur enfant James en honneur de son grand-père et Harry n'était pas très attiré par le fait d'utiliser le prénom d'un homme décédé pour un nouveau né- il lança le tourne-disque que lui avait prêté Ringo pour l'occasion. Les premières notes d'_Hey Jude_ envahirent l'infirmerie et Ginny se laissa bercer quelques instants par la musique avant de sourire.

« Jude Potter… Jude Harry Potter…

- Pas question. On va éviter de lui porter la poisse, tu veux ? Jude…

- Jude Sirius Potter…

- Jude Albus Sirius Potter.

- Oui, ça sonne bien ! Jude Albus Sirius Potter. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et conclurent ainsi l'affaire du prénom de leur fils, Ginny se rendormant peu à peu. Harry rejoint donc le reste de la famille et le petit Jude, annonçant à Ringo le prénom qu'ils avaient choisi ce à quoi Ringo répondit qu'un enfant avec un tel prénom ne pouvait que sans sortir dans la vie… Car selon Ringo, être lié à une chanson des Beatles n'apportait forcément que du bonheur.

**.**

**.**

**o5 Février 2oo1****. Poudlard.**

Hermione poussa la porte du bureau de Dumbledore dès que celui-ci lui proposa d'entrer et s'avança tel un zombie –les cernes sous ses yeux, l'encre sur ses doigts et ses cheveux hirsutes n'aidant pas à lui donner une apparence humaine- et s'installa sur la chaise qu'il lui désigna d'un doigt. Il l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus pétillant de la même lueur compatissante habituelle utilisée depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il la regardait, réalisant bien qu'elle était triste et même complètement déprimée et non pas –comme tous semblaient le croire- uniquement à cause de ses amis, mais aussi à cause du blond avec lequel elle avait partagé son lit.

Elle posa brutalement un dossier sur le bureau et le poussa vers lui avec –pour la première fois depuis longtemps- un air résolu où perçait une pointe de fierté.

« J'y travaille depuis… depuis des mois et je crois avoir réussi à analyser chaque mouvement important et chaque force devant être utilisée. En unissant et une part de notre cerveau et les gesticulations et articulations des membres de nos mains…

- Nous pourrons utiliser la magie sans avoir besoin de baguette, conclut un Dumbledore impressionné en feuilletant le dossier qu'elle lui avait préparé.

- Exactement. J'ai organisé chaque mouvement en plusieurs parties… Nous pourrons guérir des blessures, faire exploser ou déplacer des objets, faire pression sur des choses à distance… Bien sûr, certaines choses restent complexes et je n'ai peut-être pas exploré toutes les possibilités s'offrant à nous, mais je crois qu'en cas de problèmes, nous pourrons assez facilement nous défendre sans baguette… au cas où par exemple elles se cassaient ou autres.

- Quand vous parlez de guérison…

- Il s'agit là simplement d'une transformation physique. Par exemple, nous pourrons transformer un objet en un autre. Pour la guérison, c'est la même chose… Nous transformerons une peau blessée...

- En une peau intacte.

- Exactement ! sourit-elle avec un mouvement de sursaut, euphorique. J'ai organisé le dossier en quatre parties : mouvement, transformation, destruction, création. Elles-mêmes contiennent plusieurs sous parties et chacune comporte les gestes que nous devrons faire de nos mains et ce à quoi nous devons penser en le faisant. Bien évidemment, certains sujets restent impossibles à maitriser… Nous ne pourrons ni faire apparaitre de la nourriture –exactement comme avec nos baguettes- ni faire apparaitre du feu ou de l'eau… Pour la lumière, je suis quasi certaine de pouvoir trouver un moyen, mais je n'ai pas encore réellement étudié la question. »

Dumbledore releva son visage vers elle, impressionné par ce petit bout de femme qui déjà à 11 ans dévoilait qu'elle serait une grande sorcière. Cette fois, elle avait sans doute atteint le summum et venait d'entrer dans l'histoire.

« C'est incroyable, Miss Granger. De nombreux sorciers ont travaillé sur ce sujet. Moi-même j'ai tenté de le faire et je ne suis parvenu qu'à faire léviter ou déplacer des objets de quelques centimètres à peine… (Hermione replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses joues se teintant de rose.) Je savais depuis longtemps que vous étiez intelligente, mais cette fois cela dépasse l'entendement !

- Je… J'ai juste beaucoup travaillé…

- Comme toujours. Mais je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer désormais.

- Quoi ? Vous… vous ne voulez qu'on parle de…

- Je vais lire ce dossier. Et nous en parlerons demain. Quand vous aurez pris un bon bain, avalé un repas assez consistant pour que même Molly Weasley vous demande d'arrêter de manger et surtout, quand vous aurez dormi !

- Mais…

- Considérez que vous êtes encore élève ici et que je suis toujours votre directeur et obéissez ! Demandez à Dobby de vous préparez un bon repas et allez donc dans votre ancien dortoir… Je sais que l'atmosphère du 12 Square Grimmaurd ne vous est pas favorable en ce moment, alors restez donc ici. Et revenez me voir demain matin. »

Hermione se leva, acceptant de fait d'obéir et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Dumbledore l'interpella alors qu'elle allait sortir et lui annonça d'une voix ferme mais douce :

« Tout s'arrangera, ne vous inquiétez donc plus ! Harry et Ronald finiront par comprendre, et Mr Malefoy… Et bien, je n'ai pas de certitudes à son sujet, mais si vous le souhaitez vraiment, les choses se feront d'elles-mêmes. »

**.**

**.**

**1****er**** mars 2oo1. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Lux vint rejoindre Ron sous les couvertures, l'air fatigué –comme toute personne du 12 Square Grimmaurd depuis que le petit mais extrêmement bruyant Jude y habitait. Le rouquin ne remarquait cependant pas que la fatigue et le stress de celle qui partageait son lit ne concernait pas exclusivement Jude, mais bien d'autres choses… Le silence pesant entre l'une de ses meilleures amies et son époux par exemple.

Ou encore cette réflexion qu'il avait formulé quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour : « Tu sais, on pourrait arrêter de lancer le sortilège de protection… Pour voir. ». _Pour voir quoi ?_ avait-elle alors eu l'envie de répliquer. Ron voulait des enfants –d'ailleurs Lux songeait sincèrement que ce besoin de se reproduire était significatif de la famille Weasley, comme s'ils tenaient tous à repeupler le monde de rouquins. Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé à être mère avant trente ans au moins. Pour elle, avoir des enfants était un moyen simple et efficace de ressouder un couple –ou plutôt de forcer deux personnes qui ne s'aimaient plus ou ne s'étaient jamais aimé à être ensemble- et Ron et elle n'avaient absolument rien à ressouder. Ils étaient heureux –ou du moins elle l'était- et se comportaient encore la plupart du temps comme deux jeunes amoureux folâtres.

Un enfant impliquait bien d'autres responsabilités… D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas les hommes qui devaient craindre les responsabilités et ne surtout pas vouloir d'enfants avant d'avoir de la bidoche ? Lux avait comme l'impression que ceux vivants dans cette maison étaient beaucoup plus enclins à procréer que toutes les femmes cohabitant avec eux. Par exemple, Ginny avait eu peur et Harry s'était montré incroyable calme. Lux se demanda comme Ron allait réagir dans les prochaines minutes à l'annonce de sa grossesse à _elle_. Car oui, le manque de sortilège avait fini par « agir ». Lux n'avait pas sauté de joie en l'apprenant. Elle aimait les enfants –ou du moins aimer ceux vivant autour d'elle- mais se demandait si Ron, si immature la plupart du temps, et elle réussiraient à en élever un dans un monde si spécial. Faire vivre un enfant dans un pays habitable, sans problème majeur, était un problème en soi pour la plupart des parents. Mais dans un monde en guerre… C'était encore une toute autre histoire.

« Hey, Lux ? À quoi tu penses ? »

Lux releva son regard vers lui et hésita quelques secondes avant de choisir de régler le problème numéro 1, celui qui lui donnait envie de prendre une batte de base-ball et de fracasser son tendre petit mari…

« Hermione.

- Ah… émit simplement Ron en pressentant que la discussion serait des plus houleuses.

- Alors, tu vas arrêter de faire le malin et m'écouter une bonne fois pour toute : Hermione est une grande fille qui n'a en aucun cas besoin de deux abrutis d'amis collants qui pensent uniquement à leur petite personne et estime que Drago Malefoy est un salop ! Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, Drago Malefoy n'est plus vraiment la petite fouine qu'il était apparemment adolescent et que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaitre ! Il travaille avec l'Ordre, il va en mission comme tout le monde, il se blesse comme tout le monde, il prend des risques comme tout le monde… Alors, explique moi un peu où est le problème avec lui en dehors du fait qu'Harry et toi n'arrivez pas à réaliser qu'il a changé parce que vous êtes tous les deux des ados dans vos têtes !?

- Je…

- Non, la ferme ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'expliques, d'accord !? Ne réponds pas ! Et je tiens à te dire que même s'il était encore la petite fouine qu'il était avant, Hermione ferait ce qu'elle voudrait ! Si elle a envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec Lord Voldemort, ça ne vous concerne en rien ! Quoi que Voldemort, ce serait une autre histoire… Mais en tout cas, il n'est pas du tout question qu'elle ait des comptes à vous rendre alors qu'elle n'a fait que faire ce que toi et moi faisons… Arrêter de vous comporter comme si elle vous avait trahi et soyez des hommes pour une fois ! Sérieusement, tu crois qu'Harry aurait plaqué Ginny il y a quelques années si tu avais réellement été contre leur relation ? Et si Harry et Hermione ne m'aimaient pas, on serait ensemble là, toi et moi ?

- Lux… tenta une nouvelle fois un Ron dépassé.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Votre petit trio d'Or fonctionnait peut-être à merveille lorsque vous aviez seize ans et que vous étiez seuls au monde entre des adultes ne vous écoutant pas et des adolescents qui ne comprenaient pas ce que vous faisiez… Mais maintenant nous sommes un groupe ! Et Hermione fait partie de tout ça au même titre que tous les autres… Comme Drago. Alors, il serait peut-être plus simple que vous acceptiez que d'autres gens soient avec vous. Des gens qui comptent. Et… si un jour je fais un faux pas avec toi ce qui arrivera forcément parce qu'aucun de nous n'est parfait, je ne tiens sérieusement pas à être traitée comme tu traites la fille qui, comme pour Harry, Ginny et moi le savons parfaitement, est la plus importante de vos vies…

- Qu'est ce que tu…

- Hermione. Elle est comme une… sœur, une amie, une femme. C'est vers elle que vous vous tourniez il y a encore quelques mois pour tout. Pas vers celles qui sont réellement vos femmes. Et je le comprends parfaitement parce que vous êtes liés par quelque chose de mille fois plus fort que les liens sacrés du mariage ou même les liens du sang… Mais vous la traitez maintenant comme un paria. Et deux hommes capables de se comporter ainsi avec la femme comptant le plus à leurs yeux ne sont pas deux hommes sur lesquels on peut se reposer. »

Ron resta dubitatif quelques secondes et Lux se leva avec un air sérieux presque effrayant qu'il ne voyait que peu souvent sur son visage lorsqu'elle était en plein milieu d'une bataille. Il resta là à attendre qu'elle ajoute quoi que ce soit parce qu'il ne savait simplement pas quoi dire. Alors elle inspira profondément et lui adressa un sourire. Ce sourire plus qu'autre chose donna l'impression à Ron que sa mort était très très proche. Mais elle ne se montra pas menaçante et annonça d'une voix calme et déterminée en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir :

« Et pour information, je suis enceinte. Mais je ne serais disposée à en parler avec toi que lorsque tu seras toi-même un adulte. Alors je te conseille de te bouger un peu et d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Harry et Hermione. »

**.**

**.**

**23 mars 2oo1****. Un petit village Anglais…**

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, petit groupe d'une vingtaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, dans ce petit village typique, ils surent tous instantanément qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. La plupart des maisons étaient en flammes, s'effondrant autour d'eux comme s'ils ne s'agissaient là que de châteaux de cartes. Le vent leurs jetait de l'air enfumé et cendreux au visage… Et leur échec. Leur échec car la rue était entièrement vide. Pas un moldu n'hurlait ou ne pleurait face à la perte de son lieu de vie ou pire : de ses proches. Pas un moldu n'était là au sol, inanimé, pas un seul n'était plus à sauver. Harry se tourna vers Ron et demanda d'une voix rauque :

« On va essayer d'éteindre le feu et voir s'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur. Peut-être que certains seront dans les caves ou…

- Pas question que j'rentre dans ces maisons là ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! s'exclama Corner avec un air qui se voulait hautain, mais montrant surtout qu'il était très peureux.

- Rentre au QG dans ce cas. Répliqua Ron avec un regard mauvais. Abruti… »

Harry se tourna vers Corner, attendant apparemment que celui-ci ne bouge, mais il finit par sortir sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'une des maisons, les autres membres de l'Ordre –Remus, Sirius, McLaggen, Cho Chang –et son ventre rond, et d'autres- firent de même. Lux passa devant Ron la tête haute, et l'ignora royalement alors qu'Hermione murmurait –toujours gênée d'oser s'adresser à Harry désormais.

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans la forêt là bas… Peut-être que certains auront réussi à s'y réfugier. »

Elle tourna les talons sans laisser le temps à Harry de l'ignorer et de ne pas lui répondre, Ron la suivant du regard.

« T'imagines que Lux est là alors qu'elle est enceinte ! La fumée, c'est pas bon pour les bébés… tu pourrais lui dire, toi !?

- Nan… Elle me fusille du regard à chaque fois que j'ose la regarder. Alors, pas question que je prenne le risque. Si tu allais parler à Hermione…

- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi en premier !?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ma femme enceinte qui me fait la tête et refuse de m'adresser la parole… »

Ron soupira en se dirigeant vers les maisons enflammées, Harry le suivant pour aider. Hermione, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt verdoyante spécifique des forêts anglaises. La mousse verdâtre formée au sol la faisait parfois glisser mais elle se raccrochait aux arbres, lesquelles laissaient une boue marron sur ses mains. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle se demandait quand ses amis recommenceraient à lui parler. Elle se doutait que Ron finirait par craquer au moins pour faire plaisir à Lux. Et elle avait besoin d'eux…. Elle ne pouvait plus simplement jouer à la femme invisible avec ses amis car elle n'aurait plus rien à faire seule en dehors de déprimer.

Son pied s'emmêla à une branche et elle s'écroula au sol. Elle se cogna brusquement la tête à une pierre couverte de mousse elle aussi comme tout le paysage autour et plaqua sa main sur l'endroit où –elle le savait- apparaitrait vite une bosse. Ses doigts furent rapidement couverts d'une poisseuse matière et, portant sa main à son visage, elle réalisa qu'ils s'étaient peints de rouge. Elle grimaça en formulant un bref « Aie ! » et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prête à se relever pour retourner auprès des autres et qu'ils guérissent sa blessure qu'elle ne pouvait bien voir vu sa position. Mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de rouge dans les arbres. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que sa vision se floutait et du faire tous les efforts du monde pour se concentrer.

La vision épouvantable qui lui apparut lui coupa brutalement le souffle et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle eut envie de vomir. Là, des dizaines de corps nus et sanglants d'adultes et d'enfants, même de bébés étaient accrochés aux branches les plus hautes des arbres par des cordes meurtrissant leurs cous. Ils étaient tous d'une rougeur sanglante et elle comprit qu'ils avaient été dépecés, leur peau arrachée par endroit laissant voir os et muscles. Leurs regards étaient tous les mêmes et elle réalisa qu'ils avaient été stupéfixiés. Son corps se mit à trembler par à coups alors qu'elle comprenait qu'ils étaient tous sans doute vivants mais incapables de bouger lorsque les Mangemorts les avaient torturé. Sa vision se troubla, ses larmes emplissant son regard alors que son esprit –malgré elle- formait mille images de ce qui avait dû arriver à tous ces gens.

« Hermione !? »

La voix d'Harry lui parvint, mais elle fut incapable de bouger alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, n'ayant pas encore vu ce dont elle ne pouvait détacher le regard. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle en remarquant qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps et interpella Ron qui n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, la cherchant lui aussi, sans doute car ils n'avaient trouvé aucun survivant. Harry réalisa qu'elle était blessée et guérit sa blessure d'un coup de baguette magique après avoir observé s'il le pouvait et Ron fronça les sourcils, apparemment inquiet cette fois.

« Hermione ? Eh ! Hermione, tu nous entends ? Attends, elle était si profonde que ça sa blessure ? »

Harry et lui échangèrent un regard, soucieux de l'état léthargique qui empêchait Hermione de parler et même de bouger. Puis Harry remarqua quelque chose derrière les cheveux roux de Ron, du rouge qui n'aurait rien eu à faire sur des arbres comme ceux de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il détourna brusquement le regard, son visage étant devenu si blême et ses yeux si ternes que Ron se retourna. Il faillit flancher, son corps basculant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se rattrape de lui-même. Harry mit quelques secondes à retrouver un souffle normal, beaucoup plus inquiet pour Hermione. Il tenta de la forcer à détourner les yeux et à le regarder en lui murmurant d'une voix suave qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'ils s'en aillent.

« On peut la porter… Bredouilla Ron.

- Non… Attends… »

Harry hésita une minute à peine avant d'envoyer une gifle magistrale qui réveilla Hermione, laquelle émit un hoquet de surprise alors que Ron hurlait :

« Non mais t'es malade !? »

Hermione se retourna vers Harry, le regard vide et il s'excusa avant de passer son bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle tremblait tant et avançait à une allure si lente que Ron –toujours impatient- finit par la soulever dans ses bras jusqu'à l'extérieur de la forêt. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, Hermione se mit à tousser, s'appuyant contre un arbre, et finit par vomir. Harry s'empressa de lui tenir les cheveux en résistant à son propre malaise.

« Va prendre de l'eau, Ron… Et préviens les autres… On devrait aller… les… décrocher, finit-il par réussir à prononcer, son regard si noir qu'il avait perdu tout l'émeraude qui le caractérisait habituellement.

- Tu veux rire ?

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? On ne peut pas les laisser là bas et tu le sais… »

Ron hésita un millième de secondes puis acquiesça en se dirigeant vers le groupe de membres de l'Ordre qui éteignaient le feu dans une dernière maison. Il revint une minute plus tard avec Lux, laquelle courut presque vers Hermione qui –toujours accrochée à l'arbre- avait cessé de régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait mangé le matin même.

« Mione, ça va ? Pourquoi elle a la joue rouge ? Pourquoi elle a du sang dans les cheveux ? Hermione ? Hermione ?!

- Arrête de lui parler, Lux ! Coupa sèchement Harry. Elle est tombée et s'est cognée et je l'ai giflé pour qu'elle se remette à réaliser que le monde continuait de tourner, expliqua-t-il en saisissant la gourde d'eau que lui avait passée Ron. Mais je crois que là, tout de suite, elle a besoin d'air. Et toi, évite d'aller dans cette forêt si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans le même état. T'es enceinte, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à l'héroïne ! Ou du moins, c'est ce que Ron dirait si tu acceptais de lui parler ! Tu devrais ramener l'autre idiote là bas qui pense que sa grossesse ne change rien à sa santé et allez vous en !

- Attends, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! S'offusqua Lux, mains sur les hanches avant de se tourner vers son mari. Dis lui, Ron, qu'il n'a pas le droit.

- Hum… Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, tu te souviens ?! Persiffla Ron.

- Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu es… L'élu ou je-ne-sais-quoi-du-même-genre que tu as le droit de me donner des ordres !

- Ok, alors écoute moi en tant qu'ami quand je te dis que tu es enceinte et que Ginny se mettait à vomir simplement quand elle voyait sa mère découper de la viande et que ce qui est là-bas est mille fois plus dur à regarder ! De plus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça a réellement retournée Hermione, alors si tu pouvais la ramener au QG, ce serait gentil !

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi !

- Très bien, génial ! Railla Harry. Merci de m'aider, j'éviterais de faire des cauchemars pendant les prochaines semaines grâce à toi...

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Eh, tu m'as déjà vu faire de la discrimination envers une femme ?! Je suis mariée à Ginny Weasley et elle serait capable de me mettre une raclée à mains nues ! Et je suis ami avec Hermione Granger depuis dix ans et je n'aurais jamais vu autant de livres qu'elle-même si je vivais deux mille ans… Alors, sérieusement… Ce ne serait pas très malin si tu restais, c'est tout. »

Hermione se releva et Harry fit apparaitre une serviette qu'il mouilla avant de la passer sur le visage blême de celle qu'il venait manifestement de pardonner. Elle esquissa un sourire quand il lui donna la gourde pour qu'elle puisse se rincer la bouche et posa un léger baiser sur son front avant de la pousser vers Lux. Ron lui donna maladroitement une petite tape sur l'épaule et Lux ne put se retenir de rire. Ces deux là étaient apparemment très doués pour faire la tête, mais l'étaient beaucoup moins pour les réconciliations.

**.**

**.**

**15 Septembre 2oo1. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

A la naissance de Jude, Ginny et Harry s'étaient vu attribués une seconde chambre : la leur et celle de leur fils, et même si Harry songeait de plus en plus à emménager à Poudlard comme le lui avait proposé Dumbledore, en attendant, ils étaient plutôt bien installés. Allongée sur son lit, Ginny faisait sortir quelques filets d'or que Jude tendait d'attraper dans ses petits poings en riant aux éclats. Une touche de cheveux d'un noir de jais au sommet d'un crâne aussi rond qu'un ballon et de grands yeux émeraude constituaient la bouille charmante du bébé Potter. Il rampa jusqu'à sa mère en balbutiant des « Oh » et des « Ah » impressionnés et Ginny le récupéra en lui collant un baiser sur le bout du nez.

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et Hermione apparut accompagnée de Lux, laquelle se précipita sur Jude pour le prendre dans ses bras, profitant de chaque instant pour exercer son futur –proche en vue de la taille de son ventre- rôle de mère. Hermione s'étala sur le lit de Ginny en soupirant et celle-ci se mit à lui caresser mécaniquement les cheveux alors que Lux gazouillait des propos incompréhensibles à un Jude hilare.

« Ce n'est pas en lui parlant comme à un bébé qu'il apprendra à dire de vrais mots un jour ! fit remarquer Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis rends moi mon fils, tu joueras avec le tien quand il sera né ! »

Lux obéit avec une moue triste avant de s'allonger elle aussi, difficilement à cause de son ventre. Puis elle jeta un regard courroucé à Hermione qui soupira, sentant que ça allait être sa fête.

« Devine ce qu'à fait Hermione il y a à peine cinq minutes ?! lança Lux d'un ton condescendant exécrable.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a accepté l'invitation de Viktor Krum à visiter son nouvel appartement ! »

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione qui baissa les yeux en rougissant, sachant d'instinct que –comme Lux- son autre meilleure amie n'accepterait pas non plus ce rendez-vous et qu'elle entendrait encore parler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti –ou plutôt ressentait- pour Drago Malefoy pour la énième fois. Ginny secoua la tête en soupirant, comme horripilée par la tête de mule lui servant d'amie.

« Hermione, Krum et toi ça fait déjà des années que c'est fini ! Et puis, il n'était pas le meilleur amant du monde, il est toujours niais à en mourir et ne sait même pas prononcer ton prénom correctement ! En clair, tout le contraire d'un charmant blond habitant la chambre à côté de la tienne, qui est aussi doué au lit qu'il l'est en sarcasme et adore dire ton prénom de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables…

- Gin', Drago et moi, c'est bien fini… ça fait un an déjà je te rappelle ! Lui et moi c'était simplement une passade, certes plaisante mais qui s'est soldée par un échec flagrant en fin de parcours ! De plus, Harry et Ron ne l'apprécient toujours pas et je n'ai guère envie de créer une énième dispute pour… Drago. Et puis, qu'est ce que je peux attendre d'un homme comme lui ? Des nuits trop courtes pour le restant de mes jours ? Il n'est pas un homme avec lequel on peut se fixer.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Riposta Lux en haussant les épaules. Tu ne pensais pas non plus qu'il était le genre d'homme à t'embrasser le matin au réveil, à être assez doux lorsque tu lui demandais, à accepter de simplement dormir avec toi… Et Pansy m'a dit que depuis toi il n'avait eu personne… Je veux dire… S-E-X-U-E-L-L-E-M-E-N-T parlant…

- Pourquoi tu as épelé ce mot ? pouffa Ginny. Jude n'est vraiment pas encore en âge de comprendre ce genre de choses, hein… Mais Tu es certaine de ce que tu avances ? Déjà que pour un être normal, c'est long un an, mais pour Drago Malefoy, ça équivaut presque à un suicide ! Comment il fait ?

- Je suppose qu'il fait ce que les hommes célibataires –ou ayant des femmes comme ma mère- font… énonça Lux avec un air mystérieux.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Drago, répliqua Hermione. Pansy a du te dire ça pour que tu me le dises et que je pense « Oh, pauvre Dragounichou chéri, il a besoin d'un coup de main ! »…

- Tu aurais dû utiliser d'autres termes, ça porte à confusion ! s'esclaffa Lux avec un regard salace.

- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas ! continua Hermione sans prêter attention à l'interruption de Lux. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule ! Moi j'ai bien l'intention de me remettre en selle avec Viktor !

- Rassure-moi, c'est une façon de dire que tu vas flirter avec lui et non coucher avec lui !? S'écria Lux, au bord de la crise de nerfs –son taux élevé d'hormones n'arrangeant rien. Tu ne peux pas coucher avec Krum !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour la bonne raison que tu as déjà couchée avec Drago Malefoy, s'emporta Ginny. C'est comme si tu avais goûté au meilleur des chocolats du monde et que maintenant tu devais te contenter d'une assiette de pâtes d'Harry –qui n'est même pas capable de faire bouillir de l'eau ! Je t'explique : Drago est le chocolat, Krum les pâtes ! Sincèrement, Hermione, je sais que la relation entre Drago et toi est complexe, mais… Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas au moins ? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas le risque ?! Je parlerais à Harry et à Ron s'il le faut… »

Hermione se leva du lit et s'éloigna, Ginny cessant alors que de parler ce pendant que Lux suivait Hermione du regard, inquiète de la réaction de la brune, laquelle avait ostensiblement rougie, apparemment en colère.

« Je suis une grande fille et vous êtes en train de vous comporter exactement comme Harry et Ron !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut… On ne veut pas que tu fasses une bêtise que tu regrettes c'est tout… »

Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et hurla en l'ouvrant :

« La bêtise, je l'ai commise avec Drago il y a trois ans ! Et si j'ai envie d'en faire avec Krum, ce n'est en aucun cas votre problème ! »

Elle se retourna, prête à sortir et se figea. Drago était face à elle, son regard gris d'ordinaire simplement argenté ayant tourné à l'orage, ses mâchoires serrées lui donnant un air cruel alarmant, ses poings s'étant serrés dans ses poches également. Il garda son regard fixé sur elle un instant puis le posa sur une Ginny bouche bée qui se leva d'un bond, Jude dans les bras.

« Merci de me le garder… Bégaya-t-elle en tendant l'enfant à son parrain. C'est juste pour… une petite heure. Le temps de la réunion pour la mission de la semaine prochaine… D'ailleurs, les filles… on doit nous attendre en bas… On va te laisser, Drago… Hum… Et merci encore… »

Elle saisit violemment Hermione par le bras et d'un regard à Lux lui ordonna à elle aussi de se lever. Lux sortit en courant presque, Hermione figée jusqu'à ce que Ginny la tire vers l'extérieur. Elles disparurent toutes les trois et l'homme entra dans la petite chambre, Jude ayant entrepris de mouiller son col de chemise avec sa bave sans que Drago n'y prête réellement attention. Il posa l'enfant sur le lit, s'empara d'un jouet en peluche en forme de lion et joua quelques minutes avec Jude en lui parlant –ou plutôt en s'amusant à imiter les rugissements du lion. Lorsqu'il faisait un autre bruit d'un autre animal, Jude secouait la tête avec force comme pour lui dire « Non, c'est pas ça qu'il fait lui ! » et Drago se remettait donc à rugir ce qui faisait rire le petit. Après quelques minutes, il murmura à l'adresse de l'enfant :

« Tu sais quoi, Jude ? Ne tombe jamais amoureux… »

**.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** vOilà ! Et ui, Krum rentre dans la combine... Hermione est stupide quand même hein. J'suis amoureuse de la scène où Hermione trouve les corps accrochés aux arbres -ouais, j'avoue, elle est glauque mais j'l'imaginais trop ! xD J'déteste Harry & Ron par contre -quels nazes ! J'ai écrit mon premier accouchement lOl POv' Drago, "Comment avez vous perdu l'usage de votre main ? Sectumsempra ? -Non, j'ai tenu la main de Ginny Potter pendant son accouchement !" xD lOl. Vous savez enfin pourquoi Jude s'appelle Jude ! =P J'avais l'idée d'ce vieux depuis l'départ, et j'avais d'autres idées de scènes par rapport à lui -dont une où Jude a 5/6 ans & où Ringo meurt & où Jude assiste à son premier enterrement... Mais euh les souvenirs s'arrêtent une fois que tous les couples sont en couple à la fin du chapitre d'après donc... [Fin', possible qu'un jour j'mette sur mon blog des scènes avec les enfants, mais là j'trouvais que la fin convenait & j'avais pas envie d'en rajouter.] Bref, sinon... Lux qui pète un steak ! xD En même temps, Ron avait bien besoin de se faire tirer les oreilles ! Hum & citOu ! =P Prochain chapitre : 18ooo Mots de pure Drago/Hermione lOl J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Ensuite, ptite demande -ou plutot supplication !- J'ai mis un article résumé d'_Ellarosa _mon projet de fic -dernier d'ailleurs, j'partirais sur elle- sur mon blog donc... Et j'aimerais beaucoup beauceaup beaucoup avoir des avis -dans vos reviews, dans des coms' sur le blog ou autres quoi, mais savoir ce que vous en pensez -transmettez le moi de n'importe quelle façon xD ! ^^' ça m'ferait très beaucoup plaisir xD [sans commentaireuh]

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews... -j'aimerais bien atteindre les 17o si possible... Uhm... ça f'rait plaiZ' ! ^^'_

**Bewitch _ Tales**


	9. Chapter 8 : Ce soir est ce soir

**Note de l'auteur _ **Raaaah, dans une heure & une minute -à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, on passera à jeudi, alors que je m'excuse pour mon retard. Merci, merci & merci encOr' mille fois pour tous vos reviews -d'ailleurs pas fini de tous y répondre, mais je le fais ce soir ! lOl. Merci ! & voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous (ou pas ? xD) , mon préféré xD le Drago/Hermione ! =D Bonne lecture !

**Across Our Memories**

**Chapitre o8**

_**Je ne peux plus continuer ! J'ai besoin de me reposer, partager ton oreiller****…**_**_ J'ai trop veillé._ _ Ce soir est ce soir.**

**.**

**.**

**19 Décembre 2001. Appartement de Viktor Krum à Londres.**

Ses coudes posés sur la table, son regard fixé dans le lointain, Hermione semblait complètement ailleurs alors que Viktor bavassait à propos d'un match de Quidditch s'étant déroulé quelques années auparavant lorsque la guerre n'avait pas commencé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde, mais elle n'était pas capable de penser à autre chose que tout ce sang. Ce sang qui n'avait jamais été nettoyé sur le sol autrefois immaculé de la cuisine où ses parents étaient morts en pleine préparation du repas de Noël cinq années auparavant. Ce sang qu'elle avait été forcée de découvrir alors qu'elle souhaitait juste récupérer quelques objets de valeur qui trainaient là depuis si longtemps.

Son regard se détourna du mur blanc pour se poser sur la petite boite en argent incrustée de petites perles multicolores qui contenait tous les bijoux de sa mère de sa bague de fiançailles à celle de sa mère avant elle. Des tas de souvenirs de famille qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier avant de réaliser que sa maison, en toute absence de vie, finirait peut-être par être cambriolée. Et elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée.

Viktor posa brusquement sa main sur la sienne et –comme toujours- ce contact lui provoqua un sursaut, presque de rejet, comme si son corps même avait du mal à accepter que de nouvelles mains la touchent, des mains aux bouts rugueux en totale opposition avec la douceur de celles l'ayant caressée pendant si longtemps. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un demi-sourire forcé –dont il ne perçut hélas pas l'hypocrisie- et elle se leva lentement :

« Excuse moi, je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle quitta la table, le laissant seul avec le dîner qu'il lui avait préparé, sachant sans doute qu'elle ne savait pas du tout cuisiner quoi que ce soit qui ait du goût ou même qui soit mangeable et elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain, le souffle court. Elle s'approcha du lavabo, remarquant pour la millième fois qu'elle avait tendance à se laisser aller ces derniers temps. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs et mal peignés, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses vêtements cachaient de plus en plus son corps alors qu'elle était censée être à une sorte de rendez-vous amoureux. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage et soupira de bien être lorsque le liquide glacé la réveilla un peu. Pourtant, elle n'échappait toujours pas ces visions de sang et pire, à ce goût amer qui envahissait sa gorge.

Elle ferma les yeux, soumise depuis peu à des vertiges impossibles à contrôler dus à la fatigue selon Molly. Et en effet, dormir était devenue une chose assez complexe et elle avait désormais même cessé d'essayer. Elle savait que cette nuit qui approchait serait identique. De plus, la passer avec Viktor n'était pas une chose qui l'emballait particulièrement. Elle ne pouvait cesser de comparer ce que Drago lui faisait à ce que Viktor faisait –ou plutôt ne faisait pas. Comment se faisait-il que l'homme qui s'intéresse réellement à elle devienne si égoïste dans une chambre à coucher alors que l'homme le plus nombriliste du monde prenait un plaisir inconcevable à lui en donner ?

« Errrmione, tu vas bien ? demanda Viktor depuis l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

- Oui, ça va… J'arrive dans deux minutes ! »

Elle se redressa en inspirant profondément, espérant échapper aux mille interrogations présentes dans son esprit et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à stopper –cela avait d'ailleurs toujours été son problème de penser trop ! Elle attacha ses cheveux pour se donner un air plus adulte et surtout moins négligé et sortit, Viktor l'attendant dans le couloir. Il lui prit la main pour la conduire au salon et ils s'installèrent ensemble sur le canapé. Il se remit à parler en voyant qu'elle ne le ferait pas et elle fit mine de l'écouter, acquiesçant et souriant parfois pour au moins donner l'impression qu'elle était toujours avec lui alors que son cerveau l'avait déjà emporté à mille lieux de cet appartement. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et bredouilla, lui coupant de fait la parole :

« Je crois que je vais rentrer…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, et j'ai besoin d'air !

- Il est tard, ce n'est pas prudent… tu peux rentrer par conduit de cheminée !

- Non… Je ne préfère pas… J'ai vraiment besoin de marcher… »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'arrêter et fila prendre sa boite dans la salle à manger. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée où elle récupéra son manteau encore humide et l'enfila, Viktor sur les talons, puis ouvrit la porte et quitta les lieux sans se retourner, ne pouvant même pas lui parler réellement. Elle avait simplement besoin de fuir cette sordide réalité qui l'oppressait de plus en plus. Ses parents étaient morts… Elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà bien sûr, mais ce soir, en voyant le sang noirci sur le carrelage, elle réalisait vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Et il y avait ces sentiments pour Drago, ces sentiments qu'elle aurait tant voulu ressentir pour Viktor car cela lui aurait simplifié la vie. Ces sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait hélas pas contrôler, comme le lui avait dit Molly des mois plus tôt dans cette cuisine, à l'époque où tout lui semblait encore possible.

Elle marcha dans les rues enneigées pendant une bonne demi-heure, tous ses membres engourdis par le froid, puis son regard se posa sur la devanture d'un bar où elle avait passé une soirée… La soirée qui semblait-il avait bouleversé sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y entrer, songeant que ce bar possédait peut-être des vertus magiques et qu'une fois encore il provoquerait un changement. Elle se sentit même stupide de l'espérer, mais ce bar servait après tout de l'alcool… Et l'alcool pouvait l'aider ! La musique cubaine lui heurta les tympans et elle observa les danseurs toujours aussi explicites dans leurs mouvements pendant une minute à peine avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où elle commanda une vodka. Le jeune homme qui la servit lui accorda un sourire avant de dire :

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Hum… non, désolée, balbutia Hermione en rougissant.

- Vous avez dansé avec moi avant que je ne travaille ici. Mais je comprends que vous ne vous rappeliez pas de moi, vous n'aviez d'yeux que pour le jeune homme qui vous accompagnez ! Il est en haut, comme toutes les semaines !

- Quoi ?

- C'est un habitué depuis quelques temps…

- Hum, vous êtes certain que…

- Grand, blond, bien foutu, l'air qui signifie toujours « Je suis le roi de l'univers » ? C'est lui ! Je m'en souviens bien… Il vient chaque semaine depuis plus d'un an. Il commande toujours la même chose et on discute un peu parfois à la fermeture… Drago ! C'est lui ! Et vous vous êtes… Hermine ?

- Hermione, corrigea mécaniquement cette dernière en comprenant que Drago avait parlé d'elle.

- Voilà ! Il est en haut dans l'une des alcôves.

- Seul ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je vous apporte d'autres boissons dès que vous le souhaitez ! »

Elle le remercia du regard avant de sourire, réalisant que ce bar avait peut-être bien des vertus incroyables et magiques. Elle grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux alcôves et repéra Drago en quelques secondes. Il était installé avec un verre, observant depuis son canapé les danseurs qui se déhanchaient sur la piste du rez-de-chaussée. Elle hésita une seconde et but sa vodka d'une traite pour se donner du courage avant de se diriger vers le blond.

« Salut, étranger ! »

Drago leva son regard grisé vers elle et un bref sourire anima les traits crispés de son visage angélique. Elle s'installa avec lui sans lui demander son avis et adressa un signe au serveur en bas pour qu'il lui rapporte déjà quelque chose. Drago l'observa silencieusement, devinant dans chacun de ses mouvements qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Pourtant, il resta silencieux, sachant parfaitement qu'en cet instant, elle n'avait guère besoin d'être saoulée de paroles. Le barman leur posa d'autres verres –ayant compris sans recevoir la moindre demande qu'ils auraient besoin d'un maximum d'alcool. Hermione but un autre verre et le barman s'éloigna avec un regard gêné à l'adresse de Drago qui repoussa son propre verre de rhum.

« Tu ne bois pas ?

- Pas si je dois te porter sur le retour, ce qui risque d'arriver étant donné que tu n'as pas du tout l'habitude de boire ! »

Elle haussa les épaules en vidant un troisième verre. Elle buvait si vite que son corps n'avait pas le temps de suivre et de lui montrer qu'elle buvait trop, mais –Drago le savait- le contrecoup qui se produirait rapidement aurait un effet désastreux sur la jeune femme. Il attendit quelques minutes, remarquant que le regard de la jeune fille se troublait à mesure qu'elle buvait, avant de lui demander :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu n'étais pas censé passer la soirée avec l'autre joueur de Quidditch qui marche en canard, là ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut t'faire ?! (Il resta silencieux, ne voulant expliquer ce que ça lui faisait justement) Et puis… y'avait du sang chez moi et… partout…

- Chez toi ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, étonné. Chez toi, tu veux dire… dans ton ancienne maison ?

- Est-ce que j'ai mille baraques, Malefoy ?! Nan… alors oui, cette maison là… Normalement, on nettoie les scènes de crimes tu sais… sauf que là… bah… la police moldue n'est pas venue… y'avait que ces foutus bureaucrates du ministère… Se sont contenté d'ramasser les morceaux… et…

- Hermione, je crois que tu as assez bu maintenant, coupa-t-il en lui arrachant des mains le énième verre dont elle venait de s'emparer. Viens, je vais te ramener avant que l'alcool fasse vraiment effet…

- Attends, je vais aux toilettes d'abord ! » cria-t-elle en se redressant avant de descendre les escaliers en colimaçons sur lesquels elle vacilla légèrement.

Drago enfouit son visage entre ses mains, se demandant comment cet abruti de Krum avait-il pu la laisser sortir dans les rues pour finir dans un bar alors qu'il savait parfaitement –il devait tout de même avoir un mini cerveau derrière ces muscles- qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'elle pouvait très bien faire une bêtise. Drago, lui, savait comment se comporter avec elle, quand être proche, quand la repousser, quand être doux, quand être presque autoritaire… Il savait toujours ce dont elle avait besoin. En deux ans, il avait appris à lire dans chacune des expressions de son visage, dans chaque mouvement, dans chaque regard, dans chaque intonation… Il inspira profondément en se redressant, jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers les toilettes des dames. Elle en mettait du temps… Il finit par se lever et rejoint le barman, posant un billet sur le comptoir.

« Elle est où ?

- Bah, elle est sortie y'a cinq minutes, Drake… J'ai cru que tu le savais…

- Et merde, rugit-il en commençant à sortir, criant avant de franchir la porte : Tu peux garder la monnaie ! »

Il sortit en courant presque dans la rue verglacée, craignant que dans son état, elle ne puisse tomber et vraiment se faire mal. Il hésita une seconde avant de décider de suivre son instinct et tourna à gauche. Il ne prit guère longtemps avant de la repérer, titubante au milieu de la route. Il la rejoint en courant, prenant garde aux endroits où il posait ses pieds et l'attira vers lui en une solide étreinte pour ne pas qu'elle soit capable de le repousser.

« Bon maintenant, mini-fugueuse, tu vas arrêter de jouer à la future alcoolique et tu vas rester avec moi, d'accord ? »

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire qui lui donna l'air le plus idiot du monde –un air qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son visage, et il soupira avec agacement avant de lui prendre la main. Ils marchèrent ainsi –elle chaloupant, chantonnant et riant à chaque fois qu'elle glissait- durant une bonne demie heure avant de se retrouver dans la rue du 12 Square Grimmaurd, rue protégée par mille enchantements que Drago mit une longue minute à contrôler afin de pouvoir passer, Hermione ne lui étant pas d'un grand secours car elle s'amusait désormais à tournoyer dans la neige, son manteau bouffant avec l'air froid, ses cheveux s'enroulant autour de son visage. Elle paraissait avoir cinq ans. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de la saisir par la taille pour la transporter à l'intérieur de la bulle de protection, puis recommença à jeter des sorts pour la renforcer. Il reprit ensuite la main d'Hermione –qui avait recommencé à tournoyer- et la conduisit d'une poigne de fer jusqu'au palier du Quartier Général.

« Hermione, à partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir être très très silencieuse ! »

Hermione posa son index sur ses lèvres en émettant un « Chuuuuuut » quelque peu bruyant et Drago sut qu'il était fichu ! Si Madame Weasley voyait Hermione entrer dans un tel état avec lui, il serait forcément celui qui avait poussé la prude Hermione à la consommation d'alcool. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir coller son poing dans la tronche de Viktor Krum –qui déjà avec son affreux nez n'aurait pas pu être plus laid. Il finit par serrer la main d'Hermione plus fort tout en poussant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd après avoir murmuré le mot de passe près du minuscule petit dessin gravé sur la porte. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la maison, Hermione ne cessant de répéter « chuuuuut » en le regardant d'un air mauvais comme s'il était le plus bruyant d'eux deux et il l'arrêta dans le couloir en lui disant de se taire une bonne fois pour toute.

« Hermione Granger, saoule, finit-il par murmurer comme pour lui-même. Je vais sûrement finir par voir Weasmoche danser le tango avec une Vélane si ça continu… »

Hermione pouffa à cette remarque et Drago remarqua que de la lumière provenait de la cuisine –sans doute Molly- et serra la main d'Hermione plus fort afin de l'obliger à accélérer un peu le mouvement. Arrivés au troisième étage, la jeune femme s'appuya contre la porte de la salle de bain et il soupira.

« Ok… tu vas entrer là dedans et te déshabiller…

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? minauda-t-elle avec un air taquin.

- Hum… Les filles saoules ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Alors tu vas entrer, te déshabiller et m'attendre, d'accord ? Je vais aller prendre une potion dans la cuisine en tentant d'être discret et pendant ce temps là tu n'approches pas de la baignoire d'accord ? Si tu glisses, tu vas sans doute avoir le temps de te vider de ton sang avant mon arrivée, alors tu te contentes de te déshabiller. Tu en seras capable ?

- Oui, mon commandant ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Drago la poussa dans la salle de bain et referma la porte avant de s'éloigner, redescendant les deux étages qu'il venait de gravir pour finalement entrer dans la cuisine où Molly Weasley était installée. Elle l'observa alors qu'il s'approchait de l'armoire à potions usuelles –celles qu'ils utilisaient le plus souvent et n'avaient pas grand rapport avec la guerre- et saisit celle fabriquée pour les fêtes en général pour les gens qui buvaient un peu trop.

« Puis-je savoir qui a trop bu ? s'enquit Madame Weasley avec un sourire lourd de sens qui prouvait qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à cette question à laquelle Drago ne prit finalement pas la peine de répondre. Comment Hermione qui devait passer la soirée avec Viktor s'est-elle retrouvée avec toi dans un tel état ? C'est incroyable comme le fait que tu sois dans la même pièce qu'elle la pousse …

- Elle est allée dans la maison de ses parents. Il y avait encore du sang apparemment. Ça lui a fait perdre les pédales. Elle est arrivée dans un bar, j'y étais, elle a bu et n'étant ni son frère ni un crétin d'ami je l'ai laissé faire et maintenant je m'occupe d'elle ! expliqua-t-il avant de se retourner vers la mère de famille avec un regard noir. Et évitez donc de dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur elle. Ce n'est pas moi l'abruti qui l'a laissé sortir en plein mois de décembre seule au beau milieu de la nuit après qu'elle ait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivera sans doute pas à oublier de si tôt ! Ce n'est pas moi le problème d'Hermione et vous le savez parfaitement. »

Drago quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponses d'une Molly bouche bée et il remonta au troisième étage. Il se figea dans le couloir en apercevant Viktor Krum devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et s'approcha de lui en tentant de contrôler la rage qui aurait pu le faire devenir un peu trop violent.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je cherche Hermione…

- Ouais, bah va la chercher ailleurs, d'accord ? »

Viktor se tourna vers Drago en tentant de se donner un air plus imposant qui n'eut rien d'effrayant pour le jeune Malefoy qui lui n'avait pas besoin de se tenir plus droit ou de relever le menton. Un seul regard suffisait amplement à le rendre majestueux et terrorisant. Drago sentait son pouls battre dans ses veines. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas laissé sa colère prendre le pas sur sa raison ? Depuis quand avait-il envie de cogner le visage de ce type qui lui faisait face et dont il ne pouvait supporter la présence ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé ces mains toucher le corps de _son_ Hermione ? Viktor finit par annoncer :

« Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais c'est du passé ! Elle a fait une erreur et je suis certain que tu regrettes d'être passé à côté de quelque chose de plus… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de foutre sa relation avec moi en l'air. »

Drago haussa un sourcil avec une sorte de sourire qui parut plus dangereux encore qu'un point crispé ou toute autre démonstration de sa colère.

« D'accord, je vois… Enfin la prochaine fois, s'il lui arrive quelque chose comme voir le sang de ses parents morts depuis cinq ans ou… entendre parler de son chat Cacao qui s'est fait roulé dessus par son père quand elle avait six ans…

- Son père a tué son chat ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire, heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait plus parlé avec lui qu'avec Krum. Enfin dans ce genre de situation, évite de la laisser sortir seule… Et ensuite peut-être que j'arrêterais de « foutre votre relation en l'air » comme tu dis. »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione apparut, encore plus ou moins vêtue de son pantalon –apparemment, elle n'avait pas été capable de baisser la fermeture éclair- et d'un débardeur blanc minuscule qu'elle devait sans doute porter sous la chemise qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt. Pieds nus, elle s'approcha de Drago et soupira avec un air accablé :

« J'arrive pas à enlever mon pantalon… c'est trop dur… »

Les yeux de Krum s'écarquillèrent de surprise :

« Elle est saoule !?

- Vickiiiiiii ! J't'avais pas vu ! Et non… j'suis pas saoule… C'est juste que la fermeture elle est bloquée… Et Drago il est doué pour enlever les vêtements ! Avec lui, on n'a même pas le temps de se souvenir de comment c'était quand on était habillé…

- Tu l'as faite boire !? s'écria Viktor à l'adresse de Drago qui passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas tant elle avait du mal à rester debout sans vaciller.

- Elle a bu, je l'ai regardé faire, y'a une différence. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi !

- Pas question, je vais m'occuper d'elle, tu en as assez fait pour ce soir je crois ! »

La porte de la chambre d'Harry et Ginny s'ouvrit en grand et ce premier en sortit, l'air mal réveillé et très agacé de l'être de cette façon. Il s'approcha des trois autres et les regarda alors qu'Hermione tonitruait en avançant vers lui jusqu'à s'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber :

« Oh Harry ! Mon meilleur ami du monde tout entier de l'univers et de la planète et de tout… partout ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil en la serrant contre lui alors qu'une autre porte s'ouvrait et que Ron apparaissait avec un air endormi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ronny ! Mon autre meilleur ami…

- Oui, Hermione, on a compris, coupa Harry en regardant Drago et Viktor. Lequel lui a donné de l'alcool ? Non, parce que je ne l'ai vu boire qu'une seule fois un verre du punch le plus léger qui existe et elle était déjà dans les vapes… Alors qui dois-je tuer entre vous deux ?

- Lui ! dénonça Viktor en pointant son doigt sur Drago, le laissant à quelques centimètres de son nez.

- Enlève ta main de devant mon visage ou je te la coupe ! Menaça Drago.

- La ferme, tous les deux ! répliqua Ron alors qu'Hermione s'échappait de l'étreinte d'Harry pour venir se réfugier dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle boive ? Et comment ça se fait qu'elle soit avec vous deux alors qu'elle devait juste passer la soirée avec Kr…Viktor ?

- Ronny… commença Hermione, tu parles trop fort ! »

Ron soupira alors qu'Harry se tournait vers Drago qui avait du mal à ne pas sourire, sachant parfaitement que c'était lui qui était avec elle lorsqu'elle buvait. Viktor, lui, fusilla le blond du regard avant d'acclamer :

« Enfin, ce n'est pas Hermione qui a pu se mettre à boire toute seule. Elle a forcément été poussée par quelqu'un si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, bien sûr, railla Drago en s'adossant au mur près de la salle de bain. Hermione est une sainte, elle ne boit jamais, n'a jamais de mauvaises idées, ne dit jamais de gros mots… C'est la réincarnation de la Vierge en personne ! D'ailleurs, si un jour elle a un enfant ce sera dû à une intervention divine car jamais au grand jamais Hermione Granger n'aura de relations sexuelles… L'immaculée conception fera des miracles. Vous êtes si pitoyables tous les trois, sérieusement… C'est une grande fille. Une grande fille qui était déprimée ce soir et qui s'est mise à boire parce qu'elle avait deux moyens d'oublier ce qui la ronger : aller provoquer quelques mangemorts pour une petite baston ou se saouler. Et je ne crois pas que c'est elle qui ait fait la plus grosse bêtise ce soir, mais plutôt le crétin-Krum qui l'a laissé sortir sans la raccompagner alors qu'elle aurait pu faire bien pire que ça… Ou qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur des gens beaucoup moins sympas dans un bar beaucoup moins bien fréquenté. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais m'occuper d'elle étant donné que je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais dû s'occuper d'une personne saoule de sa vie ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et le rouquin approcha Hermione du blond, sachant qu'en effet, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation pour qu'elle dessaoule un peu et se sente mieux. Mais Viktor se dressa entre Hermione et Drago et tonna :

« Attendez, vous n'allez pas la laisser avec lui !?

- Je n'en sais rien, Viktor, mais si tu réveilles Jude, il est possible que je t'arrache la tête ! riposta Harry pour qu'il baisse la voix. Et puis sérieusement, je pars en mission en Albanie demain et j'aimerais juste dormir !

- Mais il allait la déshabiller ! S'écria Viktor.

- Et il a dû la voir nue plus d'une fois d'après ce qu'on sait alors on ne va pas en faire un drame, annonça froidement le brun sous les regards surpris des autres, choqués par son indifférence. Allez, retournons nous coucher et toi Viktor, rentre chez toi !

- Pas question que je la laisse ici seule avec ce type ! Elle est saoule, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ?

- Elle n'était jamais saoule les fois précédentes, sale petit…

- Malefoy, la ferme ! Sérieusement, si tu ne pars pas, je te jette dehors, Viktor, tu choisis ! Hermione est saoule, pas inconsciente ! Et je crois que Malefoy n'a pas besoin qu'elle soit dans un état second pour pouvoir obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle… Alors, va-t-en ! »

Viktor resta figé un instant, Ron l'air aussi ahuri que lui alors que Drago semblait assez content, comme s'il venait d'obtenir une sorte d'accord avec Harry à propos d'une quelconque relation avec Hermione –ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas. Viktor allait répliquer quand Molly arriva à l'étage, mains sur les hanches.

« Il est plus de minuit et certains se lèvent demain ! Mr Krum, malgré le fait que vous sortiez avec Hermione, j'ai déjà répété mille fois qu'il n'était pas question que vous passiez la nuit dans cette maison alors que vous en avez une et que nous manquons déjà de place ! Ron, Harry, allez vous coucher, maintenant ! Et si Lucas ou Jude se mets à pleurer, je m'en occuperais, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et Drago, s'il te plait, occupe-toi donc d'Hermione, fais lui prendre un bon bain histoire qu'elle ne sente plus l'alcool comme si elle s'était immergée dedans, fais lui prendre sa potion et mets la au lit. Maintenant, oust ! Sortez donc de ce couloir avant de réveiller plus de monde ! »

Viktor lança un regard mauvais à Drago qui se contenta de sourire, angélique, alors qu'Hermione s'accrochait à son cou, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. Mais, percevant que Molly attendait qu'il quitte la maison, il finit par sortir, Hermione braillant un « A demain, Vickiiiiiii » alors que Ron et Harry quittaient le couloir. Molly adressa une œillade complice à Drago et il sourit légèrement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain avec Hermione. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Hermione le regarda bizarrement.

« Tu pourrais profiter de moi, tu sais… Je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas !

- Merci, mais non merci… Je préfère profiter de toi quand tu es complètement sobre, c'est beaucoup plus drôle, sourit-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur son front. Bon, tu veux bien coopérer ? Tu ne tentes pas de me toucher ou quoi que ce soit parce que je suis actuellement en mission pour ta grande protectrice Madame Weasley et j'ai beau être le plus sérieux possible, te revoir nue ne vas sans doute pas aider… Alors, tu restes sage, d'accord ?

- Tu t'en fous de me voir nue…

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'en fous complètement… Sinon tu… tu serais allé frapper Ron et Harry et… tu… te serais battu pour moi… Et ce soir… t'aurais tabassé Viktor… Mais… tu t'en fous complètement… bégaya-t-elle, le regard vague.

- Tu es saoule, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qu'il faut avoir dans une situation comme celle-ci. Et… Et je n'ai pas frappé Krum parce que j'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas, même chose pour tes deux crétins de meilleurs amis. Enfin bref, lève les bras. »

Elle obéit et il lui retira son t-shirt, la laissant là en soutien-gorge avant de déplacer ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon dont il fit soigneusement glisser la fermeture éclair. Elle bascula légèrement en arrière quand il s'agenouilla pour lui lever les pieds et retirer son jean qu'il mit dans le panier de linge sale, avant de remonter vers son visage. Il allait lui demander de se retourner pour qu'il puisse détacher l'attache de son soutien gorge sans trop la toucher, mais réalisa qu'il lui serait impossible de conserver son calme, même si la situation n'était pas des plus excitantes et il finit par soupirer :

« Attends-moi là, d'accord ? »

Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur l'un des meubles de la salle de bain, là où ils posaient généralement leurs vêtements, puis lui précisa de ne surtout pas bouger avant de quitter la salle de bain. Il se glissa dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie sans frapper et s'approcha du lit où il remarqua directement qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il s'en moquait un peu et se contenta de secouer doucement l'épaule de Pansy, l'homme à côté d'elle bougeant un peu ce qui permit à Drago de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Dean Thomas. Pansy finit par ouvrir les yeux et lui lança un regard peu amène.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Hum… j'aurais besoin que tu donnes un bain à Hermione… Elle est un peu… saoule.

- Et tu ne peux pas l'faire toi-même, non ?

- Non. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils dans la pénombre avant de lui demander de sortir pour qu'elle s'habille. Il obéit et n'eut à l'attendre qu'une minute à peine avant qu'elle ne débarque, simplement vêtue d'une robe de chambre rouge. Elle suivit Drago jusqu'à la salle de bain en baillant avant que le jeune homme ne l'arrête :

« Depuis quand tu couches avec des Gryffondors ?

- Et depuis quand tu ne peux pas faire prendre un bain à une fille saoule ? T'étais plutôt douée à ce jeu là à l'époque où c'était moi cette fille… (Drago resta silencieux) Sérieusement Drago, t'es si amoureux d'elle que ça en devient pathétique !

- Je…

- Oui ? coupa-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je suis ta meilleure amie depuis le jour où on a fait ce pacte du sang débile après avoir cassé le piano de mes parents ! Je sais exactement ce que tu penses d'Hermione… J'ai même sans doute su ce que tu ressentais pour elle avant que tu ne commences à le comprendre toi-même ! On ne vit plus dans le monde étriqué de nos manoirs familiaux… Dans cette maison, les gens ont l'étrange manie de dire ce qu'ils ont au fond du cœur aux autres. Toi est qui si doué pour montrer aux gens que tu les détestes… tu pourrais faire un effort pour leur montrer aussi que tu les aimes. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et entra dans la salle de bain. Il eut le temps d'entendre un « Oh ! Ma Pansy, ma meilleure amie… » avant que la porte ne se referme et réalisa qu'Hermione avait beaucoup de meilleurs amis quand elle était saoule. Il essaya d'oublier les paroles de Pansy et resta à la porte le temps que le bain soit fini. Un petit quart d'heure après, la porte se rouvrit et Pansy apparut avec une moue railleuse :

« Elle veut que ce soit son Drago à elle qui la rhabille… C'est elle qui t'a appelé « mon Drago à moi », je tiens à le préciser. Je lui ai quand même mis une culotte ne t'inquiète pas… Et sérieusement, si vous passez votre vie ensemble, ne la laisse pas s'approcher d'une seule goutte ! Elle ne tient pas à l'alcool ! Bonne nuit…

- Pansy…

- Pas de réflexion sur Dean, ok ? l'interrompit-elle avec une grimace, gênée.

- J'allais juste te dire « merci »… Mais bon, dès demain, je veux quand même des détails ! Généralement, tu ne te rappelles pas de leurs prénoms alors…

- Bonne nuit, Drago !

- Bonne nuit, Pansy. »

Elle retourna à sa chambre et il regagna la salle de bain où Hermione l'attendait, assise à l'exact endroit où il l'avait laissé, simplement vêtue d'une culotte et une serviette de bain enroulant le haut de son corps. Il esquissa un sourire auquel elle répondit bêtement avant de lui dire qu'une voix étrangement confuse :

« Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je sens que je vais savoir étant donné que quand tu es saoule, tu parles un peu trop !

- J'suis pas saouuleuh ! Regarde ! répliqua-t-elle en essayant vainement de toucher le bout de son nez avec ses doigts ce qui finit par faire rire Drago.

- Oh oui, je vois que tu es parfaitement sobre ! Allez viens, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre, t'habiller un peu plus chaudement, te donner ta potion et ensuite, on ira dormir d'accord ?

- Ensemble ?

- Non, Hermione, _séparément_ ! s'esclaffa-t-il avant d'ajouter : T'es drôlement marrante quand t'es saoule… Tu devrais essayer plus souvent. Tu pourrais presque réussir à me séduire ! »

Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous la nuque, son avant bras passant sous son aisselle et il la souleva, la transportant ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors qu'ils passaient le seuil de sa porte, elle souffla, l'air toujours dans le flou, comme si elle était entourée de coton :

« Je n'ai jamais rêvé de ça… C'est bizarre…

- Rêver de ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte d'un coup de rein avant de la poser sur son lit.

- De passer la porte… précisa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le matelas avec un rire –comme si les ressorts du matelas étaient une toute nouvelle découverte passionnante et excitante.

- Dans mes bras, conclut-il en voyant enfin où elle voulait en venir. J'espère bien parce que même si on se mariait un jour, je ne te ferais jamais passer la porte dans mes bras… C'est complètement démodé comme comportement. »

Elle ne répondit rien, son regard fixé sur le plafond alors qu'elle abattait parfois sa tête sur son matelas pour rebondir dessus, pendant qu'il cherchait des vêtements dans son armoire. Il finit par repérer un pull qu'il reconnut comme lui appartenant et revint vers Hermione, lui montrant son vêtement.

« C'est à moi ça ? Tu es donc alcoolique et cleptomane, on en apprend tous les jours… »

Il l'attira vers lui, elle ne bougea pas pour ne surtout pas l'aider dans l'entreprise visant à lui mettre plus de vêtements sur le dos. Il finit pourtant par réussir à lui arracher sa serviette de bain et en quelques longues minutes, à lui mettre son pull qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Puis il lui fit boire la potion avant d'aller poser le flacon sur le bureau. Relevant enfin les yeux vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait les siens humides de larmes et marmonna :

« Génial, après la partie « vous êtes tous mes amis » tu vas me faire une séquence « nostalgie » ? Vas-y, je suis prêt à écouter tous les maux secrets de ton âme ! »

Il avait dit ces mots en riant, mais pria pour qu'elle réponde franchement. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait discuter avec une Hermione saoule et donc totalement désinhibée prête à lui raconter tous ses secrets. Il savait que profiter de la situation était assez malsain, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il repoussa un peu la couette avant de la rabattre sur le corps de la jeune fille qui murmura :

« Toi et moi, on est comme…_ Tom et Jerry_.

- Qui ça ? s'enquit Drago en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qui étaient ces Tom et Jerry dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie.

- Tom et Jerry du dessin animé… On joue au chat et à la souris… Sauf que contrairement à Jerry, je n'ai pas été assez maligne pour t'empêcher de m'attraper… Faut dire que tu es aussi plus intelligent que Tom…

- Tu es en train de nous comparer à un chat et à une souris d'un dessin animé moldu ?

- Ouais, je sais… c'est pathétique… »

Il sourit en remontant la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant d'éloigner les mèches encore humides de son front, plus doux que d'ordinaire. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se rappellerait plus de rien le lendemain matin, d'ailleurs c'était sans doute ça qui rendait cet instant si amusant... Elle ne souffrirait pas de honte d'avoir osé dire toutes ces choses. Elle soupira, des larmes aux coins de ses yeux sombres, ses mouvements toujours aussi mous, comme sa façon de parler qui –après ses cris de bonheur alcoolisé- s'était ostensiblement effacée, comme accablée.

« Tu sais ce qui est encore plus pathétique ? C'est que je t'aime… »

Il se figea un instant avant de recommencer à caresser sa joue, les yeux de la jeune femme commençant à se fermer sous l'effet de la potion. Il finit par chuchoter :

« J'ai plus pathétique.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je t'aime moi aussi…

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Mais, ce qui est plus pathétique encore c'est que tu ne souviendras pas de toute cette conversation demain. »

Il allait embrasser sa joue avant de quitter la pièce alors qu'elle s'endormait, mais elle tourna la tête et se fut ses lèvres qu'il embrassa. Il ne renforça pas le baiser et se redressa avec un petit sourire, presque triste qu'elle soit dans cet état après tout, car jamais il n'aurait osé profiter de son état pour la toucher un peu plus qu'il le devait. Il allait quitter la chambre quand –bougeant dans son sommeil, elle souffla un simple « Merci » qui voulait sans doute dire bien plus que « Merci de m'avoir aidé ce soir »… Il s'agissait plutôt –comme il le songea- d'un « Merci de m'avoir répondu… ».

**.**

**.**

**14 Février 2oo2. Grande Salle de Poudlard.**

Organiser une fête pour la Saint-Valentin était sans doute l'idée la plus farfelue qu'ait eu Dumbledore dans sa vie, ou du moins Hermione songeait qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pire auparavant. Elle était assise à une table, seule, espérant malgré elle que son petit ami, Viktor Krum, se perdrait en allant chercher les boissons et qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais. Son regard parcourut la salle décorée tout de rose –Harry en la voyant avait émit une espèce de son bizarre proche du « rongronchon »- et elle croisa le gris orageux des yeux de Drago qui étaient fixés sur elle. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres fines du jeune homme qui –d'après ce qu'elle savait- était venu seul. Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. D'après Pansy, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait –elle-même n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de cette soirée et en y pensant était assez heureuse de ne pas se rappeler de toutes les idioties qu'elle avait commises en quelques heures. Lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait tout en étant saoule était la pire des erreurs…

Ginny s'installa brusquement sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione et adressa un geste de la main à Drago qui grimaça avant de cesser d'observer Hermione comme s'il était accro à elle.

« Tu sais que le fait de sortir avec un homme tout en pensant à un autre pourrait faire de toi une sorte de… mangeuse d'hommes !? Ou de gourgandine comme dirait Ron. En tout cas, je te comprends… Drago est quand même mille fois plus beau que l'autre imbécile là… Sérieusement, Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'attends que Viktor revienne avec nos boissons, quelle question !

- Pas maintenant, en ce moment ! Avec Drago et Viktor. Drago n'arrête pas de te regarder…

- Il doit être en train de mourir de rire en pensant « Oh la parfaite petite idiote que j'ai réussi à faire tomber amoureuse, ah ah ah »…

- Tu deviens parano, Hermione ! Je suis certaine qu'il n'a jamais pensé quoi que ce soit de ce genre sur toi ! »

Elle ne put continuer le petit discours qu'elle avait préparé qu'Harry et Viktor s'approchèrent, des verres en main. Harry offrit une coupe de champagne à Ginny en chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille. Hermione saisit parfaitement de quoi il lui parla car la rouquine parut gênée et très excitée. Elle au moins profiterait de cette soirée où Madame Weasley avait accepté de garder Jude pour toute la nuit, histoire que le couple ait un peu plus d'intimité. Viktor passa un verre de bièraubeurre à Hermione avec un sourire.

« Voilà donc où se trouvaient nos femmes…

- Ah parce que vous aussi vous êtes mariés, maintenant ? railla Harry avec une moue presque dégoûtée comme si cette idée même le rendait malade. Ça serait… glauque.

- Pourquoi ? s'offensa Viktor.

- Hum… Je… Je n'aime pas les mariages. Rien à voir avec un quelconque mariage entre vous… »

Il parut gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire et Viktor posa son verre sur la table avant de tendre sa main vers Hermione, lui proposant explicitement de danser. Elle allait la saisir quand les premières notes d'«_Hello, Goodbye_ » résonnèrent dans la salle. Sa chanson. Ou du moins, leur chanson à elle et à Drago. La chanson des Beatles que leur avait choisie Ringo plus d'un an auparavant. Drago lui envoya un sourire depuis sa chaise, puis se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Viktor se renfrogna immédiatement alors que Drago arrivait auprès d'eux, demandant d'une voix moqueuse à Viktor :

« Je peux te l'emprunter le temps d'une danse ?

- Euh... c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander, non ? répliqua Viktor en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui resta coite un instant avant de voir qu'Harry était au bord du fou rire et que Ginny semblait attendre qu'elle accepte.

-Oui, pourquoi pas… »

Viktor serra quasi immédiatement les dents et elle comprit qu'il était en colère. Elle s'en voulut un peu, mais avait-elle vraiment le droit de refuser une simple danse à Drago sans que cela paraisse suspect ? Alors elle finit par se lever et saisit la main que Drago lui tendait, souriant et sans doute euphorique à l'idée même de rendre Viktor jaloux, puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux au milieu de la piste de danse, certains s'arrêtant presque pour les observer. Hermione s'empourpra violemment et il s'esclaffa :

« A croire qu'ils viennent de voir Dumbledore danser avec Voldemort…

- Je crois tout de même que le fait que nous dansions tous les deux est moins irréaliste, ou même surréaliste si on y pense… Et puis, ils savent tous pour… toi et moi. Enfin, pour l'ancien « toi et moi »… Je… Je tenais à m'excuser pour le soir où j'étais saoule et où j'ai dit que…

- Que j'étais un chat et toi une souris ?

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu nous as comparé à deux personnages de dessins animés ! lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire tout en déplaçant lentement sa main contre le creux de ses reins, jouant habillement avec le tissu clair qui serrait sa robe à la taille. Tom et Jerry…

- Aïe ! Grimaça-t-elle. Là, c'est vraiment pitoyable… Je… je suis vraiment désolée. Je parlais surtout du fait que je t'ai dit que… Enfin… que j'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour… pour toi… Je… je ne le pensais pas. J'étais saoule et j'ai dis des choses idiotes… Je ne suis pas une souris, tu n'es pas un chat… et je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. C'était les mots de la vodka ! »

Elle sentit les doigts de Drago resserrer leur prise sur le morceau de tissu et elle plongea son regard dans le sien, son regard qui était de plus en plus sombre à mesure que les mois passaient. Au départ, elle s'était dit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un effet d'ombre et de lumière car les couloirs du 12 Square Grimmaurd n'étaient pas très éclairés, mais elle réalisa qu'ici même où tout brillait un peu trop, son regard restait terne, abattu. Elle aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur ses paupières closes comme ce soir où Blaise avait failli mourir quelques années plus tôt et qu'il s'était montré un peu plus faible que d'ordinaire.

Ils dansèrent en silence, profitant l'un comme l'autre de cet instant parfait où leur corps se frôlaient un peu plus que ces derniers temps et où cela paraissait normal après tout –ils n'allaient pas danser à six mètres l'un de l'autre. La musique finit par s'arrêter, un peu trop tôt au goût d'Hermione car le regard de Drago était toujours aussi sombre. Pourquoi sentait-elle qu'elle avait fait une bêtise ou dit quelque chose de mal sans savoir exactement pourquoi ? Il s'éloigna d'elle avec un minuscule sourire puis la laissa là en plan au beau milieu de la piste, lui tournant le dos et quittant la Grande Salle. Elle resta figée quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Viktor ne remplace Drago et se mette à bouger, montrant qu'il voulait danser lui aussi. Elle suivit mécaniquement ses pas et à la fin de la chanson, murmura bêtement :

« Il faut que je sorte…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin d'air…

- Malefoy est sorti, non ? grogna-t-il –son accent s'entendant toujours plus dans ces moments là.

- Hum… oui, mais je… Je dois juste le voir deux minutes. Je reviens. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Viktor de l'arrêter et sortit de la Grande Salle, se retrouvant dans le hall vide. Son regard se porta aux escaliers un instant, mais elle se dirigea finalement vers la porte qu'elle entrouvrit, réalisant parfaitement que c'était un peu risqué de quitter le château et tout le groupe sans être certaine de retrouver Drago. Pourtant, elle ne mit guère de temps à le retrouver. A quelques mètres de la porte, il lui tournait le dos, son regard fixé sur la surface noire du lac où seul le reflet de la demi-lune trouvait sa place. Hermione avança légèrement, frissonnante à cause du froid et elle soupira :

« Je… J'ai menti. »

Il ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas, et elle inspira l'air glacial, son sang battant contre ses tempes. Elle se demandait si le problème venait de ce qu'elle avait dit, ce « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi » qui était sans doute le pire mensonge qu'elle ait osé prononcer. Elle pensait –ou du moins espérait- qu'il s'agissait bien de ça. Autrement, elle vivrait dans les prochaines minutes la plus grosse honte de son existence. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien et ne demandait même pas de quoi elle parlait, elle continua :

« J'ai menti quand j'ai dis que je… je ne t'aimais pas. Je ne l'aurais pas dit si je n'avais pas été saoule bien sûr… Mais c'est simplement parce que j'aurais eu trop honte de le dire, pas parce que je ne le pense pas. Je le pense ! Je pense que je t'aime… enfin, non, je ne fais pas que le penser, j'en suis sûre… »

Il ne disait toujours rien et, honteuse, elle sentit ses larmes brûler ses paupières avant de s'échapper de ses yeux. Puis la colère prit le dessus alors qu'elle se vexait complètement pour de bon.

« Ok… Ce silence répond amplement à ce que je viens de dire… Ouah… Moi qui pensais que tu aurais au moins le courage de dire quelque chose au lieu d'être… Lâche ! T'aurais même pu répondre : « Hermione, moi je ne t'aime pas du tout, je me moque complètement de toi »… ou… ce que tu veux. »

Elle tourna les talons en essuyant les quelques larmes qui lui avait échappé et découvrit que Viktor l'attendait dans le hall. Elle s'avança vers lui et bredouilla :

« Tu peux me ramener ?

- Où ça ?

- Chez toi.

- Ok, je vais prendre nos manteaux. » sourit Viktor, sentant qu'il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire.

Il s'éloigna pour entrer dans la petite salle où ils avaient tous déposer leurs vestes et Hermione resta en arrière pour l'attendre, n'ayant plus du tout envie de faire la fête ni même de devoir supporter des gens. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre et oublier les dernières minutes venant de s'écouler comme au ralenti. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable, aussi stupide. Puis une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour faire face à un Drago au regard plus sombre que jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Mal à l'aise, il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle le dévisageait.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par lancer franchement, attendant qu'il dise une phrase, un mot, n'importe quoi.

Il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, plaquant sa bouche avec une fougue trop longtemps contenue sur la sienne. Leurs souffles mêlés se heurtaient à mesure que leur baiser prenait de l'ampleur. A l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre s'étaient arrêtés de bouger pour les observer, tous surpris par la tournure des événements. Drago finit par lâcher Hermione pour reprendre son souffle et chuchota :

« Je… »

Le poing serré de Viktor Krum s'abattit violemment sur son visage et Drago tomba au sol, le nez en sang, alors que Viktor se tenait la main –apparemment cassée. Quelques unes des personnes évoluant dans la Grande Salle se rapprochèrent, Lux, Ginny et Pansy s'agenouillèrent auprès de Drago qui tentait de se relever, du sang coulant sur sa bouche et son menton alors que tous pouvaient voir la forme bizarre de l'arrête de son nez. Blaise se dressa face à Viktor et –détachant chaque syllabe- prononça :

« Toi, t'es mort… »

Hermione plaqua sa main contre le torse du métis qui s'était rapproché de Viktor avec l'intention évidente de lui arracher tous les membres un par un et soupira :

« Blaise, s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses… Quant à toi (Elle se tourna vers Viktor) je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris exactement !? De vous deux, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu frapperais en premier !

- Il t'embrassait ! »

Hermione secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers Drago qui se redressait, Lux ayant déjà guéri son nez fracturé. Viktor apposa sa main sur le poignet d'Hermione en un geste très possessif que la jeune femme ne supporta pas. Elle se dégagea de sa prise avant de fusiller du regard les deux hommes qui se faisaient face.

« Sérieusement, vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre… En fait, Drago, vu que tu en meurs d'envie… Vas-y, tu peux lui en foutre une toi aussi ! »

Elle quitta les lieux en arrachant son manteau des mains de Viktor, l'enfilant par-dessus sa robe en marchant dans la cours de Poudlard, s'avançant vers le portail qui la ferait sortir du domaine pour arriver à Pré-au-lard. Elle était déjà sur le chemin y conduisant que Drago arriva derrière elle en courant.

« Non mais tu es devenue dingue !? On est en guerre et tu te balades tranquillement comme ça ?!

- Lâche-moi un peu !

- Hermione… »

Il attrapa son poignet et l'attira vers son torse avec une violence qu'elle ne lui reconnut pas. Elle resta figée un instant avant de se mettre à frapper son torse sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle s'arrêta finalement en voyant qu'il ne cillait pas et posa ses mains à plat contre son torse en tentant de retrouver un souffle correct alors qu'elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise d'angoisse. Elle finit par articuler :

« Je suis stupide…

- Hermione, je suis désolé, je…

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! l'interrompit-elle brutalement. Tu as fait ce que tu sais si bien faire… Tu t'es amusé avec moi comme avec toutes les autres, à la seule différence que le jeu t'a diverti un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je… »

Il cessa de parler en sentant que sa tête lui tourner. Il remarqua qu'Hermione aussi vacillait et comprit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il perçut des pas dans son dos et un rire perçant qu'il reconnut facilement comme étant celui de sa tante Bellatrix. Puis il perçut l'ombre de Greyback qui enserrait Hermione. Le noir l'entoura et il s'évanouit.

**.**

**.**

**15 Février 2oo2. Cachots du Manoir Malefoy. **

Lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans un endroit où elle aurait dû être. Tout était sombre, glacial, une désagréable odeur de moisissure envahissait l'air qu'elle avalait en inspirant. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains pour tenter de se relever, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans une matière poisseuse. Elle mit quelques minutes de plus à distinguer chaque chose. A dire vrai, il n'y avait rien à observer. Il s'agissait là de simples cachots vides sans même une fenêtre pour tenter de s'enfuir. Puis il y avait Drago qui, appuyé sur l'un des murs, ses bras croisés contre son torse, la scrutait de l'autre bout de la petite pièce.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il au bout de longues secondes, comme s'il doutait lui-même d'avoir le droit de lui parler alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se disputer comme ils le faisaient –c'est-à-dire avec une réconciliation à la clé.

- Où sommes-nous ? soupira Hermione pour seule réponse alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Manoir Malefoy.

- Tu peux… Tu pourrais, vu que tu connais l'endroit…

- Je connais hélas assez bien l'endroit pour savoir que l'on n'en sort pas, justement. »

Elle resta muette, mal à l'aise alors qu'il la dévisageait avec une telle intensité qu'elle imagina un instant qu'il puisse lui faire l'amour dans ces cachots alors que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Le regard devenu presque noir de Drago glissa de ses pieds à sa tête puis il retira violemment sa veste avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle crut qu'il devenait fou, mais il lui tendit finalement le tissu blanc en remettant sa veste.

« Enfile ça ! lui ordonna-t-il simplement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ta robe s'est déchirée, lui apprit-il en désigna d'un geste la coupure qui partait du haut de sa cuisse au bas de la dite-robe. Et là aussi…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour une séance relooking ?

- C'est Greyback.

- Quoi ?

- C'et Greyback qui nous surveille depuis que nous sommes ici… C'est-à-dire depuis presque douze heures. Bellatrix doit être allée remplir une autre mission, mais en attendant, c'est Fenrir… Et Fenrir adore jouer avec ses victimes. Et depuis quelques heures, nous sommes ses victimes. Enfile ma chemise.

- Tu veux dire qu'il… qu'il… »

Elle n'arriva pas à le formuler. Le mot « torture » avait un sens. Mais Fenrir Greyback faisait pire que torturer ses victimes féminines. Ou du moins, pour Hermione, il s'agissait de quelque chose de mille fois pire. Elle claquait des dents et tremblait sans s'en rendre compte et il comprit que ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait effrayé plus encore que l'affreuse situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Il n'y tint plus, ne pouvait la voir dans un tel état sans agir. Il la serra dans ses bras avec force pour l'empêcher de trembler. Hermione ne bougea plus pendant une minute puis ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du torse de Drago alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans ses boucles brunes, humant ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers mois. Il aurait voulu lui dire maintenant qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait dit lorsqu'elle était saoule bien sûr, mais c'était différent… Puis il allait le dire avant que le poing de cet imbécile de Krum ne l'envoie par terre. Cette fois, il aurait pu le lui dire sans être dérangé, mais une déclaration dans une telle situation avait-elle vraiment un sens ?

La porte de leur geôle grinça et Drago se détacha brusquement d'Hermione en lui glissant un petit objet dans la main, chuchotant à toute vitesse :

« Il a pris nos baguettes et cette pièce canalise nos pouvoirs. Il va falloir nous débrouiller sans magie. Il va falloir que tu sois forte…

- Je suis forte.

- Plus que d'habitude, Hermione. »

Il posa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de lui tourner le dos, se dressant entre elle et la porte. Elle ouvrit légèrement sa main pour y découvrir une vis assez longue, comme celles maintenant la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre et se referme. Qu'était-elle censé faire avec une vis ? Elle ne put répondre à cette question que Greyback apparut avec un grand sourire.

« La Belle Endormie s'est réveillée ! Comment va-t-elle notre Miss Granger préférée ? »

Il faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts aux ongles semblables à des griffes, menaçant. Il semblait ne pas voir Drago, trop alléché par ce que représentait Hermione qui serra les pans de la veste de Drago, comme pour ne pas laisser apparaitre trop de peau alors qu'avec sa robe désormais fendue, la veste ne pouvait rien cacher de plus. Au bout d'une minute de silence, à l'observer comme si elle n'était que du bétail, il remarqua enfin la présence de Drago auquel il adressa un immense sourire :

« Le fils Malefoy de retour dans son Manoir ! Comme c'est ironique... Surtout quand on sait comment a fini ce cher Lucius. Tué par son propre fils… Il y aura une Saga Familiale à écrire sur votre famille. Lucius qui donne des gouttes du mort vivant à son paternel atteint de la dragoncelle pour le faire mourir plus vite… Puis toi qui le tue… C'est un bon retour des choses, tu ne crois pas ? »

Drago resta silencieux, son corps tout entier dégageant une fureur qui –s'il avait eu une baguette en main ou avait pu utiliser la magie d'une quelconque manière- aurait sans doute fait pas mal de dégâts. Greyback parut vexé de ne pas obtenir de réponses et pointa sa baguette sur Drago. Le sortilège informulé de l'Endoloris laissa Drago de marbre. Ses poings se crispèrent légèrement, sa mâchoire également. Mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce flegme sembla mettre Greyback en colère et Hermione retint son souffle avant de chuchoter :

« Montre que tu as mal… sinon il va te tuer…

- Pas bête la petite Granger ! s'esclaffa Greyback en regardant Hermione. Mais la mort de Drago est réservée à Bellatrix… Sa chère tante est impatiente de lui montrer comment on traite les traitres chez nous. Alors, on va se contenter d'un petit sort pour que je puisse m'amuser avec la jeune demoiselle sans être interrompu, d'accord ? _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Le torse de Drago fut immédiatement strié et il s'écroula, son sang s'écoulant sur sa peau d'albâtre alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Hermione resserra son poing autour de la petite vis. Elle ne cilla pas, son corps se remettant pourtant à se contracter violemment par à coups sous des tremblements d'une brusquerie inimaginable. Greyback s'approcha d'elle, la griffe de son majeur passant sur sa joue rose avec un sourire pervers et sadique prouvant qu'il s'amusait, que cette situation n'était pour lui qu'une vaste partie de plaisir.

« Comment vas-tu, petite Granger ? Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser toi et moi… »

Hermione cessa presque immédiatement de trembler lorsqu'il chuchota ces mots. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle le repoussa avec force et se mit à courir vers la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Elle ne put l'atteindre que son corps fut brusquement poussé en avant et elle bascula tête la première, son nez se fracassant sur les pierres constituant le sol. Elle fut retournée, Greyback au dessus d'elle ayant apparemment décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses et de laisser tomber la douceur. Une première gifle désarçonna Hermione dont le poing se resserra sur la vis.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû être méchante avec moi, petite Granger… »

Hermione sentit la main de Greyback fureter le long de sa cuisse et en un geste d'auto défense instinctif, elle saisit la vis et –fermant les yeux- l'envoya, poing serré, vers le visage de Greyback. Un hurlement retentit et Hermione se sentit obligé d'observer ce qu'elle avait touché. La vis était profondément enfoncée dans l'œil gauche du loup garou qui criait toujours. Hermione resta figée quelques secondes avant de se lever, courant vers la porte.

Elle se retrouva dans un couloir et se remit à courir, se demandant de quelle façon elle allait pouvoir aider Drago désormais. Elle comprit rapidement que les cachots du manoir Malefoy étaient un réel labyrinthe constitué de dizaines de cellules. Le cri de douleur de Greyback résonnait toujours et elle devina qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à revenir vers elle pour la tuer cette fois. Elle s'adossa à un mur, ses jambes comme faites de cotons ne la supportant plus. Il lui fallait une arme. Et vite.

Son regard se posa inévitablement sur l'une des décorations étranges des couloirs : des boucliers gravés de serpents… et des épées. Elle hésita à peine une seconde avant de s'approcher de l'une d'elle et tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée d'argent jusqu'à réussir à l'arracher du mur où elle était accrochée. L'épée semblait peser des tonnes entre ses mains et elle eut du mal à la soulever complètement. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle n'hésita plus. Qu'avait dit Drago déjà ? « Il va falloir que tu sois forte. » ? Elle le serait. Pour lui au moins.

Alors qu'elle marchait, l'épée dans les mains, elle dressa un plan infaillible dans son esprit. Un plan qui les sauverait tous les deux. Un plan qui ne comptait pas forcément sur la mort de Greyback, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le tuer. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Il l'avait touché. Il avait blessé Drago. Il avait fait du mal à bien d'autres. Elle tenta de se rappeler de tous les moments où Greyback avait été présent lors des combats et avait fait souffrir tant de gens pour que sa haine surpasse sa peur.

« Et bien, la petite Granger a une épée maintenant ? railla Greyback, la vis toujours enfoncée dans son œil béant et purulent qui l'empêchait de très bien voir. Que vas-tu faire de ce joujou la belle ? Pose ça, tu pourrais te blesser ! »

Hermione resta à un mètre à peine de lui, épée en main. Ses doigts tremblant au départ étaient désormais fermes autour de la poignée d'argent. Elle était prête. Pourtant Greyback semblait toujours amusé, comme s'il doutait qu'elle fut capable de faire une telle chose. Drago était allongé contre le mur, son visage de plus en plus pâle alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Hermione inspira profondément et appela d'une voix forte et claire, comme l'avait fait Ginny plus d'un an auparavant :

« Dobby ! »

L'elfe de maison apparut près de Drago et Greyback tourna la tête. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Hermione décida d'agir alors que le loup-garou pointait sa baguette vers l'elfe de maison. Il aperçut l'éclat brillant de l'épée dans les immenses yeux globuleux de Dobby, mais n'eut pas le temps de se pousser ou même de comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, qu'Hermione leva son épée sur lui et d'un geste précis et violent, le coupa en deux, séparant sa tête et son côté droit –épaule et bras- du reste de son corps. Sans prendre le temps d'admirer son œuvre, Hermione courut vers Dobby, serra la main de Drago et ordonna à l'elfe de les emmener loin de cet endroit.

******.**

**.**

**16 Février 2oo2. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, son regard encore assombri par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil et avait fini par rejoindre Drago dans le lieu de l'infirmerie à Poudlard où Madame Weasley l'avait forcé à rester allongé le temps que toutes ses blessures se remettent. Mais Hermione n'était pas restée aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, Viktor Krum lui ayant rendu une petite visite où elle avait définitivement rompu avec lui, sans lui donner de réelles explications bien que le nom de Drago plane dans l'air. Elle se moquait de ce que les gens pensaient après tout. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'air désormais, de solitude peut-être. Mais surtout pas d'un petit ami jaloux ou d'un amant colérique. Elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Jude et Lucas après avoir proposé aux parents de ces deux derniers de vaquer à leurs occupations pendant qu'elle s'occupait des deux bambins qui lui avaient au moins permis de penser à autre chose pendant quelques heures.

Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule dans sa chambre, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de voir si Drago allait mieux, s'il comprenait la barbarie dont elle avait soudain fait preuve au Manoir Malefoy, si elle ne le dégoûtait pas. Elle avait besoin de se sentir à nouveau proche de lui comme lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé dans les cachots, scellant son corps au sien alors que tout semblait perdu.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago. Le jeune homme lui adressa un vague sourire avant de lui demander s'il pouvait entrer –depuis quand posait-il la question ?- et elle acquiesça simplement. Il referma la porte derrière lui et après s'être balancé un instant d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il était gêné, il murmura :

« Merci beaucoup… pour… Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans les cachots avec Greyback. Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors…

- Tu as été stupide de…

- Je savais que tu t'en sortirais, coupa-t-il simplement. Je savais que tu trouverais une solution d'urgence quitte à… décapiter Greyback. Même si j'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à l'éventualité d'une décapitation de ta part ! Mais toi, tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement, ses joues rougissantes légèrement alors qu'elle sentait parfaitement qu'il y avait autre chose que d'habitude dans leurs silences. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et resta debout auprès du lit, son regard s'étant éclairci depuis son réveil, comme si ce repos lui avait fait du bien. Il se pencha en avant et elle ne recula pas. Les lèvres de Drago frôlèrent son front, puis il chuchota simplement :

« J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi… »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, son regard brun se perdant dans l'argent de ses pupilles à lui.

« Moi aussi… pour… toi… »

Elle réalisa en disant ces mots qu'en effet elle ne s'était pas vraiment battue pour sauver sa vie. Non, elle avait simplement voulu sauver celle de Drago alors qu'il se vidait de son sang auprès d'elle. Elle avait voulu le sauver. Avait tué pour ça. Tué de la manière la plus abominable qui soit avec un malsain plaisir de vengeance qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. La main de Drago glissa sur sa nuque et elle le laissa faire alors qu'il posait sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Non pas de peur, mais de désir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti ça ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux : depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble sans doute. Alors ses mains se placèrent sur les avant-bras de Drago qu'elle attira vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le lit. Elle avait besoin de trembler de plaisir encore un peu… Au moins pour une nuit.

******.**

**.**

**1****er**** Avril 2oo2. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures en frissonnant. Elle était restée dans son lit toute la matinée et n'arrêtait pas de trembler malgré elle, alors que le printemps remplaçait déjà l'hiver depuis quelques jours. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un mets pas frais alors que personne d'autre n'était malade dans la maison. Molly lui avait donné une potion et l'avait forcé –sans avoir à beaucoup insister- à rester au lit, et depuis elle était étalée comme une crêpe sur son matelas humide de transpiration. Elle passa sa main contre son front alors que la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrait, Ginny sautant sur son lit –parfois incroyablement immature si bien qu'Hermione se demandait comment elle pouvait être mère et surtout avoir la moindre autorité sur le Jude d'un an et demi un peu trop dissipé.

« Tu vas mieux ?

- Mouais… grogna Hermione pour seule réponse. C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Ginny sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos, telle une magicienne faisant apparaitre un lapin dans son chapeau. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal tout mignon, mais d'une assiette d'œufs et de bacon. L'odeur seule souleva l'estomac d'Hermione qui sauta du lit en courant et quitta sa chambre pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Ginny resta figée un millième de secondes sous le coup de la surprise : depuis quand ce parfum si alléchant plein de graisse –et donc forcément excellent au goût- pouvait donner des nausées à qui que ce soit. Puis, le mot « nausée » résonna plusieurs fois dans l'esprit de la rouquine qui fit disparaitre l'assiette du petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé elle-même pour sa meilleure amie avant de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, se doutant désormais de ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Hermione était en train de se rincer la bouche et de passer un peu d'eau sur son visage légèrement bouffie quand elle remarqua le regard tracassé de sa meilleure amie qui referma soigneusement la porte dans un soucis d'intimité obligatoire en de telles circonstances. La rouquine inspira à fond avant de lancer, en parlant très très vite comme pour que cette conversation ne dure pas trop longtemps.

« Tu as couché avec Krum dernièrement ?

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione en se retournant, l'air choqué par cette question car Ginny elle-même avait annoncé ne jamais vouloir entendre parler de ce qu'elle faisait avec Krum. Non, pas depuis… des mois…

- Ok… alors… alors ça va, y'a aucun problème, souffla Ginny, l'air soulagée. J'étais déjà en train d'imaginer un mini Krum en train de gambader partout et c'était quasi apocalyptique comme vision !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quand j'étais enceinte, l'odeur du parfum de Fleur me rendait simplement malade, comme toutes les fragrances un peu trop fortes… C'était assez désagréable… Et j'ai cru… Enfin, tu vois quoi ! Mais, merci Merlin, ce n'est pas cas ! »

Hermione se figea, son expression changeant du tout au tout alors que –déjà très pâle- elle devenait quasi translucide si bien qu'elle aurait facilement pu se faire passer pour un vampire. Elle s'accrocha au lavabo pour ne pas faillir alors que des bribes de souvenirs d'une nuit certes fantastique, mais unique qui ne devait plus jamais être vécue à nouveau, lui revenaient. Ginny s'approcha d'elle, inquiète face à cette amie muette qui semblait ne plus respirer. Lorsqu'elle réussit à ouvrir la bouche, ce fut pour haleter :

« Je… je n'ai pas couché avec Krum depuis janvier… Mais… Mais j'ai passé une nuit avec Drago après toute cette histoire au manoir… »

Ginny bégaya quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas mais dont elle saisit l'intention –une insulte sans nul doute, et grimaça finalement avant de s'appuyer contre la porte, aucun mot ne pouvant expliquer ce qu'elle pensait à l'instant même alors que tout le monde semblait ne plus du tout tourner rond. Ce n'était pas le programme ça, un enfant Malefoy/Granger ! Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout prévu ! Elle ne pouvait y croire. Mais elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence alors que, même après plusieurs minutes d'un silence lourd de sens, sa meilleure amie n'ajoutait pas « T'inquiètes, Gin', je plaisantais ! Poisson d'Avril ! »…

« Drago et toi, vous avez remis ça ?

- Oui, enfin juste une fois… Juste une… enfin… une nuit avec plusieurs fois comme d'habitude… Mais je… je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, la situation avait été si lourde, si intense en émotions de toutes sortes et… J'avais besoin d'être avec lui… de… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris exactement… J'avais juste envie de lui…

- Et tu n'avais pas ta baguette sur toi ? Ou lui la sienne ? Hermione, voyons, tu sais parfaitement que dans votre relation, une protection est obligatoire étant donné que vous n'êtes même pas un vrai couple ! Je… Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes… enfin… ça pourrait tout gâcher !

- Gâcher quoi ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre ce que cette grossesse pouvait gâcher en dehors de toute sa vie.

- Entre Drago et toi ! Ça va… ça va l'obliger à être avec toi… il va se sentir forcé et vous… »

Hermione comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire sans que Ginny ne finisse sa phrase, craignant que sa meilleure amie prenne ses divagations trop à cœur. Mais Hermione savait ce que Ginny voulait dire. Drago était un homme d'honneur, élevé dans certaines traditions auxquelles –même s'il en avait renié un certain nombre en couchant avec elle par exemple- tenait sans doute à certaines d'entres elles… Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas alors que cet enfant était aussi le sien. _Enfant_… Ce mot résonnait étrangement aux oreilles d'Hermione qui avait du mal à croire cela possible.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé avoir d'enfant, elle devait se l'avouer. Elle aimait ceux des autres, mais l'idée d'en avoir un à elle et de devoir s'en occuper toute sa vie était une chose qui ne l'avait jamais tenté. Et désormais, alors qu'elle imaginait qu'elle était enceinte de Drago, c'était encore pire. Bien évidemment, si quelqu'un lui avait proposé avant qu'elle tombe enceinte « Viktor Krum ou Drago Malefoy ? », son choix se serait immédiatement porté sur Drago. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'enfant… Ce monde était si complexe, si sombre, si effrayant au fond. Pour elle, avoir un enfant maintenant était une façon stupide de mettre sa vie encore plus en danger –même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à ses amies qui elles avaient déjà des fils.

« Comment tu pourrais le dire à Drago pour qu'il le prenne bien ? songea Ginny en abordant sa mimique « spécial réflexion intense ».

- Je… Je ne vais pas lui dire… »

Ginny planta si violemment son regard dans le sien qu'Hermione songea un instant qu'elle aurait pu la crucifier sur place.

« Tu n'es pas en train de penser à… ce que je pense que t'es en train de penser ? » Articula la rouquine, toujours aussi loquace dans les situations d'urgence.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'avança vers la porte, Ginny se poussant mécaniquement pour la laisser passer, un nœud s'étant formé dans sa gorge. Hermione se réfugia dans sa chambre, réalisant que ses nausées avaient disparu pour laisser place à un étrange sentiment de frustration. Non, elle ne pensait pas vraiment à ce Ginny craignait : l'avortement. Dans une situation comme la sienne, c'aurait été la solution de facilité synonyme d'une grande lâcheté, défaut qui n'entrait pas dans ses cordes. Mais elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps… Un peu de temps pour arriver à gérer les mots qu'elle devrait prononcer au futur père, homme qu'elle arrivait hélas trop facilement à imaginer père, à gérer aussi ces battements frénétiques de son cœur alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce que tout ça voulait dire… Enceinte, d'accord. Mais elle ne pouvait analyser ce mot dans son ensemble et se dire : « Si je suis enceinte, c'est que je vais être mère »…

Non, le mot « enceinte » avait peut être un sens, mais le mot « mère » n'en avait absolument aucun !

******.**

**.**

**o1 Juin 2oo2. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Ginny entra comme une furie, Lux et Pansy sur les talons, dans la chambre d'Hermione, cette dernière étant en train de préparer son sac à dos pour la mission qui l'attendait. Elle partirait avec Harry, Ron et Remus elle ne savait pas encore où, mais dans un endroit où –apparemment- il faisait froid. Elle avait prévenu Lux, Pansy et Blaise de sa grossesse –ou plutôt, Ginny l'avait laissé entendre à Lux, Pansy l'avait compris et elle l'avait dit à Blaise. Lux avait eu une réaction légèrement exagérée, poussée dans l'extrême bonheur dans lequel elle se palmait depuis la naissance de son fils, et Pansy avait prononcé le mot « avortement » mille fois en trop peu de temps ce qui avait donné à Hermione des envies de meurtres. Et voilà qu'elles étaient toutes dans sa chambre, mains sur les hanches, apparemment en train d'imaginer un plan d'attaque visant soit à lui faire du mal –possibilité qu'Hermione n'envisageait pas, soit à la forcer de rester –là ça lui paraissait plus logique.

« Peut-on savoir à quoi tu joues, Granger ?! Lança froidement Pansy, qui ne l'avait plus appelé 'Granger » depuis trois bonnes années.

- Je prépare mon sac, _Parkinson_ !

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi, espèce de petite sotte ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dis que selon moi l'avortement était la meilleure solution…

- Solution qui n'en est pas une car il n'y a pas de problème ! l'interrompit Lux avec une grimace menaçante.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne devrais pas partir en mission ! s'écria Ginny en ne souhaitant pas que les deux autres recommencent à se chamailler. C'est dangereux ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas en état et que ce serait stupide… Si tu ne tiens pas à la vie de cet enfant, pense au moins à la tienne. »

Le regard que lui lança Hermione à l'instant même où cette phrase sortit de sa bouche aurait pu même tétaniser un Malefoy tant il fut froid, assassin, à la limite du mépris. Ginny baissa immédiatement les yeux, si mal à l'aise qu'elle pria un instant pour qu'un immense trou noir l'absorbe et la fasse disparaitre jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur ralentissent. Lux n'osa pas non plus ouvrir la bouche, alors Pansy – devenue insensible aux regards de ce genre depuis des années à côtoyer Drago- prit les choses en main.

« Hermione, nous savons toutes les trois que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu sais comme moi que tu ne peux pas t'en aller. Nous nous blessons tous pendant des missions et si tu avais un problème lié à ta grossesse ou un quelconque souci qui en causerait à votre enfant, tu t'en voudrais… Et… Et Drago t'en voudrais.

- Je croyais que Drago ne voudrais jamais entendre parler de ce bébé, répliqua sèchement en répétant exactement ce qu'avait dit Pansy quelques jours plus.

- Je… Je me suis trompée, ça m'arrive même à moi ! Drago ne voudrait entendre parler d'un enfant quelconque qu'il aurait avec une fille quelconque. Mais tu n'es pas une fille quelconque à ses yeux. Alors… Alors peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu le préviennes et qu'ensemble, vous fassiez un choix. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait une bien meilleure solution que d'aller te perdre tu-ne-sais-où avec tous les dangers que cela comporte ? »

Hermione aurait pu flancher à cet instant, accepter de rester et d'obéir à Pansy… Mais elle n'en était pas capable. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne formulation de cette annonce qu'elle devrait faire à Drago et ne pouvait le prévenir sans avoir tout organisé dans son esprit, sans même savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire avant toute chose. Alors elle referma son sac à dos plein et le hissa sur ses épaules avant de quitter sa chambre. Les trois autres échangèrent des regards désolés avant de la suivre.

Lux s'heurta à Drago dans le couloir et celui-ci leur adressa un vague « bonjour » peu enthousiaste. Brusquement, Pansy s'accrocha à son avant bras, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa peau sous les coups d'œil désormais angoissés de Lux et Ginny qui craignaient manifestement que Pansy crache le morceau. Pourtant, celle-ci se contenta d'ordonner à son meilleur –alors que personne ne donnait jamais d'ordres à Drago Malefoy :

« Tu vas aller en mission avec Hermione ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil avant de sourire, railleur et toujours désagréable comme à chaque fois qu'il devenait ironique :

« Tu veux que je parte en mission avec une Hermione qui ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis ce fameux matin où elle m'a carrément dit que notre relation ne mènerait à rien, Potter et Weasmoche –désolé les filles- qui me haïssent toujours autant et Remus Lupin qui a beau être gentil et avoir de longues conversations avec moi, se tait à chaque fois que les deux autres zigotos lui montre à quel point à ça les gêne ? C'est bien ça que tu me demandes ? (Pansy acquiesça avec fougue.) Ouais… ça pourrait être marrant d'avoir l'occasion de tuer les deux abrutis en faisant passer ça pour un accident ! (Lux et Ginny le fusillèrent du regard.) Ou pas… Ou je pourrais être gentil et doux comme une licorne ! Enfin, de toute façon, quoi de mieux qu'une mission suicide pour s'éclater dans la vie ?!

- Génial ! S'enthousiasma Pansy avec un grand sourire –assez rare donc effrayant sur son visage. Va vite préparer tes affaires ! »

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux, comprenant sans peine qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais –sachant que même sous la torture, elle n'avouerait rien, il tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre pour faire son sac. Pansy se tourna vers les deux autres et commanda :

« Ginny, tu vas parler à Harry, lui dire de faire attention à Hermione, mais tu ne lui racontes absolument pas cette histoire d'enfant sinon je crois que Drago va se retrouver avec quelques membres en moins ! Lux, toi tu vas prévenir Remus… Et tu lui dis tout.

- Tout, tout ? balbutia Lux, surprise.

- C'est le seul qui risque de bien réagir. Il protégera Hermione un maximum et fera en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. De plus, contrairement à vos idiots d'époux, il n'ira pas tout répéter à Drago avant de l'étrangler et il fera en sorte d'être discret au près d'Hermione dans sa surveillance… Allez-y ! BOUGEZ ! »

Lux et Ginny obéirent en un sursaut avant de se presser d'accomplir leur tâche et Pansy secoua la tête avec un air qui semblait dire : « Heureusement que je suis là tout de même ! ».

******.**

**.**

**o5 Juin 2oo2. Groenland - Au milieu de nulle part…**

Tremblante de froid, Hermione marchait légèrement au ralenti par rapport aux quatre hommes, bien que Remus restait assez proche d'elle, comme pour la surveiller et lui demandant un peu trop souvent comment elle se sentait –associé parfois à quelques questions sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient exactement. Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas exactement pourquoi ils se trouvaient là, simplement parce que Trelawney avait parlé d'une surface glaciale où ils trouveraient un Horcruxe, d'un arbre en forme de Saule mais qui n'en était pas un et de gens qui parlaient le Groenlandais –ce à quoi Hermione avait failli répliquer : « Et vous parler Hongrois aussi peut-être ? »… Mais elle avait eu besoin d'un peu d'air frais –ou plutôt glacial vu l'endroit, projet étant tombé à l'eau dès que Drago s'était imposé. Lui et Harry et Ron n'avaient cessé de se quereller pour tout et n'importe quoi, Remus jouant parfois l'arbitre mais laissant tomber au bout d'un moment en comprenant que c'était parfaitement inutile.

Hermione, elle, n'avait pas lâché le plan depuis qu'un vieillard leur avait indiqué l'arbre dont ils parlaient, arbre qui se situait apparemment au centre même d'une calotte glaciaire qui était devenue plus fragile avec les changements de température de cet été bien spécial. Ils marchaient depuis une bonne heure sur cette même calotte, observant parfois quelques creux –si bien qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un poisson pourrait en sortir en un bond, comme dans les documentaires où les ours les attrapaient. Le problème de cet arbre –qu'elle ne pensait pas réel- tenait au fait qu'ils auraient dû s'en rapprocher et qu'elle ne voyait toujours rien.

« Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? demanda soudainement Remus pour la vingt-sixième fois –selon les calculs de la jeune femme.

-Aussi bien qu'il y a dix minutes en dehors du fait que je suis quasi certaine qu'inhumain ou non, Lord Voldemort ne serait pas venu se perdre dans un tel froid juste pour cacher un Horcruxe ! Et puis a-t-on déjà entendu parler d'un voyage de sa part au Groenland, sérieusement ?

- Non, en effet… Je n'y crois pas beaucoup non plus. Mais si Sybille a rêvé de cet arbre, il y a bien une raison !

- Cet arbre n'existe pas ! répliqua froidement Hermione en posant sa main sur son ventre qui lui faisait étrangement mal depuis le début de la journée.

- Hermione… Commença Remus en percevant son geste. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui… Je… Je ne supporte pas beaucoup le froid, voilà tout… mentit-elle avant de voir que son regard était posé sur la main qu'elle avait instinctivement portée à son ventre. Qui vous l'a dit ?

- Lux. Mais je le savais déjà grâce à mon odorat de loup-garou. J'estimais juste que tu nous en parlerais lorsque tu le souhaiterais… Je ne le dirais pas à Drago… ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas. Néanmoins, je ne trouve pas ton comportement très sérieux, et si j'avais pu en parler au professeur Dumbledore sans me sentir un peu traitre… Je l'aurais fait.

- Je suis enceinte, pas malade… et… Vous pensez franchement que des Mangemorts viendraient s'aventurer jusqu'ici ?!

- Pas les mangemorts. Mais le froid est bien présent !

- Je suppose que les gens se reproduisent ici aussi !

- Mais leur corps est habitué à ce froid… Ne joue pas à l'idiote avec moi, je sais que tu es parfaitement au courant des risques que tu prends actuellement. Tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu es enceinte… Tu n'es pas la première à refuser de le voir et à te comporter comme si tout était toujours normal… Lily a fait la même chose, jusqu'à que James lui ordonne de rester chez eux et de cesser de jouer à la femme forte et sans doute un peu… égoïste. De plus, même sans ce froid, une grossesse n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère… Beaucoup de facteurs entre en compte dans la formation de l'enfant. Mais ça aussi tu le sais ! »

Elle acquiesça simplement, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les bribes d'une dispute leur parvint, Drago et Harry s'étant dressés l'un et l'autre de chaque côté d'une barrière invisible à une bonne centaine de mètres devant, Ron prenant bien évidemment le parti d'Harry. Remus secoua la tête avant de soupirer :

« Néanmoins, je ne peux que comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas l'annoncer à ces trois gamins ! Je m'en occupe ! »

Il accourut alors vers eux alors qu'elle se remettait à avancer à une allure d'escargot, son regard fixé sur la carte. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que l'arbre aurait du se trouver à peu de choses près à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle leva les yeux vers les quatre hommes qui semblaient en pleine dispute et ne faisaient plus du tout attention à elle et marmonna une insulte. Elle avança encore de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter en chuchotant pour elle-même :

« Juste là… ça devrait être, juste… »

Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre un sombre craquement sous elle et fut soudainement aspirée dans ce trou**,** dans cette glace trop fragile. Elle ne put même pas crier que son corps fut encerclé par de l'eau si froide, si glaciale, qu'elle eut l'impression de ne plus sentir son corps. Même ses pensées finirent par s'évanouir alors que ces pics de glace meurtrissaient sa peau. Elle songea que se faire presser par des rouleaux de glaces devaient provoquer à peu près la même sensation.

Au dessus de la glace, les trois hommes continuaient à se chamailler, Remus ayant apparemment saisit qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de répartition des tâches. Puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé à crier, Drago se tut, un nœud enserrant sa gorge alors que son regard parcourait la surface quasi plane de glace. Puis il aperçu nettement ce papier qu'Hermione avait laissé tomber dans sa chute, sa carte… Puis ce trou à côté. Pendant un millième de seconde, son cœur parut se bloquer dans son torse, puis son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à une allure folle alors qu'il ordonnait d'une voix si forte qu'elle en trembla :

« Faites un feu ! Maintenant !

- Un feu ? On est sur la glace, pauvre crétin ! » répliqua Ron.

Mais Drago n'écoutait même plus et balança son sac au dos au sol, baguette en main, les trois autres réalisant brusquement ce qu'il se passait alors que Drago lançait un sortilège de protection autour de lui, le plus puissant qu'il connaisse, avant de plonger dans l'eau gelée. Dans sa bulle même, il fut balloté violemment, se cognant parfois contre des morceaux de glace. Il finit par hurler un « accio sac » en priant pour que celui d'Hermione soit toujours accroché à son dos car il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit dans cette eau rendue noire à cause du manque de lumière. Pourtant, la glace se mit à fondre au dessus de lui et il commença à y voir plus nettement alors qu'Harry, Ron et Remus lançaient mille sortilèges visant à faire disparaitre tout cette glace.

Enfin, Drago aperçu ce sac à dos rouge et nagea vers lui, saisissant une Hermione qui semblait ne plus respirer. Il transplana, réapparaissant sur le petit espace qu'avaient conservé les trois autres, et posa le corps d'Hermione sur la glace, Remus tentant de la réchauffer grâce à des sorts tout en sortant l'eau qui avait empli ses poumons, sous les regards angoissés des trois jeunes hommes. Hermione se remit à respirer au bout d'une longue minute, recrachant l'eau de sa bouche sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« On rentre… Annonça froidement Remus.

- Quoi ? Attend, il faudrait plutôt qu'on reste ici et qu'on plante la tente pas très loin pour bien s'occuper d'Hermione avant de penser à la déplacer ! Ça pourrait être…

- J'ai dit qu'on rentrait.

- Mais Remus…

- Elle est enceinte et je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne connait des sortilèges permettant d'évaluer l'état de santé de son enfant, alors on rentre ! »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent mécaniquement vers Drago qui, trempé jusqu'aux os, ne sembla plus respirer du tout.

******.**

**.**

**12 Juillet 2oo2. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Hermione battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de comprendre que la chose blanche et noire qu'elle voyait à quelques mètres d'elle et qui chantonnait était simplement son meilleur ami, Harry qui berçait tranquillement le petit Jude d'un an et demi qui voyant qu'Hermione ouvrait les yeux, pointa son doigts sur elle en braillant un « Tata Mione ! » des plus explicites. Harry leva la tête vers Hermione avec un immense sourire avant de poser sa main sur la sienne par-dessus le drap. La jeune femme avait le sentiment d'avoir passé des mois allongée là tant ses muscles étaient endoloris. C'était comme si le Magicobus s'était amusé à lui rouler dessus quinze fois d'affilé avant que le chauffeur ne se dise « bon, ça va, elle est assez amochée ! », mais non, aucun bus ne lui avait roulé dessus, c'était simplement des rouleaux d'eau glacée qui l'avait heurté à n'en plus finir.

« Qu'est…ce… »

Elle tenta de parler avant de réaliser qu'Harry ne comprendrait sans doute rien à ce qu'elle dirait tant sa voix était brisée, rauque et basse. Harry grimaça avant de se lever, posant Jude sur le fauteuil, le bambin tendant ses bras vers sa 'tata' comme il le disait qui ne sentait plus son corps et ne pouvait donc pas accéder à sa demande. Harry revint avec une petite potion et lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle l'avale. Sa gorge brûla, comme en feu, mais elle comprit qu'elle pouvait à nouveau parler.

« Qu'est… ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec une voix étrange qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

- Tu es tombée, la glace s'est cassée quand tu étais dessus et… Malefoy a plongé, on a fait un feu et on t'a ramené ici…

- Depuis… combien de temps ?

- Cinq semaines, grimaça-t-il en réalisant quel choc ça devait être d'avoir un tel blanc dans une vie. Au départ, tu étais dans une sorte de coma… Puis tu as recommencé à bouger, à marmonner des trucs en dormant… »

Hermione glissa mécaniquement sa main sur son ventre qu'elle trouva étonnamment rond. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa. Elle avait cru un instant l'avoir perdu… Après tout, avec cinq semaines de coma, rien n'aurait été plus normal. Puis, son bonheur disparu lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils devaient être tous au courant de sa grossesse. Harry perçut facilement son angoisse.

« Elle va bien…

- Elle ?

- C'est une fille… Tu ne voulais peut-être pas le savoir ?

- Ça n'a aucune importance… Tu… Comment…

- Aucun problème, Hermione. Enfin, j'ai appris que tu pouvais toi aussi être totalement stupide et inconsciente et faire des choses qui mettent ta vie en danger… Ce qui était un soulagement en fin de compte, étant donné que je pensais être le seul à risquer ma vie bêtement. Quoi que contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas prendre de risques inutiles à mon enfant, mais…

- C'est ta manière à toi de dire que tu n'approuves pas ce que j'ai fait ? sourit-elle finalement.

- Oui. Tu aurais pu nous le dire… Quoi que j'aurais aussi pu le comprendre quand Ginny m'a sorti tout son baratin par rapport à toi et au fait que je devais bien faire attention, mais je n'ai pas pensé à cette possibilité. Tu as été vraiment idiote sur ce coup là, et ça t'a enlevé cinq semaines de grossesse… Enfin, tu nous auras permis de ne pas avoir à te supporter pendant ta période hormonale.

- Ma quoi ?

- Tu sais, la période où Ginny n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec tout le monde et m'insultait souvent en disant que –je cite- « tout ça c'était de ma faute ! » comme si je lui avais fait un enfant sans la consulter au préalable ! Remarque, c'était aussi la période où… Enfin, c'était aussi une période intéressante ! »

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et Hermione pouffa, comprenant parfaitement ce qui avait été intéressant aux yeux d'Harry pendant cette période justement. Elle tripota légèrement son ventre, s'amusant de ses doigts à créer deux jambes qui se baladaient sur la surface ronde comme pour en estimer la taille. Jude rit et tendit à nouveau les bras vers son Hermione, Harry le soulevant et le posant sur le lit où le bambin s'assit avec un air étrangement spirituel.

« Alors… Ron et toi, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Pourquoi on t'en voudrait ? D'accord, le père n'est pas le type qu'on préfère dans l'univers… Mais on a fait une liste de bons et de mauvais côtés et on a réalisé qu'il valait bien mieux que ce soit Malefoy et non Krum.

- Pourquoi ?

- Premièrement, ta fille sera magnifique avec de tels gènes donc Jude ou Lucas aura rapidement une petite amie officielle. D'ailleurs, Madame Weasley est déjà en train en train d'organiser un mariage. Ta fille aura le choix… Mais je tiens à soutenir la candidature de Jude ! (Hermione s'esclaffa) Ensuite, on s'est dit que comme toi tu as inventé une forme de magie et que ta fille sera forcément intelligente, peut-être qu'elle inventera un moyen de retourner dans le passé et qu'elle sauvera le monde, qui sait ? Ensuite, si elle est comme son père, elle aura beaucoup de réparti ! Et si elle est comme toi, vu que tu as toujours su nous sauver la mise à Ron et moi quand on se comporterait en idiots, elle pourra s'occuper de contrôler un peu nos fils… Parce que tu sais que Jude commence à me dire non. La semaine dernière à table, j'ai entrepris de lui servir de la purée quand il a placé ses mains devant son assiette, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux avec un regard presque méprisant et a braillé : « Non, papa, non ! »… C'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'avoir des enfants, c'était presque moins marrant que combattre les mangemorts et que nous n'aurions jamais dû lui apprendre à parler.

- Un mélange Weasley/Potter, tu m'étonnes qu'il valait mieux éviter ! se moqua Hermione avec un sourire. Donc… ça va, il n'y a aucun problème ? »

Harry baissa les yeux un instant avant de marmonner :

« Malefoy, il… Il est parti en mission avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre le lendemain de notre retour ici, puis à une autre et là il est reparti la semaine dernière. Ils devraient revenir dans les prochains jours, mais… On…

- Vous pensez qu'il ne reviendra peut-être plus à un moment ? conclut Hermione à sa place.

- Ouais… enfin, s'il ne revient pas, je pourrais toujours aller le chercher et… Je tiendrais et tu frapperais !

- Non, Harry. C'est un grand garçon, il fait ce qu'il veut. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de lui… »

Harry esquissa un sourire las, apparemment presque déçu de ne pas avoir une excuse pour aller cogner Drago Malefoy. Mais il savait que c'était le choix d'Hermione et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il posa sa main par-dessus celle de sa meilleure amie qui jouait avec les cheveux de Jude et chuchota :

« Tu as raison, tu n'as pas besoin de lui… Après tout, tu nous as nous. Je peux presque changer des couches tout en tuant des mangemorts maintenant… Et Ron a cette espèce de don bizarre qui fait que les bébés arrêtent de pleurer quand il les prend dans ses bras ! D'ailleurs je soupçonne vaguement les enfants de voir Ron comme un bébé géant ce qui expliquerait ce don. Et Lux peut ne pas dormir de la nuit sans avoir l'air fatigué, Ginny peut amuser un enfant avec n'importe quoi…

- Merci, Harry. »

Elle avait parfaitement saisi où il voulait en venir et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle essaya de les ravaler, mais Harry le remarqua et se mit à rire.

« Sacrées hormones, hein !? »

******.**

**.**

**15 Juillet 2002. 12 Square Grimmaurd.**

Drago secoua brutalement le bras de Blaise qui s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon, un peu de bave aux coins des lèvres. Il venait de rentrer de mission et s'apprêtait à aller grignoter quelque chose alors que Severus Rogue –avec qui il était parti- montait déjà se coucher, épuisé par leur semaine de voyage. Blaise ouvrit les yeux et parut étonné.

« Bah… t'es revenu !? dit-il simplement après une longue minute, comme s'il lui fallait du temps pour réussir à former des phrases.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Mais… je… Je t'ai bien fait parvenir ce message avec les boites à disparaitre où je te disais qu'Hermione s'était réveillée !? Tu l'as reçu ?

- Oui, comme celui de Pansy qui me disait que c'était une fille et le deuxième de Théo qui m'apprenait qu'elles allaient bien toutes les deux et qu'Hermione commençait à aller mieux. J'ai reçu le tien, hier. Pourquoi ? Tu… Vous pensiez que je ne reviendrais pas ? comprit-il soudainement.

- Et bien… Oui. On… Tu partais souvent alors…

- Oui, parce qu'on a un certain nombre de mission à remplir par an et que je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'être là tant qu'Hermione n'était pas réveillée. Maintenant, je pourrais être ici jusqu'à l'accouchement ! Et si j'arrive à faire encore une ou deux missions entre temps… Je pourrais être souvent là une fois qu'elle sera née… Je… Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de fuir. »

Il paraissait presque offensé que l'un de ses meilleurs amis ait pu penser une telle chose et secoua la tête pour tenter d'en sortir les curieuses pensées qui s'y installaient. Puis, il réalisa brutalement que si ses proches amis avaient imaginé qu'il puisse fuir ses responsabilités –et plus particulièrement, la personne qu'eux savaient qu'il aimait- beaucoup d'autres avaient dû songer à la même chose.

« Hermione croit que je ne reviendrais pas ? »

Blaise grimaça pour seule réponse et Drago quitta la pièce. Il récupéra rapidement une pomme et une grappe de raisins dans la cuisine avant de monter au troisième étage en mangeant méticuleusement ses fruits, puis se glissa dans sa chambre où il s'empara de vêtements propres. Il se prit une douche, se rasa de près puis inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de s'habiller. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, il hésita quelques secondes, puis entra sans frapper.

La jeune femme dormait déjà profondément, recroquevillée autour de son ventre rond sans aucun drap sur elle –alors que d'ordinaire été comme hiver elle était enroulée dans une couette. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers elle, remarquant à quel point son ventre était rond par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Même lorsqu'il passait en coup de vent entre des missions, il ne venait pas la voir car elle dormait et été toujours surveillée par des amis à elle.

Il fut heureux qu'elle soit seule cette fois. Il s'assit doucement au pied du lit et se demanda s'il devait la réveiller. Il n'eut même pas à le faire qu'elle ouvrait déjà un œil, réceptive à sa présence comme s'il émettait des ondes électriques malgré lui. Elle prit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était bel et bien là et n'était pas qu'un pâle reflet aux yeux cernés du Drago de ses rêves des derniers jours.

« Tu es revenu ? soupira-t-elle simplement.

- Bien évidemment ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle se répondit pas à cette question et se redressa, son regard empli de mille doutes dont il ne pouvait apparemment pas la débarrasser de quelques mots seulement. Elle le dévisagea longuement avant de secouer la tête, comme si certaines idées venaient à son esprit et qu'elle souhaitait les refouler avant de se mettre à espérer bêtement des choses qui ne se produiraient pas.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. Je sais que tu veux sans doute… être gentil ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à le faire. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, mes amis et tous les autres m'aideront. Tu n'as pas à te forcer à être présent simplement parce que ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde ! Je ne veux pas être une deuxième Cho Chang qui a forcé un deuxième Michael Corner à être présent simplement à cause d'une grossesse qu'au départ aucun ne souhaitait…

- Est-ce que je peux en placer une ? coupa Drago, apparemment furieux sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi.

- Et si tu as peur de ne plus faire partie de l'Ordre, après tout, tu peux très bien rejoindre l'équipe qui se charge de contrôler la guerre depuis la France ou les États-Unis ! Parce que c'est vrai que Ron ou Harry risquent d'être violents ou… que d'autres te feront comprendre que… »

Drago finit par se lever, se redressant de toute sa hauteur ce qui le rendit assez impressionnant et eu au moins le mérite de faire taire les bavardages d'Hermione, bavardages qui pour lui n'avaient aucun sens.

« Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ou non ?!

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec une petite voix de souris.

- Je… »

Maintenant qu'il pouvait parler, il eut du mal à le faire et organiser à une rapidité étonnante tout ce qu'il avait à dire avant de se lancer.

« Je me fous complètement de l'avis de tes amis ou même des miens et de tous les autres ! Je ne suis pas là pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit d'autres que nous… Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie ! Je ne suis pas partie parce que j'avais peur ou parce que je ne voulais pas de toi ! Ce serait complètement stupide, je te veux depuis quatre ans ! En fait, j'étais déjà presque obsédé par toi à Poudlard et… Il n'est pas question que je m'en aille ! C'est mon enfant aussi et je ne quitterais pas cette maison.

- Tu… tu ne m'as pas répondu, lui rappela-t-elle en essayant de ne pas croire à ce qu'il disait.

- Si, répliqua-t-il en comprenant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait sans qu'elle eut besoin de le préciser. Je l'ai fait quand tu étais complètement saoule sauf que tu ne t'en rappelles pas ! Et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que je te l'ai dit d'ailleurs. Et… au bal, tu as retiré tout ce que tu avais dit et… Je suis têtu et légèrement orgueilleux et… J'ai eu la trouille, d'accord ? Et après, j'ai voulu me rattraper et l'autre abruti de Bulgare est arrivé et…

- C'est… vrai ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Hermione, je venais de t'embrasser et j'ai commencé à dire « Je »… Tu pensais que j'allais te dire quoi ? « Je viens de t'embrasser. » ? « Je crois que j'ai trop bu. » ? « Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir. » ? Je t'aime. »

Cette révélation créa le plus long silence de toute l'histoire du 12 Square Grimmaurd et, mal à l'aise, Drago finit par plaisanter, répétant ce qu'elle avait dit quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il était resté silencieux face à sa déclaration.

« Ok… Ce silence répond amplement à ce que je viens de dire… »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et un sourire, le plus sincère qui n'ait jamais marqué sa bouche, apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva légèrement et s'approcha de lui, croisant finalement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis énorme et il n'est pas question qu'on couche ensemble avant… des mois. Comme punition pour m'avoir rendu barge pendant les quatre dernières années.

- Tu te punis aussi ?

- Pas de prénoms hideux dans la même lignée que ceux de ta famille. Un prénom simple, clair…

- Lucie.

- Quoi ?

- Ringo a passé la chanson _Lucie in the Sky with Diamonds_ un bon millier de fois quand je m'occupais de sa jambe et puis, c'est le prénom de ta grand-mère alors…

- Lucie, approuva Hermione avant de continuer. Plus de départs impromptus, pas de crises de jalousie s'il m'arrive d'adresser la parole à Viktor de temps en temps, tu tenteras d'être plus poli avec mes amis et je leur demanderais d'en faire autant, pas de disputes inutiles même si je sais que nous adorons nous réconcilier et…

- Hermione, je crois que ça suffit là !

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'elle, posant doucement ses mains sur ses hanches plus larges, l'une d'elle venant rapidement se poser sur son ventre rond. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger quelques secondes puis il finit par marmonner :

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se couche simplement après que tu ais enfin répondu que tu m'aimes aussi ? Nous verrons tous les motifs de disputes pour les vingt prochaines années demain matin, si tu veux bien… On ne fait que repousser la liste des choses que je devrais faire et ne pas faire. Mais pour ce soir, nous pourrions simplement… être bien tous les deux ?

- Bien tous les deux ?

- Ouais, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit arrivé souvent alors… »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien avec un sérieux de Merlin et finit par acquiescer avec un sourire, amusée par sa formule.

« D'accord, soyons _bien tous les deux_…

- Enfin, on recommencera à se disputer demain matin ! Sinon, notre couple n'aurait aucun intérêt ! annonça-t-il en l'entrainant sur le lit.

- Non, aucun… Mais je croyais qu'on devait être bien tous les deux et ne pas se disputer au moins ce soir ? »

Drago fixa son regard au plafond quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Aucun intérêt si on ne se dispute pas ! Continu ta liste !

- Hum… elle est longue.

- On a toute la nuit devant nous. »

Derrière le mot « nuit », Hermione perçut sans aucune difficulté qu'il aurait pu dire le mot « vie », alors elle inspira profondément avant de continuer la très longue liste de règles que Drago s'amuserait toute sa vie à enfreindre.

******.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _ **vOilààààà ! =D J'vais résumer, comme d'hab, lOl. Alors la scène d'Hermione saoule. La toute première imaginée (uiui, y comprit l'histoire de Tom & Jerry ! mdr), qui m'a faite rire quand j'écrivais -après l'avoir lue 15 fois, elle est moins marrante, mais j'l'adOre ! & puis premier "je t'aime"... pathétique, c'est bien le mot ! xD Pitoyable même ! A mort, Krum ! =P Le bal... Mais Drago, répond, agis, bouge, fais quelque chose ! ... xD Ui bon, il le fait après -Merlin, merci ! Décapitation... si vous saviiiiiez à quel point j'ai voulu écrire cette scène pendant des mois en écoutant _Mistake_ de Moby [pour le rythme hein, pas vraiment pour les paroles]... & finalement j'suis _presque_ fière du résultat -surtout imaginant l'oeil beurk de Greyback niark niark niark xD & pis Lucie est en route... réaction pas excessive du tout d'hermione (toute les femmes dans cette fic ont un soucis avec leurs grossesses XD)... La scène de la glace -première scène écrite. _Bring me to _life d'Evanescence écoutée en boucle pendant des heures & des heures au fond d'mon lit. [soyons clairs, tous les soirs, j'branche mon I-pod sur mon neurone & les images des scènes défilent ! _Bring Me To Life & Going Under_ ont été deux grandes sources d'inspirations pour cette fic ! Comme _Timeless_ de Kate Havnevik =P) & la fin... où on pourrait dire... ENFIN ! Dimanche, épilogue -avec retour à "notre" époque ! ^^'

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews... -J'espère atteindre les 2oo... Donc, si vous voulez soutenir l'auteur [moâ ! xD], cliquez sur l'ptit bouton ! =D (... xD)_

**Bewitch _ Tales**

**PS _ **_Nom d'une chouette, j'me mets à mettre des P.S, maintenant... on est dans la fiente de hibou [ou les crottes de dragon, au choix xD], juste pour les fans d'HP, ptit conseil, allez voir Percy Jackson ! C'est trop bien ! =D (rien à voir avec HP soit dit en passant... Mais j'crois qu'on en peut qu'aimer !)_


	10. Epilogue : Un autre monde

**Note de l'auteur _ **Désolée du retard ! Mais hier, fanfic m'a boudé -il affichait un truc du genre "globals array" à chaque fois que je voulais me connecter... ô joie ! Bref, là c'est bon -pour le moment ! Merci d'abord d'avoir suivi & reviewé cette fic avec autant de... passion ! lol, seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit pour l'instant tant vos reviews sont toujours bien détaillés & me montrent à quel point vous êtes dans ce que j'écris -sûrement autant que je le suis ! xD

Ensuite... Euh, dizOlée pour les quelques petites différences entre ce que je disais parfois sur Across the Universe & ce que vous avez finalement lu dans les souvenirs. Parfois (enfin, une fois en fait !), il s'agissait d'erreurs de ma part -par exemple, désolée désolée mille fois pour lucius, j'avais zappé qu'il devait tuer Dumby plus tard (merci **Lisou** de me l'avoir fait remarquer !) & puis le reste du temps j'avoue que c'est surtout parce que j'avais changé d'avis sur certains événements, que je voulais rendre l'histoire plus intéressante -surtout Drago-Hermione & parce que j'avais de nouvelles idées en tête ! Forcément, en un an & demi, la vision de tel ou tel couple change un peu ! ^^' Enfin, bref, désolée pour ceux que ça a embêté... lOl

Euh, sinon, **Lisou** encore, oui, j'aurais sans doute encore assez d'imagination pour inaugurer un troisième volet (après tout, pour cette histoire, j'ai la vie de tous les persos du présent, du futur normal que vous avez lu & du futur modifié aussi et... enfin, toutes les versions quoi), mais je le ferais pas... Oulà, par contre j'ai pas tout saisi sur quel présent tu voulais plus de détails ? ... sur ceux du prologue & de l'épilogue ?... Ou sur... euh ? xD *auteur perdue* Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aurais encore des tas de choses à dire sur tous ces persos -j'ai encore eu une nouvelle idée de scène pas plus tard qu'hier soir --' [bizarrement je continu à penser à eux alors que justement j'ai voulu écrire cette fic pour tout coucher sur papier & pouvoir penser à autre chose !] donc... Enfin, non, rien n'est prévu ! ... Mais qui sait ?! ça se trouve dans un an & demi, je vais réapparaitre avec... Across 3, le retour ! xD "Across le passé du présent du futur" ou "Across..." [cherche un titre...] "Across a New Universe" ? xD Enfin, je ne dis jamais "jamais"... Mais pour l'instant, non je n'y pense pas. ^^' (ah, et il n'y a pas Cho Chang parmi le beau ptit monde je précise =P) lOl et mercii **Lisou** pour ton long review. Et ne t'inquiete pas, je suis pour les reviews constructives & j'admets que là j'ai fait une erreur (nan mais euh, si je vous dis de pas forcement relire Across 1, ne le faites pas ! xD Parce que moi je ne l'ai pas fait... Et que du coup, j'ai quelques bugs... Et que du coup, bah les lecteurs connaissent mieux ma fic que moi ! --') Enfin, merci merci & merci à TOUS ! =D

& bonne lecture de l'épilogue nouleuh que j'ai écris -je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continu d'écrire des épilogues alors que généralement ça gache tout --' Pffeuh ! enfin, c'était juste pour conclure... Mais... mais... rien d'bien passionnant, je préviens -vous avez vu, j'fais pas de pub mensongère, je préviens quand vous allez être déçus (histoire que vous le soyiez un peu moins...)

**Across Our Memories**

**Epilogue**

**_Je marchais les yeux fermés, Je ne voyais plus mais pieds, Je rêvais réalité, Ma réalité m'a alité_ _ Un autre monde**

******.**

**.**

Il fallut une bonne minute au petit groupe pour se reconnecter entièrement à l'étrange réalité qui était la leur –et qui n'avait rien de semblable au monde qu'il venait de quitter et qui tournoyait encore dans la pensine du professeur Dumbledore. Ces souvenirs avaient été plus longs à regarder qu'ils ne le songeaient au départ et désormais, ils avaient l'impression étrange de ne pas être à leur place, comme si le passé, le présent et le futur s'emmêlaient dans leur tête. Drago fut l'un des premiers à immerger complètement dans le monde réel et caressa doucement l'épaule d'Hermione qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de lui sourire, se demandant si comme elle, il se sentait différent… Plus vieux peut-être, comme s'ils avaient vraiment vécu cette vie en plus. Pansy se tourna vers Drago avec un froncement de sourcils et marmonna :

« Ce que tu étais romantique ! C'est presque flippant ! »

Drago répondit simplement d'un regard noir et l'adolescente se mit à rire alors qu'Hermione rougissait légèrement, mal à l'aise face à toute cette histoire. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi stupide l'un et l'autre –et elle plus particulièrement ? Comment avait-elle pu mettre sa vie et celle de sa fille Lucie en danger ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce Drago si doux n'était qu'un imbécile avec lequel elle ne finirait pas sa vie ? Elle aurait voulu se gifler, ou mieux encore, avoir encore la Hermione du futur en face d'elle pour lui donner quelques coups.

« Hermione, à quoi penses-tu ? demanda Drago en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts par lui rendre le sourire.

- Au fait que je suis complètement irresponsable ! »

Drago éclata de rire, finissant par ce simple son à sortir les derniers rêveurs de leurs songes d'une réalité passée.

« Je crois que c'est en partie pour cette raison que nos futurs-nous ont tenu à nous faire passer ces souvenirs… Pour que nous apprenions de leurs erreurs. Donc, quand tu tomberas enceinte, tu ne devras pas me le cacher cette fois ci et ne pas aller marcher sur un lac gelé ! Remarque, je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui a fait que ta toi-du-futur soit aussi stupide, car tu ne l'es assurément pas !

- Oh, toi qui reste muet quand elle te dit qu'elle t'aime, tais-toi ! » S'esclaffa Blaise en donnant un coup à l'épaule de Drago qui rougit très légèrement avant de baisser les yeux.

S'ensuivit un long discours sur ce que Drago et Hermione avaient fait de mal, retardant ainsi leur relation. Les deux concernés n'y prirent pas part, tout comme Ron, Lux, Ginny et Harry qui semblaient angoissés à l'idée des réflexions qui les attendaient une fois le sujet du premier couple évoqué en long et en large. En effet, Fred et George paraissaient extrêmement impatients à l'idée seule de charrier leur petit frère qui –les mains enfoncés dans ses poches- attendait un verdict qui se fit sans appel.

« Tu n'étais vraiment pas doué, tu sais !? Je me demande même pourquoi elle t'a épousé… Commença Fred.

- Oui, alors qu'il y avait d'autres si beaux mâles dans cette maison… continua George.

- Comme nous…

- Par exemple ! »

Les jumeaux firent alors un clin d'œil assez coquin à Lux et la jeune fille leur envoya un regard si sombre que les deux plaisantins cessèrent immédiatement de faire les idiots avant de se tourner vers Harry et Ginny, lesquels se doutaient bien que le sujet qu'ils aborderaient était un peu trop intime. Dumbledore leur accorda un regard amusé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et tapa dans ses mains pour faire cesser le raffut et surtout couper court à toute réflexion de la part des jumeaux Weasley qui parurent presque vexés mais savaient que la discussion n'était que partie remise et qu'ils trouveraient bien un autre moment pour coincer Harry. Dumbledore parcourut la salle du regard alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tous de lui, continuant à chuchoter ce qu'ils pensaient des souvenirs.

« S'il vous plait, un peu de silence ! Comme vous le savez, ce que vous venez de voir doit rester strictement confidentiel et ne pas sortir d'entre ces murs. Vous venez d'apprendre certaines choses importantes et –même si je suis presque certain que tout sera différent maintenant- j'aimerais que vous gardiez ces souvenirs pour vous. Ainsi, pas de petites plaisanteries entre vous dans les couloirs ou en classe, ou encore dans tout autre lieu où qui que ce soit pourrait vous surprendre. Que vous parliez d'un Harry Potter ayant un enfant par exemple pourrait créer énormément de problèmes… Suis-je assez clair ou devons-nous lancer un sortilège pour être sûr du silence de tous ? »

La plupart des élèves firent signe que non, tout allait bien et rien ne serait dit. Et Dumbledore savait d'instinct qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Après tout, ils deviendraient –ou même étaient- tous des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait bien remarqué que certains d'entre eux disparaissaient au fil des souvenirs –comme par exemple dans celui du bal de Saint-Valentin où au lieu d'écouter les petites chamailleries de couples, il s'était concentré sur les autres anciens élèves présents, ceux qui étaient blessés… et ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Son regard bleuté se posa sur tous ces jeunes qui vivraient bientôt un enfer, mais qui pour l'instant encore, s'amusaient des petites idioties de leurs amis. Contrairement à ce que le professeur Rogue par exemple aurait dit, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Après tout, ils avaient encore bien le temps d'entrer dans cette guerre et de devenir adultes. Ils pouvaient encore profiter de la folie qui caractérisait si bien leur fraiche jeunesse.

« Alors, vous pouvez sortir… Ne trainez pas trop dans les couloirs ! »

Il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion, aucun n'obéirait à ce dernier conseil. Ils finirent tous par sortir, petit groupe d'une quinzaine d'élèves ainsi que des jumeaux Weasley qui ne comptaient pas laisser Harry s'en tirer comme ça. Lavande Brown jetait des regards de travers à Drago. Pansy semblait ne pas s'arrêter de sourire à Dean -ce qui faisait peur au jeune homme. Théo et Luna paraissaient prêts à se marier -ce qui faisait peur à tout le monde ! Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides, Lux passa son bras par-dessous celui de Ron et lui prit la main avec un sourire.

« Tu sais, cette histoire de mariage à Las Vegas me tente bien…

- Tu es sérieuse ? s'étonna-t-il à voix basse, ne souhaitant pas se faire entendre par leurs amis et encore moins par ses frères.

- Oui, ça peut être plus drôle qu'un mariage organisé par ta mère en tout cas.

- Mais, elle me tuerait !

- Ron, elle ne l'a pas fait dans notre ex-futur-passé…

- Notre _quoi_ ?

- Notre ex-futur-passé… Le futur qui finalement ne le sera pas et qui est passé en quelque sorte vu qu'il vient du passé d'autres gens ! C'est donc notre ex futur qui est passé… expliqua-t-elle comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- Euh, oui… grogna-t-il en faisant comme s'il avait tout saisi à ces paroles. Enfin, elle me tuerait quand même ! Peut-être que la Molly Weasley du futur était plus sympa. Mais ma mère à moi, celle de maintenant, me découperait en rondelles. En fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes parents étaient si…

- Américains, conclut-elle avec un sourire crispé. Oui, bah… Maintenant tu le sais ! »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser, heureux que leur relation à eux se soit faite plus facilement. Il s'était évité un bon nombre de hontes mémorables apparemment et songea que le Ron du futur aurait sans doute mieux fait d'être sourd et muet…

Auprès d'eux, Ginny et Harry marchaient en silence, tentant tant bien que mal de se faire tout petit, ce qui ne fonctionna guère longtemps, Fred et George finissant par apparaitre chaque d'un côté du couple. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer, craignant le pire… qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Tu sais quoi, Fred ?

- Je crois savoir, George !

- Notre petit Harry est un type bien !

- Quoi !? bégaya bêtement Harry, s'étant attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Un type bien, mais complètement empoté ! Même Ron a réussi à…

- Conclure avant lui… C'est presque un événement qu'il aurait fallu fêter dignement en c'temps là ! Faire une grande fête en l'honneur d'Harry Potter…

- Le garçon qui aura pris deux ans avant de faire l'amour à sa petite-amie ! » conclurent-ils en cœur avec un rire.

La plupart des autres se mirent à rire eux aussi et Harry sentit ses joues bouillonner. Ginny l'arrêta en souriant, collant un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de soupirer :

« S'ils savaient que nous, nous n'avons pas attendu aussi longtemps, ils riraient beaucoup moins, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire, un peu rassuré de ne pas être « complètement empoté » comme l'avaient dit ces futurs-beaux-frères –ça au moins, c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas changer. Il saisit la main de Ginny et murmura avec une grimace :

« Ne le leur dis pas, d'accord ? J'ai peut-être survécu à un coup de poing de Ron dans ce futur, mais si tous tes frères s'y mettent…

- Tu préfères être empoté ou étranglé ? Persifla Ginny en le laissant réfléchir un instant.

- Empoté ! »

A quelques mètres devant eux, Drago avait passé son bras par-dessus les épaules d'Hermione qui frissonnait un peu à cause du froid de cette nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, réalisant qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se glisser dans son lit avec Hermione et ne _pas_ dormir. Elle le sentit sans peine alors que son corps se crispait légèrement et lui adressa une œillade taquine.

« Et bien, Mr Malefoy, ces souvenirs auraient-ils réveillé quelques instincts plus primaires de votre petite personne !?

- Je t'ai vu danser avec un type dans un bar, être complètement saoule, porter une magnifique robe, pleurer, rire, sans oublier cet instant où tu as saisi cette épée pour découper Greyback afin de me sauver la vie… Alors, je crois que je t'aime sans doute plus qu'avant et que les instincts primaires dont tu parles sont étroitement liés avec mes sentiments.

- Mais tu m'as aussi vue avec Viktor, tu m'as vu malade en train de vomir, tu m'as vu hystérique et tu m'as vu faire prendre des risques énormes à notre future fille…

- Tu ne commettras plus ces mêmes erreurs… Tu en feras d'autres sans doute, mais pas celles la ! De toutes manières, tout cela n'a plus d'importance je crois. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu as su en détails comment toute notre histoire s'était déroulée, tu sais comment nous avons finalement fait pour nous accepter l'un l'autre… Maintenant que tu as eu des réponses à toutes tes questions, je crois que nous pourrions enfin aller de l'avant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle hésita un petite seconde, plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose puis finit par se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, susurrant d'une voix suave à son oreille :

« Il y'a une chose que nous pourrions mieux faire, pourtant…

- Quoi ?

- Cette position du Kâma-Sûtra Sorcier, je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier… Peut-être que nous pourrions aller de l'avant en essayant de la reproduire et de la rendre plus confortable qu'elle ne l'a été pour nos ex-futurs-nous, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et il fut secoué par un rire avant de placer distraitement sa main au creux de son dos. Il lui décrocha un magnifique sourire puis chuchota :

« Je crois que cette simple question prouve à quel point j'ai eu raison de t'épouser !

- Tu ne m'as pas épousée ! lui rappela-t-elle avec une moue malicieuse.

- Non… Pas encore. »

******.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur _** _Capitaine Flam tu n'es pas, de notre galaxie..._ xD Désolée, première chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit pour immédiatement changer de sujet ! COuic -pu d'tête ! [ouais, c'est la fin alors je me permets de dire encore plus d'anneries que d'habitude pour vous faire oublier cet épilogue] Hum... donc, voilà, c'était juste "histoire de..." Ralala... ça y'est, j'sais plus quoi dire -j'suis en mode Ella-bafouilleuse-quand-elle-est-gênée là [Ella dans Ellarosa, future fic !] Enfin, bref... soyez gentils !!!! =P ou pas... enfin vous n'avez pas besoin de... bref, vous m'avez compris ! non ? ... ouais, moi non plus... *s'en va se pendre* fin, bref ! Arg' !

donc euh... il faut que je relise mon chapitre de JdM, JdV & ensuite, je poste... & donc... bah je continu de poster l'autre fic -que nombre d'entre vous ne lisent pas ^^'- et puis ensuite, vous aurez une ptite pause de moi, le temps que j'avance bien _Ellarosa_. Je pense commencer à poster cette fiction -qui devrait plaire aux aimeuses-de-dramione (même si elle n'est PAS une dramione)- fin mars, début avril selon mon rythme d'écriture... J'ai tout recommencé il y a une semaine (bizarrement, vu que je sais -sens ?- que c'est ma dernière fic, j'y prête un peu trop attention et je vire plus perfectionniste que d'habitude ce qui est très agaçant !) et j'en suis au chapitre 4. Mais j'aimerais arriver à la moitié de la fic au moins avant de commencer à poster donc... vOilà ! vous le saurez tous bien assez tôt !

_Bisous bisous, Reviews reviews ... Pas de chiffres cette fois ci, mais... bah s'il vous plait quoi ! xD ceux qui n'ont pas reviewés (je vous voiiiis, je vous connais, je vous repère ! =P -bah ui hein, recevoir "story alert" de machin ça fait connaitre qui est qui =P) jusque là, si vous avez quelque chose à dire ?! Enfin, merci en tout cas d'avoir lu & reviewé cette fic tous -vous êtes géniaux, ça fait du bien de recevoir des reviews de gens aussi dingues que moi xD- donc merci & merci d'avance pour ceux de cet "chose semblable à un épilogue" ! _

**Bewitch _ Tales**

**_... ô c'est fini..._**


End file.
